Life After Death And Betrayal
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Harry is twenty two years old, moving to Forks to settle down and open a bakery. He's seen death and suffered betrayal at the hands of those he trusted. He also has a secret he hasn't told another living soul. He is the Master of death. Things change for Harry, giving him a reason to live other than his godson for the first time. Jasper/Harry SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**Life After Death and Betrayal **

**Chapter 1 **

**Settling down **

* * *

Harry Potter Drove down Forks Avenue the music thumping away, he had the roof down on his silver convertible Ferrari. Although one look at the clouds made him wonder if he would need to put it up. He couldn't help but smile, it was almost like being back home. The weather in the United Kingdom was never really good, apart from a month or two in the summer. He was twenty two years old, and he had not been in the Wizarding world for five years now. He was looking for a vacant shop to turn into a bakery, he had been to university and trained he wasn't about to let it go to waste now. Plus he liked baking he'd even started his own recipes. Ones he hoped would be rather popular and attract people to his new shop. He was beginning to loose hope for anything, and then he saw it, two doors down from a coffee shop. The shop he wanted, and the beauty it looked as though the top was for safe too. Which meant he could live above the shop, Harry had never cared to show how much money he had. Well he amended thoughtfully except from his cars. He had two, a Ferrari and a Peugeot. He had the Peugeot to use when his godson was with him. He got Teddy at the weekends, giving Andromeda a much needed break. Plus he truly hadn't wanted to be a stranger to Teddy. Having his own godfather appear in his life had instilled that in him. His godfather hadn't been guardian material, and he was making sure he was a suitable guardian for Teddy. He let him have fun but put rules down and Teddy followed them. He had to have some sense of structure for the child's sake.

As it was he had a week to find and get a property in order. He swiftly and efficiently parked the car outside the property. He observed the number before pulling out his blackberry, since he'd come to the Muggle world he knew how to work their stuff. He loved being able to buy lots of stuff the Dursley's would be spluttering in anger and jealousy that he could afford.

"Hello Forks Realtor Ashley speaking how may I help you?" asked the voice.

"Hello I'm interested in a property you have up for sale," Harry replied already imagining his little bakery.

"Which property?" asked Ashley sounding excited.

"Forks Avenue, two shops from Forks coffee shop," said Harry simply. Tapping his thumb impatiently on his steering wheel. Yet his mind drifted to the old fashioned building, imagines of what it could look like consumed him. He couldn't wait to get started; unfortunately it would need to be done the Muggle way. Magic could have the entire thing done in less than two days. Muggle ways unfortunately would take up to two weeks or a month maybe.

"Ah yes the old Chinese restaurant," said Ashley understanding which properly he was speaking about as she clicked away on her computer. Harry had noticed Forks had plenty of food places, motels but hardly anything else. No huge shopping complex or anything like that to attract tourists. It was a shame the town could be so much more than it was, but maybe, just maybe that's how the town liked it.

"How much?" asked Harry impatiently, glancing at his watch. Hopefully he'd have the keys to the place tonight. Otherwise he'd have to book into a motel, something he hated doing. These small towns weren't known for its tourists after all; no doubt the places weren't up to much. Just a bed old TV to use and a lockable door no doubt.

She told him the price $531, 621.94 is what the building was being sold for.

Harry stared at it thoughtfully, weighing its pro's and Cons to buying it. If the bakery didn't succeed at least he had somewhere to stay, there was no point in keeping a shop going if he was loosing money. Not that he needed it; it was just the principle of things. Harry wasn't one for wasting money, having never had any of it until he was seventeen had seen to that. As soon as he'd come of age the money his parents had left him, all of it had become available. His inheritance as it was, he'd until that point only seen his trust vault to see him through Hogwarts. To pay for his books, uniform, sweets and such. He hadn't touched more of it than he had to under the impression it was all he had. Such a naive little fool he had been, but that part of his life was over.

"Sir?" asked Ashley.

"Where are you located? I'd like to buy it immediately," said Harry planning on wiring her the money. The quicker the better, he had his godson coming over at the weekend.

She replied telling him the address, which actually was only five minutes from the way he'd just come. Starting his car, he looked around seeing it was clear he revved his engine and took off. Speeding down the street and parking outside, a few seconds later Harry walked into the building.

0-

"Hello Harry, where are you now?" asked Andromeda, Harry had given her a mobile phone, since she had married a Muggle she knew all about electronics. So it wasn't a surprise for her to use it.

"Washington, Forks," said Harry smiling, "How's Teddy been?"

"He's been at school, I think he likes it, thankfully he hasn't done magic in front of anyone." said Andy, Teddy's shape-shifting abilities had started so much sooner than her daughters. At least she'd know for sure what Nymphadora had looked like as a baby. Teddy continued to change his appearance to look similar to whom he was with.

"Expect it," snorted Harry in amusement, "I don't know how many times I did magic in primary school. He's making friends though right? Happy?" he didn't want Teddy's life to be even slightly similar to his. He didn't care what he had to do, he wouldn't allow his godson to be bullied or at the mercy of anyone.

"Oh yes, he's made two friends he keeps telling me about," said Andy reassuringly.

"That's good," said Harry relieved, talking to Andy as he walked around his new home. The ground floor was large enough for his plans, two separate rooms both good sizes. The back was where he planned on baking, the front where he would sell them. The fireplace was a keeper; he would place a nice brown couch and a few chairs around it. The rest of the place would have table and chairs; he wanted them to feel comfortable. The second floor was his home, and he planned on making its own. There was just no point in buying a big house, as he wanted to, because he lived alone. It just seemed like a waste to him, everyone had dreams that remained unfulfilled why not him? Although it would remain that way, it wasn't as if he could settle down with someone and live happily ever after. Harry had a secret that he had told no one, not even Andy. He was the Master of Death; he hadn't aged much in the past five years. He was immortal, he would never age, and he would never die. He had found out the hard way, but he didn't like to think on that. Thankfully Andy wouldn't live long enough to get suspicious of his non aging existence. All Wizards aged slowly, it was part of their magical heritage just look at Dumbledore, one hundred and sixty years old. Or thereabouts. He would never put himself through something like that. Only too lose his significant partner, that's if he even lived a full life and didn't die. Going on his luck he'd say he'd get a month of happiness before something happened.

"What are you going to do while you are there?" Andy asked him curiously; when he'd lived in Scotland for a year he'd done nothing. She had been worried about him, very worried. Then he'd moved to France and learned to cook, learning from the best she'd been so relieved. Then he'd moved to England to attend university, now he was in Forks and she was curious about his plans now. It was certainly not the life the Wizarding world had envisioned of its saviour. Not that they knew, nobody in the Wizarding world had seen hide nor Hair of Harry in five years. She had believed him when he told her, and she'd helped him get ready to leave. She'd been the one to tell him about his vaults he gained access to upon turning seventeen.

"Opening a bakery, I'm going to put my education to good use," said Harry wryly, "I'm going to use the top of the store to stay in…if it succeeds I might find somewhere more permanent to live." he told her as he looked around. The house had three bedrooms so there was plenty of room for Teddy and himself. Grateful for her interruption, he'd spent a year depressed about that very subject. Never being able to settle down, living forever. If not for Teddy Harry didn't know where he'd be. For that little boy alone he would ensure Teddy wanted for nothing. Lived a very happy life, something the child's father hadn't.

"That's great Harry!" said Andy over the moon for him; he'd been so depressed five years ago. Harry was determined to be a great godfather. For Teddy to have someone in his life that Harry had sorely lacked in his. She was glad Harry had a reason to live; at least Teddy had a male figure in his life, a father figure. Remus would have been a great father and Dora an excellent mother. Sometimes she got angry with Dora though she should have stayed. She should have thought about Teddy, but her daughter had always rushed head along. It's why she'd been an Auror.

"I hope so," said Harry looking around, if it was a good investment he'd know soon enough. He wondered if setting everything up right now would look suspicious. Then again he didn't know anyone here; there would be no reason for them to see his house.

"I'll leave you to get settled in, I need to make dinner," said Andy, she was exhausted and couldn't wait until the weekend. The weekends were her time, she loved Teddy, she really did he just had so much energy like Dora had as a child. She was no longer young, and she missed her husband and daughter so much. Teddy had helped with that, but the ache was still there.

"Alright I'll talk to you later," said Harry hanging up his phone. He fished a small box from his pocket and spelled it the right size again. Removing his laptop, he began buying everything he'd need for his shop, as he bought he realized just how much he needed. Paint, tables, chairs, mugs, coffee machines, sinks, plates, cutlery, that wasn't including the machines he'd need to cook with. Then there were some sweets he could buy to sell at the side of the counter. He sighed warily once he was finished and rubbed his eyes tiredly. The time difference meant that it was his bedtime. Despite the fact it was still daylight outside, he forced himself to stay awake. He could take a dreamless sleeping potion, that way he wouldn't find it hard to get used to the rather large time difference. He didn't brew his own potions, but he knew the look and taste of the ones he ordered to know they were safe.

Standing up, knowing if he remained sitting much longer he'd succumb to the need for sleep. Just because he was immortal it didn't mean he didn't need sleep, a wary sigh left his lips once more as he began to magically decorate his home. Mostly in soft caramel and brown colours. Normally he did it by hand, but he had enough to be getting on with when he had to decorate his shop. That would all have to be done by hand; he thought about getting workers in then nixed the thought. Although it wouldn't hurt to have a few people helping for money. Just temporary workers of course, students at school they were always looking for money. Then again with everything he needed moved they'd have to be rather strong. The larger stuff he'd move magically.

A few hours later Harry finally relaxed, he had everything ordered, next day delivery too. He had a sign posted on his door for those interested in a few days work, with good pay as well. His house was now at least moderately liveable in right now, he would have to purchase carpets and the like but that would wait until he had the shop up and running. He had un-shrunk his and Teddy's toddler bed already. He'd have to wait until very late to magic his Peugeot to its proper size outside. He'd need to get a phone line going and possibly the internet. He couldn't keep using the internet dongle; it cost more than it was worth sometimes. Hopefully he'd have the majority of the shop done before Saturday morning when Teddy was Portkey'd over.

Darkness had finally descended by then, and Harry finally took the dreamless sleeping potion and went to bed. Tomorrow was a whole new day.

-0

Harry jerked awake his heart pounding, as he looked around wondering what on earth was going on. His phone was ringing, with sleep clumsy hands he answered it, "Hello?" he said sitting up in bed.

"Hello I'm calling about the temporary job?" asked a young voice.

"Do you have experience in a working environment?" asked Harry straight away.

"Sort off, I do fix cars for people when I'm not at school." said the voice.

"How are you at lifting heavy objects? And painting" asked Harry.

"I'm good at both," he said confidently and immediately a small secret hint of amusement seeping into his voice. .

"Alright what's your name?" asked Harry.

"Jacob Black," said Jacob sounding hopeful.

"Age?" asked Harry.

"Eighteen," said Jacob immediately.

"School?" asked Harry.

"Senior year, this year we start back up in a few weeks." said Jacob his voice curious now. He was curious to meet this Englishman who was opening a shop in forks of all places. Nobody moved here, they always wanted to move away from this quiet town. His own sisters had gone away, given what happened to Leah it was a good thing really.

"Alright, you start in an hour if you are still interested," said Harry.

"I have a few friends who'd be interested as well," said Jacob.

"Bring them along," said Harry, jumping when the doorbell rang, "I have to go, goodbye." jumping out of the bed, getting some clothes on he immediately went to answer the door. He was unsurprised to see his deliveries already coming. He wondered though if they would all make it today. Hopefully the decorating stuff would come quickly. He needed them first. They were slowly dragged into the shop, where he signed for them and the men left.

* * *

More of his past will come out and be revealed, but this wont be a story with the ministry and dumbledore after him lol got enough of them! and another thing this story will be a JASPER/HARRY story the question is would you like to see a possessive jasper? and will the tribe play an important part? would you like to see them in this story from the get go? R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Life After Death And Betrayal **

**Chapter 2 **

**A special thank you to Naruto's lost love for helping me with the chapter :D **

**Life Continues On...**

* * *

Carlisle Cullen left the sanctuary of his home, making his way to his black BMW. He worked at Forks General hospital. He liked helping people, unfortunately as they had such a big secret to hide, they always went to small towns. Which meant there were not a bus load of emergencies all the time. His day consisted of seeing adults complaining about aches and pains, and performing operations when they were needed. One of his elder patients had bad hips, and today they would be operated on. Blood no longer bothered Carlisle; he was even immune to its affects one would say. It wasn't as easy for the rest of his family unfortunately, especially Jasper who had the most difficult time of them all. As he drove towards the hospital he observed a change in the normal routine he always saw. Since his shift started rather early, people were only taking in the news papers, setting out stands, chairs, tables and the likes to start their day. Yet there was one such shop that had been unoccupied for months that was now open. He idly wondered what the shop would be turned into this time. Not many shops survived in Forks, since it was such a small town and people rarely ventured into Forks unless it was an overnight stay before moving on once more.

So much had happened since he'd first been here; back then it had just been himself, Edward, Rosalie and his lovely wife Esme. There they had signed a treaty, never to venture on their land the same went for the shape shifters. Esme often worried in private about their 'adopted children' especially when it became apparent they'd never fall in love. Only a few years later Carlisle had realized they were just too different. Yet after they'd moved from Forks, Rosalie had asked him to save Emmett. He would never have denied her, he saved those he could. Nobody young deserved death, especially not one young as Rosalie, Edward or even Emmett.

Then two other companions joined them, and Edward finally found someone right for him. They were so different, it had surprised him, surprised everyone really. Alice was bouncy and bubbly; Edward was quiet and reserved really. Yet together they made the perfect couple, and who was he to argue? Edward deserved someone to love after being so alone all those years. Jasper was the only one in the family that didn't have someone in his life. He felt so bad for him, he wanted his other half. He became even more despondent after spending time with charlotte and peter. Which was a dead give away that he really needed his mate; otherwise Jasper wouldn't continue to live this life. It didn't help that he never interacted with others, not even their own kind. Other than Charlotte and Peter of course and his family. He hated humans, hated attending school, more often than not he would just not attend.

Even Edward had, had it tough last year. His singer had moved into town, Edward and Alice had fled to the Denali Coven for a week before Alice managed to convince him to come back. Thankfully Edward had made Carlisle so very proud, he'd suppressed his thirst and survived an entire year of sitting next to his singer. Not many vampires could say they had the will power to do it. Yet his son had, and he was extremely proud of him and let him know it too. His son had spoken of not taking biology this year, not that he could blame him. Best to avoid the temptation if one could. Although Bella had been staring at Edward in a way that was beginning to annoy the copper haired vampire. Especially considering he couldn't read her mind, the only thing that calmed him was knowing that Alice would see whatever it was.

He parked his car, perfectly despite the thoughts on his mind today. Turning off the ignition off he made his way into the hospital. Smiling kindly at the receptionist, nurses and other doctors he saw as he made his way to his office. It was the start of another day, in nine days the school would start back up and everyone would have something to do. They didn't like school much he knew that, but without something to do they'd start feeling agitated. He knew from personal experience. He idly wondered if Edward would learn to be a doctor again, or if he'd choose another course this time. He had practiced it several time, but never once actually worked in a hospital. The down side of always looking young, he'd never be able to work for long before they have to disappear and start all over again.

"Good morning Doctor Cullen, here are the files you requested," said the nurse making her way into his office, putting the files upon his desk. "The book you wanted wasn't available, I've purchased it for you, and I hope that's okay?" it was evident by her worry that she was very young and new here. Despite the fact that he was newer here than her, she was actually very young.

"That's fantastic Chloe, I appreciate it," said Carlisle smiling at her softly, as he sat down and began flipping through the various files he'd been handed. He rather hoped she left and did not start gossiping with him. It's why he avoided the nurses stations when he could, they chatted so much that he found it increasingly difficult to leave.

"Have you met the new Englishman that's just moved here yet?" she asked, and Carlisle's hopes were blown.

"Englishman?" asked Carlisle surprised, it must be the shop then, rumours travelled so fast.

"Oh yes, he's very polite! I bumped into him at his new shop! Unfortunately he was too busy to talk much." Chloe said almost pouting at Carlisle.

"I see," said Carlisle, it had been a very long time since he'd met a fellow Englishman. He was originally from England, a fact that was easy to forget with his accent always changing to suit wherever they were. Even his family forgot where he was originally from, since they were all from one part or another in American.

"He's opening a bakery," said Chloe still talking despite the fact Carlisle was politely trying to get her to leave by reading. No success, as she impatiently waited for him to reply.

"That sounds nice," said Carlisle, as if they didn't have enough food shops around here.

"Isn't it!" she said breathlessly positively gushing at him.

"I'm sorry but I do have these files to read," said Carlisle a regretful look upon his face.

"Of course Doctor Cullen," she said blinkingly almost blankly before turning to leave, and only then did Carlisle sigh gratefully. He liked them he really did; he just did not like the constant gossip that they fed from. Most of the time it was about his family that he did not approve off. Unfortunately it was expected in such small towns, it's all they had to speak about really.

* * *

Jacob Black had brought along Quil Ateara, Seth Clearwater and Embry Call, such weird names but who was he to say anything. Draco was just as weird as well as many people's names from the Wizarding world Harry couldn't help but think. They had no problem moving the equipment he needed moved he had known the second they'd shown up what they were. He could feel it, sense it, it had to be part of his Master of Death abilities, because he'd never had the ability to tell the difference between other creatures before. Not that they were creatures per say, in fact Harry was dying to know more about them. Unfortunately he couldn't just ask them, it wouldn't be right.

"Where do you want this Harry?" asked Jacob, staring at the twenty two year old curiously. He was very young, obviously loaded, Jacob had drooled over the car! What he wouldn't do to drive a car like that for even half an hour. He was also English which he'd discovered earlier. Quil and Embry had basically had to drag him into the store and away from the silver Ferrari. He had called him 'Sir' to begin with but Harry hadn't liked that very much. Insisted immediately that they call him Harry. Considering he didn't look much older than them they were all too happy to.

"That goes in the back, if you can't handle it just leave it there," said Harry, they'd finished painting the back a soft green colour. So everything was being moved in, carefully of course to avoid having to redo it. Harry doubted they'd have trouble, they were pure muscle. He was curious about them; they were nothing like Remus and more like his godson.

"Alright," said Seth, he was by far the smallest of them but he was no means lacking. In a few months he had no doubt he'd be as big as the rest of them.

Harry looked around the kitchen in satisfaction; it was coming together rather quickly. He wasn't very fond of the sinks but they were only used for washing things. He could live with them. The guys would be in after lunch to install his worktop, white marble he'd chosen. It would blend in fantastically with the colour he'd chosen on the walls. Not that you'd see much of it, since he had plans for two huge wooden choppers and racks to sit on it.

Harry looked around, nodding in satisfaction, and then looked down at his list. It was a long list he'd created a few Stand mixers one floor mixer and a table stand one. Scales both normal and digital. Sheeter that's used to flatten dough, fondant and the like. Proofer that is used to give the yeast in dough heat to puff up. Five Convection ovens Refrigerators one was already there a walk in, and he'd ordered two reach in ones just to be safe. Work Tables which were due in later today. Racks where he planned to put baked goods to cool or to put in the oven also put in freezer. Bread slicer's. Pans and sheet pans and the smaller utensils that were needed and still waiting on. The actual ingredients he'd need to either bulk by from a shop or order from. He'd wanted to get a dishwasher, but it wasn't very logical most stuff wouldn't fit in an actual dishwasher and the big ones are too expensive. He would be better of actually hiring a bus boy.

Now that most of the equipment was moved, he could begin painting the front of the shop. He quickly opened the large paint tin, and poured a generous amount into the plastic roller box and immediately began working. He'd received funny looks from the boys when he'd first helped. Evidently most people who had money that hired help didn't actually help during the process. Harry wasn't like that though; he wasn't like many people if they were being honest.

It didn't take long for the others to join in, and the blue paint was spread across the entire front of the store. Harry only stopped helping when the door went, and he had to sign off on deliveries. Thankfully everything that was coming was now much smaller and easier for one person to handle.

"Alright guys why don't you have lunch on me," said Harry handing over fifty dollars for them to spend on whatever they wanted. "I'll see you back here in about an hour in a half." putting away his wallet, glad he'd had the money converted already.

"Alright! Thanks Harry!" grinned Seth; his handsome features alight with glee. The others all stared at him in amusement and fondness. It was obvious they were close to one another, Harry had no idea just how close they actually were.

"No problem," laughed Harry before gesturing for them to leave with his head, which they all too gratefully did having been working all morning.

* * *

I know the chapters are short but they will get longer with more interactions as soon as the story is properly up and running. thanks for all the reviews guys im glad you seem to like the story! so how would you like harry and jasper to meet? will Jasper end up grabbing his mate? harry having to calm the vampire down or will we see them being friends first but most of you want possessive jasper so the first one seems more likely :P and i also wanted you to see the cullen history as it is now that alice wasnt with jasper i hope you like how it went...i could change it if you are unhappy with alice/edward?! will i have alice alone and edward with a human bella? it would be interesting...what do you think? R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**Life After Death And Betrayal **

**Chapter 3 **

**Finishing Touches **

* * *

It had been five days since he started, yet as he looked around he grinned in supreme satisfaction. He was finally finished, everything was in order, and he had Teddy in his arms as he watched the men attach his sign to the front of his shop. The sign itself was blue and green the exact colours of his shop. Not only that there was two doe's, their noses touching each end of his shops name. He had thought long and hard on a suitable name, and dismissing a lot of obvious and silly names he wanted to use. Such as Marauders den, Potters bakery or Forks Bakery but he had instead decided on a single name. Harry put Teddy on his feet seen as he was struggling to get down.

Animus

It was Latin, for many things, courage, the breath, life soul, feeling, pride passion vehemence sensibility, intention, spirit, courage, will and intellect. It may not have anything to do with baking but it meant something to him. That was all that mattered to Harry in the end of the day. It was a way of honouring his mother, his father, Severus and everyone who had died for a war to end. Nobody had sacrificed more than he had to though, other than Severus maybe. He shuddered to think how he'd done it, managed to continue on during the worst of the war. Pretending to be someone he wasn't, when he'd really thought of it his respect for his dour teacher had rose dramatically. The doe's on either side of course also represented his mother and the potions master. He'd thought of using a stag but had decided on the doe for Severus instead. Without him he knew he wouldn't have been able to defeat Voldemort.

Teddy was quickly becoming bored of standing there, "Can I get a cookie Harry please?" asked the five year old, his amber eyes begging Harry's with his cute little face.

"I don't have any made Teddy," said Harry staring at his godsons face and crumbling, "Why don't we go and make some would you like that?" Teddy loved helping him, especially when it came to eating them. Teddy would never get fat, no matter how much he ate. Probably had something to do with the gene he passed on, he might not be a werewolf but he had some of its affects. Remus and the wolf he denied was Teddy's father after all.

"YES!" cheered Teddy grinning widely, he loved helping Harry bake it was fun and messy.

"Let's go then," laughed Harry his green eyes twinkling brightly; he loved his godson more than anyone else in the world.

Harry left the boys to finish up and entered his now finished kitchen. He breathed in the scent of newness and a large smile stretched his lips. He really loved working with food, baking was relaxing and cooking was exciting. It was probably the only thing he hadn't minded doing at the Dursley's. Once he had gotten the hang of it of course, no longer being hit on the head with whatever kitchen implement Petunia could get her hands on. Grabbing an apron the hung next to the door, he put it on, before conjuring a small sized one for his godson.

"Up you get," said Harry hoisting his godson on a chair, that way he could see over the counter and actually help. Teddy grinned at him, and stood still while Harry put the apron over him. Not that it mattered much after all any mess could be magically banished.

Harry grabbed a full sized sheet pan and started gathering the ingredients for Chocolate cookies. He wanted to send the boys home with a gift, it was their last day after all. Jacob, Quil, Embry and Seth had all been very hard working and he liked them. He was thinking of asking them if they wanted to work in the bakery as bus boys after school.

"What kind would you like Teddy?" asked Harry, as he laid everything on the table. Tracing back he put on the ovens at the correct temperature, and made his way back to his godson.

"Chocolate!" said Teddy immediately jumping up and down excitedly on the chair.

"Careful," admonished Harry stopping his godson from jumping up and down, he wasn't about to send him back with a broken bone or bruises.

"Sorry Harry," said Teddy pouting at him.

"I don't want you falling Teddy so don't do it again okay?" he said quietly but getting his point across.

"Kay," said Teddy nodding his head, still eagerly waiting on baking.

"Alright," said Harry, putting a bowl in front of Teddy along with a sieve. "Now let's get the flour in, and give it a shake. Good now the bicarbonate soda, that's it, well done…now some salt. There all done set it aside." Teddy did as he was told.

Melted butter, brown sugar, caster sugar was mixed together Teddy helping of course. The vanilla was beat in, along with the egg and egg yolk. Whisking it until it was light and creamy, adding in the ingredients from the other bowl. He then added a magical ingredient that would help keep the shape shifters (and his godson he thought with no amusement) fuller for longer.

"Let's add the chocolate chips," said Harry handing his godson the small bowl of chocolate pieces. With a wooden spoon it was gently blended in, until they were ready to bake.

"Do you remember what happens next?" asked Harry testing his godson.

"Freezer! Freezer!" said Teddy exclaiming loudly.

"That's right well done," smiled Harry proudly.

He then began scooping out portions with a scooper; it helped keep them all the same size. Scooping out the last of the dough, he lightly covered the full sheet pan with parchment paper and took them into the freezer to harden a bit. It also stopped the chocolate from melting too badly while the cookies baked.

While he waited on those one freezing he began a new batch with his godson, these ones were white chocolate chip instead. The next were oat and raisin, the last batch were dark chocolate chip. He began to put them into the oven once they'd been frozen long enough, and a beautiful aroma began surrounding his kitchen and wafting through his premises. Harry loved that smell; it was what a home should smell like in his opinion.

"Don't get too close Ted," said Harry as he poured washing liquid into his sink and began washing his dishes. Once everyone was done and on racks to dry, he then proceeded to clean his new workstation that was vital to keep clean. People could get sick if workstations weren't maintained properly. It was something he'd learned from Antonio the chief he'd learned under while in Paris.

"Why's it getting dark already Harry?" asked Teddy frowning, his attention was now on outside.

"I'll talk to you about it later teddy," said Harry his voice grave, the tone he used when near Muggles and magic was brought up. Teddy realized this so he just nodded and started watching his cookies baking again.

"Stand back Teddy, it's too hot for you to help this bit." said Harry grabbing his mitts, he pulled out the huge trays and set them on the cooling racks he had. The thing about cookies, they were so thin it didn't take them long at all too cool down. Once that was done he went back and switched off the oven, not wanting to take the chance he'd forget. Not that anything would happen, he had wards preventing such a thing happening on his premises.

"Are they ready yet?" asked Teddy impatiently.

"Very soon, would you like some milk with it?" asked Harry suitably distracting his godson for a few minutes.

"Chocolate milk?" asked Teddy hopefully.

"I only have normal milk down here Teddy," explained Harry going to his walk in fridge and bringing out the milk.

"Okay then," said Teddy grinning, at least Harry had it in the house so he could have some tonight.

Pouring a drink into a small glass he passed it to Teddy and replaced it before closing the fridge. Once that was done he grabbed one of his to go boxes and started placing them in the box. Placing ten of each different kind of cookie into it, it was very full by the time he was done. The rest he placed on a large plate for Teddy to choose from.

"Here we go," said Harry letting Teddy take a few, grabbing a smaller plate for him to put them on and he sat down happily munching on his treat.

"Harry we're finished," shouted Seth, sounding extremely satisfied.

"Stay there Teddy," said Harry, as he made his way through, the tables and chairs were all set. The napkin dispensers were all out, the cups and saucers were in their places, glasses too and of course a large box of straws was right next to it. Sheets were covering the tables, with his shop name on it with the doe's attached. All that was missing was flowers; he should probably go to the garden centre and grab a small bouquet of Lilies.

"Well done boys," said Harry, nodding in satisfaction, going behind his new counter and grabbing four envelopes. He handed them over; it was their pay checks so to speak, their money. "Here, I made some cookies, I hope you enjoy them."

"They smell delicious!" exclaimed Seth; once again it made him seem so much younger than the others.

"Yes my godson agrees," smiled Harry, he had not seen the shocked look the four boys had supported upon smelling his godson. When they'd seen his eyes though they'd been confused and shocked. Amber eyes! It reminded them of the Cullen's yet it wasn't possible since Teddy was very much breathing and alive. No doubt Teddy Lupin was going to be the talk of the tribe this night.

"What's his name?" asked Jacob curiously.

"Teddy, Teddy Lupin," said Harry a small sad smile on his face as he spoke the last name. It left them to wonder just what had happened to Teddy's father to make Harry seem so sad.

"He sounds British too, did the whole family move?" asked Seth curiously, as he opened the box and began munching on the cookies moaning in delight. If they had thought Emily was a good cook it was nothing on Harry. Then again he was a baker, it made sense he would be better of them.

"Something like that," said Harry wryly, making it obvious without saying anything he didn't want to talk about it. "Thanks for all your hard work, if you need any references feel free to use me."

"Thanks Harry," said Jacob. It was only when they opened the envelope they realized they'd gotten fifty dollars too much each. Harry had given them a bonus which they were all too grateful for.

"No problem," said Harry, "Excuse me,"

"How many have you eaten?" asked Harry staring at his innocent looking godson.

"Um…five?" said Teddy still looking innocent.

"Uh-huh," said Harry shaking his head in amusement, "Come on then, we need to do one last thing before we can go to the flat and have dinner."

Teddy stared at Harry curiously, dinner? He hadn't had lunch yet! And it was dark outside. He seemed to forget he'd just sat and scoffed seven large chocolate chip cookies. He didn't say anything though, and before long he was in his booster seat in Harry's Peugeot.

"We're here, let's go get them," said Harry opening the door for Teddy to climb out. Musing that it seemed like just last week he needed help. Shaking his head of his wistful thinking, closing his car he made his way into the garden centre. After walking around for five minutes he finally came upon a nice bunch of flowers.

He carefully grabbed a nice big bunch of lilies that were still closed; the smell was fresh just what he needed. Nodding his head, he backed away bumping into someone, turning he apologized "I'm sorry," he said, gazing at the pale, amber eyed vampire before him. Not just a vampire…but a vampire that lived on animal blood. Sometimes it was so cool to be Master of Death; he didn't have to be curious about much. He just knew everything.

"Its fine," said the vampire smiling almost compassionately towards him. As he too grabbed a bouquet of flowers, no doubt for his wife mused Harry upon seeing the ring on his finger. He was wearing a doctor's jacket; his nametag read Dr. Carlisle Cullen. A vampire that had a job as a Doctor well now he could officially say he'd seen it all. How he did it was a mystery to Harry. Looking around his eyes widened when he couldn't see his godson.

He was just about to go into a full blown panic attack when he saw him; he was swinging back and forth on the wooden swing set. He let out a hot gush of relief as he immediately forgot about the vampire and went straight to Teddy.

"DO NOT DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN," said Harry as soon as he got to his godson, "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry Harry," said Teddy.

"It's okay, let's get home." said Harry taking his godsons hand so he couldn't get away again. It didn't take them long to pay for the flowers and get to the car and back home.

* * *

Harry much to his annoyance had found his cooker broken, so he had no choice but to use the one in the shop. He had cooked a nice meal for them both, something that would interest a five year old of course. He handed his godson his dinner, having already explained the time difference to him. putting down the sauce, salt, pepper and the other condiments one needed to enjoy a dinner. They were eating on the tables in the main shop, the shutters were down though. He did not want anyone peeking at them curiously as they ate. He went back through plating up his own, putting the used pots and pans in the sink to steep. Grabbing a fork he was just about to grab his dinner.

But before he knew it he was clutched in someone's armed a feral growl of "Mine." was snarled in his ear. As he was trapped between the counter and the vampire's solid chest there was no escape.

* * *

There we go what do you guys think? im not so sure about the ending but hey thats what i came up with i just hope you like it! and that i can give you a next chapter with an ending like this lol :D so will harry get angry and defensive and try and use magic on him? to no success? or will it succeed? will jasper be able to reign his vampire in enough to listen to harry without hurting him? or will we see them avoiding each other despite knowing they are destined for one another out of guilt? or at least jasper avoiding him out of guilt? or is that too much an edward move? i dont want to have them too similar jasper is nothing like edward which is why ive gone down this route! R&R PLEASE tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Life After Death And Betrayal **

**Chapter 4 **

**Trapped **

* * *

Carlisle had watched the Englishman leave, he felt a sense of familiarity and a feeling of…being home just listening to him. He hadn't realized how much he missed his hometown, and after all this time too. His eyes had vividly reminded him of Edward and Jasper strangely enough. Edward's eyes had been green and filled with the knowledge of his own death as Carlisle changed him. The young mans eyes reminded him of soldiers who'd returned after war. Having seen so much they'd never recovered. That wasn't the case with this boy, since there had been no war. Still, something had to have happened to cause it.

He watched him with a small boy, one that smelt strange but he couldn't pin point it. He was too far away for that, he did feel very surprised by the amber eyes. He had never in his life met a human with their eyes. He watched them leaving in curiosity, before shaking his thoughts off and buying a large bouquet of flowers for his wife. Despite that he couldn't shake the two strangers from his mind. Unable to deny his curiosity, perhaps they'd meet again some day.

Once they were chosen and paid for he drove home, wondering how his family's day had been. Climbing from his car he entered his house, and handed the flowers to his wife, who as always beamed at him for something as simple as lilies. He loved her for that, no matter what he gave her she acted as if it was a priceless heirloom. He knew why, she'd never recovered from her Ex-husbands abuse. Most people thought as a vampire human memories disappeared. Yet it wasn't true, they did remember their human memories, at least most of them did. He mused thinking of Alice, but she had lost her memories while she was human not being turned. Esme never forgot her ordeal by Evanson's hands, nor did she forget her newborn little boy. It had been the first time he'd wanted to harm a human. He'd resisted knowing Esme needed him more. It had always remained, niggling at the back of his mind…until one day he learned the man had died a horrible painful death at the hands of his first son Edward. When he'd gone of on his own before he'd met Alice, when it had just been the three of them Evanson had been one of Edward's first victims. Although he wouldn't describe Evanson as a victim, he'd been anything but. He'd been a predator, since it was the only people Edward ever killed while hunting during his ten year human drinking binge. Carlisle had never considered himself or his family as predators despite Edward's insistence that it was what they were. Thankfully that kind of talk had ceased when Alice had showed up.

"Who have you been near?" asked Jasper his light amber eyes filled with curiosity as he sniffed at Carlisle. Who was bewildered by his son's actions, that weren't normal Jasper attitude that was for certain.

"What?" asked Carlisle seemingly dumbfounded by his sons out of character display. He couldn't believe Jasper was actually sniffing at him! Could it be the little boy who'd piqued his son's curiosity? Did he recognize the scent?

"Who was it?" demanded Jasper, his pupils dilating and turning black but nobody seemed to notice. His 'vampire' was very close to the surface of taking complete control of Jasper's rational mind. He could smell his mate, after all those years he could finally smell him. He needed him, wanted him, and he would have him.

"I don't know him Jasper, he just moved into the area, he bought the bakery." said Carlisle confused, what on earth was going on? And where were the others? He was utterly flabbergasted when he found himself staring at the wall - Jasper was gone.

"What just happened?" asked Carlisle feeling a deep sense of foreboding climbing up his spine. Surely if something was about to happen Alice would see something? And she would have gotten in touch? "Where are the others?"

"Alice and Rosalie are shopping and Edward and Emmett are hunting," said Esme. She was just as concerned as Carlisle was about their son's odd behaviour.

Carlisle fished his cell phone out from his jacket pocket, he immediately called Alice.

"Hello?" asked Alice.

"Jasper just left do you know what's happening?" asked Carlisle urgently.

Alice remained quiet for a few seconds, he could hear Rosalie asking what was going on but Carlisle remained quiet.

"I can't see anything," she said after a few minutes of trying to see Jasper, there was fear in her voice at that. The only time she couldn't see anything was because whoever she was trying to see no longer existed.

Carlisle was glued to the spot, he hung up the phone "Stay here, I'll be back as soon as possible, I'll keep in touch." his own way of letting Esme know to keep her phone nearby, before he left trying to retrace his sons steps urgently.

* * *

Jasper ran faster than he'd ever run before, his rational mind seemed to be gone on the onslaught of his mates scent. It was evident by the fact he was running through a human population with speed that wasn't normal. One good thing about it though was nobody could see him to realize something unnatural was going on. The closer he got the more his mind came back to him, then he smelt _THEM _near his mate. Which in turn made Jasper feral. He was his; he didn't belong to the shape shifters. They had broken the treaty in his mind, as he swept through the shop towards where his mates' scent was coming from. Mingled with wolf, food and two scents he'd never smelt before.

He couldn't help himself; he grabbed a hold of his mate, imprisoning him close. His body coming alive for the first time as he held him close. His cold nose burying itself in his mate's neck, inhaling his scent. Trying to replace his with the disgusting aroma that was distinctively shape shifter. "Mine." he snarled into the humans ear, nobody better ever touch what was his again. He'd tear them apart, human, shape shifter or vampire. Yet as Jasper's vampire calmed, and Jasper reinserted control of himself he could sense his mates fear. He didn't want his mate to be scared of him, so he used his gift to wash it away.

Harry's heart felt like it had stopped beating, as in a nanosecond he accessed his surroundings. It seemed even after the war the response to danger never diminished. Combined with his Master of Death abilities he knew this vampire was an animal drinker. He might not be for much longer as he continued to sniff at his neck. He could feel the vampire's hardness digging into him, trapped between their bodies. A part of Harry the baser instincts, wanted to submit to this vampires claim. The part that had been abused so badly that he just wanted love in any form it appeared in. Not the war hardened part of him, who wanted to use a spell to get the vampire away from him. If he used Fiendfyre it would destroy his shop, the charms he'd placed was for Muggle fires not something as unpredictable as Fiendfyre. Fear consumed him; his godson was right next door. The vampire would smell the wolf within and god knows what he'd do. It felt like forever but Harry knew it had only been seconds since this vampire had grabbed a hold of him.

As the seconds ticked by he realized that he didn't seem to want to feed from him. His heart felt as if it was about to explode, when unexpectedly he felt calmness invade him. A calmness he knew he didn't feel or want to. It was more fear for his godson than himself, he'd sacrifice himself in a second to save his godson. This vampire was an Empath, he could manipulate his emotions. He couldn't help but stiffen and a fresh bout of fear coursed through him.

It took all his willpower not to use his magic, but if he feared for even a second things were about to get worse he'd do it in a heartbeat. The shop didn't matter more than his godson's life. It also meant the Wizarding world would find out where he was something he didn't like. He quite liked the anonymity he'd created for himself wherever he went.

"MINE!" growled Jasper once again. Not liking that the fear had returned to his mate at all. It was ten times more potent than it had been just a few seconds ago. Despite the fact he was causing his mate turmoil he couldn't let him go. He didn't want to loose him, he realized now of course, once again in control that he'd gone about things wrongly. His mate was human, not a vampire - he couldn't possibly understand that he wanted to claim him.

"Nobody is arguing with you," said Harry opening his closed eyes, his mind working overdrive on how to contain and regain control of the situation. He decided talking might be the best course of action. "Unless you know something I don't? People trying to burst down my door? That is if you haven't already." Harry hadn't been able to help himself; he had just gotten so used to sarcasm that it came second nature to him now. He signed in relief when he wasn't gripped so hard, no doubt he'd be terribly bruised tonight.

"Harry?" asked Teddy staring at both of them cautiously, sauce covering his face. He wondered who the stranger was and why his godfather was acting weird.

"Hey baby, go eat your dinner before it gets cold, I'll be through in a minute," said Harry his heart thumping painfully through his chest again. Praying that the vampire wouldn't sense Teddy as a threat to his claim. Harry wasn't stupid; he realized he was mated to this vampire. Under different circumstances he'd have been happy about it, not right now though.

Jasper stiffened upon seeing the child, tightening his hold on his mate, not liking another's claim on him. His mind didn't even process the fact the boy had called him Harry not dad.

Teddy stared a few seconds before nodding and going back through to the main room. Sitting down he began eating his dinner again, feeling very sleepy, it was no wonder really, since it was well past his bedtime.

Carlisle entered the bakery following Jasper's scent, his worry abating slightly. He couldn't smell other vampires so Jasper's life wasn't in danger. He smiled gently at the small boy he'd seen earlier, as he made his way through the back. He assessed the situation and sighed in exasperation. This town had turned into a pot of bad luck for them, shape shifters, singers now Jasper was exposing them. Putting all of them in danger, he did not want to go into hiding for the next sixty years.

"Jasper let him go," said Carlisle, texting his family they had to sort this out, he had no idea how easy or rather complicated (depending on how one chose to look at it) it was about to get.

"At least let me put my godson to his bed before we have this conversation," said Harry calmly. Stressing godson, so the vampire behind him (who he still didn't know or what he looked like) knew he had no ties to anyone. His fear had all but evaporated now that he knew Teddy was safe, he could feel the vampires behind him surprise and see Carlisle's who he'd met earlier. No doubt they thought he was taking it too well for a human, boy they were in for a shock snorted Harry.

* * *

okayyy not sure about this chapter to be honest with you lol will harry tell them? or will he get to know jasper more before he confesses anything? was that possessive enough without going too far? will harry accept the bond or will jasper have to work for it? prove he really wants harry and not just a mate? or will harry be glad for someone as well? so many possbilites and only one can be written :D R&R PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Life After Death And Betrayal**

**Chapter 5 **

**Tense and Anxious **

* * *

"Jasper, let him go." said Carlisle once more when it became evident that Jasper did not want to let his mate go. Stepping further into the room, trying to get some sense into his stubborn son. If Jasper didn't get a grip of himself he would just further alienate his mate. All things considered the young man was taking it too calmly as it was. Then again all humans were different, reacted differently to situations. Some fought back, some just curled up thinking if they didn't fight back it wouldn't be so bad. To each their own at the end of the day. Still this calmness the boy was displaying was…quite daunting to say the least. He wasn't even attempting to get himself away! Not before or after he'd arrived, he was cool as a cucumber.

Jasper's hands twitched, as if he was fighting with himself on what to do. Did he let his mate go and risk him trying to run? Or did he keep a hold of him and make everything more complicated? Eventually Jasper's clasped hands let go and Harry was able to move away from his hands and the just as cold counter. So much for his dinner, thought Harry with a hungry pang. Grumbling under his breath he took the cold meal and tossed it into the bin. Putting them in the sink he walked back into the main store, he smiled despite the situation his godson was nearly sleeping in his now mostly empty plate. He was surprised he'd managed to eat any of it, after all the cookies he'd eaten earlier that day.

He scooped his godson into his arms, the sleeping head burying in the crook of his neck. Harry sighed in exasperation when he sensed the vampire, was once again behind him. He knew nothing he said would matter, so without commenting he walked out of the shop. Waiting on both vampires emerging from his bakery, once they had he locked up for the night. He'd been meaning to send out the fliers tonight, but that was obviously not going to happen. He could just ask Jacob if he was interested in making a little more money, and put the posters up and deliver the fliers.

Carlisle kept a close eye on the young man, now more certain than ever something was wrong. He didn't seem surprised, he didn't demand answers, he wasn't scared of them and most importantly he looked as though he didn't care. Even he was itching for answers! Not just about him but the young child asleep on his chest. He was adorable, Carlisle freely admitted but not the point.

Carlisle took the keys from Harry, wanting to help since he was struggling to keep the child steady. He unlocked his front door smiling calmly at him, but again Harry didn't react. It was as if he was a robot unable to feel emotion but that was absurd. He shook his head in exasperation, Jasper was going overboard. There was barely an inch in distance between both men. He wanted to tell Jasper to stop, that he was doing more harm than good but he knew his ideas wouldn't be welcomed.

He could remember his own bout of possessiveness; at least Esme had been a vampire and more matched to his strength. He received many text messages within seconds of each other, no doubt they were all already on their way back. He texted them the exact location as they all walked up the steps to get to the house. Once again he opened the door for him and was blessed with a half hearted smile. It seemed like the boy was either exhausted and tired or just sick of things happening to him…he didn't know which he preferred.

Carlisle felt as if he was in some sort of alternative reality. Nothing like this had happened to them before. They usually found their mates as vampires, he'd been drawn to Esme as a child but not to the extent Jasper was. It may be the fact that Esme had been a little girl that stopped him. Yet he'd felt what Jasper was feeling when he turned her, he couldn't deny that. He'd been able to control his impulses, but the less civilised vampire wouldn't have. Jasper had been drinking human blood longer than animal blood, which made him less civilised.

Harry went through to Teddy's room and tucked the little boy into his bed. The snitches, brooms, beater sticks, beaters and quaffles were all still. He always lived in Muggle areas so he had to make them motionless. He had never had anyone in his godson's room; he idly wondered what they thought of such odd bedding. To them it had to be odd unless they knew about the magical world. Waving his hair back, he kissed Teddy on the forehead before leaving the room. Harry ignored the growling coming from the silent shadow following him, as he made his way back into the living room after closing the door behind him.

Harry sat down on his couch, a sigh leaving his lips as he ran his hands through his hair tiredly. To be truthfully honest Harry didn't know what to think, or how to feel about this new occurrence. On one hand he had a mate, one that was immortal and would be with him forever. On the other hand, it was the bond, not him that was attracting the vampire, who had to be someone too possessive by half. He knew vampires were possessive of their mate, but this possessive was irritating and smothering. He'd been growled at for kissing his godson on his head. That was something he wouldn't put up with, Teddy came first even before his own happiness. There had always been something more important than him with his own godfather. The order, following Dumbledore's orders, he'd loved Sirius, but it was just he'd wanted someone to put him first for once. It had never happened; the war and keeping him alive to defeat Voldemort always came first. Sirius had tried hats of to him, it couldn't have been easy on the run but he'd fled to the tropics only coming back later. When he'd needed his godfather most, he was off restarting the order for Dumbledore. He could have come to see him, stayed by his side, but no, it had been too much to ask.

Jasper watched his mate, feeling everything he did and it made him feel terrible. The last thing he or his vampire wanted was to make his mate depressed. He couldn't understand where it was coming from either. It seemed so sudden and so out of the blue. For once he resisted his instincts, which were screaming at him to comfort his mate. His touch he doubted would be very welcomed; he truly had not gotten of to a good start at all. Jasper wasn't a man who liked to fail, especially not when something or someone was on the line. He sensed the rest of his family coming; he stood between his mate and the rest protecting him from them. What else did humans need when they felt that way? What could he do to help him? He felt so out of his element. Maybe he should have paid more attention to the humans around him. All he'd done was avoid them, stopping himself from drinking them dry.

"What's going on?" asked Emmett as they all met outside Harry's bakery and made their way into his home uninvited following their fathers scent. One minute he'd been hunting with Edward, the next they'd gotten a text telling them to come here. They didn't question it; they'd immediately abandoned their hunt and quickly made their way back. Carlisle didn't ask them to do something for fun; evidently something had gone down rather suddenly.

"This better be good," scowled Rosalie, even Alice much to her charging hadn't been able to see anything. Not even the upcoming meeting that was about to take place. Rosalie didn't like surprises, and she hoped nothing unfixable had happened. She didn't relish moving again so soon, she hated having to start all over again.

"Jasper's found his mate," said Edward as talked up the stairs, keeping his voice low so only they could hear him.

"Finally!" squealed Alice loudly, causing Edward to shake his head in bemusement.

"What kind of vampire would own a bakery?" scowled Emmett in confusion.

"He's not a vampire," said Edward, "He's human and I can't hear anything other than Carlisle and Jasper. Get a grip Jasper we aren't about to hurt your mate." Edward wasn't surprised to hear Jasper's possessiveness. He could read Jasper's mind, he knew how possessive he was of his books and medals (from the war) why would his mate be any different? Simple he wasn't.

Now everyone was curious why had Carlisle called them here for that? Only Edward knew why and he wasn't about to share. They all burst through Harry's living room all of them sniffed in Teddy's direction, causing Harry to twitch for his wand. One single move and he'd cast it. Nobody hurt his godson, consequences be damned.

Thankfully before he removed his wand they'd all stopped looking at Teddy's room and were staring either at him or Carlisle silently demanding answers. Harry just stared silently wondering who'd be the first to crack. Well he certainly wasn't going to; he was used to going without information. Not that he lacked information now; he knew more than they thought he did.

Carlisle had never felt more awkward in his entire life; he wasn't sure exactly where to start. It didn't help that the young man wasn't asking any questions. "Well," coughed Carlisle clearing his throat, "My name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen, and these are my children, Jasper," he said gesturing to each of his children in turn. "Edward, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett." he hadn't told his wife to come there was no point. He just wanted the situation cleared up as soon as humanly possible.

Harry stared at Carlisle coolly for a few seconds wondering, did he give them a hard time? Or did he cooperate? Did he tell the truth? Or did he play the surprised card? And plead ignorant. So many possibilities, but he mused it might be too late to play the surprised victim. A victim Harry inwardly scoffed, that was something he wasn't. They were getting agitated and apprehensive about the fact he wasn't answering. He'd need to decide and very soon.

Did he risk being betrayed again?

* * *

I know i know its short but unfortunately thats all i can get you tonight i promise the next chapter will be longer...so what will harry tell them? or will he make it extremly difficult for the family of vampires? how about Rosalie will i have her different or the usual i hate human mindset? would you like to see mpreg? and bigger yet...will harry end up turned? he can still be turned into a vampire you know ;) he just cant die...and will harry ever tell them why he left the UK after being betrayed? R&R PLEASE


	6. Chapter 6

**Life After Death And Betrayal **

**Chapter 6 **

**Anger And Reluctant Explanations **

* * *

"Do I have a choice since you've made yourself quite at home in MY house." said Harry, staring at them impassively. He couldn't believe a Doctor, who should be well aware and understanding of humans, would invite the entire family to talk. No not a family Harry finally conceded, the Doctor might be the 'Sire' in the Coven but a coven consisted of more than one person's opinion. Still it didn't make Harry feel any better having six strangers in his house, never mind that they were vampires. If Harry hadn't been aware of the existence of vampires, and understanding of their cultures he'd have been beyond freaked out by everyone there. Unless they wanted him to feel trapped into a corner, why he didn't know.

"Ah," said Carlisle feeling rather sheepish, he had not intended to make the young man feel cornered. He had just wanted his entire family here, to understand what was going on. He'd never been in this situation; despite how young his family looked they were adults. They were capable of their own choices and he may have gone about it the wrong way. "I apologise, if you would prefer they can leave and I can update them tonight?" he said trying to make the boy feel better about the situation.

"What's the point? Everything I say will just be parroted," said Harry, he noticed the four newcomers did look awfully confused and amused. Especially the big one, Emmett he believed Carlisle had said his name was. Still he didn't like it, but there wasn't much he could do about it. He'd never had to tell anyone his life story, and he didn't want to start now.

"I see….very well," said Carlisle, he was a straight to the point fellow; he was beginning to understand why he was Jasper's mate. "No doubt you are wondering what's happened…"

"I already know you are vampires, so please stop the run around and get to the point." said Harry raising his hand stopping Carlisle's babbling. He almost laughed at their stunned disbelief, ironically enough Jasper looked…proud. He'd have done anything to know what he was thinking right now. Too bad he wasn't like Snape, Dumbledore or the vampire in here who kept trying to gain access to his mind. He knew the vampire wasn't magical so he obviously had no control over his gift. It's what was stopping him from repaying the favour and raiding Edward Cullen's mind. He knew it was him because he was currently frowning, and staring at him as if he was a puzzle he couldn't solve.

"How?" gaped Carlisle unable to form a coherent sentence, yet it made complete sense. It explained why Harry didn't seem bothered, upset, scared or angry. He wondered who it was that Harry knew which vampire he was either friends with or had bumped into. How much did he know about vampire customs? Did he know that Jasper was his mate? He could see Rosalie was about to open her mouth, he glared at her in warning, just as Edward nudged her hard in the arm. Evidently whatever she'd been about to say was not something either Jasper or Harry would appreciate at this point.

"I know all about vampires," said Harry, including the ones in Italy that liked to think they were better than everyone else. They'd made the mistake of trying to drain a wizard dry, since then they'd been on the Minister's radar. If they made the mistake of harming another wizard or witch they'd be exterminated. Unfortunately Muggles didn't come up to much in the Ministry's standards. They were the lowest of the low in their books, always would be since they weren't magical and weren't even considered magical creatures. Harry didn't share their beliefs but he'd long ago learned he couldn't save everyone. Those that were meant to die…would die, whether in one set of circumstances or another. It was part of the Master of Death powers he'd received.

"Yes I gathered that, may I ask whom you know?" asked Carlisle his amber eyes beseeching Harry to answer their questions instead of invading all their answers. Jasper was tense waiting on the answer; he didn't like the thought of his mate knowing other vampires. Even if it did make the human more accepting to what he was.

"I don't personally know any vampire, this is the first time I've actually interacted with one." said Harry, caving in with the doctor's eyes, they reminded him of his godson. It had nothing to do with the compassion lurking in his eyes, nope not at all.

"Yet you know our customs?" asked Jasper gazing at his mate, he felt so smug now that he had his chosen one in front of him.

"Not all of them," said Harry simply, he still didn't know what to think of Jasper. He was gorgeous no doubt about it. He had an ability he did not want used on him and if the vampire did then there was no way any relationship would work. He'd spend his entire life being manipulated, and he'd be damned if he let someone else do it. "Just a few of them, most vampires are secretive and wouldn't give away information."

"Indeed," said Carlisle impressed despite his confusion, despite his hopes he had more questions than answers still.

"If you don't know a vampire how the hell do you know what we are?" asked Rosalie unable to hold it in any longer. She didn't even respond to the growl from Jasper or the other nudge from Edward.

Harry smiled at her genuinely, he liked her no nonsense, protective attitude towards her family. He respected her for that, they were close, and most vampire covens weren't. Hell they'd fight to death for the last human. He was beginning to realize these vampires were closer than the average coven. Most covens consisted of three or four vampires seldom were they bigger. The bigger the coven the more attention it drew, especially when humans disappeared wherever they were hunting. "That's a long, long story." said Harry. Unfortunately it didn't look like they were going to give up any time soon. He just wanted to go to his bed; he'd be up in eight hours with Teddy. His godson couldn't change his sleeping schedule not even to see him. He had school to attend, so his hours were going to be all messed up at the weekend.

"I have all night," insisted Rosalie, she couldn't believe the boy had smiled at her. Normally people glared at her or refused to answer because of her attitude. Yet this boy was acting as if he understood her. Nobody understood her, other than Emmett of course but that was to be expected she told him everything.

Harry laughed and shook his head in amusement; they really weren't going to give up. Well what harm can it do to tell them about the magical world? They didn't need to know who he was or what he was.

"We won't tell anyone," said Jasper feeling Harry's indecisiveness.

"What do you know about the magical world?" asked Harry relenting, he still didn't trust them but he'd say what needed saying and no more.

"Magical world?" asked Rosalie sceptically.

"Yes, there's a world hidden from this one with Wizards and Witches in it. They keep themselves hidden from normal people to prevent a modern day Witch trial hunt." said Harry quietly. "We learn about vampires in school, a magical school that educates students on how to harness their powers and how to defend themselves."

"You could have defended yourself…can I ask why you didn't?" asked Carlisle beyond impressed. As much as he wanted to, he didn't begin badgering Harry questions about this hidden world and on magic in general. Maybe one day the young man would trust them enough.

"There's only one spell that would have worked, its very unpredictable and probably would have burnt down half of forks before anyone could get the fire under control." said Harry bluntly. "Then there was the fact my five year old godson was in the next room."

"Godson?" asked Jasper relief flowing through him.

"Yes." said Harry a touch of anger in his voice.

"What is he?" asked Jasper unable to curb his tongue. "He smells different."

"Yes, his father was a werewolf, a true moon wolf, he passed down certain traits to his son." said Harry, "Including his eyes."

"Does he change?" asked Carlisle looking sympathetically towards the child's door.

"No, thankfully that part of his gene was not passed on. It would have killed Remus to know he'd done such a thing. It's why he'd been so scared about having a child; I think if he'd gotten his own way Teddy would have been aborted. Thankfully Teddy's mum was just as stubborn as Remus if not more so." said Harry.

"That's absurd!" said Rosalie evidently passionate about something. Although Harry wasn't sure what, about the fact a small boy could turn into a werewolf, Remus wanting the child aborted or him being scared.

"Do you know what happened this afternoon?" asked Carlisle regarding Harry solemnly. This was Jasper's future on the line here, and uncharted waters, he wasn't sure what to make of it.

Harry's eyes narrowed, he sniffed in what could only be distain as he crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't know about them but he did not want to talk about this with all of them present. "No offence but this is between me and him." said Harry, gesturing towards Jasper.

"Go on, I'll be fine." said Jasper honestly, truth be told he'd prefer it. He didn't need his adoptive family smothering him.

"Good luck, nice to meet you…whoever you are." said Emmett still digging for information.

Harry smirked again, "Harry Potter at your service." giving a small mocking bow.

Harry Potter, mused Jasper how original for such a stunning mysterious creature. He didn't even acknowledge his adoptive family as they left; he had eyes only for Harry. His hair was long, almost as long as his. He had it tied back though, considering he was a baker he guessed it was the proper thing to do. Jasper had never cared about his hair; he left it the way it was. He rarely wore it up; he'd never had a reason to look presentable.

"Why do you live here if there's a magical world?" enquired Jasper inquisitively.

"Why not?" replied Harry his lips twitching in amusement.

"Are you going to answer any of my questions?" asked Jasper exasperated, his mate was the most confusing…annoying yet gorgeous human in the world.

"I don't know you so why should I?" Harry couldn't help but point out.

"We never will if you don't let me in," said Jasper his amber eyes were twinkling, as though a part of him was enjoying the banter between them.

"I have no reason to let you in, you've done nothing to earn my trust." said Harry calmly.

"Touché," said Jasper.

"If it wasn't for the bond you wouldn't have given me the time of day anyway, I know that." said Harry.

"That's why the bond's there in the first place, to lead you in the right direction. Mostly to stop a vampire from accidentally killing their mate." said Jasper honestly, he knew that's what Harry preferred so that's what he'd give him.

"Hmm…" said Harry, he hadn't thought of it that way before.

"It nearly happened to someone I know, Peter an old friend." said Jasper, "I knew him before I met the Cullen's; thankfully for him he regained control of himself." Peter had been promoted alongside Jasper in helping Maria win her war with newborns. That had changed when he'd found his mate, Charlotte. He'd run knowing the fate that awaited the women he loved. Peter had then come back for him, and Jasper who was depressed and craved a new way of life, a better way had left with him. He'd travelled with them for a while, before going off on his own. Unable to stand being the third wheel and seeing Peter and Charlotte in love. Then he'd met Alice who told him of this new way of life, that she was going to find her mate. She had also said it would be the way for him to find his, but she'd never been able to get a better read on it or him.

"You say Cullen's as if you aren't really one of them," observed Harry.

Jasper's lips were the ones to twitch this time, "That's because I've never really felt like a Cullen. Don't get me wrong I would protect them all to the end, it's just my diet was different from theirs for a very, very long time." explained Jasper, hoping if he told Harry about himself, then his mate would return the favour.

"Human blood?" said Harry expectantly already knowing the answer.

"Yes," said Jasper regarding Harry shrewdly, even speaking about his diet didn't seem to faze him. Just who the hell was this guy? He couldn't help but think.

"How old are you?" asked Harry interested now.

"Why would I tell you?" asked Jasper his amber eyes twinkling in triumph.

"Touché," murmured Harry copying Jasper's earlier words.

It seemed as if they were both at an impasse.

"So the rest of the Cullen's have always fed from animals?" asked Harry deciding to stick to safer grounds. "If I wanted a statue staring at me I'd have ordered one, sit down."

Jasper laughed quietly before doing as he was told, he still stared at his mate though. "Yes," he said answering Harry's question. "Apart from the occasional slip up." ironically enough it wasn't him that had the most slip ups. It was Emmett; he'd come into contact with a few of his singers.

"Why aren't you in the magical world? I mean is there even a world? Or just a school?" asked Jasper curiously.

"Oh there's a world, I just don't want to live in it anymore. Too much bad has happened, lets just leave it at that." said Harry, he wasn't about to give his life story to a stranger. Mate or no mate.

"I can understand that," said Jasper his mind going back to his past, Maria and killing newborns after their strength disappeared had been all he knew. He would never go back to it, even if it was possible after all this time. Too much bad had happened; it's why he never went near the place where he'd been turned.

"Good," said Harry gratefully.

"Will you give it a chance?" asked Jasper finally saying what was really on his mind.

"What?" asked Harry facing Jasper, his mind had begun wandering and he hadn't heard the entire question.

"Will you give it a chance," repeated Jasper feeling Harry's genuine confusion.

Harry stared at Jasper, on one hand he wanted to yell 'yes' from the rooftops. On the other hand he couldn't help but worry about being betrayed. Harry knew he couldn't remain like that forever or he'd always be alone. He'd had enough of being alone to last a life time. Even his godson would leave him one day, wouldn't it be nice to have someone he knew would be there for him always? If they were going to try then he would lay down some ground rules. It couldn't hurt could it? What's the worst that could happen? End up left for dead? Well that had already happened once.

"If we do this then there's going to be some ground rules," said Harry almost wanting to laugh at Jasper's comical look. He was acting as if he'd never had rules before in his life. Thankfully he smothered his amusement, and waited patiently on Jasper regaining some of his lost equilibrium.

"What rules?" asked Jasper resigned, he felt as though he was in high school all of a sudden.

"Just three, number one never, ever use your power on me if you do that's it its over. Number two never lie to me, I'd rather you just didn't answer. No growling at my godson, at all, no matter what." said Harry.

The three rules may have seen sensible, but Jasper realized Harry felt very strongly about them. Which meant that there had to be a good reason behind them. He wondered what they were and if he'd ever find out.

"Alright," said Jasper euphoria rushing through him, he'd agreed. He suddenly couldn't wait to tell the others, despite the fact he didn't feel like a true Cullen, didn't mean he didn't love them in his own way. He needed all the help he could get; Rosalie would be the one to go to. She had been the one to cling to her 'humanness' she'd never drank a single human either. She may pretend to hate them, but Jasper knew she was jealous of them. That emotion never sat well with Rosalie, which pushed her to hate them further and it just looked like she loathed them. Despite that she was the one who wished she was human the most, so she could tell him more.

"Okay then, shoo, I need sleep." said Harry.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" asked Jasper, tonight was going to be hell knowing he had his mate but couldn't be with him. He'd never imagined his mate being human; someone up there must hate him or wanted to get back at him for all the human life he'd taken. He could imagine everyone else's reaction to finding their mate human. Edward would have run away, avoided it then succumbed. Emmett would have found the entire thing hilarious; Carlisle would have dated his mate no doubt. Shaking his head at his useless thoughts, they all had their mates and he had his. He'd do things his way until he could claim him properly.

What jasper didn't realize was - there would be no claiming. Harry was already dead, technically speaking.

* * *

There we go! the next chapter andddd its longer :D lol will jasper quit school and help harry in the bakery to get to know him better or finish school before he does that? will Esme want to know how to bake and help him too? will harry bake things for the cullens? would you like to see them able to eat or is it overdone? im thinking overdone but if you'd like to see it id be all too happy to make it happen! next chapter i think i will have the tribe talking about teddy...question is will they see him as a threat? or just sam and have jacob warn harry? will harry then help sam stop seeing everything as a threat and to treat his pack more fairly? sam always gets the shitty ends of the deals in ff lol when in reality hes just doing what he thinks is best even if we dont see it R&R PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

**Life After Death And Betrayal **

**Chapter 7 **

**The Tribe And Jasper **

* * *

"What do you think Sam is doing to do?" asked Seth, they'd all smelt the distinctive aroma of something purely wolf around the boy. He liked Harry and he didn't want to see anything happening to him or his godson. They were decent people, most people when they saw their size avoided them, gave them a wide berth and thought they were doing and dealing drugs. Harry had never once judged them, he'd even baked them cookies to take home and they were delicious. Sometimes they wished they could keep things from their 'Alpha' unfortunately they couldn't. The second they were all wolf's their thoughts and memories were broadcast. Even their most embarrassing ones they wished to keep secret, nothing was secret with a dozen others able to read your mind.

"I have no idea," said Jacob, more worried than Seth, he knew just how unpredictable and violent Sam was. Seth had only been changed recently, so he hadn't seen Sam at his worst. He couldn't say with any degree of certainty that the little was safe. One thing for certain, he would try his best to protect him, as he would any human. He didn't care what he smelt like; he was just a little boy at the end of the day, a breathing human being.

"It's not really up to us is it?" asked Quail quietly, he was one of the pack who liked to keep out of things. He was quiet as a shape shifter and as a human, if they could call themselves that. He always stayed out of the way of conflict. He did what he had to do and no more, he was pretty much like Embry although Embry was more boisterous than him, not by much though.

"I hope he doesn't start anything," said Embry, "Hey, look we have fifty dollars more than usual!" he said counting his pay again to see if he'd miscalculated. Nope, still fifty dollars more than they'd gotten all week. He looked at the others curiously, who were all digging into their envelopes to see how much they had, and to see if he'd given Embry more by accident.

"I do to!" said Seth grinning widely, putting his money in his pocket, as he dug into the box to get another cookie.

"He must have given us extra," said Quail surprised, his opinion changing just a little in regards to Harry.

"Come on then," said Jacob, opening the car door of his little rabbit. It was a tight fit for them all, but they somehow managed. Jacob loved his car but he was just too big for it, he's spent along time repairing it. The money he'd gotten from working he'd put away, he wanted to get himself a bigger car. Unfortunately Jobs were hard to come by especially for them. They rarely ventured from the Reservation, it had been pure luck that he saw the sign posted at the door. He'd gone to the cinema with Bella and a few friends, and then told his friends about it once he'd actually been accepted for the job. Harry had been all too happy for his friends to help out as well. They'd earned their money, there was no doubt about it, but Harry had given them fifty dollars each day for lunch. Now he'd given them an additional fifty dollars after their job was finished.

They took twenty minutes in the rabbit to get back to the res, and an additional ten to get to Jacob's house. Once they were out of the car they split up, going home no doubt, each of them taking a few of the cookies…but oddly enough they felt full with what they'd eaten. Very strange really, normally they could eat an entire buffet before they felt anywhere near full.

"Hey dad, I'm back," shouted Jacob, he found his dad sitting in the living room watching the game. "Aren't you going to Charlie's?" he normally watched it with him.

"He's working son," explained Billy from where he was sat in his wheelchair. "We are going fishing tomorrow though."

"Okay," said Jacob putting the box of cookies down beside him, letting him have a few. "Harry gave us these, try one."

"They smell divine," said Billy sniffing them, they were still warm and fresh out of the oven. He bit into one and moaned at their delicious taste. He nabbed a few more, knowing is son they would be gone before they were cold.

"Yeah," said Jacob preoccupied, it would only be a matter of time before Sam found out, he was dreading it.

"Jacob? What's wrong?" asked Billy regarding his son shrewdly; he knew when something was bothering his son. He only wished Jacob had come to him about his changing, but he'd kept it a secret and went through it alone. They were not preparing them for what was coming, it made him feel like a failure, they'd failed them all not just Jacob.

"It's nothing," sighed Jacob.

"Jacob," said Billy sternly, "Talk to me." he wanted to help, he wanted to know what was wrong with his son that was making him so worried and preoccupied.

"The new guy, Harry…the one that owns the bakery he has a godson…he smells different." said Jacob eventually, his brown eyes filled with worry, he didn't want to have to fight Sam but he would.

"Different how come?" asked Billy blinking in surprise, that hadn't been what he was expecting from his son. "Is he a vampire?" his worry multiplying.

"No, he smells more like a wolf, not like us… different." said Jacob unable to explain the smell properly to his father who had never turned into a shape shifter. He didn't understand why though, he had gone through it because of the vampires so why didn't his father? Why hadn't the older generation transformed as well? It hardly seemed fair really. He did wonder if his father had changed if he would be able to walk, but that was moot really, since it wasn't going to happen.

Billy frowned, "You mean like how Seth smelt before he became one with his wolf?" he enquired curiously.

"No, nothing like that." said Jacob, it had made him realise why Sam and the others were always staring at him through. They had a smell around them witch gave way that they were going through the change. They'd been waiting for him to actually turn into his wolf form before saying anything, something he was still pissed off about. Sam knew what it was like to go through it alone, yet he continued to let his pack go through it.

"Why does it have you worried?" asked Billy, he knew the newcomer was young himself, so it meant that the godson had to be extremely young as well.

"Sam." stated Jacob warily; his father seemed to understand Sam in a way that freaked Jacob out. Yet he also believed that Jacob should be leading the pack, since it was his 'destiny, his birthright' as he always said. It made things between Sam and him tense sometimes, as if Sam was worried he would suddenly declare independence and his alpha status.

"Sam is doing the best he can for the pack Jacob, if you don't like it you know what to do." said Billy adamantly.

Jacob just rolled his eyes, he'd only been a shape shifter for a few months, and he under no circumstances wanted to lead them. He wasn't like Sam; he couldn't and wouldn't enforce himself on his friends. No he was the underdog so to speak, and he'd keep it that way…until he had no choice.

* * *

"You should have told me sooner Jacob!" snapped Sam, as soon as he got wind of their thoughts, feelings and memories for the past day. They were all in their wolf form, as they usually were at this time of night. Keeping an eye on their reservation, keeping the town safe from vampires, as they always did.

"Why? It has nothing to do with us!" snapped Jacob right back, his russet brown fur on end as if he was anticipating an attack.

"He smells of us! He might be a threat." explained Sam growling low in his throat, his own black fur and hackles were raised. The rest of the pack surrounded them, some further away than others observing what was happening.

"He's five years old!" yipped Seth "He isn't a threat to anyone."

"Exactly," said Jacob in agreement with Seth, he wasn't about to let anything happen to the boy.

What they failed to realize was if any of them tried Harry would wipe the floor of them. His godson meant the world to him; he'd go to hell and back to keep him safe.

"I'll decide that," said Sam seriously, regarding his pack as if they were young children that didn't know any better.

"You won't touch him Sam, he's a kid and he's human." said Jacob angrily.

"He may be a danger," said Sam, "It's not up for decision."

Seth nudged Jacob, stopping him from saying anymore, lest Sam actually demand it from them. If they wanted to stop something happening, they had to be able to do something not stand back. He let him know without saying anything of course; otherwise Sam would get wind of it. Snarling Jacob jumped away from the rest of the pack, Seth, Quail and Embry followed closely followed by Leah who never left her brother's side when he was in wolf form. She had promised her father to always look after him, her father was dead now but she was going to do her best to live up to her promise. After that they split up, as they always did scouring their areas for a hint of vampire.

* * *

The rest of the family impatiently waited on Jasper coming home, they wanted to know everything. Esme had been brought up to date, and simply put she was over the moon for him. She herself couldn't wait to hear more about his mate.

"Wait that can't be him already can it?" said Esme surprised, they had been waiting for him but didn't expect him back.

"It is," said Edward listening intently. Unfortunately Jasper wasn't giving anything away; he was humming a tune in his thoughts.

"Oh I hope everything worked out!" squealed Alice, she had not been happy when she was unable to see anything regarding the pair of them still. She didn't understand why she couldn't see him, but she was beginning to think it might be something to do with magic. Boy a lot of them were struggling to believe Harry Potter was really magical. If they didn't have gifts of their own they really wouldn't believe it.

"He's a human, it might not end well." said Rosalie, nobody in their right mind would want to be turned into a vampire…at least in her mind anyway. She wouldn't have chosen this life, if given a choice so why would anyone else? It was just her reasoning.

"Love does stranger things," said Edward to Rosalie, as he stared at his mate. He never thought he'd find his own, and then one day she just appeared in front of him. With Jasper, and basically moved in without saying anything. He had been quite shocked to find his mate that he hadn't known what to do for the first few weeks. Thankfully though Alice was quite assertive, and hadn't given up or been put off by Edward's hesitance. She had also convinced him he wasn't a monster, no matter what he'd done or who he'd killed.

"Well how did it go!" asked Alice jumping up and down, pouting at Edward when he stopped her and rolled his eyes.

"Fine," said Jasper, he wanted to grin and boast but he didn't, that wasn't in his nature.

"What's he like sweetie?" asked Esme, eager for more information, beaming at Jasper as if he was her sun and moon.

Jasper smiled at her, "He's gorgeous, he has a godson he's very protective of and he's been through something bad…but I don't know what yet." he told her, a frown on his face by the end. He could sense it, when he'd said too much bad had happened in the magical world.

"What age is he?" asked Esme still gazing at him adoringly.

"Four or five I think," said Jasper, he didn't know, but one thing he did know was that he'd have to get to know Teddy if he had any hope of getting with Harry. He adored the ground his godson walked on; just mentioning his name filled Harry with so much love that he was jealous.

"He smells different, and the Tribe have been near his shop, there's little doubt they know about him as well." said Carlisle.

"Do you think they are a danger to him?" asked Jasper tense; already wanting to run back and make sure he was safe.

"I have no idea," said Carlisle honestly, Sam wasn't like the original tribe had been; he was more hostile and more likely to make a rash decision.

"I think perhaps its best to tell him," said Esme decisively.

"I will," said Jasper.

"What if he already knows?" asked Emmett, "He knew about us."

"It's possible," said Carlisle.

"What did he say about being your mate?" asked Rosalie cautiously.

"That he wants to try," said Jasper, "He's no threat to us Rosalie." feeling her thoughts.

"I know that, I just worry about you Jasper." admitted Rosalie quietly; she didn't often admit her feelings to anyone never mind the entire coven.

"Don't be, I'll be fine." said Jasper. At least he hoped so, he didn't know what he'd do if his mate rejected him.

"Is he really magical?" asked Emmett eagerly.

"Yes, he wasn't lying," said Jasper immediately.

"He didn't show you any?" pouted Emmett childishly.

"Not yet," said Jasper wryly, shaking his head at Emmett he was like a kid in a candy store. Or rather a vampire faced with a good fight or a bear maybe in Emmett's case.

* * *

Harry groaned as his alarm went off, hitting it making the infernal racket stop. Wondering why he was so tired, and why he felt so exhausted. Yesterday's events caught up with him causing him to sit up his eyes wide. It was three o'clock in the morning here, but in the UK it was eight o'clock. Teddy would be up soon, rolling out of his bed he stumbled towards his kitchen. Then he remembered his cooker wasn't working, cursing silently, he removed his wand and thought screw it, and repaired it magically. Hoping it worked he switched it on, and turned on the hob. Grinning in triumph he noticed it warming up, good one less thing to worry about. It wasn't fair that Teddy wouldn't get to see much of outside when he was visiting, that was the only problem with living here. It was going to be difficult for him to open up on Monday; it was a good thing he didn't need as much sleep as normal people anymore he mused as he cracked an egg into the pan.

"Hey sleepy head, breakfast will be ready in a minute," said Harry when he noticed his godson was up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hi Harry," yawned Teddy, sitting himself comfortably on the couch, turning on the TV but he noticed there wasn't any cartoons on. He pouted; he wanted to watch his cartoons! It wasn't fair.

"The DVD's are in your bottom drawer Teddy, go get them," said Harry amused, seeing his godsons pout he looked too adorable for words.

Teddy ran through to his bedroom a spring in his step, he stared at his collection wondering what he wanted to watch. They were all Muggle cartoons, he liked them all though. He picked up the Simpson's and walked back through, unlike a lot of other magical children living in the magical world, he knew how to work Muggle technology. His godfather had showed him; opening the drawer he put the disk in and waited impatiently for the time to press play. Pressing it, he turned up the volume and bounced back to the couch his wolf soft cuddly teddy clutched in his hand the entire time.

Harry grabbed Teddy's plastic power ranger's plate, and an egg holder, cutting the toast into slices, before cracking the egg and allowing the yolk run free. Placing a few pancakes beside them and of course his scrambled egg before taking it over. His own English breakfast was ready, and he gratefully sat and watched the Simpson's with his godson. It was normal and after last night he really needed it.

"Stay there Teddy," said Harry when he heard the doorbell go, it was too late at night for visitors. His fingers touched his wand as he made his way down his stairs. He opened his door his wand pointed at the back of it; he sighed and put it back in its holster when he realized it was only Jasper. "You were lucky I didn't hex you."

"Sorry I could sense you were both awake," said Jasper his tone was filled with curiosity, "Can I come in? We need to talk." he had lasted until now, he had originally intended on protecting Harry and Teddy from the shape shifters. Yet when he got there he knew they were awake, it was the only reason he rang the door bell.

"You only left a few hours ago," said Harry, regardless of his words he opened the door further and let Jasper in. Once he was he closed and locked his door again, and they both made their way up the stairs.

Harry walked towards his godson, picking up his finished breakfast, "Do you want some chocolate milk?" as he walked towards his sink and put the plates in.

"Yes please!" grinned Teddy, eyeing the newcomer curiously; he'd seen him yesterday as well.

"So what's up?" asked Harry regarding Jasper curiously, as he poured his godson a glass of chocolate milk. He then went back over and handed it to him.

"Do you know about the Quileute's tribe on the reservation?" asked Jasper once Harry was in front of him again. They were standing in the kitchen far enough away from the five year old, so he didn't hear what they were talking about.

"Quileute's tribe?" asked Harry blankly; although he had a slight niggling feeling he knew what Jasper was talking about.

"The shape shifters, they turn into wolves." said Jasper confirming Harry's gut feeling.

"Oh, yes I know of them but not much about them, I hired a few of the boys to help with the shop." said Harry, where was Jasper going with this? Whatever it was it couldn't be good.

"We can smell there is something different about him…no doubt they will too." said Jasper.

"And?" asked Harry frowning, what business was it of there's anyway?

"They might think he's a threat, I'm not saying they do…but they might." said Jasper.

"Let them try," growled Harry sounding very much like a vampire at that moment. He had his wand out, and was chanting in Latin under his breath within seconds after his statement. Jasper watched stunned, he could feel it, the magic thick in the air. Cloaking him in the warmest feeling he'd ever felt in his immortal life.

"What did you just do?" asked Jasper the feeling never left despite Harry stopping in his chant.

"Harry?" asked Teddy "What's wrong?" said the observant five year old.

"Nothing baby, everything's fine," smiled Harry, it was a little brittle but enough to fool the five year old. "I cast spells on the house; if anyone comes near I'll know."

"Do people normally see it?" asked Jasper curiously looking around; he could see the soft simmer around the house that hadn't been there before.

"Er…people don't normally see magic," said Harry his green eyes twinkling, "What do you see?"

"It's like an invisible barrier that shifting in the sunlight and becoming visible." said Jasper still staring in awe at it.

"No colours?" asked Harry, he'd always imagined them filled with beautiful colours.

"Sometimes, subtle but there," said Jasper enjoying Harry's attention solely being on him.

"Wicked," said Harry impressed.

Jasper smirked feeling Harry's emotions; if he was talking he'd have strutted around like a proud peacock. "Does he have trouble sleeping?" asked Jasper staring at Teddy in concern, most children shouldn't be up at this time.

"No," said Harry amused now.

"It's nearly four o'clock in the morning," said Jasper "That's not normal human behaviour." he couldn't help but point out.

"His sleep schedule is still on UK time, and it has to remain that way." explained Harry.

"Why? Doesn't he live with you?" asked Jasper surprised.

"No, he only comes for the weekend to give his grandmother a break and to let me see him." said Harry.

"That's rather expensive," said Jasper, "The travelling must be exhausting."

"He arrives and leaves by Portkey or Floo," said Harry laughing.

Jasper just blinked uncomprehending what Harry had just said.

"It's a magical means of travel," he went on taking pity, "Its instantaneous, a Portkey is an object that whirls you to wherever you want to go. Floo is well…using the fireplace." knowing good and well how it sounded, he'd been sceptical as well.

Jasper just blinked again before nodding slowly.

"Hard to believe I know," said Harry shrugging his shoulders. "If you stick around you'll see it for yourself. Portkey's were unreliable so he will only use it once until I get the Floo network up and running, which takes a week and two days to connect."

"Interesting," said Jasper and he was going to stick around, after that earlier display of magic who was he to argue. He knew Emmett would love to be here, kill to be here even, he seemed really fascinated with magical stuff. Hell he was rather fascinated himself, as he continued to watch the simmering magic in all its beauty.

* * *

so will Sam be a good guy for a change or will i have him a bad guy...still room for change! or will harry talk some sense into the stubborn shapeshifter? do you like the pace that has Jasper and Harry getting to know one another? or is it going to slow for yas :P lol R&R PLEASE GUYS!


	8. Chapter 8

**Life After Death And Betrayal **

**Chapter 8 **

**Surprises **

* * *

Jasper and Harry sat in the kitchen while Teddy watched his cartoons. Jasper couldn't help but think they were making progress, after all Harry was no longer annoyed by his presence. The sun was finally making itself known above the horizon, a new day was dawning but Harry and Teddy were tired. They'd been up for approximately five hours already.

"Harry can we go to the park?!" asked Teddy, Jasper jumped back in shocked surprise, a startled hiss escaping his lips when Teddy's eyes turned golden amber like Jasper's his skin paled and his hair turned blonde and long. Teddy jumped staring wide eyed at Jasper, wondering what he'd done wrong.

"Of course, why don't you go and get dressed," said Harry stifling his amusement. Teddy didn't need told twice, he bound through his room whooping gleefully that he was once more - getting his own way. "You okay?" asked Harry grinning widely.

"Can you do that too?" asked Jasper, feeling distinctively odd, would that be what any child he had would look like? He'd never bothered about children, he'd been a child himself when he went off to fight the war. Despite his age (which he lied about) he quickly climbed the ladder and became Major Jasper Whitlock before his life was irrevocably changed. All because of the manners that had been instilled in him since birth, helping Maria had been the stupidest thing he'd done in his life. Being a vampire didn't give someone a chance to think of a family, just a mate. Rosalie thought about it often though, you'd think she'd give up on her dreams and learn to live. Instead she was just angry and bitter most of the time.

"No, it's a special and rare gift, his mum had the ability, she passed it on to him." whispered Harry quietly, poor Teddy hadn't had the chance to know his parents. Many people had lost their parents in the war, and it made Harry's heart hurt. If he had been able, he would have brought them back. Unfortunately he couldn't, so all he could do was make sure Teddy had at least one man in his life he could talk to growing up. "It's called Metamorphmagus; they can change their appearance at will. Hair, eyes, height, they can even turn into animals…at least part of their bodies anyway. His mum liked to entertain everyone by turning her nose into a pig's one and snorting. She was extremely popular but clumsy." a smile was playing across Harry's face now.

"What happened to them?" asked Jasper sadly, feeling Harry's pain and guilt. He had to stop himself soothing his mate, he'd promised not to use his gift and he would be damned if he broke it.

"They were murdered, in the war that started up in my world. There was an evil wizard called Voldemort, who wanted everyone that wasn't pure dead, and wanted to control it…as always there's people who rise up and risk everything to stop it. Teddy's parents were one of the few who didn't make…the war ended an hour after their death." explained Harry quietly, "Many people I know died that day."

"Not pure?" enquired Jasper, he knew he should talk about something else, he could feel it was still a raw festering wound to Harry. It must have happened recently, but Teddy didn't feel even the slightest bit upset. So it wasn't possible, if Teddy had recently lost his parents…Jasper would have felt it.

"Oh…um, there are three kinds of wizards or witches, there's the Muggle born's, who have normal parents, but are magical themselves. There's half blood's that have one magical parent and a normal one, then there's the pureblood's who have magical parents. To actually call yourself a pureblood you have to have magical grandparents on both sides of your family tree. Does that make sense?" said Harry.

"Yes," said Jasper, he understood Harry's answer perfectly. "Which category do you fall under?" he was curious about his mate, and he was obviously in a talking mood so he'd ask what he could.

"Half blood, both my parents are magical, in fact my father is from a pureblood family, a very known, light, pureblood family. My mother was magical but my grandparents were Muggles, er, non-magical." said Harry.

"Did your parents die in this war?" asked Jasper, wondering if he'd overstepped his bounds, then he felt the excruciating guilt, pain and down right agony course through Harry. He now wished he hadn't asked such a stupid question, since they weren't with him it was obvious they were gone.

"Not this one, much like Teddy I was orphaned before I knew my parents, they died before I could remember them. I was one year's old." said Harry thickly, and he still felt as if it was all his fault no matter how much time passed. If that damn prophecy hadn't been made about him, if he wasn't born, his parents could have very well been still alive.

Jasper bit his stone tongue, stopping himself from asking more, it was obviously upsetting him. Just then Teddy came back through, fully dressed, with a jacket, scarf, hat and gloves with him. Harry immediately began helping the five year old put them on.

"Teddy change back," said Harry, they knew what his godson looked like and he didn't want any awkward questions asked.

"Why?" pouted the five year old, evidently not happy about having to change his looks again.

"You know why, people will ask questions, this is the Muggle world Teddy, and they don't know or understand our magic." said Harry, giving him a pointed look, the boy pouted once before reluctantly changing back.

"You know, he only changes into people he likes, trusts even…" said Harry standing up, facing Jasper, and watching a surprised look enter his gold eyes.

"Can we go now?" asked Teddy impatiently.

"Do you know where the park is?" asked Harry looking like Bambi caught in the headlights, he had no idea where the nearest park was.

"Not far from the school actually, twenty minutes from here," said Jasper. He knew every inch of Forks, having ran around it often enough, whether hunting or for something to do. This was his first time in Forks; he knew Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett had been here before. He only knew and remembered it because of the Treaty they'd agreed to.

"Would you like walk Teddy?" asked Harry.

"And have a picnic?" asked Teddy perking up looking excited.

"Why not?" said Harry waving his wand and a dozen items floated in front of him. He packed the various items into his bag, before an idea came to him and he summoned the blood pops as well. Jasper might as well join in if they were having a picnic; he doubted the vampire was going anywhere. At least he was holding his possessiveness at bay, and Harry appreciated that.

"Let's go then," said Harry, as the three of them walked, down the steps and out of the door. Jasper led the way towards the park, pointing out other places that might be good for a five year old.

"There's not much else actually, Forks is a quiet town, and it doesn't have many entertainment values. There is a bowling alley, back that way," he said pointing towards it, "I love bowling, and it's something that's been around for a long time."

"You love it why? You probably get perfect scores all the time. Heck if you wanted to you could demolish the pins." laughed Harry.

"Habit," replied Jasper almost sheepishly, even if he didn't look it. It was very difficult to get a vampire to show any emotion. Their faces didn't give them away like a human would. They didn't blush, blink, avoid looking at you, vampires were motionless creatures. They had to think about blinking, breathing and even crossing their legs.

"So they don't have carnivals?" asked Harry out of sheer curiosity. "Shows? Or anything like that?"

"Actually there's one in Seattle, its such a big place, and known for its tourist attraction. Its open all year round, unless of course the weather is bad." said Jasper.

"Really?" asked Harry, his excitement showing, perhaps he could take Teddy one day.

"Yes," said Jasper, perhaps he could ask Harry to go on a date there; he could feel his longing, what kind of human teenager hadn't been to a carnival?

"Teddy don't go too far!" said Harry as his godson ran ahead of them, he nodded back before rushing on, jumping in the puddles. Thankfully he had his Wellington boots on, or welly boots as Harry liked to call them.

"Haven't you been to one?" asked Jasper.

"No, my childhood wasn't…normal," said Harry eventually after a few seconds of silence.

"Because of your magic?" asked Jasper.

Harry laughed at the irony, "Actually yes, I was raised by my mother's sister, my aunt who wanted nothing more than to be normal. She hated having me there; I still don't know why she took me in to this day."

"You were abused?" asked Jasper fighting to keep his anger in check.

"Depends on your definition of abuse, I wasn't beaten, just unwelcome. My bedroom was a cupboard for the first eleven years of my life. I cooked and cleaned for the family, they didn't give me a single present or toy my entire life. I always got my cousins clothes when he was finished with them. It could have been worse, although people do say mental abuse is worse than physical abuse these days." said Harry offhandedly.

"Can I go?" asked Teddy, they were in full view of the park, and Teddy wanted to run ahead.

"Go on then," said Harry, distracted from his conversation with Jasper. Harry and Jasper entered the park at a more sedate pace, Harry sitting down on one of the benches. Jasper as always decided to follow Harry, staying near him as he had done since he found out.

"Where we you born?" asked Harry curiously, placing the backpack on the ground, one eye on Teddy the other on Jasper.

"I was born in Houston Texas in eighteen forty three," said Jasper, "I was turned in eighteen sixty three."

"Your physical age is twenty then," said Harry, his mind blown away by this vampires age, Merlin he was old. Was that how he would feel in five centuries time? He rather hoped not. He didn't like thinking too much of the future, since he knew Teddy wouldn't be around forever. That scared him more than anything else in the world, being truly alone. It's why he was willingly to give this mate thing a try, despite the start that had presented itself.

"Yes," murmured Jasper, Harry didn't seem that bothered by how …old he was.

"What was your family like?" asked Harry.

"Normal, but the Civil War had broken out, I wanted to serve my country, and so I did." said Jasper.

Harry frowned, "Was the age put down during the war?" asked Harry trying to remember what he knew about the Civil War.

"No, I lied." said Jasper wryly, "I was eventually promoted to Major in the Confederate army." there was no mistaken the pride in his voice…even after all this time. This was a man who was proud to have served his country.

"Did Carlisle turn you? Were you injured fatally during the war?" asked Harry. He knew Jasper's diet was different, it didn't mean that Carlisle hadn't still turned him and Jasper had gone his own way. There were so many possibilities, which was why he was asking.

"Carlisle didn't turn me," said Jasper, he could sense Harry wasn't surprised by that. "I stumbled upon someone I thought needed my help. I didn't even know what was happening, I was turned for the sole purpose of training a Newborn army. You see there were fights going on…for feeding territory. That life was all I knew, eventually what I was doing got to me."

"Feeding from humans?" asked Harry curiously, openly facing Jasper now. He was a gorgeous creature; he could see the marks that told of tales of fighting other vampires. Since he became Master of Death he hadn't needed glasses, if anything his sight was better than the average humans.

"Not just that, you see Newborn vampires are stronger than older vampires…because their human blood still rushes through their veins." said Jasper.

"I always found that ironic, that human blood can make them stronger than older vampires." said Harry wryly.

"Once their human blood disappeared I was ordered to destroy them," said Jasper hoping his mate wouldn't hold his past against him.

Harry's eyebrows disappeared into his hair, shock blooming on his face. For once Harry was at a loss on what to say.

"Since I was an Empath I could feel their betrayal, their pain…I grew depressed, at the life I had." said Jasper, "Some of them were really good friends." some more than others.

"I'm sorry," said Harry quietly, still not sure what he could say.

"One of the newborns fled, Peter, that's when he left he found his mate Charlotte, he returned to ask me to leave with them." said Jasper, his fondness showing, "I did, but I still knew there had to be a better way…to live."

"Carlisle?" guessed Harry.

"In a manner of speaking, I eventually left Peter and Charlotte and wandered alone. In nineteen forty eight, in Philadelphia, I ducked into a café to get out of the rain. Alice appeared; she told me of a coven who survived on animal blood. That they were more civilised than other vampires…she told me that this life would lead me to finding my mate. So I travelled with her, as her visions guided her towards her own mate and the Coven. It took two years before we found them, I've been with them ever since." said Jasper.

"You made the transition?" asked Harry surprised, his mind calculating how long he'd drank human blood and animal blood.

"Yes, although I do have the most difficult time with my control," said Jasper.

"Why would you have difficulty?" asked Harry blankly.

"Anyone would in a school filled with humans," said Jasper defensively.

"You attend school?" asked Harry his lips twitching in amusement. "People actually think you are young enough to attend?"

"Yes and yes," said Jasper, relived that he had misunderstood his mates question.

"Why do you attend school?" frowned Harry baffled. It was the height of careless and stupidity.

"The younger we start out the longer we can stay in one place," said Jasper.

"But why school? I mean you can just tell them you are home schooled?" Harry said itching his scalp as he tried to understand.

"It passes the time, and it wasn't my idea, Carlisle prefers it if we attend." said Jasper.

"I see," said Harry, "When exactly do you get the chance to get out of the mindset of being a teenager?"

"When we get home," said Jasper wryly.

Harry shook his head; it was the most absurd thing he had ever heard in his entire life.

"Harry I'm hungry is it time for our picnic yet?" asked Teddy running over, his face flushed with excitement and happiness.

Harry looked at his watch, calculating the time in the UK, before nodding his head. He unpacked everything, and let Teddy have his pick of what he wanted to eat. Harry nabbed a packet of crisps himself and the blood pops before sitting back.

"Here try these, maybe I should get you some more…attending school, stupidest thing I've ever heard." murmured Harry shaking his head.

Jasper laughed in amusement, stunning Teddy who stared at him in awe. The boy started to turn his hair blonde again, before he realized what he was doing before turning it back, pouting again. Even Jasper was stunned; it had been so long since he'd felt genuine amusement. Jasper could get used to it; laughing and watching Teddy change his looks. The boy was growing on him and he wasn't even trying! Opening the packet, wondering if Harry was being weird…or if he didn't know human food tasted like dirt. He opened the packet and sniffed, his eyes widened in shock, that was no ordinary lolly pop, no it was pure blood…some weird animal…one he'd never smelt before in his life.

"What is that?" asked Jasper, the taste was so different from what he was used to. In fact it was the best flavour he'd ever tasted since becoming a vegetarian vampire as Carlisle likes to think them.

"Hm…let me see," said Harry, digging out the packet, looking at the back, he looked back at the wrapper Jasper had in his hand. Blue, looking at it he grinned in amusement. "It's from an Abraxan, a winged horse, mostly from France - it's a magical creature."

Jasper nodded absently, he had a lot to learn, something he wouldn't be able to learn at school. No he would have to learn from Harry, or perhaps a few books of his. He had noticed the large shelf of books he had, and the open trunk full of them. Harry obviously liked to read, that was one thing they had in common. Perhaps Harry would allow him to learn more about his world one day.

Well at least it would be anything but boring in the coming weeks. Especially with Teddy around at the weekend. Jasper froze on the spot, a growl making its way past his throat.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Harry, looking around for the cause of Jasper's anger.

"One of them is here," said Jasper, his gazed fixed nearby, but there wasn't anything there…yet.

* * *

There we go thats Jasper and Harry getting to know one another! :D what did you think of harry's reaction to them attending school? :P hehe ive always thought it was ridicolous so thats what i decided on...also harry wasnt abused in this one...well none exaggerated anyway just how it was in the book! so will Sam get a wake up call or is it Jacob and Seth coming to warn him? just about sam or will it be sam and the cullens when they see him with one? R&R Please!


	9. Chapter 9

**Life After Death And Betrayal **

**Chapter 9 **

**Warnings **

* * *

"Jasper, you see what I'm capable off, I can take care of myself, and you don't need to defend me. I can understand it's hard to fight your instincts but please…just try. You are only scaring my godson, nobody else. He's not used to people growling like that." explained Harry, keeping an eye on the building near the park, waiting on whoever it was to come around. Carding his hand through Teddy's brown hair, comforting him - reassuring him that he was fine. He went back to eating when it was obvious nothing interesting was happening.

Sniffing some more, Jasper grimaced as if something foul was under his nose. Harry stared at Jasper confused and curious…what had forced such a look from the normally composed vampire? "Shape-shifters stink," murmured Jasper, speaking loud enough for Harry's human ears to pick up.

Harry sniggered in amusement, "Really?" perhaps that's why Vampires and Werewolves didn't get along. Shape-shifters weren't werewolves though, he wondered briefly which smelled the worst.

"Yes, you can smell them a mile away," said Jasper, "And their scent lingers for weeks."

"Cool," said Harry, the new information not the fact that they stunk.

"There are three of them, they are arguing," said Jasper telling Harry what was happening.

"Why?" asked Harry, perhaps they weren't here for him or to see his godson. Harry didn't believe in coincidences though, if they tried anything they'd soon learn a lesson they'd never forget. Nobody hurt his godson and lived to tell the tale; in fact nobody would ever get within touching distance of him.

"Two of them are arguing that he's being irrational, that Teddy isn't a threat." said Jasper; he couldn't tell who was who though. He could only feel their emotions, to bad Edward wasn't here. He'd know their thoughts, and right now that was better than feeling their emotions.

Harry stiffened, mirroring Jasper's stance, he was in full defensive mode.

"They know I'm here," said Jasper still telling Harry what was happening. "Two of them are worried about you." his voice was harsh now; he didn't like the thought of people thinking he was a danger to his mate.

"It must be the boys that were working in the shop," said Harry, "It's nice to know they are worried after telling."

"It's not as simple as that, they are connected to each other telepathically, and when they change into their wolf form everyone sees everything they've done. It's not a voluntary thing, they had no choice." said Jasper, "At least that's what Edward learned during the time they agreed to the treaty and the day they reconfirmed it with the Elders."

"Treaty?" asked Harry curiously, "What exactly do these Shape-shifters do?" he asked naturally alarmed if they had a treaty with vampires.

"They turn whenever there are vampires in the vicinity, they catch and kill them when they can…protecting Forks from danger." said Jasper.

"Isn't vampire venom dangerous to them?" asked Harry blinking in confusion. He knew vampire venom was dangerous to a normal werewolf, wasn't it the same thing for the shifters? Just how different were they?

"Yes," said Jasper confirming Harry's suspicions.

"Then how the hell do they survive?" asked Harry.

"There are many of them, and I do not think most vampires know their venom is dangerous to shape-shifters. We have the upper hand, only because of Edward's gift." said Jasper.

"Yeah, I can see how that would help." said Harry nodding.

"You know what his gift is?" asked Jasper surprised.

"Yeah I do, I could feel him trying to get into my mind, gave me quite a headache too. The only reason I didn't say anything was because I knew he couldn't control it." said Harry.

"How do you know that?" asked Jasper, wondering if Harry would ever stop surprising him.

"His jabs were constant without any real pressure," said Harry shrugging his shoulders unbothered by the conversation. "Have they left?" just how far away are they that they hadn't appeared yet.

"No, they've changed into their wolf form," said Jasper, his eyes concentrating on the other side of the park.

"So much for a quiet day out," sighed Harry, now that Jasper had mentioned it he could see three wolf's hidden in the forest. One as black as night, another grey and white, and a brown russet were closer than the others. Staring the brown russet one in the eye, gleaning its thoughts from his mind. So they thought Jasper was a danger, they were prepared to destroy the vampire to keep him safe.

"Jacob Black, get your furry backside over here now," said Harry loudly, his green eyes glaring at the black one aware of the animosity he held within him.

Jacob gave a startled yelp, as if he couldn't believe a human knew what they were. He started to walk forward, before he fell down on all fours, panting. Harry stared some more, until he comprehended what was going on. Fury lanced through him, it seemed the pack was different from true wolves. The Alpha was able to control them; it wasn't like that with moon wolves. He subtly waved his hand and the magic temporarily cut the strings holding the others to the alpha's command. He'd repair it when Sam learned a valuable lesson the pack wasn't his to do as he commanded.

"What did you do?" asked Jasper feeling the fury bubbling in one of the shape-shifters. He crouched lower, snarling, daring the wolf to come near his mate or his godson. He'd destroyed newborns; he could take on a lone wolf. Screw the treaty, they were actually breaking it themselves so this wasn't his fault.

"He was forcing them to obey him, against their wishes." snapped Harry, his own anger heightened.

"What did you just do?" snarled Sam, flashing back to human form, Harry turned away grimacing in disgust, really that was an image he didn't want thank you very much. He felt two similar shimmers, as Seth and Jacob turned back as well.

"It will reattach when you've actually started listening to what your pack want. They aren't yours to do what you wish them to Sam Uley the quicker you learn that the better off you'll be." said Harry his voice cold and hard.

"How did you know it was us?" asked Jacob, glaring at Jasper as if he was evil reincarnate.

"Stop with the glaring Jacob, you have a bloody treaty ongoing, he's no danger to anyone - notice the eyes?" sighed Harry exasperated.

"Harry? Are they like daddy?" asked Teddy his amber eyes wide with surprise. His granny told him stories about his mummy and daddy who were in heaven now. She told him his daddy could turn into a wolf, and she'd gotten him his favourite teddy, a wolf that looked exactly like his daddy did when he turned.

Harry grabbed his godson and set him on his hip, glaring at them as if to say try anything and ill kill you. For someone quite small compared to them, he did look extremely intimidating. Especially with the magic pouring off him in waves, it just screamed anger and protection. "No Teddy they aren't, your daddy only turned into a wolf when the moon was full see." said Harry pointing towards the half moon, to prove his point.

"That's why he smells like us!" said Jacob looking relieved, now Sam didn't have a reason to hurt him.

"Yes," smirked Harry wryly, "His father was a werewolf, and if he had tried you would have found yourself leading the pack Jacob…I would have killed him."

Sam breathed furiously through his nose, unable to believe the impudence of the boy in front of him. He snarled and opened his mouth, yelling; only…nothing came out. If he couldn't hear the birds chirping he would have thought himself deaf. Yet he wasn't, and still no sound emerged from his mouth.

"One word, just one word and you'll find yourself unable to transform either do you understand me?" asked Harry his green eyes blazing with power and promise to live up to his word.

"What are you?" asked Seth, his eyes wide, he'd never seen anyone stand up to Sam. He was so big and intimidating and easy to anger. Poor Emily was proof of that, imprints were supposed to be cherished. Yet he'd gotten angry and she'd borne the brunt of it. Her face was still horribly scarred by what he'd done, you'd think after that he'd get a grip on his anger but he hadn't.

"I'm someone you better not cross," said Harry simply, "My secrets are my own."

Jacob and Seth nodded, Sam just walked away, turning into his wolf form and bounding away. Harry twitched his hand and removed the silencing spell, he did not want his godson to hear whatever Sam was about to spout. He was just a little boy, and the last thing he needed was Teddy going home and repeating those words to his Gran.

"We better go," said Seth, looking at Sam's retreating figure.

"I'm not going to turn into Alpha am I?" asked Jacob looking deeply troubled.

"Not until you want to, Alpha status is not something that can be forced, only when you are ready to stop following orders and create your own path." said Harry smiling in understanding. "You'd surprise yourself Jacob; nobody is ever ready to lead others. Trust me I know, but there comes a time when there's simply no choice. You are both Alpha's, you both have your own ideas on how the pack should be run. Inevitably there will be conflict, like there is now."

Jasper stared at Harry cautiously, when had Harry lead others? If he wasn't mistaken it felt as though…it couldn't be possible could it? Then again they had been in war…but Harry was a young boy…surely there were more experienced people to deal with it.

"Thank you," said Jacob, most people just said to take up the mantel or rather his father said it. Nobody had ever put it quite that way before, and he understood where Harry was coming from. Hell they'd just about started fighting just a few minutes ago, Harry was right they would come to blows sooner or later. Hopefully by then he'd be ready to lead, or separate himself from the pack.

"Let me give you a piece of advice, don't worry about it, what's coming will come its how we deal with it when its happening that shapes us." said Harry, sounding wise beyond his years.

Jacob nodded they looked around before turning into their wolf forms before storming off to doubt after Sam.

"You were part of the war weren't you?" asked Jasper eyeing Harry as if daring him to deny it. "Your feelings were intense, especially when you spoke of having to lead."

Harry grinned sadly, "I'll never be able to keep anything from you will I?" he stated.

"You don't have to talk about it, but of all people I would understand." said Jasper.

"Perhaps that's why we were mated together." said Harry, packing everything up, it was time to leave the park. Taking Teddy's hand, they began walking home, Jasper as always a silent strength beside him.

"I was the central figure in the war against Voldemort; before I was born there was a prophecy that stated I'd bring the downfall of the Dark Lord. Voldemort who was addicted to finding out his future, if he'd control the Wizarding world. He only heard half of it." said Harry.

"That's how you lost your parents?" asked Jasper sympathetically.

"Yes, there were two boys who fit the description, but he chose the one closest to himself - a half blood apposed to the pureblood child." said Harry.

"Wait I thought you said he wanted rid of everyone that wasn't pure?" asked Jasper.

"Yes, he denied that part of himself, when he was seventeen he went looking for answers. He found out his father had been a Muggle, and he went nuts killed his father and grandparents. Framing his uncle from his mother's side for the murders and he away with it. It wasn't the last time he murdered either, but I'm getting ahead of myself. He fashioned himself a new name, his birth name was Thomas Marvolo Riddle and made an anagram of his name which turned into I am Lord Voldemort. He pronounced himself the heir of Slytherin, which was a coveted name in the Wizarding world. Four wizards founded Hogwarts, the magic school and they were the most famous names in our world. Helga Huffelpuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. Legend says that Salazar left the school after getting into an argument with the other founders. Salazar believed that only purebloods should be admitted to the school; back then though they didn't have the protections we did, to keep our world hidden. You know when witch hunts were at their worst, it was said before he left he put his familiar into a secret chamber. Claiming that his heir would finish his noble work, and purge the school of Muggle Born students." said Harry, pausing to take a deep breath before carrying on. "Now for over a thousand years the chamber was considered a myth, until it was opened sixty odd years ago, the familiar killed a half blood student, a Slytherin. When the school was rumoured to be getting closed, the boy who had opened it pointed the finger at an innocent student. A spider was then blamed for the student's death, a spider if you'd believe. Sometimes Wizards could be completely stupid, or perhaps they didn't want to face the truth."

"So what was it?" asked Jasper, "The familiar?"

"It was the king of serpents, Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth, and he had left his Basilisk behind to protect the school. A basilisk is a sixty foot serpent, its venom can kill you within a minute, and its gaze could kill you, and its reflection at least reflection into its eyes can petrify you."

"I see," said Jasper, "Go on."

"It was Tom Riddle who had opened it; he left Hogwarts after graduating and killed his family. After that he collected objects Ravenclaw's diadem, Hufflepuff's cup, Slytherin's locket, he tried to get Godric's sword but it was too protected and its whereabouts was unknown. So he collected other things, the Gaunt ring, his pureblood mother's name, that's how he was a descendant of Slytherin. He used a diary when he was seventeen, and um oh yes, he also used his snake to create Horcrux's." said Harry, he whispered the word so low that Teddy didn't have a hope of hearing if he was listening.

"What's that?" asked Jasper, it sounded rather ominous.

"To create one, you must murder, it's the foulest magic known to man. You are splitting your soul into different parts. Nobody had ever dared to make more than one…until Voldemort. In doing so he turned into an animal, a soulless creature unable to feel and it made him very unstable…and also immortal." said Harry.

"Immortal?" asked Jasper taking an interest in that part of the statement go figure.

"Yes, the only way you can complete your soul again is if you feel remorse for the killing you'd done. Unfortunately Voldemort didn't have a remorseful bone in his body. I was seventeen when I had to hunt down the objects hosting his soul, the objects I mentioned earlier…it took me an entire year, that wasn't the kicker…I found out in the end I was one." said Harry wryly, opening the door to his flat letting Teddy run up the stairs, Harry walked at a more sedate pace, Jasper was eagerly awaiting more information.

"How? Can two souls live in one body?" asked Jasper.

"Evidently, when he killed my parents he accidentally created a Horcrux and it latched onto the closet thing available - me. I'm not sure if it was before or after he cast the killing curse on me. I'd make a safe bet the Horcrux was created at the same time, and yes the curse does what it says. I was the only person to have ever survived such a curse in my world. It made me famous, I was called the boy who lived from that night onward." said Harry quietly, he smiled when he saw Teddy already sitting watching his cartoons with two cookies in his hands.

"That's a lot for a one year old boy," said Jasper cautiously.

"Yes, I grew up aware of who I was as you know; I thought I was a freak for having magic. I thought I was the only one, until I got to Hogwarts, anyway by the time I was seventeen the entire world was waiting on me defeating Voldemort. The public didn't know the prophecy but they were perfectly content to sit on their arse will a child did their duty. Well not everyone but you know what I mean, do you know how many wizards and witches actually tried to stop Voldemort? Twenty seven, that's not counting those that had died before the final battle. Voldemort had triple the amount of followers and dark creatures on his side. Yet somehow we managed to overcome all incredible odds and drive the darkness away." said Harry still amazed even today at how such a small amount could stop the rising darkness.

"Did you have to kill him?" asked Jasper, sitting down on the kitchen table as Harry made himself a cup of coffee.

"No, he killed himself," said Harry, sitting down "So why did you agree to go to school?" changing the subject.

Jasper let him seeing he had, had enough of talking about what had happened. There would be other days; he'd get the full story sooner or later.

"To be honest in the beginning I liked it, it was different, a change despite the fact I was in a school full of humans. Since I had been turned I'd never had the chance to read a book, get into a debate about History. Which is my favourite subject, I've been there, seen it, experienced it so I like to read about it." said Jasper.

Harry grinned, "If you'd been to Hogwarts you'd have been the only one to stay awake during History in my class."

"Not a lot of people like history," conceded Jasper saddened slightly that he didn't have this in common with his mate.

"Not what I meant, our teacher was a ghost, he went on about Goblin wars we learned nothing in his class. His voice was like a drone, it was just hard to remain awake." said Harry laughing sadly as he remembered the good old innocent days.

"I see," said Jasper his mouth twitching, feeling his mate's genuine amusement it was a good feeling.

"So what do you do after school?" asked Harry rolling his eyes as he said the damnable words.

"College, university and maybe a job for a few years before we have to start over again." said Jasper.

Harry gaped, "You mean you actually repeat high school over and over again every what seven years?"

"Ten or eleven years," said Jasper, "And unfortunately yes, I don't attend as much as I should but lately I've just not been able to care."

Harry just shook his head in disbelief, a vampire attending school, they might as well have signs on their back that says bite me I taste lovely. He was genuinely surprised they'd been able to keep control of themselves. "Accidents happen, what the hell do you do then? don't tell me that nobody has ever hurt themselves in high school, I certainly had my share of bloody incidents." well it was a bit different he supposed, he had attended magic school not Muggle school.

"Alice can see the future, we are always forewarned," said Jasper.

"You rely on her gift," stated Harry sitting back, "Gifts are supposed to be cherished not relied on, if something did happen I suppose Alice would get the blame for not seeing it?" disapproval deep in his voice and on his face.

"You don't rely on yours?" asked Jasper his face filled with disbelief.

"Touché," murmured Harry conceding Jasper's point, he did rely on his gift and he wasn't about to deny it.

"Exactly," said Jasper without gloating just simple fact.

* * *

damn it sam is just too easy to hate lmaooo but maybe i can have harry get through to him...without his commanding abilities maybe he will listen to what his pack is telling him...would you like to see harry heal emily's face? everyone on the rez knows about magic well at least part of it hello they are shapeshifters! lol they must believe in magic! we can have it that emily hasnt ever left the rez too self concious about her scars... and no need to explain them disapearing harry harry manage to make the treaty between the tribe and the cullens stronger? R&R PLEASE!


	10. Chapter 10

**Life After Death And Betrayal **

**Chapter 10 **

**Baking, Kisses and Plans To Meet The Family **

* * *

Jasper's face when Teddy had Portkey'd away had been hilarious, he then spent five minutes gazing at the space where he'd disappeared. It was as though he was expecting Teddy to turn back up. Harry had only found out later that Jasper had seen the magic whirling around, and it had stayed there for at least two hours. Which made sense, since that's probably how they tracked Portkey's and perhaps even Apparation. He did wonder if that meant the American Ministry knew about it.

Jasper always left at night, returning when he knew Harry would be awake. He never lingered, and he was trying to rein in his possessiveness as Harry had asked. Which was of course easier said than done. He worried constantly when he wasn't with Harry, but tonight he was hunting with his brothers.

"So what's he like?" asked Emmett smirking as he drove his monster truck, the three of them were comfortably lounging around as they made their way to the 'camping' grounds. Or hunting grounds as they called it, when there weren't humans around.

"Different from anyone else I've ever met," said Jasper honestly, he was worth the wait he couldn't help but muse.

"When are you going to introduce us?" asked Emmett, as he pushed the accelerator peddle down. He was dying to see Harry use some magic, Jasper had spoken about it often enough. He loved it in Forks, the wide open spaces, the thunder storms, so they could play baseball. It was definitely his favourite place, but it was boring, or rather the humans were all boring. He'd never met anyone interesting, worthy of his attention, yet Harry was definitely not boring. He couldn't wait to properly meet the human that would one day be part of the coven.

"I'll ask him over tomorrow," said Jasper, feeling amused by Emmett's eagerness. Rosalie probably didn't feel the same as Emmett, she didn't like humans knowing about them. He would have felt the same, but the tables were turned - this was his mate. Years ago he'd been all for killing humans that even suspected what they were, fate was a bitch. Not that he'd ever killed them for knowing, and he wouldn't have hurt them either. Just put them into a deep sleep until they died, they'd have passed on unaware of what was happening. Fortunately Carlisle valued human life too much, and hadn't allowed any harm come to them. That probably wouldn't have gone over well with Harry, he'd learned over the past few days he had a deeply set sense of right and wrong.

"Brilliant!" cheered Emmett as he veered off the main road and onto the grass, and then eventually into the forest turning his lights on. Once they'd gone far enough in, that no human (at least a sane human anyway) at this time of night, would never venture in. They would be going back to school, and there was no sunny days so they had to hunt before going back.

"Are you going to attend this time Jasper?" asked Edward wryly, he was sitting in the back, his Volvo wasn't exactly easy to use when hunting. Its why they'd brought Emmett's truck, it could get them were they needed much easier. Jasper loathed attending school most days, he never missed the days were history was on the timetable though. Even Carlisle couldn't get him to attend every day, maybe the fact his mate was here would make him listen to sense. The last thing they needed was a truant officer coming to the door.

"Maybe," said Jasper, what he really wanted was to spend time with his mate, not attend school for the fiftieth time. "Harry doesn't approve of it." he finished smugly.

"What?" asked Emmett, he was really beginning to like the human, doesn't approve of school! Well they'd get on rather well. He hated attending school, probably more than Jasper, but at least he went every day he was supposed to. He loved the days that were sunny and couldn't get enough of them.

"He doesn't approve of us attending high school, you should have seen his face when he realized we attended every time we moved." said Jasper chuckling wryly.

"Wonder what he'll make of our graduation caps then," said Emmett positively hyper! Sniffing the air, his amber eyes opened with glee, he could smell…bear! His favourite. "Catch you later!" he said before he disappeared into the trees after the bear.

"Are you going to change him?" asked Edward seriously.

"He's my mate, of course I'm going to turn him," said Jasper immediately, he had no problem with turning Harry.

"How does he feel about that? You shouldn't get your hopes up, if you do he'd loose his Godson…he wouldn't be able to be near him for years until he learned to control his thirst." said Edward, he didn't want to be a party pooper but he didn't want his brother getting hurt.

"I know," said Jasper, his shadowed dark topaz eyes staring into his brothers, it was his worst fear. Loosing his mate to age because he didn't want turned, because he didn't want to loose his godson. Edward realized that Jasper had been thinking about it ever since meeting Harry. He felt bad for bringing it up but all of them had been thinking it.

"Just be careful Jazz, we are all worried about you," said Edward, before he ran into the forest after his own prey. Leaving Jasper to his thoughts, none of them really good - his mood had changed since Emmett had left.

* * *

Harry cursed when he realized he hadn't asked Jacob or Seth about the after school job he'd wanted to offer them. He called Jacob's house, but didn't receive a reply. Sighing he grabbed his car keys and got into his Ferrari, and made his way towards the reservation. When he got there he realized it wasn't houses, but rather huts they lived in. Almost like the old tribes had done back in the day, they mustn't get enough money to live properly. Then again they all took their roles and vigilantes quite seriously, and probably didn't have a full time job.

Turning off the ignition, he got out of the car and stared around. There was absolutely no way to tell one from the other. No names on post boxes to indicate which was the Black or Clearwater residence. They probably knew everyone around here, so he walked up the path of the nearest door.

He knocked before taking a step back, waiting patiently on someone answering.

"Can I help you?" asked Emily staring at Harry suspiciously.

"Hi, sorry to bother you, I'm looking for the Black residence?" asked Harry apologetically. He observed the large ragged scar on her face, he didn't need to be a genius to work out what had caused it. He closed his eyes and struggled to keep his anger at bay. He now wished he had stopped Sam Uley from being able to bloody transform, how dare he harm her? He was the most idiotic man he'd ever met, selfish as well.

"No problem, three doors down." said Emily, smiling kindly before closing her door, avoiding showing the left side of her face.

Harry backed away and went to Jacob's door, hoping the boy was in. It was getting late and he had an early start tomorrow. Knocking once again, he took a step back as not to invade anyone's personal space. He continued waiting but it was becoming obvious nobody was home, then he heard banging coming from inside. He was immediately concerned, he wanted to find out if they were okay, or if it was his imagination getting away with him. He stood there undecided for a few seconds, but the decision was made for him when someone eventually did answer the door. It was an older gentleman, in a wheelchair, he looked like Jacob so Harry assumed it was his father.

"I'm not interested in whatever you are selling," said Billy, just about to close the door.

"I am not selling anything Mr. Black, in fact I was hoping to speak to your son, I was going to offer him a job after school working in my shop." said Harry not taking offence to Billy's dismissal of him.

"So you're Harry," stated Billy, "My son has spoken of you."

"He's an extremely hard worker, him and Seth, would you pass the message on? Tell him if he's interested just to come by after school, if not then I'll see about hiring someone else." said Harry.

"I'll do that." said Billy nodding his head.

"Good, well I'll let you get back in, sorry for bothering you." said Harry.

"Not at all, thank you." said Billy closing his door. Not many people gave the people on the reservations a chance. Their sizes led people to believe they dealt and took drugs, which couldn't have been further from the truth.

Well that was another job done, mused Harry as he started up his Ferrari, he rather hoped that Jacob and Seth accepted his offer. It would grant them an income, so they could buy things at the very least. It took twenty minutes for him to get back, he cleared the air so Jasper didn't smell the lingering air of shape-shifter. He wasn't doing it to keep it a secret, but the smell was obviously really horrid. He grinned just remembering Jaspers reaction to them coming. His face had made the most comical changes.

He would be up at five o'clock in the morning to get everything baked for his shop opening. Considering his sleeping schedule was already thrown off by Teddy coming it was going to be difficult. He'd do it all over again though, his godson meant the world to him.

* * *

Harry groaned as his alarm blared, slamming it so it turned off he snuggled back into his bed. Five minutes later he grumbled angrily as he got himself out of his warm duvet, and got dressed. He couldn't stomach eating anything right now, he was just too damn tired. He walked to the door before remembering he needed the keys to the bakery, summoning them he continued on his way, down the stairs and closing his front door.

Five minutes later Harry got himself into his work, baking things that would take the longest first, then the things that took the least longest. Cream's, custard, and icing was made as the goodies baked in the ovens. The pies and sausage rolls were then added in next. Leaving them to cook he entered his main shop, and unpacked the juice, and put it into the fridge. Adding crisps down the side, before adding the sandwiches, wraps and rolls to the third row in the fridge. Nodding in satisfaction, he took the chocolate bars out of their boxes and added them to the shelf next to the counter. There was something for everyone here.

"Hi," said Jasper surprising Harry.

"Hey, you've hunted," smiled Harry, his eyes were very light gold, it didn't take a genius to figure out what Jasper had been up to.

"Yes," murmured Jasper happy to see his mate, it was unbelievable how he missed him - he'd only been gone one night. The further he got from him the more he missed him, just how strange was that? He was beginning to realize why Rosalie and Emmett hated being apart or Edward and Alice.

"Don't you have school?" teased Harry, boy he was glad he was done with school. He couldn't understand why they repeated it - it would kill whatever brain cells he had left! School was boring, and all humans wanted it over with, even he had and he'd had an exciting school. What could possibly be more exciting than Hogwarts; a beautiful magical school? Technically he hadn't graduated, he had been hunting Horcruxes instead of being at school for his seventh year.

"Not for an hour or so yet," said Jasper wryly.

"So you thought you'd come here?" asked Harry, a beep let Harry know that something needed removed from the oven. He walked through to the second room and immediately removed them. "Want to help?"

"Sure," said Jasper bemused as another beep interrupted them.

"Put this into them," said Harry handing over the fresh cream filled bag. He'd put the fudge on top afterwards, but first he had to get the others out of the oven. Not watching Jasper he immediately placed the other tray on the side. He napped the other bag with more cream in it and began adding it. Looking up he laughed, Jasper had already finished them. Vampire speed must be really handy, Jasper just grinned at him - loving the sound of his mate's laughter.

"You are going to be very handy to have around aren't you?" said Harry, wiping a small scoop of cream off Jasper's shirt.

"I don't know, am I?" smirked Jasper, leaning forward he kissed his mate. Harry grasped Jasper's shirt as he leaned into the kiss, both of them dominating the kiss and neither giving in. Eventually Harry had to tear himself away, so he could breath. Cold arms wrapped around him, holding him close but never once hurting him. The romantic moment was cut off with two simultaneous beeping.

"Shoot," said Harry, noticing Jasper's shirt caked in cream he also added "Sorry." he said putting the ovens off, there was no room for them yet. He quickly finished the filling, and sprinkled sugar all over them before adding the fudge to the other baked goods. Lifting up one of them he took them through to his shop, Jasper helping with the other one. They were then placed on smaller trays and placed in the glass displayer for people to choose from.

He then did the process all over again with more cakes getting them done quicker than Harry had intended with Jasper's helping (fast) hands.

"I best get going," said Jasper looking like he was heading to the gallows not school.

"Want a lift…you need to go home first anyway," asked Harry staring at Jasper curiously.

"Sure," said Jasper, anything to spend more time with his mate.

"Come on then," said Harry giving one look at his ovens he had plenty of time to get there and back…he hoped. Locking up the bakery he entered his house, and summoned the keys before emerging almost right away.

"Nice," said Jasper, realizing what car Harry was driving, even his siblings would agree and they were car nuts. All of them, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and especially Edward. He doubted Emmett would be able to get into the small car though, not without denting completely.

"You'll need to show me where," said Harry, he didn't know Forks well enough to know Jasper's address. He quickly found out they didn't exactly live in town, but rather outside of it. Practically in the forest, which was probably a good thing - no nosey neighbours. He drove for a good five minutes down the side way to get there.

He never saw Jasper getting out, he was that fast - evidently he didn't hide who he was here. Harry smiled, he'd like to see that side of Jasper more often. He saw a caramel haired woman looking out the window, it must have been Esme. She was the only one he hadn't met yet. He waved at her kindly, she waved back and before he knew it his view was blocked - Jasper was back in the car.

"I hope I'm not going to be considered a cradle snatcher," said Harry sniggering as he parked outside the school. Once again shaking his head at the absurdness of it, vampires attending Muggle school.

"Funny, should that not be the other way around?" asked Jasper smirking, he really liked Harry's sense of humour.

"Not to the humans," taunted Harry, "Go on then, have fun." Harry was barely able to hold onto his laugh as he watched Jasper getting out.

"My family wants to meet you, will you come tonight?" asked Jasper, his face didn't show his hopefulness but his eyes did.

"Of course, I'll see you later." said Harry, laughing outright now, school my god.

"I'll see you tonight," said Jasper, deeply amused, a rarely unseen smile on his face. Even his siblings were shocked to see it. They realized Jasper really did like his mate, and it wasn't just because Harry was his chosen one. Jasper could already hear the talking, the speculation was rife but so far none of them came close to what Harry thought they'd be. The Cullen's didn't associate with people, preferring to keep to themselves instead. So obviously Jasper coming to school with someone they didn't know caused gossip.

"Ooo I like his car!" exclaimed Alice watching it leave with envy.

"Oh no, not another car Alice," said Edward, he preferred driving them to school. Rosalie couldn't since hers was only a two seater. They rarely used Emmett's monster truck, and Jasper rarely got a car so yes, it was always his Volvo they used. Now that Jasper had someone, they had a feeling he'd be getting dropped off by Harry all the time now.

"A yellow one I think," said Alice, hoping Edward would give her one for their anniversary.

"He does have good taste," admitted Rosalie which was a start in the right direction.

"The bells about to go, lets head in." said Alice hopping up and down, she immediately grabbed Edward's hand. Then the five Cullen's headed into school, Jasper was already wishing the day was over so he could be with Harry again.

* * *

There we go! what did you think? will i go down a different route to the normal normad vampires? or would you like to see how Jasper would deal with the threat differently than Edward did? do you want Harry to have Teddy full time? or would you prefer it Jasper and Harry could get to know eaach other better during the week by themselves? would you like harry's skin tougher? so that he can take having a vampire mate? or perhaps with jaspers venom in his body he will have vampiric traits hard skin and tickling in his throat where he should have thirst? and be extra fast? instead of turning into a vampire...or do you want to see Harry as a vampire in this? do you think im portaying Jasper correctly? i hope so this is my first time writing him andi'm a little worried about it! trying to divide up the possessiveness and seriousness jasper is known for :) R&R PLEASE!


	11. Chapter 11

**Life After Death And Betrayal **

**Chapter 11 **

**Hard day's work **

* * *

Harry's day was extremely hectic to say the least, between baking and serving everyone all day. He realized he'd never be able to run it alone, especially at lunch time. His little shop had been over crowded; he would have to get someone to do part time at least. Despite his busy day, he was surprised by how much he thought of Jasper. He was actually missing him! Now how odd was that? He'd only known him a few days yet he was actually missing him something awful. He had gotten so accustomed to him, being there, even just quietly observing him or magic in general. Although admittedly most of the time they spent together was actually getting to know each other more. Not only that he thought about Jacob and Seth, and if they would come! If not he was in trouble the back of the store was a mess! Admittedly he could do it magically but he didn't want to just in case. If they didn't come he'd do it once the shop was closed for the night. That way nobody could see in and witness anything they shouldn't.

He was also thinking about getting a bell on the door or something that would alert him when someone enters. He'd gone through to take more pastries out of the oven, when he'd gotten back ten people were waiting impatiently at the front of the store. Then again he could just use magic, which would be much less annoying than a bell. Now that he was thinking about it, he rather liked the idea. Magic it was, at least he wouldn't end up with a migraine listening to a jingle or beep constantly going off.

There was finally a lull in the steady stream of customers he'd had all afternoon. A sigh of relief left his lips, as he placed a plate on the front of the counter; it had small square pieces of cake on it. It was for people to help themselves to; if they liked it they'd more than likely come back. He didn't think he'd need to bake anymore today; he had enough of everything else to last him until he closed up for the night he reckoned. If the steady stream of customers continued each day, then he had no doubt he'd made a good choice. He had made quite a bit of money today, but only time would tell if his venture would be profitable or not.

"Can I help you?" asked Harry a small smile on his face, it was beginning to ache having to do that all day. A lot of the people coming in had been rather taken aback to see such an assortment. Especially the sausage rolls, pies, steak bakes Harry realized that things must be different here. He would have to visit another bakery though to be sure, but if he had to put money on it he would say it was.

"Do you slice the bread dear?" asked an elderly woman, as she took a seat in one of Harry's many chairs.

"I do," said Harry smiling, "Would you like a loaf?"

"A white loaf dear, and a cappuccino please," she said smiling at the nice young man.

"No problem," said Harry, pressing the dials on his coffee maker, grabbing a loaf he went through to his kitchen and left the bread to be sliced. He grabbed a saucer and milk before carrying it over to her.

"It's such a lovely shop," she said as he put her cappuccino down.

"Thank you," said Harry as he wandered away yet again, placing the sliced loaf into a bag for her to take away. Placing it into a plastic bag (which also had his shop name on it) and put it beside her.

"What can I get you?" asked Harry kindly as a police officer wandered in.

"Ten glazed doughnuts, two lattes and I'll have a mince pie as well please," said Charlie Swan.

"Coming right up," said Harry, grabbing three boxes and filling it up with glazed doughnuts; he put the pie in a paper bag and placed them on the counter. "Sitting in or taking away?" he asked.

"Taking away," said Charlie, and Harry used the paper cups, if they sat in there was no point in using paper ones he had proper cups for that. Once both were filled he placed the lids on them and put them into a four cupped holder, the officer wasn't going to be able to carry everything otherwise. Pricing everything up, he put everything other than the lattes into a bag.

"That's twenty dollars," said Harry, he was handed twenty dollars and that was yet another customer served.

The woman got up, and made her way slowly to the counter, taking one of the free pieces of cake. Harry ran up the total and said, "That's eight dollars please."

Taking the ten dollars, he gave her, her change, two dollars in total.

"Thank you," she said before she left the stop.

Harry craned his neck, yawning tiredly closing and opening his eyes as if hoping to wake himself up a bit. He sat on the stool he'd put behind his counter, as he did so he noticed a lot of car were going by. Perhaps school was out? He bit his lip just thinking about Jasper at school, not only amused but worried. It was so much to ask of someone, attending school, he didn't know what to make of the head of the coven for that. Hopefully if Jasper was having trouble he'd use one of the blood pops Harry had given him the other day there at the park.

"Can I help you?" asked Harry getting off his stool, kicking it away so it didn't get in his way.

"Just these please," said the young woman looking extremely flustered.

"Three dollars please," said Harry, bagging the rolls for her.

She handed the amount over and left.

Harry gaped as arms wrapped around him, and a cold nose and mouth sniffed at his neck. Harry felt desire pooling deep inside of him, never in his life had anything turned him on quite like this before. "How was your day?" asked Harry his voice a little breathless, as he tried to get himself under control. He wasn't twelve years old anymore, not that he could say he'd had a normal adolescence. Maybe his body was now starting to make up for lost time, he had no idea.

"Boring," murmured Jasper, content to stay there with his mates scent cloaked around him. He could feel Harry's reactions to his greeting, and made a mental note to do it more often. It was the first time he'd felt any desire for Harry, and he was almost preening like a proud peacock that he could garner a reaction such as that from his mate without any effort. "How about you?" he said smugly.

"Busy," said Harry, his voice thankfully back to normal, but he could feel Jasper's interest pressed into his backside. "I asked Jacob and Seth to work in the stop; if they want to they will be here soon."

Jasper stiffened inside he was raging at the thought of those Shape-shifters being anywhere near his mate. Yet he knew they were no danger, not really, since they liked Harry. At least he would be there to keep an eye on them, all the time, come to that. "I see." was all Jasper could think to say.

"The store won't stink, I've used magic to make sure the smell is subdued," said Harry.

"Thank you," said Jasper going back to nuzzling his mate's neck, he could feel the blood rushing through Harry's body. Yet unlike everyone else, he didn't want to drain him dry, turn him yes, but never harm him in any other way. He grinned against him when he felt another wave of desire course through Harry. If he didn't get a grip of himself they wouldn't be going anywhere tonight. He'd loose control and bloody take his mate right here right now! It was unbearable the past few days, but Harry hadn't been the least bit interested in his touches! Now that he was it was going past unbearable. "What time do you close?"

"In about an hour," said Harry his hands scrunched into balls as he tried to calm his raging hormones. "Is it always like this?" he asked breathlessly.

"For us yes," said Jasper amused, "I couldn't stand being within fifty miles of Alice and Edward when they were at it."

Harry laughed; he could only imagine having to feel things that weren't your own. "I guess its not often you end up with…humans." he was well…human there was no other word for it. He certainly wasn't a vampire, he might he a wizard and the MOD but at the end he was technically a human even if he didn't age.

"No, it's not often at all," said Jasper just as amused as Harry. If a less civilised vampire found his mate - they'd have already been turned. Assuming they could control their first to stop, which by the way was not easy. Not many vampires have the ability to stop in mid feed, so the change could occur.

"Are you still able to come?" asked Jasper, he could sense just how exhausted his mate was.

"Of course, I'd like to meet Esme, she seems wonderful," said Harry leaning fully against Jasper. Taking the weight off his aching back, unfortunately it wasn't meant to be. More customers came in. Jasper just sat Harry down on his stool and served them himself, even if they stood gaping for a good few minutes before getting their mouth into gear.

"Five chocolate chip cookies, two double chocolate cupcakes, and a dozen rolls."

"A loaf of bread, two slices of angel cake, three ginger bread men please."

The list of demands was met for the next half hour.

"Sorry we're late," said Jacob coming in through the door breathless.

"Did you run all the way here?" asked Harry surprised.

"Yes, I only saw my dad just after school, we got here as quickly as he could…if it's still available that is." said Jacob staring at Jasper for a few seconds, his face a mask of irritation. It was as though Jacob thought he'd lost out on the job to a vampire.

"Of course it is, you know where everything is," said Harry, unfortunately they could still smell each other, and there just wouldn't be an overwhelming smell continuously. They would only be working for an hour each day, maybe two if they got there at the same time as Jasper.

"I hope your hungry," said Jasper.

"Not for what you like," teased Harry, grinning broadly at him, from where he still sat.

"Esme likes cooking, I'd put my money on the fact she's making something for you." said Jasper wryly. Watching Harry get up from the stool, bring out a cloth and a spray bottle before moving towards the tables and chairs.

"Has she got a job?" asked Harry curiously, as he wiped down his tables getting rid of the coffee stains and crumbs.

"No, she doesn't like to be tempted," said Jasper, aware that the shape-shifters could hear everything and to be honest he didn't like it.

"Too bad, I need someone to work in here, it's too much by myself." admitted Harry throwing the rag at Jasper then the spray bottle. He put the chairs on top of the tables, so nothing was on the floor. Then he began to sweep the floors, gathering the crumbs and dirt. Once that was done he gathered it all in a dustpan and put it in the bin.

"Ask her, you never know she might do it," said Jasper, Esme found it hard to say no to anyone never mind the fact it was Jasper's mate asking.

"I just might," said Harry sneakily using his wand to put water in a pail, as he began then mopping his front shop. The back shop wasn't so bad because he could just magically do it later or in the morning. Magic cleaned everything better and more sterile than any human hand could.

"What do you do with the leftovers?" asked Jasper as Harry put the 'closed' sign up on the door.

"I have no idea what to do with them, this is the first time I've actually opened a shop." said Harry scratching his chin thoughtfully. "I suppose I'll have to do something with them."

"We normally donate the food to the homeless shelter," suggested Jasper, it was better than it all going to waste.

"Why do you buy food?" gaped Harry momentarily struck dumb.

"To keep up the appearance we are…human." said Jasper.

Harry blinked as he comprehended what Jasper just said, he shook his head in amazement. They attended school, check, they bought food, check, then gave it to homeless shelters check…he wondered if there was anything else he'd find out. These had to be the strangest vampires he'd ever met in his life.

"You are weird," said Harry wryly, shaking his head again. "Attending school and buying food…you are all trying too hard. Don't tell me you've actually got humans friends as well?"

"No, we never interact with others at school," said Jasper.

"Madness," murmured Harry, "Utter madness."

Jasper just smirked at Harry, wondering what he'd made of the rest of the family.

"Urgh I hate this part," sighed Harry, looking at the books and the till with dread.

"I'll do it," said Jasper all too eager to help his mate. Plus he could do it ten times faster, so they could finally get away from the shape-shifters. Something he was all too happy to do, he didn't like it but his mate was his own person, and he couldn't tell him what to do. Not that he'd be able to, his mate was stubborn, and he already knew that much about him.

"Really?" asked Harry perking up, "Alright, go ahead." he walked over and put the blinds down so the outside world could no longer see into his bakery. As Jasper counted up and wrote everything down, Harry packed up the pastries and cakes, cookies and everything else that had not been bought. Harry ate a few of the cakes suddenly very hungry.

Jasper and Harry had just finished up when Jacob and Seth came through. They were a little bit wet from cleaning everything he'd used. Grabbing two twenty dollars he handed their wages over and some of the leftovers.

"Thanks Harry!" said Seth extremely pleased, already diving into the box to see what he had.

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow then?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Jacob and Seth immediately.

"Okay then," said Harry, and all of them made their way to the door, Jasper keeping Harry away from them the entire way. His arms clasped around him, making it very clear he was telling the Shape-shifters Harry was his and his alone.

"Bye," said Harry, he summoned blood pops to himself standing just inside his front door, before leaving again, getting around his Ferrari, aware of the longing gaze Jacob supported but who wouldn't? It was a dream car that many people wanted but couldn't afford. Jasper got in as well and before they knew it they were driving towards the Cullen's once more. It seemed a lot longer than just this morning that Harry had done that journey.

"So do you have homework?" sniggered Harry, unable to help himself, he just had to keep teasing Jasper about it.

"No," said Jasper wryly, "If I did it only takes me a few minutes. I usually just leave it until the very last minute."

"Do you actually like attending school…still I mean." said Harry. "I'm not asking whether you have to go but just what you actually feel not your leader…" Jasper didn't strike him as someone who would submit to another's rule. Being a leader all his life, you would think he would prefer to do the leading.

"He's never really been our leader, more of a father figure, at least to the others. I hate attending school, but the younger we start out then the longer we can stay in the same place." said Jasper.

"So you hate moving?" asked Harry.

"Yes," replied Jasper.

"Guess that's understandable," said Harry, he'd moved a few times but didn't hate it per say, just the fresh launch of gossip that centred on him. It must be different for vampires, but Jasper would have been at this for what? Fifteen sixteen times? If they moved every ten years or so. "Have you ever had a job?"

"No, university is as far as we get before moving on," said Jasper.

"If you had the opportunity what kind of job would you get?" asked Harry as he pulled into the side road that would lead them to the Cullen's house.

"You'll find this ironic, I'd love to debate history or teach it." said Jasper.

Harry blinked; he should have guessed that would be Jasper's career choice. "Better than being taught it when you probably know more than the teacher." snorted Harry in irony. Turning off his engine he got out of the car and followed Jasper into his house.

"I was right," said Jasper smugly, as he walked them up the stairs, there was nothing on the ground floor. He was led straight up to a kitchen; the design of the house was rather strange. The living room was right next to the kitchen though, he noticed there weren't any doors or walls separating anything.

"Hello Harry," said Esme beaming at him, her caramel coloured hair was framing her heart shaped face. She was cutting up lettuce and putting it into a bowl that Rosalie was holding.

"Hi," said Harry grinning at her, she was just infectious with her joy.

"I hope you are hungry," she then said.

"You've given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time," said Carlisle just as happy as Esme was, they were definitely suited for one another.

"He already ate some cakes," said Jasper, teasing Esme.

Unfortunately Rosalie didn't like that at all, she broke the glass bowl and had glass and salad flying everywhere. "That's just perfect,"

"Jasper," sighed Harry in exasperation, "I'd love something, although I'm not overly fond of glass salad, bad for my health. Especially surrounded by vampires." their expressions had Harry almost doubling over in laughter. Jasper just smirked at them all; they weren't used to humans being so frank with them. Jasper on the other hand was already used to Harry's sarcasm and weird ways.

"I like him!" declared Emmett grinning from the same side of the kitchen island that Esme and Carlisle were on.

"Glad I met your approval," bowed Harry teasingly.

"We can't just pretend that this isn't dangerous for all of us!" said Rosalie glaring at her husband for taking sides.

Jasper growled tightening his hold on Harry, if she kept it up he'd leave the coven. He'd move in with Harry and live life on his own terms. Alice gasped beside Edward, seeing for herself just how close Jasper was to leaving.

"Just how much more dangerous is it than attending school with bloody humans?" asked Harry incredulity written across his face.

Rosalie for once didn't have anything to say to that.

"If anything I think I have the right to say that, you are more dangerous to me you know." said Harry.

"Just ignore her," said Edward, "I usually do."

"The question is - do you all feel the same and she's the only one with the guts to say it?" asked Harry.

"We don't all feel that way," said Carlisle looking tense, this little meeting hadn't gone the way he hoped. Although one little consolation was that Harry could hold his own against his family or rather Rosalie.

"I'm glad to hear it," said Harry. "So food?" asked Harry edging forward it smelt absolutely divine.

"Well since your British I thought of shepherds pie and salad," said Esme kindly.

"I've not had that since I was in school!" said Harry, "I can't wait!"

"Fantastic!" said Esme, glad she had chosen well.

"Oh, here," said Harry, "I don't show up empty handed when I'm invited somewhere." he said passing over a bag of blood pops.

"That's very kind," said Esme staring at him as if to say are you off your rockers? Then at Jasper as if to say haven't you explained anything to him.

"Just try them," smirked Jasper, he hadn't told his family about his own little stash yet. He knew after today he would have to keep them on him all the times. Otherwise Emmett was going to steal them from him. Not just Emmett either probably Alice as well.

"Oh!" cried Esme, "These are absolutely lovely, thank you dear."

"No problem," said Harry smiling at her.

"I'm going to show Harry the rest of the house," said Jasper his arms still around Harry's middle, and he didn't seem intent on letting him go any time soon.

* * *

There we go! ok information time some of you have wondered about Bella...again so - She's been in the story at the start she's Edward's singer but Edward has resisted her and is not taking any classes with her this year...I am not sure if she will have any other part in the story but if she does it wont be a big one at least not at this point in my muse and the story i've planned. as for harry not being able to be turned - well its a story it can go any way the writer wants! but i can see what you all prefer and ill keep that in mind ;) soooo are you glad Seth and Jacob took the job? will harry ask them more about the tribe? will jacob have let it slip to Bella what they are before he was a shape-shifter and cause trouble for the cullens? will harry try and obliviate her only to end up like lockheart? :P or will it work and her be unaware of the shapeshifters or the vampires...this is if she gets a part in the story :P so how long will jasper last before wanting his mate? and will harry wait for Jasper or pounce himself? :P R&R PLEASE!


	12. Chapter 12

**Life After Death And Betrayal **

**Chapter 12 **

**The Cullen Residence **

* * *

Alice grabbed Rosalie as soon as Jasper and Harry were out of sight. She had a look on extreme anger on her face, which was very unlike Alice at all. She was always so happy, cheerful and bubbly, Edward shook his head at Emmett stopping him from intervening. She took her well into the forest, Rosalie cursing and yelling at her the entire way, digging her heels in too. Yet Alice didn't give in, she only let her go when they were far enough away from the house.

"Why do you have to spoil everything Rosalie?" snapped Alice extremely angry at her 'sister'.

"I was only saying what we were all thinking!" hissed Rosalie defensively.

"No, you are wrong. We aren't all thinking that, we are more worried about the fact Harry might not want to be a vampire. Do you know how close Jasper is to leaving the coven?" she spat at Rosalie bitterly.

"He wouldn't," said Rosalie taken aback. She knew she had been bitchy but surely Jasper wouldn't leave the coven over that? She and Jasper had always gotten on the most, probably because of their hatred of humans. Even worse their hatred of the thought of humans even suspecting their secret. They had often agreed that it was best to get rid of humans that suspected what they were - instead of moving of course. Now Jasper was suddenly pro- human and was dating one.

"I saw it Rosalie, he had come that close to leaving that I saw it!" replied Alice hotly.

"It wasn't my intention," said Rosalie contritely.

"I know Rosalie, but please just…hold your tongue!" said Alice suddenly weary as if she couldn't continue being mad at her. She did not want to see another vision of Jasper leaving, or worse still Jasper actually leaving the coven. They'd been together so long, she wanted them to stay together. They were her family, without them she'd be lost. She'd never had a family before, at least not that she could remember anyway. She knew under her sarcasm Rosalie felt the same, she loved her family so much and she would defend them to her death. She just had a funny way of showing it most time, and only came across as a bitch.

Rosalie scowled but it was half heartedly, "Alright," she said eventually.

"Thank you," sighed Alice in relief, a small part of her wondered how long she'd last before starting again. Sometimes Rosalie just couldn't help herself, so her part done she ran back to Edward. Hopefully Rosalie would listen to her, she didn't know what she'd do if Jasper left. She was more fond of Jasper than everyone else, with the exception of her mate of course. They had travelled together, spoke of their dreams and desires. Jasper had desperately wanted his mate, and now he had him, she hoped the entire family could just be happy now.

* * *

Harry was shown around the house, or at least the living room, kitchen and library, Carlisle's study and Jasper's room. Harry smiled upon seeing it, it was actually more like a library itself. With no bed the room was completely packed with books and each wall was taken up.

"Do you have any more books?" asked Harry wryly, his fingers trailing down the spines, unaware of Jaspers reaction to his innocent act. It didn't surprise him that most of them were about history.

"Yes," said Jasper reining in his wayward emotions, but having Harry in his room - his territory was sexy as hell. "They are still packed, as you can see I didn't have anymore room for them."

"Ever thought of using a trunk?" asked Harry turning around to face him, this was a room of an obsessed scholar not a eighteen year old. This room itself gave Jasper away, no teenager would be seen dead with such a room.

"I hardly think a trunk will hold many of them," said Jasper arching an eyebrow at Harry in curiosity.

Harry sniggered and shook his head, his trunk had seven compartments, it held all his magical things within it. Seven years of books from school and all the others he'd bought during his travels not all of them actually Magical. The vast majority was admittedly magical though. "Remind me to show you mine." he said after a few seconds of contemplation. Perhaps he could order one for Jasper, it surely would be better than what he was doing right now. It would also save them from becoming dusty and even more yellow.

"The food is ready," said Jasper staring at the floor, he could obviously hear something Harry couldn't. Harry didn't have their excellent hearing, right now though he wished he had! An extendable ear would be good right about now.

"Now I wished I could hear like you," said Harry sauntering over, before walking out of the room. A stunned vampire watched him go, before getting himself in gear and walking with him.

"Here you are sweetie," said Esme placing the plate on the kitchen island beside a seat.

"Thank you Esme," smiled Harry, digging into the first shepherds pie he'd had since leaving Hogwarts. For a vampire, Harry realized, she was an amazing cook. "Have you ever thought of a job cooking?"

"Oh no dear, I couldn't." said Esme sadly, it was evident by her face it would be something she'd like greatly.

"No? not even working in the back?" asked Harry confused, if she didn't have any self control how could she stand to be near him.

"A kitchen is a dangerous place, there is around a hundred ways to get injured." said Carlisle sadly.

"Yes but you are a doctor," said Harry, "I guess you only recently turned your mate?" he wrongfully assumed.

"No, I turned her a long time ago, a few years after Edward." said Carlisle.

"So how come you have no control?" asked Harry staring at her in not understanding them at all.

"It's not that she doesn't have control, its fear of what could happen," explained Jasper.

"That's no way to live, I can understand the caution really I do, but it truly isn't how someone should live, vampire or not." said Harry. "It cant be any more dangerous than sending six vampires into a school full of humans." his voice was filled with disapproval, mostly at them attending school not at Esme.

"With Alice we are forewarned," said Carlisle, not sure how to feel about this…young man. Evidently he didn't approve of his decision to send them to school.

"So none of them attended school until Alice came along?" asked Harry doubtfully.

"Well," coughed Carlisle self-consciously under this mans gaze, he didn't know why but he felt as though he was human again. "Yes they did as a matter of fact." Jasper was just sitting there smirking, evidently enjoying watching the coven leader squirm.

"How would you like to work with me Esme?" asked Harry changing the subject, not wanting to alienate Jasper's family. "I don't have anyone else, I can't continue to do it alone. It's too much work, it would just be part time, give it a try if it's too hard then I'll see about hiring someone else?" he finished coaxing her.

Esme didn't miss the word 'With' instead of 'For' she wasn't sure what to make of this young man.

"There are plenty of blood pops around if you think you might have trouble," said Harry.

"I'll think about it," said Esme, staring at Carlisle, obviously she wanted to discuss her options with her mate first. Harry couldn't grudge her that, so he nodded and dropped the subject.

"Where do you get those blood pops from?" asked Jasper curiously.

"Magical world," grinned Harry his eyes twinkling brightly.

"Would you order some for me? I'll give you the money," said Jasper, he knew without a doubt Emmett would have the lot finished by tonight.

"Sure," said Harry, "I'll have them by tomorrow for you."

"So quickly?" asked Jasper surprised.

"Sure, we have owl post, order and send letters to anyone, anywhere. Owls are extremely smart." said Harry.

Jasper stared at Harry, he seemed upset…he wondered what could have made him so sad and depressed. "Did you have one?" asked Jasper, "An owl I mean." it's the only thing he could come up with.

"Yes," said Harry smiling sadly, "She was killed when I was seventeen, she was beautiful, a snowy white owl. They are extremely rare, she had been my companion for seven years. I got her when I was eleven years old, she was my familiar."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Carlisle, he'd gasped upon hearing Harry saying familiar. A familiar was more important than pets. There was a bond present with familiars that wasn't there with just a 'pet'. During his generation you had pets such as cat's, geese or dogs to protect your property. Yet many others also had another animals, whether it be a horse, dog or cat that they adored and allowed to do things the other animals weren't - such as stay in the house and sit on your bed. That animal they had called their familiar.

"I still miss her, I doubt that will change any time soon." said Harry quietly.

"Yes, the problem with familiars is that they enter our hearts, stay for a while then leave us." said Esme quietly, "Yet they are remain in our hearts forever."

Jasper nodded, his horse during the Civial was had been his constant companion and familiar in a sense. Unfortunately he had no idea what had become of him, he'd been turned into a vampire and had never seen him since. Now he lived off animals to survive.

"They do," agreed Harry smiling sadly again, how he missed her still…if he imagined hard enough he could swear he could feel her feathers on his fingers. She had always been so soft, and annoyingly loud sometimes. Yet he wouldn't change anything about her, if she hadn't been his she could have still been alive. An old owl for sure, but still alive. Yet he could never regret having her in his life. Just like he couldn't regret having Sirius in his life however, brief a time he'd been in it. Ironically enough it was close to what Sirius had said about his parents before he left on Buckbeak during Harry's third year.

* * *

Poor Harry :( hehe so will harry make a trunk for Jasper to put all his precious books in? or will he wait for his birthday so he has something to give him? will Rosalie hold her tongue or will she actually explain why she was so hostile to harry? about the volturi always showing an interest in her family becuase of their gifted siblings? to have harry reasure her that if they tried anything he'd turn them to dust? and her witnessing first hand just how leathal harry is when/if the normads appear? instinctively helping jasper when he attacks them? or him reacting without thinking when one goes for him? R&R PLEASE!


	13. Chapter 13

**Life After Death And Betrayal **

**Chapter 13 **

**Harry And Jasper **

* * *

Harry and Jasper were lounging together on Harry's sofa; Harry's head was on Jasper's firm sturdy chest watching TV. Jasper on the other hand was reading Harry's magic books; he had chosen a history book unsurprisingly. He seemed deeply engrossed in it, much to Harry's amusement. He had shown the vampire his trunk, he'd been very impressed. It had strengthened Harry's resolve to get one for him, all he had to do was find out his birthday date and he was set. In fact he would contract Andromeda and she could get it done for him. Send it in Teddy's backpack when he came at the weekend. The beauty of having so much money, he could have his made a 'rush order' and put in front of other people's orders.

"Do goblins look as they are always portrayed?" asked Jasper speaking for the first time in an hour. The book was actually quite interesting; the wars with Goblins and wizards happened a lot.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry drawing his attention away from the TV, staring at Jasper curiously.

"Well Goblins are always portrayed rather nastily, ugly, small things." said Jasper.

Harry sniggered remembering his first time upon entering the bank, he'd been terrified they'd been so ugly looking - fierce. It didn't help that he wasn't that much taller than them at that age. Merlin he did miss some aspects of the Wizarding world, the actual magical part not the people. Well other than Teddy and Andy anyway, everyone else could go take a hike.

"Actually they are, but they also have magic and they will use it if they need to. They are very fierce in protecting their territory one could say. That's why all those Goblin wars started, the idiotic Ministers always tried to take over in running Gringotts." said Harry, "Eventually after hundreds of wars they finally stopped, and set a truce with them. Eventually though some stupid Minister will try again and we will end up with another war on our hands."

"Didn't they join your war?" asked Jasper curiously. The weapons they could have given could have won them the war.

"Merlin no, and I don't blame them either, they are treated like shit by most people. They are looked down upon, as 'Creatures'." replied Harry, "They are also tricky bastards, if I could there's one I'd love to punch in the face. Unfortunately he disappeared off the face of the earth."

"Why? What did he do?" asked Jasper the story Harry was telling was more exciting than the book. Which was still balanced in his fingers, open at the same page, it was like a statue.

"Well I suppose one could argue he stuck to his agreement." grumbled Harry, "I promised him the sword of Gryffindor if he got us into Gringotts. One of the Horcrux's was in a vault, the cup of Huffelpuff. He got us in but he demanded the sword and we had to make our own way out. By some miracle we managed it; it was sheer dumb luck which I had a lot of."

"Why was it so important to them?" asked Jasper sensing something wasn't right.

"It was goblin made, they sell them, but they believe in getting them back after the person dies. Godric Gryffindor's sword wasn't given back. To make a long story short, they wanted it desperately, so I negotiated it in turn for entrance to the vault." said Harry.

"So they got their sword back then?" said Jasper, judging by the…smugness in Harry's voice and feelings he didn't think so.

"No, I tried to explain it to them; the sword is only available to those who need it. Not just to take, they have to do something heroic, to get it." said Harry remembering driving into the lake in the middle of the night. If it wasn't for Ron he would have drowned, thinking of his ex-best friend made his heart lurch in agony.

"Are you okay?" asked Jasper alarmed, Harry's mood had shifted so alarmingly that he couldn't help but be worried. He'd never felt so much agony since he'd been with Maria and destroying the New Born's when they lost their strength.

"I'll be fine," said Harry shrugging his mood off, much to Jasper's confusion…how could Harry do that? Change his mood so quickly, that heartbreak had been real and very deep - to change it so quickly meant he'd either buried his emotions and not dealing with them or he was hiding it.

"Harry…if you don't want to talk about it I can understand…but it is better to speak about it." said Jasper quietly. He hoped his mate felt comfortable enough to talk to him, he was such an enigma he didn't know what to do or say to help him or learn more. He was informative but cryptic at the same time.

"Not right now," said Harry shaking his head, it would just sour his mood for weeks if he actually said it. Merlin it had taken him years to get over what happened; only Teddy had stopped him from complete oblivion and depression. For a while Teddy had been the only light in his life, before he'd finally gotten his life back in order.

"Okay," acquiesced Jasper, "But know I'm here if you ever want to talk right?"

"I know, thank you Jasper." said Harry smiling sadly at him, part of him wanted to just tell Jasper everything. Another part of Harry who was so used to keeping secrets didn't. Even Andromeda didn't know Harry's secret, and Harry had no plans on telling her.

Jasper went back to reading, and Harry began watching the TV again. It seemed the subject was closed for now, and they were happy to forget about it. Harry was thankful it wasn't one of those awkward silences that could occur.

* * *

Carlisle contemplated how things could get so different in the space of a week. You would think he'd be used to it, especially when Alice and Jasper showed up out of the blue, but truth was he wasn't. Harry was extremely awe-inspiring, especially for a twenty two year old human. He had the eyes of a one hundred year old vampire and the wisdom of one as well. He was also extremely truthful, whether it was something they wanted to hear or not.

Take what he said to Rosalie for example, he let you know what he thought, and evidently it didn't matter to him that they were vampires and could harm him. Not that they would hurt him, he was Jaspers mate, anyone that screwed with him had better take their heads and run for the hills. Jasper would kill them if they even stepped a toe out of line. Jasper was different from Edward and more like Emmett. Emmett would kill anyone that even thought of harming a hair on Rosalie's head. Edward probably would have run if he knew his mate was human, and tried to fool himself that he didn't care or want his mate. Harry also did not like them continuously attending school. He wasn't sure why, since he said to Esme that it was no way to live. He was a conundrum, an oxymoron, and he actually really liked him. He wanted to get to know him more, which was odd, he'd never felt the need to get to know twenty year old humans more. He was also a mystery, since Jasper wasn't sharing Harry's life story, or perhaps it was the fact Harry hadn't told him yet he didn't know.

"So what do you think?" asked Esme, her amber eyes were glowing with delight, she had been deeply inspired and moved by Harry's words also it seemed. Harry had only known them a short time but was already changing the family.

"I believe it's entirely up to you darling," said Carlisle smiling at her, there had been no doubt she'd adore Harry - she was the most compassionate and loving vampire out there. The fact he was Jasper's mate was enough for her, unfortunately it wasn't that easy for Rosalie.

"What if something happened?" she couldn't help but fret.

"I'm not sure if anything could happen," said Carlisle, "He has no other workers, and I doubt there are many accidents that could happen in a bakery." he was used to Esme fretting, she was always so scared she hurt someone. It was what stopped her from getting a job like he did. Instead she just freelance designed houses, and played the 'house wife' role.

"Do you think I could do it?" asked Esme, she had calmed down hearing Carlisle speaking those words. It was true; Harry didn't have any other employee's, and truth be told she rather liked the thought of getting out the house for a few hours. She got so bored when she was alone; it's why she painted so much.

"I have no doubt Esme, you are a fabulous cook," said Carlisle bringing his wife into his arms, they said love faded but they were wrong. Carlisle loved Esme and had loved her more than three lifetimes.

"Maybe I should give it a try," said Esme grinning wryly.

"Then you shall," said Carlisle, he knew Esme would decide to do it, with Harry's convincing words there had been little doubt.

"I'll go let Jasper know," said Esme getting up, she kissed her husband passionately before retrieving her cell phone.

* * *

Jasper put the book down, which was nearly finished by the way. Vampires and their abilities, it would have taken Harry at least ten hours to finish it. Harry thought he was finished, but he wasn't, he was busy on his phone. Harry yawned, Merlin he was so tired and he had to be up extremely early tomorrow. No doubt it would be just as exhausting, at least he knew how much to bake. Harry cursed quietly when he remembered he still had the leftovers in the car. He would have to take them somewhere, he just wasn't sure where.

"Esme wants to work," said Jasper, feeling very smug, at least it wasn't one of those shape sifters he was asking. After school work he could handle, because he'd be there - not during the day while he was unable to do anything if something happened.

"That's great, tell her to come in around lunch time, that's when it gets really busy." said Harry.

"Okay," said Jasper typing away so fast Harry couldn't even see his fingers moving.

"Did they say anything at school?" smirked Harry, his amusement showing.

"What do you mean?" asked Jasper feigning confusion.

"Ah, come on!" said Harry nudging Jasper from where he was still lying on his chest.

"There was some speculation but nothing that hit the nail on the head." said Jasper wryly.

Harry sniggered in amusement. "I never thought id see the day when I'd be with someone still in school." he had always preferred older, they had more chance of understanding him. After everything he had been through it was inevitable he supposed.

Jasper just stared at Harry drolly. He wasn't sure if he found the teasing amusing or if he couldn't wait until it got to old for Harry to keep repeating it. It was certainly something new; nobody around him usually said stuff like that.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop." said Harry still grinning.

"Thank you," said Jasper dryly.

"I'm so tired," said Harry as he once more suppressed another yawn. "It's going to be hell when I've got Teddy."

"Can I stay?" asked Jasper, he wasn't sure if that was something Harry would want so soon.

"Well since you probably don't snore I'd say go ahead," teased Harry, as another yawn forced its way passed his lips. Who would have thought a vampire could be unsure or hesitant? Because Jasper sure sounded it asking that question. "But I'm going to go shower and get some sleep. Do you want another book?"

"Do you have one with pictures and descriptions of what you call 'creatures?'" asked Jasper.

"Sure, that will be my first ever defence book," said Harry, summoning it, thankfully his trunk was still open from earlier otherwise it would have crashed through. He handed it over, and added "You can come through if you like." he knew what it was like to be alone and it wasn't something he'd wish on anyone.

"I think I will," said Jasper smirking, his amber eyes twinkling in a way that just spelled trouble.

Harry just snorted at the look before he went to shower leaving Jasper to do whatever he wanted.

* * *

There we go :D i think tomorrow i will update Out Of The Darkness...it just depends on the muse i suppose so will Jasper call Andy to try and figure out harry's secrets? or will he wait until harry is ready to tell him? R&R PLEASE!


	14. Chapter 14

**Life After Death And Betrayal**

**Chapter 14**

**Rosalie**

* * *

Harry woke up to Jasper still in his room, he was reading yet another book - one that Harry hadn't given him. He must have gotten bored and took another one. Yawning he stumbled out of bed, and went into his bathroom, and did his morning ablutions. "What do you normally do at night?" he asked as he showered quickly. He was surprised to have slept the entire night without nightmares. He wasn't used to people being with him when he slept either, yet he'd had the best night sleep ever.

"Normally I just read, or hunt, sometimes just think." said Jasper loud enough for Harry to hear him.

"Aren't you going to head home?" Harry asked coming out from the bathroom a towel was all he had on. Jasper felt himself coming alive, seeing his mate bare before him. He was prefect, muscular but not overly so. He had a few scars that enraged Jasper. He was unable to help himself, he walked over to him, touching the scar near his heart, too close to his heart for comfort.

Harry shivered at the contact, not just because he was touching him, but because he was cold and he'd just showered. Nobody had touched his scars before, not even his lightning scar on his forehead. He wouldn't have let them but that was besides the point. "What happened?" there was also a light scar in the curious shape of a locket.

"Nothing," said Harry defensively, pushing Jasper's hand away.

"Looks like something to me," said Jasper feeling Harry's betrayal and sadness, same as he had yesterday. He was more curious than ever, but he knew pushing Harry wasn't a good idea. He hadn't known him very long but he knew enough. He felt Harry's stubbornness, his love for his godson and even his fondness for him.

"Just leave it," said Harry his eyes closed and his betrayal even more evident.

"Harry..." sighed Jasper half exasperated at how stubborn he was, yet he also understood keeping things a secret. The Cullens knew a good bit about his past, but they didn't know it all. "I'll leave it for now." said Jasper, deciding to let Harry tell him when he was ready. He was even more desperate to know what was hurting his mate. What had happened to him? Who had betrayed him? when he found out he'd kill them for what they'd done.

"Thank you," said Harry his gratitude obvious to Jasper.

Jasper brought his mate into a hug, comforting him, from the demons that were obviously plaguing him. How could anyone hurt him? he was fiercely loyal to those he loved. Carding his hands through Harry's long hair, he kissed him passionately, reigniting the heat he'd felt upon seeing Harry dripping wet and all but naked. Harry responded readily and eagerly, brushing against Jasper causing a moan to tear out the vampire's throat.

"I need to get ready," murmured Harry breathlessly, his cheeks flushed and his chest hitching. He wanted nothing more than to stay here, and enjoy his time with his...vampire. Unfortunately he had a shop to open, and Jasper had school to attend - he thought with amusement.

"I know," said Jasper, his breath puffing against Harry's neck, where he currently had his nose buried. His mate smelt divine, he, more than ever wished he didn't have to bloody attend school. "How about we stay here? figure out a better use of our time..." he then asked trailing off suggestively.

Harry laughed "As great as that sounds, I've only been open one day and cannot just close the shop."

"I know," said Jasper quietly, "I had to try though." he knew it wasn't possible but it had been worth a shot. He could feel Harry's desires to spend the day with him, on top of his own.

"Obviously," said Harry his amusement evident, before he summoned his clothes and quickly got dressed. Jasper watching his every move, and one didn't need to be a Empath to figure out his feelings! All too soon he was dressed, fed and on his way to the bakery down stairs.

* * *

"Come on then, I'll drive you again," said Harry grabbing his car keys from under the counter. The school was too far to walk, for a human anyway, and Harry knew keeping their secret was the most important thing of all. Just like it was important for him to keep his secret above all else. Hence why he didn't just let Jasper run or Apparate him there. It was more important arriving 'normally' than leaving, because nobody hung around after school got out.

Jasper had watched him prepare the pastries and put them in the oven. He helped out when he could, or when Harry asked him to help. Time flew whenever they got together. It didn't matter what they were doing. Before long it was time for him to go to 'school' thank god it was his last year. This time he wasn't going to college, there was no way. He was staying right here with his mate. Whether Carlisle liked it or not, if it came to it he'd move in here and leave the Coven.

"You don't have to," said Jasper it more more of a placation than a protest. He wanted to spend all the time he could with his mate. As much as he'd prefer to hoard him away, have his wicked way with him and then turn him he couldn't. He'd been with the Cullen Coven too long, and regained a lot of his humanity back, one could say. He allowed the feelings of humans affect him, something that hadn't happened when he was with Maria. Which was how he was able to stop himself forcing himself on his mate and turning him. That unfortunately wouldn't win him any points at all.

"You can walk if you want." grinned Harry showing he was just kidding, as he closed up the shop. The ovens would still be on when he got back, nothing would be burnt - as proved by yesterday. "So why don't you drive, or have a car for that matter?" asked Harry as he slid into his Ferrari, Jasper of course slid in as well.

"I've never had a reason to have one," said Jasper shrugging, he didn't normally go anywhere other than to school or hunt. One of the others always came, so they always drove.

"Can you drive?" asked Harry as he shifted into second gear his car revving powerfully.

"Of course," chuckled Jasper amused by his question. "Speaking of why do you have two cars?"

"Teddy," said Harry wryly, stopping at the red light, rolling his eyes at the gawping eyes greedily watching his car. "I don't want to drive him around in this car." he was far too young to sit in the front. Well he had been when Harry got the car, hence his decision to have a more...family orientated car.

"Ah," said Jasper in understanding.

"Anything interesting to learn today?" asked Harry curiously, he'd never been educated past primary school. He would never go back, but it was perhaps a good thing to learn some things - maybe he could borrow Jasper's books.

"No," said Jasper, "I stopped learning things the third time around."

"No surprise," said Harry, as he drove past the school gates, stopping next to the silver Volvo that he knew belonged to the other Cullen's. It was confirmed by the fact they started to get out the car the second he parked.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Rosalie, standing outside his window.

Harry arched an eyebrow at her, before curiosity had him getting out the car. He faced her, impassively. He wasn't sure what to think of any of the Cullen's. Esme was great, Carlisle he didn't think was a great leader having them attend school, but to each their own. Vampires had wills of their own, they could refuse to go so he really shouldn't judge him. The others had been polite at least, well, expect this one. Which was why he was so curious to know why she wanted to talk to him. Jasper rounded the car, his arm came around Harry's middle protectively.

"Speak then," said Harry still staring at her.

"Not here," said Rosalie, staring around to prove her point. Everyone was staring at them in blatant curiosity.

Jasper growled lowly, not liking the suggestion of Rosalie going anywhere with his mate.

"Jazz I'll be fine, go on, I'll see you later." said Harry, calming the territorial vampire down. Rosalie was his family, he doubted she would do anything and deep down Jasper must realise that as well.

Alice giggled from where she and Edward stood in a warm embrace together beside the bonnet of the car. Emmett as always remained near Rosalie, but today he wasn't hugging her like he had been when Harry was introduced.

Jasper leaned down and kissed Harry passionately, staking his claim and glaring warningly at his 'sister'. Suddenly everyone was avoiding looking over, and gossiping quite loudly. Harry rolled his eyes heavenward, well they were certainly going to call him a cradle snatcher now. Harry though couldn't bring himself to care, although part of him was worried, could he be arrested? Was Jasper not considered a minor here? he wasn't sure of the rules...but he needed to find out. Harry gestured for Rosalie to get into his car before he drove away. Jasper watched them go until they were completely out of sight.

* * *

I know the story is going slow but thats only because i cant get a nice long length chapter out with this ipad lol but it will speed up soon - the stories always do xD so the school knows ;) and speaking of which is someone in senior year considered a minor? would they get in trouble for dating a twenty something year old guy? :P so will rosalie make things worse? or will she make up with him and stop the cullen coven loosing a member? do you like the thought of jasper and harry moving in together sooner or later? sorry about it being short too :( R&R!


	15. Chapter 15

**Life After Death And Betrayal**

**Chapter 15**

**At Last We Understand One Another **

* * *

Harry drove the car in silence, inwardly wondering what the hell, the blonde could possibly want with him. He could see her checking herself out in the mirrors of his car, was she vain or paranoid? he couldn't help but think it was pure vanity. He didn't think he'd ever like her, but for Jasper he'd give her a chance. she was his family, and he would never deprive anyone of it. Or heaven forbid, ask them to choose, he'd walk away before doing that. It might only be because he'd never had a family, that he believed family should always come first. His mother and father had believed that, until their last breath protecting him with their lives. Shaking off his dark thoughts, that would never happen he was with Jasper now. He would be friendly with his family, and thats that. If they didn't like him...well that would be their problem. He did wonder what they thought of him though, but not in a vain way.

Rosalie stared out the window, at her own reflection, not really seeing it. Her thoughts were plaguing her, she didn't like change. In fact she loathed it, it made her feel emotions she didn't like. She couldn't believe Jasper's mate was human, and even worse he hadn't slipped up yet. Jasper had always had the worst control, the blood pops must be mighty strong. He'd had more than the rest of them, since Jasper was his boyfriend it made sense for him to give Jasper more. When Alice told her how close Jasper was to leaving it had shocked her. She hadn't wanted to believe it, after all they had been very close and once believed in the same values. Now she was alone in them, her belief's since Jasper found his mate. Which angered her even more, but having spent enough time thinking about it she just felt ashamed now. She'd been hoping her 'brother' would find his mate for years, so he could be happy. Not miserable, especially after coming home after visiting Charlotte and Peter. His two best friends he'd known even longer than the Cullen's.

They drew into the sidewalk, parking the car and both ventured into the bakery. Harry went to check on his baking, but relaxed when they still had fifteen minutes to go. They would be fine, without more to do he ventured back into the front shop. Crossing his arms, staring at Rosalie pensively, one again curious.

"Well?" enquired Harry, impatiently.

"I want to apologise for the way I was." said Rosalie, looking as if she wanted to be sick by just admitting this.

"The only thing is you don't mean it, no offence but I can do without empty apologies." said Harry, as always saying what he really thought and felt.

"I do mean it," she admitted through gritted teeth.

"Do you?" mused Harry, still staring at her enquiringly. "Question is why? what made you change your ways? the others weren't shocked by your behaviour which leads me to believe thats how you are."

Okay the human was smart, and Jasper admired that more than anything. She was beginning to see what was drawing him in. She was also pissed off that the human wasn't just accepting her apology. He was rubbing salt in the wound, and she did not appreciate it at all. "Can't you just accept my apology and leave it at that?" she snapped.

"Your insincere apology, if it makes you feel better than so be it, apology accepted." said Harry his sarcasm would have been heard by a deaf man.

Rosalie growled, "Grow the bloody hell up!" she hissed without really thinking or meaning it.

"Grow up? me? when you are the one thats permanently stuck in the age you were turned? when things don't go your way you throw a hissy fit. It doesn't help that you are treated as though you really are seventeen years old. By both the school and at home. You've never been allowed to worry about things more people worry about. You attend school, then college spending a few years away from the coven, to start the process all over again."

Rosalie gaped at the human, she'd never been so insulted before in her immortal life. Yet his words did penetrate Rosalie's thick skull, if she had been human she'd have turned bright red. The worst thing was - that he was right. For most part she did act as though she was seventeen years old. She was also treated as though she was a teenager like he said, from the school and her 'parents'.

"Look I mean no offence to you or your coven leader, it's just what I've observed. I know you didn't mean the apology, but I had no right to say what I just did." said Harry, it was difficult to have vampires change their facial expressions, yet her's had. She looked deeply shocked by his words. He didn't really understand why, surely they'd thought about it.

"Doesn't make you any less wrong," sighed Rosalie, this conversation hadn't gone as planned.

"Look you don't have to like me, none of you do, you also have nothing to fear. I would never ask Jasper to leave the coven. His place is with you, his family, I understand that." said Harry quietly, figuring maybe thats what she was afraid of.

"He would!" snapped Rosalie the frustration she'd felt since being dragged out of the house by Alice was coming out of her.

"Would? am I to assume Alice has seen something?" Harry enquired.

"Yes." stated Rosalie, so he knew all about their gifts too.

"It would have had to be something drastic to cause that," said Harry, he couldn't believe anything could happen to cause Jasper to leave the coven. He would never ask Jasper to leave, which meant it was his own choice. Why was Rosalie suddenly playing nice with him? why not Jasper he voiced this out loud to her. "Why apologise to me? shouldn't you be putting things right with Jasper?"

"I will be." said Rosalie.

"So what's your problem with me?" asked Harry changing the subject. "Is it the fact I'm human? magical or that I know the existence of vampires?"

"The Volturi is just looking for an excuse to take us out! they won't care if you are magical they will kill us all!" snapped Rosalie.

"I see," said Harry leaning more fully against the counter, "It seems at last we finally understand one another." she was trying to protect her family, and Harry couldn't hate her for that. His first thoughts regarding Rosalie were evidently correct.

"What?" she muttered, staring at Harry strangely, he had to be the most baffling human on the planet.

"I understand your concern, what do you want from me? do you want me to leave Jasper? is that it? on what could happen?" asked Harry, he of course, would never leave Jasper not out of fear. There would only be one reason, and that would be if they didn't work out as a couple. Which would be doubtful after all they were mates, soul mates one would say. They were made for each other, both their past were similar which means they could understand one another in a way nobody else could.

"No," sighed Rosalie, she would never do that to Jasper. It had been her thinking of herself and Emmett that made her realise she was being selfish and idiotic. "I came here to apologise and let it be water under the bridge." then make it up to Jasper.

"For family." stated Harry, genuine or not you did what you had to for family. Finally understanding why Rosalie had wanted to speak to him.

"Yes," said Rosalie.

Looking at his watch he realised he needed to open soon, so he turned back to Rosalie and spoke to her again. "What's done is done, just leave it at that. You don't have to worry about the Volturi Rosalie, I would never stand by and let something happen to any of you. You forget that I'm not just human, I am also magical, I would wipe the floor of anyone that threats Jasper and your family by association."

Funny thing was she had forgotten he was magical, "You can kill vampires?" asked Rosalie, unsure of how to feel about that.

"I can, and I will if anyone threatens someone I love." said Harry his green eyes sparkling fiercely, showing the seriousness of his admission. His magic crackled around them, making Rosalie's hairs stand on end. She was rather grateful...not to have made an enemy of him. She could feel the danger and promise leeching off him in waves, she merely nodded deep in thought. Having Harry part of the family may prove to be rather profitable - ensuring their safety from all who wish them harm.

"Tell Jasper I'll see him later." said Harry smiling softly as he opened his shop up, Rosalie just nodded again pensively. She exited the shop, and ran to school staying in the shadows of the trees to avoid being detected. Well, she certainly had gotten more than she bargained for. She half didn't want to attend school, preferring instead to go home and think on everything Harry had said. Every word he'd spoken had been the truth, whether she liked it or not. Nobody usually spoke to her like that, not even Emmett. She found it utterly refreshing, was this how Carlisle had taken Harry's words? she hadn't been there for it, but Emmett had told her everything later on that night.

The look on Jasper's face when she came back was utter relief, was she really that much a bitch that Jasper feared she'd do something to his mate? she stared away from Jasper as she entered the class giving her excuses and taking a seat. Yes she was, of course she'd said often enough that they should deal with the humans that suspect what they were - to avoid moving.

"He says to say, he will see you later." whispered Rosalie, she knew as soon as class was over she's face over a million questions. Jasper would want to know exactly what had happened.

* * *

I have always felt they did act more like their look age rather than their actual vampire age so this is why i added it! anyone else think the same thing? anyway will Rosalie and harry get on now on? or do you like the fact that harry and the cullens aren't automatically 'best friends' and on best of terms just because he's dating one of them? either way it will stay remaining on focus of jasper and harry so who wants some slash in the next chapter? maybe a revelations or two afterwards? harry shedding some light on his past? perhaps jasper can too but im not sure what he could say that could possibly get harry to open up about his past...what do you think any ideas? R&R PLEASE!


	16. Chapter 16

**Life After Death And Betrayal**

**Chapter 16**

**Another Day Gone**

* * *

To say Jasper was on pins and needles, figuratively speaking of course, would be putting it mildly. He wanted to know just what the hell Rosalie had said to Harry, and if he had to worry about Harry finding out about his ...rather harsh past. He hadn't been the kindest vampire, advocating violence against humans - he had a funny feeling his past would eventually come back and bite him in arse. Had Rosalie said something about it? was he going to be in a permamant dog house? so say the humans. He personally thought the saying was rather stupid, most dog owners didn't even have a dog house. He and Rosalie didn't have the same classes all day, which meant her break time was different from his. So the gratitude he felt at lunch, was indeed his own as well as every other student in the class he was currently attending.

"What did you say to him?" demanded Jasper as soon as he sat down, Rosalie was already there so he didn't have to wait. Jasper was grateful for that, he wasn't sure how much more his nerves could have taken.

"I apologized," said Rosalie, unsuprised by her brothers question, she was however hurt by the force of his question. Jasper really should know her better, she'd never harm his mate, no matter what. Mates were rare, its probably part of the reason the Volturi were threatened by them. Mates were sacred, also with all their formiddable gifts they feared the Cullen's would rise against them. He wanted no other more than Alice, a seer, Aro's collection would be complete if that was the case. Noboby could do anything against them with Alice, they'd be very advancely forwarned.

"You did?" asked Jasper surprised.

"Yes Jasper I did," said Rosalie tiredly, wanting nothing more than to go home. The words Harry had spoken, were still running rampant around her head. It had been the wakeup call Rosalie needed, not that she realized that.

"What did he say?" asked Emmett joining the conversation, his wife had been far too quiet all day. Normally she'd sneer in disgust at the humans around her, their words and actions even looks. None of that had happened, it was obvious Rosalie had other things on her mind. He wanted to know so he could help her, get her back to her old self. Unfortunately or rather perhaps fortunately that wouldnt' happen.

"He accepted my apology," replied Rosalie, she still wasn't sure if she wanted to share what Harry said with anyone. Not even Emmett, who no doubt would get overprotective. He'd always been that way, especially after learning what had caused her 'death'. Emmett had come from a time when it was the men who hunted, gathered, provided and protected women so it was no surprise.

"That's it?" enquired Emmett his eyebrow risen in disbelief, then why the hell was Rosalie so quiet? he knew something happened, and vowed to talk to her about it later. When it was just the two of them.

"Yes." stated Rosalie, not looking at either of them, as she played around with the human food she currently had in front of her. Breaking it into tiny pieces and squashing it, reducing it to small crumbs.

Jasper didn't believe her, he also knew that when Rosalie didn't want to talk - she didn't talk. She was stubborn to the core, much like he was, its probably why they could pull of being twins.

"Why so glum?" grinned Alice joining the group with her man as always right beside her. Evidently the junior's had been let out of class then, the seniors always got out first. The trays flopped down beside the rest of the vampire's uneaten ones. Edward was rather pensive himself, as he read everyone's mind, including Rosalie's. Alice was used to that though, Edward had always been that way. She reckoned it was his mind reading abilities that mostly made him that way.

Emmett snorted, "When aren't we?" he murmured, they all pretty much hated attending school. Jasper was the one that didn't bother attending every day. They only attended, to appease their 'father' and so they could stay in one place longer than would be possible if they didn't attend.

"Poor Harry," said Alice shaking her head, as they continued to gossip about him. Most of it was actually down right nasty, hopefully he wouldn't hear anything. Alice was surprised her brother hadn't done anything about it yet. She knew sooner or later it would grate on Jasper's nerves, and he'd explode. Hopefully they would be there for it, and stop anything getting out of hand. So far she hadn't seen anything, but she'd keep an eye on him and relax.

Jasper tensed, Alice's words were bringing him out of his trance he'd been in all morning. He glared at the group, his amber eyes daring them to say another single word about his mate. They quickly stared away wide eyed, fear blooming in their eyes and feelings. Thankfully their self preservation had kicked in, they didn't speak about Harry again. "Idiots," grumbled Jasper, with hardly any bite at all, he now understood not all humans were the same. Harry had taught him that and he'd only known his human mate a few days.

Its funny how quickly things changed.

"Did you know my mate would be human Alice?" asked Jasper too quiet for even the humans sitting two tables down to hear. The others were curious as well, as they turned to stare at her enquiringly.

"No, I just knew joining the Coven would benefit us both, leading us to find our mates." said Alice smiling at Edward, grateful that her visions had enabled her to find hers. It had taken along time for Jasper to find hers, she had been the lucky one. Then again absence makes the heart grow fond, Jasper would cherish Harry as he was meant to.

"So you didn't see him?" asked Emmett surprised.

"Well, no not really, at least not properly," said Alice, Edward choked and looked away, looking as though he wanted to be anywhere but there right now. Alice just giggled at her husband's actions. Jasper wanted to disappear himself, he may not be able to read minds like Edward, but he knew feelings enough to decipher what they'd probably just saw! Thank god they couldn't turn bright red otherwise both Edward and himself would be cherry red. Edward just smirked wryly at him, shaking his head as though he could shake the image from his mind.

"I don't want to know," said Emmett his eyes wide as he stared between Edward, Alice and of course Jasper.

"What no teasing?" gaped Alice - Emmett had put her and Edward through hell with his insinuations and yet he didn't have anything to say about Jasper and Harry?

"Hell no," said Emmett, causing the Coven to laugh at his antics.

Jasper zoned out again, wondering if Esme had started helping Harry yet. He'd been completely wiped out yesterday. Hopefully today he'd be better with Esme's help. Harry was already changing the coven, perhaps for the better. His thoughts trailed to Teddy Lupin, and a grin made its way across his face. Teddy had the ability to change his looks, turn into an animal or just parts of an animal and perform magic. He was extremely talented, and well behaved for his age. Harry's statement that he didn't change forms unless he trusted them made his heart lurch with fondness. He'd never bothered about kids before, hardly looked at them if he passed them by. There was something about Teddy though, that was drawing him in. He wasn't simply putting up with him because of Harry. He couldn't wait till the weekend so he could see him again! this time it was through the Floo - fireplace. He most certainly wanted to be there to see that! the Portkey had been extremely fascinating to say the least.

Jasper ignored Edward's stunned disbelief filled look, as he continued to think on everything that had happened since meeting Harry.

* * *

Harry's morning had been same as last time, rather hectic, the long strand of customers hadn't abated since yesterday. He thought with it being a new shop people would come in out of curiosity. Yet it wasn't the case, since there were a lot of familiar faces among them. Perhaps his little bakery would be a success, they'd also enquired about the name of the shop. Harry had just waved it off, stating he'd liked the sound of it. He couldn't stand there and tell them why, they'd think he was nuts - even if he had been willing to explain it.

He was also feeling rather guilty at being so short with Rosalie. It wasn't fair really, everyone was different and coped with the things life threw at you differently too. He'd already been grown up by the time his biggest shocker hit him. Didn't stop him drowning in devastation and depression.

While it was true, most of them did act seventeen-eighteen years old. More noticeably those that had been turned and immediately became a Cullen. Edward, Emmett and Rosalie. Alice was a little better but not by much, but she well...for lack of better words didn't have anyone else to relate to. She couldn't remember her human life, she may as well have been raised as a Cullen. You could tell Jasper hadn't always been part of the Coven. For most part he stood apart from them, and didn't believe himself a true member either. He spoke as if he wasn't one as well. His past stopped that, maybe other things too Harry didn't know. What he did know was that he loved them regardless, they'd helped him have a better way of life - even if it was difficult at times. Carlisle had no right to be suffocating them like that, he should have let them go a long time ago to make their own way in the world. Much like bears did, and then allowed them back giving them room to fly and grow. Unfortunately it was nothing to do with him, it wasn't his life, it was entirely up to them.

"Hi sweetie, why don't you go for a break?" said Esme as she entered the shop, removing her jacket and putting it and her purse under the counter. Harry had probably been working all morning without a break the poor dear. He deserved to take some of the weight off his feet. Humans weren't supposed to stay standing all day.

She was smiling at him as though she'd never been more happy to see him. Harry was beginning to realise it was just her natural temperament. He summarised though, if anyone pissed her off she'd put Molly Weasley to shame. Harry shook of the painful thoughts, glad Jasper wasn't here yet to stare at him in sadness and curiosity. He wasn't sure how long he'd be able to keep Jasper's questions at bay. He was as of yet, understanding and waiting on Harry telling him. He knew it wouldn't last forever, Jasper would want to know and probably pretty soon.

"Actually I think I will," said Harry putting the coffee machine on, making himself a nice brew. "I'll be in the next room if you need help with anything." He also gabbed himself a pie and cake along with it. He was utterly ravenous, he could probably eat everything on display! He was actually that hungry.

"Of course," said Esme as Harry left, Esme stood at the counter, serving people that came in. They were all rather shocked to see her, it wasn't often anyone saw her. She went shopping once a fortnight or month and that was pretty the only time she ventured outside.

* * *

Short again :( i know but i swear as soon as my computer comes ill give you an extra long chapter to make up for it! ten pages at least for sure! so jasper is fond of teddy already :P hehe last change for the food thing - will harry make things for them to eat that they can? or do you all feel that its too odd seeing vamps eating? sorry no slash as of yet :( but i promise its coming ;) and it will be well worth the wait xD question is who will take who ;) they're both immortal after jasper cant kill harry accidentally lol :P R&R!


	17. Chapter 17

**Life After Death & Betrayal**

**Chapter 17**

**Finding out more about the Tribe**

* * *

Harry looked up as he heard the bell dinging, out of habit despite the fact he couldn't see anything in the back room. He was baking some fresh bread, not for the shop, but for himself. Esme was still serving customers, giving Harry the opportunity. He realized it must be home time already, since Jacob and Seth was here for their shift already. Yet as he gazed up at the time, he was proven wrong, why weren't they still at school? He heard Esme speaking to them in her normal motherly tone before the two shifters were in front of him. He shaped the bread the way he wanted it and placed it in the warm oven.

"How are you guys?!" asked Harry turning back to face them, his curiosity unhidden. There was information he wanted, and he wasn't leaving until he got it.

"Alright, thanks." Said Jacob as he and Seth immediately began gathering the dirty trays, cups, and everything Harry had used that day and putting what they could into the sink. Both boys worked well together, one washing and one drying, it helped both of them were extremely strong.

"Who is the woman who lives nearby you? She has scars on her face." Asked Harry as he automatically began cleaning his own workspace. Harry despite working did not miss the look the boys both shared. That peaked his curiosity, it also made him wonder if he'd be told. It wasn't as if he could force them to answer. Regardless he did want to know.

"That's Emily, she's Sam's Imprinted." Said Jacob cautiously. He rightfully wondered where Harry was going with this. Even Seth had stopped washing to look at Harry as well.

"How was she harmed?" asked Harry, he already suspected of course, but he wondered if he was right.

"Sam lost control, he was just newly shifted and hadn't learned how to control his phasing." said Jacob defending Sam to some degree. He knew how it felt, he'd gone through the exact same thing after all. He had been very angry that it happened to him, eventually it just faded to a dull acceptance.

"I suspected as much," said Harry, "She seemed extremely wary of my presence and she also didn't show her face. She doesn't get out often does she?"

"She never leaves the Reservation." said Seth quietly.

"I assume there are people on the reservation unaware of its mythical origins?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Jacob nodding his head.

"Tell her if she would like to be healed I'd be more than happy to, plastic surgery could be used to…" Harry wasn't able to finish unfortunately, as Jacob butt in.

"She'd never accept charity." he told Harry.

"If you'd let me finish," said Harry sharply, "She can be healed magically, and use plastic surgery to cover the fact magic has been done."

"You have magic with that capability?" asked Seth wide eyed.

"Yes," said Harry wryly rolling his eyes, they'd seen what he did to Sam yet they still doubted his word? Then again he'd had trouble believing it himself. That he was a wizard, the entire way there, until the sorting hat sorted him, he'd believed it a wonderful dream or that he'd be sent home. Miraculously neither had proven true, the wizarding world had been the best thing that had happened to him. Until he'd been betrayed of course.

"I'll ask her, Sam might not like it though." promised Jacob.

"Of course not," said Harry, "Heaven forbid the result of his failures stop staring him in the face." he couldn't have laced more sarcasm in his voice if he had tried.

"Doesn't it bother you that it could happen to you? With much worse consequences?" said Jacob his scorn could not be hidden. He had been dying to ask Harry this since he'd realized the magical human was dating the vampire. He'd successfully managed to hold his tongue until now.

"Watch your tongue Jacob Black," warned Harry, he wasn't speaking as an employer. "I will let it slide this time, but I won't be so lenient next time."

Seth watched them wide eyed, things were getting rather tense now. Hopefully Jacob would heed the warning and not do anything stupid. He wanted to keep the job, with his dad gone, and his mum not able to find work, he was the 'man of the house'. Leah had also tried to get a job, so far she had been unsuccessful.

"I know what I'm getting myself into, the question is - did Emily? Before she was wounded and terrified when her boyfriend turned into a wolf right before her? Do not try and compare our situations, they are polar opposites." snapped Harry, his normally composed self was nowhere to be seen.

Jacob stared at the ground thoroughly reprimanded.

"How would you feel if I told your imprinted the worst about you? I am Jasper's mate Jacob, which is the equivalent of your Imprinted the universal language calls it soul mates!" Harry's voice wasn't threatening he was just stating a fact, getting Jacob to realize what he was doing was wrong. "I know you think you are trying to help, but trust me you aren't. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion."

"He can't turn you, not without starting a war they have a truce with us." said Jacob, he wasn't meddling now, but rather informing him of information Jasper might not have told him.

"I know about the truce, but what's this about turning?" asked Harry.

Seth was eyeing the door with confusion and curiosity. Esme Cullen was just next door, why hadn't she even attempted to defend her 'son'. To tell them to mind their own business, that they had no right to mention anything. Yet it was all ominously quiet out there.

"If they bite a single human they break the treaty, which means a full out war with them." said Jacob.

"You would do that? Hurt them for saving life? They aren't the true enemy Jacob, let me guess you think that's why the shifters were created? To stop and kill Vampires?" asked Harry dryly.

"It's true, this story has been told to our tribe since its beginning." said Seth in a rush, hoping Harry wouldn't turn around and snap at him.

Harry stared at Seth, knowing despite his status as a shape shifter Seth was just a young boy, who somehow had a very interesting outlook on life. Seth liked what the Cullen's did, survive on animal blood as they do, defying everyone's expectations. "No Seth, that's just what they believed, the first one turned immediately upon seeing a vampire is that not so?" he knew it was true, his mind reading abilities let him see the entire story the young one had been told.

"How do you know that?" gaped Jacob stunned, where was Harry getting this information? It couldn't be from the vampires. They didn't know about the history of his people. Only shifters and their imprinted were normally informed of it.

"Even you Jacob Black, knew the history but just assumed it was a myth did you not?" said Harry his green eyes twinkling in amusement and triumph.

"Yes," admitted the still stunned shifter.

"Things happen, sometimes for a reason, sometimes by sheer happenstance. Magic, werewolves, shape shifters, vampires to leprechauns and goblins." said Harry.

"We change only when they are around, you cannot have an explanation for that." Jacob pointed out the one and only flaw he could find in Harry's plan.

"Admittedly that is curious," said Harry, "The first one only needed a seconds time and rage to turn him into a wolf then the rest needed to endure a fever, there's probably a chapter or two of your history that's been lost. Magic can do many things, it evolves over time." Harry did indeed know what he was talking about, he was walking proof of magic evolving and doing whatever the hell it liked.

"Werewolves?" asked Seth, "Do you know any?" his face was filled with awe and hope. He completely forgot about Teddy and the fact that his father had to be a werewolf.

Jacob whacked him on the back of his head and rolled his eyes.

"I did, he was my fathers best friend, Teddy's father, and my honorary uncle, he died when I was seventeen years old." said Harry his face and voice going blank, his eyes were another thing altogether. They conveyed a deep sadness and despair not just for his own loss but the loss Teddy endured also.

"At least he has his mum," said Jacob sadly, he knew how it felt his own mother was dead. He didn't know what he'd do without his father, he meant the world to the young boy. He was curious to know where they were, there had been no talk of other people moving to Forks. News did indeed reach the reservation, as surprising as it was.

"No he doesn't. His mother died at the same time." said Harry not getting into specifics. Turning around, he left the room not wanting to talk about it any longer. Speaking of Teddy, he would be back here in a few days, he'd missed him, as he always did. Jasper and his shop through were making it more bearable. Normally the week would drag, excruciatingly until the weekend.

"Is everything okay?" asked Esme her amber eyes were shadowed, she hadn't heard a single thing in that room since the door closed behind Jacob and Seth. It must have something to do with the magic, because nothing like that had ever happened before since being turned. She also couldn't smell them, not since they'd walked through the threshold. Did Jasper know Harry had shape-shifters working for him? She didn't want him causing a scene. Unmated vampires were rather territorial, especially in the beginning and worse still if they were human.

"Everything is fine," said Harry, hoping his emotions would be under control before Jasper got back. He was still rather angry at Jacob for his impudence. Of all the things he'd said, imagine trying to separate soul mates. Perhaps once Jacob had found his own Imprinted he may understand the bond that's instantly formed. It's very subtle a normal human wouldn't notice but someone magical could and would notice it. "Do you know of any bakers in the area looking for work?"

"I'm afraid not," said Esme staring at Harry curiously, why would he be looking for another baker?

"I should put an advertisement in the paper then, I need someone to work at the weekend. I always have my godson then, and I cannot and won't work while he's here." said Harry, it wouldn't be fair to his godson to be trapped in a shop all weekend. It would drive Teddy crazy, he was a very active child, constantly on his feet. The only reason he stopped was to watch cartoons, that he loved just as much as going on little adventures.

"I'll do it," said Esme, her confidence had grown already, and she'd only been working one afternoon. She'd had one of the blood pops to be sure, so far nothing had happened. All her worries and fears were for naught, she was beginning to realize she could do it. If her husband could work with blood, she sure as hell should be able to serve people.

"Then you will need to come in at six tomorrow, watch and learn for the weekend." said Harry, not surprised that Esme wanted to do it. He had opened the door for her, she was now walking through it. Harry couldn't understand how she could stand being cooped up in a house all day. She was a vampire, vampires love open spaces, fast things and more importantly moving around.

"No problem," said Esme immediately, agreeing with Harry.

"Alright then," said Harry, it was less work for him to do so it was truly a win-win scenario. She was a vampire, watching and helping once she'd have everything memorised. If the shop continued to do this well, he'd be able to pay her and still make quite a profit. He may not need the money, but he wasn't about to continue a venture when nothing could be gained from it.

They continued serving customers for thirty minutes before Jasper made his appearance. As always he came in very quickly, surprising Harry. This time he did not greet him as he usually did, he was unsure of himself. Harry was momentarily confused by Jasper's hesitance. Was he angry at him because of Rosalie? Or just unsure how to act because Esme was there?

"Are you okay?" asked Harry, his green eyes observing Jasper, his head cocked to the side as if to read into the Empath's very soul.

"I'm good," said Jasper relaxing when there was no hostility or anger coming from Harry. Evidently Rosalie had been telling the truth, she had only apologised. He needed to tell Harry himself, about his not so great past - admittedly it wasn't the worst surely. He'd killed hundred of vampires, perhaps Harry wouldn't judge him for wanting to harm humans. It was better coming from him rather than someone else.

"If you say so," said Harry wryly, as he began tidying up. It was nearly time to close up shop. He was glad for that, he wanted to spend some time with his mate. He'd wanted to all day, and now it was here - he didn't mind closing the shop ten minutes early.

"Shall I do the books?" asked Jasper, his arms wrapping around Harry's stomach, inhaling his scent grateful to have him in his arms again. It was a pity Harry didn't attend school, he would have loved to have him with him all day and night. One thing was for sure, he certainly didn't want to attend school tomorrow again. It was so boring, going and learning things he'd already learned a dozen times. Yet Harry would be working, so it wasn't as if they could just go and spend the day together. He'd been to school two days in a row without so much as skiving of one class, no doubt the others were amazed.

"That would be great," said Harry grinning as he turned to face him, he was so perfect, yet he had scars. A normal human wouldn't see them, but Harry could, he wasn't sure if it was because of magic or his MOD powers. Most of them were bite marks, he wondered if its how they fought, biting each other? It didn't seem likely but as he had told the Cullen's he didn't know all vampire's traditions and ways. The wizards liked to think they knew everything, especially those writing books. The truth was, they didn't know much at all. What they didn't know they assumed or just outright made up. Gilderoy Lockhart was a good example of that.

"We are finished," said Jacob coming through the room, he wasn't meeting Harry's eyes. Jasper stared at them curiously, his eyes narrowing in suspicion a low growl leaving his mouth.

"Here, take what you like for yourselves and the others, the rest will be delivered to the shelter or hospital." said Harry handing them over the envelope and boxes to store the cakes in.

"Hospital?" asked Jasper confused, most sick people weren't allowed sugary things. They were supposed to eat healthily it was a hospital after all.

"Well…maybe not the hospital," said Harry wryly, smirking in amusement, the last thing the nurses probably needed was a sugar rushed ward filled with hyper children. Harry had always had a soft spot for children, it should be no surprise that he wanted to feed them up. "I just thought the kids would like something nice for a change."

"It's a great idea," said Jasper, agreeing with him.

"It is," agreed Seth, as he stacked cakes into the boxes, Jacob was doing it also, still refusing to meet Harry's eyes. Harry had obviously struck a cord in the could-be-Alpha.

Esme served the last customer before she placed the closed sign on the door. Then she began to clean up, Harry immediately left the comfort of Jasper's arms to help her. Jasper sat down at the counter, still curious about what had happened between the shifters and Harry. He immediately began counting the money made, and marking it down. Deducting what he needed to, the pay for the shifters and Esme's.

"Will we come tomorrow?" asked Seth as he stood back from the food and closed his box. He was staring at Harry, trying and failing to hide his apprehension. Jasper once more looked up getting extremely irritated - he hated not knowing. If only Edward was here, he'd feel so much better and already know what had occurred.

"Of course," said Harry, "I shall see you then." he wouldn't sack them, unless Jacob continued on as he had today. Even at that it would only be Jacob being given the boot, Seth had done nothing wrong. Harry wasn't a vindictive person, and thank Merlin for that.

"Brilliant! See you then." said Seth immediately waving as he left the shop, even grinning at Esme on the way out. This didn't surprise Harry, he already knew how Seth felt about the sacrifices the Cullen's made. Jacob followed him mutely staring intently at the floor deeply lost in thought and troubled.

"There," said Jasper finishing, allowing Harry to see the books before it was closed. The money was placed in the blue safe box, which Harry took up to his flat with him at night.

"Once we have this taken to the shelter we can have the rest of the night to ourselves," said Harry, kissing Jasper on the lips, not caring that Esme was here to see it. His vampire might feel awkward but he didn't.

"I can do it on the way home sweetie, I know the way I go in every month," said Esme.

Harry frowned, she had said she didn't have a job? Did that mean she cooked at the shelter every month? What other reason did she have for going there - it made no sense to him.

"I take the food in," said Esme, when she realized Harry didn't understand.

"Ah, right, that food." said Harry smothering her amusement, they knew how he felt about some of the things they did. It wasn't any of his business really, it was their lives at the end of the day. He thought they were trying to hard to be normal…to be human. They weren't and no amount of acting was going to change it. It saddened Harry to see such good vampires reduced to domestic living - trying to appear normal and not be proud of themselves. "Sure, you can take it in." he said as the three of them began boxing everything left. Not that there was much, just six boxes filled with food. Just then the oven beeped, letting Harry know the freshly baked bread he'd made for himself was ready.

"Excuse me," said Harry, going through to his kitchen and removing the bread with oven gloves on. Once he placed it on the table, he used magic to clean them out, he just couldn't be bothered cleaning when he could spontaneously to it with magic. Plus the ovens were far too large, it would take him an hour to properly clean one. Never mind them all.

"What happened?" asked Jasper surprising Harry from behind again.

"With who or what?" asked Harry, Jasper could be meaning quite a few things.

"With Black for starters," said Jasper immediately, the boy had been completely ashamed and depressed leaving the shop. Even Seth had been strained, something had to have happened to cause it. Esme hadn't been able to shed some light on it either, Harry had somehow magically warded the room.

"Can this wait until I've had something to eat?" asked Harry, "I'm starving." and he wasn't about to eat any of the food he served here. He didn't want to get into a habit of it. Right now he wanted to get a take away or something, he didn't want to cook tonight.

"Of course," said Jasper relenting for the moment, he had ever intention of finding out. He may be willing to give him space on his past, but not this, he didn't want secrets between them. Harry was going to find out just how stubborn Jasper Whitlock was.

* * *

Harry had went to the closest take away and gotten something for himself there. Afterwards he and Jasper had gone back to Harry's flat, walking both ways talking about their day. Harry it seemed was very grateful to Esme, she had made his work ten times easier and more bearable.

"I'll lock it," said Jasper taking the keys, letting Harry continue up the stairs, he entered his kitchen and put his food onto a plate. Instead of sitting on the table, he sat on the couch gesturing for Jasper to join him. Harry knew something was bothering Jasper, he'd been apprehensive about something.

The television was put on, the volume low so they could talk, Harry wasn't one for watching much. He'd never been allowed at the Dursley's and it wasn't possible in the wizarding world.

"So what happened?" asked Jasper.

Harry laughed, shaking his head in amusement, he was stubborn he'd give him that. "We got into a disagreement," said Harry, "One which he won't be repeating any time soon if he has any brains."

"About?" questioned Jasper.

"You," said Harry.

Jasper wasn't surprised, but he was furious with the bloody sheer nerve of the shifter. It took everything in him not to break the treaty himself and beat the bloody guy to a pulp.

"What exactly does the treaty entail?" asked Harry pulling Jasper from his fury.

"We stay of Quileutes land and never harm a human or the treaty is void." said Jasper honestly. "They also promised to stay off our land."

"Our land?" asked Harry, "Is that just your home or does it technically expand to all of Forks?"

"Its all of Forks," said Jasper.

"So aren't they breaking it by working for me?" asked Harry alarmed, eating his noodles while they were still hot. He was starving despite the fact he'd eaten at lunch time, even then it hadn't been enough to sustain someone who'd been on their feet all day.

"No, its more geared towards their wolf form," said Jasper.

"Ah, makes sense I suppose," nodded Harry after swallowing his chicken. He had to admit this was a good chicken chow mien especially the noodles. He'd not had many take outs in his life. He did like cooking, but working was making it less apparent.

"I assume he mentioned it?" asked Jasper wrinkling his nose at the food, it smelt nice but he knew it would taste absolutely disgusting.

"Yes he did," said Harry, "I offered to heal Emily, do you know about her?"

"The name isn't familiar to me," said Jasper shaking his head negatively.

"She's Imprinted with Sam, he phased in front of her, she was too close and ended up wounded by him." said Harry his voice filled with disgust.

"Really?" mused Jasper surprised, "It's not normal, Imprints are revered, coveted among the Shape shifters. They'd die for them, I've never heard of one hurting their imprinted before."

"Edward must be very handy to have around," said Harry, guessing where their information had come from. "I should be able to heal her, unless their shifting abilities are like werewolf ones, you can't heal injuries created by a werewolf. It's sort of like being cursed, they are permanent, something a few people I know learned after the war." Lavender Brown's face as well as Bill Weasley flashed before his eyes. They were forever scarred because of the war, but they had survived - that was something to be grateful for.

"I can't see it, their own wounds heal nearly right away, they are extremely fast at healing." Jasper told him. Imparting yet another piece of information about the Shape shifters.

"They truly are different then, werewolves take along time to heal from their wounds after the full moon." said Harry.

"Do you have a book about them?" asked Jasper, Harry had peaked his curiosity about them.

"They are in the book I gave you," said Harry.

"That only describes them, it doesn't really go into much detail." argued Jasper.

"Good point," said Harry putting his empty plate at the side of the couch, "I'll look one out for you."

"Thank you," said Jasper, at least he wouldn't be bored tonight again.

"Did Rosalie tell you what happened?" enquired Harry.

"She apologized didn't she?" asked Jasper looking at Harry cautiously.

"Yes she did, is that all she said?" agreed Harry.

"There is more to it?" guessed Jasper rightfully.

"Yes, but its between us, nothing bad though don't worry - just cleared the air so to speak." said Harry.

"She's been rather quiet all day, very Un-Rosalie like." stated Jasper, trying to weasel information out of Harry.

"I gave her a lot to think about." Harry was smirking at him, knowing exactly what Jasper was getting at.

"Obviously," said Jasper, grabbing his mate, sitting him on his lap, needing to feel his mate close. The closer the better, for as long as possible. He still felt so possessive which wouldn't change, and out of control, the vampire part of him wanted desperately to claim his mate and change him. He was so vulnerable as a human, thank god he had magic otherwise Jasper would have already lost control he just knew it.

"What's your last name?" asked Harry, "I just realized I don't know." lacing his fingers in Jasper's long golden locks. It was so soft, yet it looked so rugged all the time. Harry pressed his forehead against Jasper's, biting his lip to stop himself groaning as he felt Jasper's need pressing against him.

"Officially its Jasper Hale," said the vampire, nuzzling Harry's neck, resisting the temptation of biting down on it. Harry wasn't ready to be turned, he'd wait.

"I mean your birth name," said Harry, wondering what name to put on Jasper's trunk, Cullen? Hale?

"Jasper Whitlock," murmured Jasper, lost in the intoxicating aroma that his mate smelt of. Why was Harry asking these questions when all he wanted to do was claim him? Harry wanted it as well, he could sense it.

"Which one do you prefer?" asked Harry, sounding completely distracted as he unbuttoned Jasper's shirt, revealing a perfectly sculptured chest. Desire was pooling in his stomach, his own hardness answering Jaspers. He would never get used to how…strong his feelings were. He wondered how Jasper could stand it, since he could probably feel it ten times more potent. Not just because he was an Empath but because vampires were sexual creatures.

Jasper bit his tongue, stopping himself from flinging them both to the floor. He knew if he did he'd hurt his mate in the process which wouldn't get them anywhere. Harry's scorching touch was heaven, he hoped Harry never stopped. A strangled moan leapt from his throat as Harry ground down on him. How he managed to reply was anyone's guess, but he did.

"Whitlock," he said with pride.

* * *

As Promised A Longer Chapter damn its good to be back! with a new laptop the each night long lengthened chapters will resume! YAY! :D so Will Emily accept Harry's help? or will Sam try and stop it causing Harry to go nuclear on the shape shifter? will Jacob learn his lesson and stop trying to interfere? who will be Jacob's imprint? Fred Weasely? George Weasely? (THESE ARE THE ONLY TWO I WILL CONSIDER LETTING INTO THIS STORY NO ONE ELSE!) or will it be Bella Swan but It will only be a back story if its bella. will Jasper tell Harry about his bitter past at the humans? will Harry understand? will jasper ask harry if he wants turned? before his entire history is told or before? or will it be the reason harry has to tell him? I think 17 chapters in is enough time to wonder at what happened to harry don't you? :P R&R guys!


	18. Chapter 18

**Life After Death And Betrayal **

**Chapter 18 **

**Shockers**

* * *

The rest of the week flew in, Esme came each day at six o'clock to learn everything she could. So she would be able to work alone, it was just at the height of ridiculousness that Harry felt guilty for leaving her to work alone. Yet Esme's confidence had gone up in leaps and bounds. She was getting to know the customers and helping them when she could. Harry had known she needed a push, and he had provided it. It was Saturday morning, and Harry was getting his first long lie of the week. The only one he would get, since Teddy would be coming, as always, Teddy came first so Harry would be getting up in UK time not wanting to disturb Teddy's routine.

Jasper watched his mate sleep, with him wrapped around his chest, his head snug in the crook of his neck. Harry had been exhausted after a week of being on the move, he'd fallen asleep when they were talking. Jasper hadn't moved once since then, not wanting to disturb him. All Harry had on was a pair of shorts, his chest was unfortunately covered. He could have removed it, but that would have made him cold. No doubt he was already cold lying on top of him, during the night Harry had warmed up, in doing so warmed him too. It was divine, feeling Harry's radiating warmth on him, his pulse thumping away. Sitting like this reminded him of a song he'd heard on the radio. Jasper couldn't help but word the lyrics of the song.

"You cool your bed-warm hands down

On the broken radiator And when you lay them freezing on me I mumble, "Can you wake me later?"But I don't really want you to stop

And you know it so it doesn't stop you

And run your hands from my neck to my chest

Crack the shutters open wide

I wanna bathe you in the light of day

And just watch you as the rays

Tangle up around your face and body

I could sit for hours finding new ways

To be awed each minute'

Cause the daylight seems to want you

Just as much as I want you

It's been minutes, it's been days

It's been all I will remember

I have been lost in your hair

And the cold side of the pillow

Your hills and valleys

Are mapped by my intrepid fingers

And in a naked slumber

I dream all this again

Crack the shutters open wide

I wanna bathe you in the light of day

And just watch you as the rays

Tangle up around your face and body

I could sit for hours finding new ways

To be awed each minute'

Cause the daylight seems to want you

Just as much as I want you

Crack the shutters open wide

I wanna bathe you in the light of day

And just watch you as the rays

Tangle up around your face and body

I could sit for hours finding new ways

To be awed each minute'

Cause the daylight seems to want you

Just as much as I want you"

(Snow Patrol - Crack the shutters)

With Harry being 'human,' it truly was ironic, the time went so slowly without Harry. Sure he could watch him sleep all day, but like the song had said, he wanted Harry as much as the daylight did. Jasper cursed silently when his phone went off, he hadn't put it on silent after hunting.

Harry woke up when Jasper's mobile phone beeped, yawning he stretched leisurely, all sleepiness left him when Jasper spoke. Instead all Harry felt was a deep sense of confusion.

"It's going to be sunny for two hours, I have to warn Esme," said Jasper kissing Harry on the lips as he untangled himself from his mate.

"What?" asked Harry shaking his head to get rid of the lingering cobwebs, what on earth was Jasper talking about. As Jasper hopped off the bed, still fully clothed as he headed for the door. Harry's green eyes followed him, wanting to know what was happening. Why would the sun bother Esme? The 'warn' part did give it away. If he was told Esme was allergic to the sun he didn't know what he'd do. He felt a slither of amusement creep up on him at the thought.

Jasper stopped short, suddenly looking just as confused as Harry was. "Don't you know what happens when the sun hits us?" he asked. So much for knowing almost everything about vampires. These thoughts left him as he caught a glimpse of Harry's bare torso where the cover had fallen down. He was so utterly perfect, and he was human just how was that possible? He had a few scars, which he still hadn't figured out about but he would, one day.

Harry just stared blankly, shaking his head, "No." Harry's voice was cautious now.

Jasper wrenched his eyes from his delectable mate, his green eyes were full of curiosity and caution. He truly didn't know, this surprised him, he'd known everything else about them. Taking a deep breath, he headed for the window, and began pulling the cord. Allowing the black-out blinds, which had kept the light out to spill into the room. Jasper watched Harry, almost feeling amused at the look on his face, it truly was comical really.

Harry watched Jasper, what was he doing? He was about to stop him when the sun hit him. Harry's jaw dropped, incredulity sprang on him like a freight train. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing, he'd never seen a more absurd sight in all his life. His boyfriend was sparkling! As if a million diamonds had been hammered into him overnight. Sending dozens of rainbow spots in all direction in his bedroom. Normal vampires didn't do that! Well, not magical ones…how on earth was it happening? Why did they sparkle? The ones he'd met hadn't. Could it be glamour's? was that the only reason magical vampires didn't sparkle? He'd never met a non-magical vampire until now. Which did give credence to his theory that it was possible for normal vampire to sparkle.

"Harry?" said Jasper becoming increasing concerned by his mates quietness, his mate just felt confused.

Harry burst out laughing, his entire body wracking with the force of his amusement. Jasper's lips disappeared, as if he was trying to stop himself laughing along with him. Harry's delight was infectious, even more so with his Empathy. He stepped away from the light, and over to his chortling mate, shaking his head. This had to be the happiest he'd seen Harry, even finding out he attended school paled in comparison to this. Jasper sat down, trailing his cold fingers along Harry's bare chest with reverence. He couldn't get enough of him, he was beginning to understand Alice and Edward's actions a little more. Harry was irresistible, nothing seems to quench his need for him.

Eventually Harry's amusement died out, he was still lying there grinning like a loony tick though. He wasn't sure the last time he'd laughed like this, with carefree abandon. Meeting Jasper seemed like it was the best thing that had happened to him, at least since becoming Teddy's godfather. Not that he'd been aware of it at the time, he'd only found out afterwards. "Do you all…you know sparkle like that?" he asked eventually, once again in control of himself.

"Yes," replied Jasper smiling at Harry indulgingly.

"You learn something new every day," said Harry gleefully. "So what do you do when it's sunny?"

"We usually get pulled out for camping," said Jasper telling him the official story first, "In reality we usually go hunting, or just stay in."

"Even Carlisle?" asked Harry.

"Of course, they would realize we were different if we went out in the sun. Its why we stay in places like this, the sun is hardly ever out, the cloud bank keeps it hidden." explained Jasper.

"I can put a spell on Esme, it would stop people seeing her sparkling," said Harry, "Unless they know she should be sparkling, then the charm will be ineffective to them."

"How long will it work?" asked Jasper his head cocked to the side, regarding Harry shrewdly, he was so competent and surprising. Harry was aspiring with his magic, he was blessed to have such a mate. It wasn't just Harry learning something new every day, Jasper was as well. The information he was learning knew no limits, he only wished he could take the books to school with him. Unfortunately he couldn't risk such a thing, magic was kept a secret for a reason.

"It will last until I remove it," Harry told Jasper reassuringly, if it had been a normal wizard it would have only lasted for a month or so before dissipating. Harry wasn't a normal wizard, never had been even before gaining the title of 'Master of Death'. His magic had always been mature, stronger, and despite appearances to the contrary, and his owl results, Harry was better at magic. So yes his magic was stronger, and the charm would last a very long time. "You'd be able to tell if it starts deteriorating, which by the way wouldn't happen for years if not decades."

"I'll let Esme know," said Jasper, instead of getting up he began text on his phone. Harry himself summoned his clothes and got dressed, checking his phone. Andy always called him before Teddy Floo'ed over, just to make sure he got there. He had only recently started Flooing by himself, they had to learn at some point after all. Andy knew about Jasper, Teddy had been telling her all about him apparently. Much to Jasper's delight, judging by the way his amber eyes had lit up. It shouldn't surprise Harry, everyone became enchanted when they met Teddy. He was just adorable, and it wasn't prejudice as his godfather, it was a simple fact.

"Tell her I'll be down in ten minutes to perform the charm," said Harry, as he entered the bathroom brushing his teeth and doing the toilet. He emerged two minutes later, ready to face the day.

"Will you tell me more about you?" asked Jasper sensing an opportunity that might not come again. With Teddy there Harry wouldn't want to talk about his past, he had a small window of opportunity to find out more.

"What about me?" asked Harry as he cracked an egg, deciding to have a fried egg for breakfast. He couldn't stomach a full breakfast today, he got like that sometimes, being starved for the majority of his life did that. He'd known sooner or later Jasper would get impatient.

"Your classes, what it was like, how you felt things like that," said Jasper, better to build up to it, than full out just ask. Sooner or later he would have Harry's life story, he just hoped that Harry trusted him. Trust him enough to stop dodging the question, and replying with barely any information.

Harry smiled, "I can do that," he replied relaxing. So he plated the egg and made himself a roll. Once that was done he immediately ate it, as he went down to the shop. First things first he had to get Esme covered for the day, he didn't want to close the shop.

"Hi Esme," said Harry entering the kitchen, he looked around wide eyed, she had only been there an hour or so and she had so much done already. Vampires and their speed, he thought with fondness. Esme was staring at him with soulful eyes, excitement radiating from her. Harry grinned and performed the necessary charm, Jasper hadn't followed him because of the sun.

"Did it work?" she asked fretfully.

"Why don't you go see?" smirked Harry, his green eyes twinkling in a way that would have made Dumbledore jealous. He followed Esme out to the main shop, watching her tentatively stepping out into the sunlight. Her eyes went large, as she stared down at her hands. Which were not sparkling, it was amazing, she wanted to squeal in delight! As far as Esme was concerned Harry was a godsend. She immediately hugged him, keeping it 'soft' since he was human. Harry laughed in her ear, just as delighted as she was.

"Thank you," she whispered softly, "Not just for this, but Jasper too. He's so happy now, I don't think he would have lasted much longer alone." she was whispering so low that Harry didn't even think Jasper could hear it.

"I don't think I would have either," said Harry his green eyes alight, she had the most loving nature. If anyone met her they could never, ever compare her to the way vampires were described. Merlin he'd have done anything to have met her sooner in his life. He sighed softly, wondering if she would have believed him, but no, he forced those thoughts from his mind.

"You look so good together," she said, smiling beautifully at him, with so much motherly affection.

She was making Harry feel things he hadn't felt for six or seven years. Harry wasn't at all comfortable about it either, yet he didn't let it show. He just smiled at her as if in agreement. Harry inwardly wondered if he would ever trust anyone ever again. "Thank you." said Harry repeating her words.

"Go on then, enjoy your day." said Esme, shooing Harry out of his own shop, much to the wizards amusement. Shaking his head he headed off back up the stairs to where his soul mate was.

"So where were we?" asked Harry, stepping back in, not bothering to lock the door.

"You," said Jasper not letting up on the conversation.

"Alright Jasper, I'll tell you," said Harry smiling sardonically. He sat down beside him, the TV was on, a movie was playing but nothing either recognized. The volume was put down, and Jasper waited patiently. Harry unable to help himself, curled into Jasper. He was getting too used to this, having comfort, someone to rely on.

"As you know I was treated badly as a child, making things happen but I didn't understand how they were happening. They mostly happened when I was feeling very strong emotions. Such as the time when my cousin and his friends were chasing me, they liked to beat me up as well. At that school the teachers hated me too, I was a problem child to them. Never did my homework, didn't wear my uniform, didn't pay attention in class and couldn't read. They didn't seem to understand I couldn't see the words to read them, or that the Dursley's wouldn't allow me to do the homework. With the weird things that happened, my magic I mean they didn't like me. I once turned my teachers wig blue." said Harry quietly. "Back to my cousin, they got away with picking on me. I was already hurt so the last thing I wanted was for them to catch me. I accidentally Apparated onto the school roof, wasn't worth avoiding them in the end. The fire brigade was called, and my Uncle was furious, I stupidly told him it was like magic when I appeared up there. I was locked in my cupboard for a fortnight with no food."

"How could they treat a gifted child that way?" asked Jasper, it really baffled him.

"People fear what they don't understand," said Harry quietly. "When I was eleven I got a Hogwarts letter, not that I got to read it. My Aunt and Uncle got it and set it on fire. If they thought that would be the end of it they were sadly mistaken. Regardless they'd read the front of it, it was addressed to me…to my cupboard."

"They knew?" growled Jasper his eyes flashing black in rage, his vampire going into feral mode.

"To this day I cannot say for sure, they could have been signed with a quill, or someone might have read it and disregarded it." said Harry, "They moved me into my cousins second room, and more letters continued coming, and the same happened to them - they were burnt in the fire."

"He had a second room?" asked Jasper aghast. They truly were the most despicable humans he'd ever heard of before.

"Oh yes, they did, four bedrooms going, my aunts and uncles, my cousins, my cousins aunts bedroom and his spare bedroom." said Harry. "My uncle grew unhinged when the letters refused to stop coming. Eventually he took us to a hotel in Cokeworth…I think that's what it was called. When that didn't work he resorted to taking a boat out to an island in the middle of nowhere. My Uncle dreaded the day I would find out what I was more than anything else. He had been so adamant about stamping the magic out of me."

Jasper forced his initial reaction down, the way Harry spoke about his abuse as if it was commonplace was infuriating yet heartbreaking at the same time. Jasper knew it could have been worse, but it didn't make it any less painful to hear.

"I am assuming the letter managed to get to you?" assumed Jasper, "Was it a Portkey?"

"Oh no, nothing like that. They sent the groundskeeper to get me, he was very loyal to the Headmaster and had an undying hatred for Slytherins. No doubt its why he was chosen, since I had no reason to suspect otherwise I believed everything he told me. Including that Slytherins were evil, and Gryffindor was the best house, conveniently where my parents were placed." replied Harry.

Jasper nodded, he'd read about that, the houses, he knew what they were.

"He took me to Diagon Alley, to get my school supplies, clothes, wand, even an ice cream…he bought me my first present. A beautiful snowy white owl, she was for all intents and purposes my familiar as you know. She was a constant companion from the day I got her." said Harry, his heart aching to hear her hooting at him and not that god awful screech she gave just before being hit with the killing curse.

Just then Harry's phone went, he was confused, they shouldn't even be awake yet. He went to it, and read the message. Teddy couldn't come, he had the wizard flu, he immediately wrote back, telling her to keep him posted.

"What's wrong?" asked Jasper feeling Harry's worry.

"Teddy's got the wizarding Flu," said Harry.

"How does that differ from normal flu?" asked Jasper concerned about the little hair changing child.

"It drains our magic, sort of, its hard to explain I've never had it. He will be fine, he had a jab against it as a child, all magical children do. Ever since the epidemic almost decimated an entire generation of wizarding children decades back." explained Harry. "He's just feeling really poorly, and it would be dangerous to Floo over here in his condition."

"Oh," said Jasper calming marginally. "So what was it like being in Diagon Alley?" he then asked getting Harry's mind of poor Teddy.

"It was fun, I'd never had money to spend before. The vault I went into was actually just the vault for my school things, a lot of parents did it during the war just in case anything happened. Either that or it's a pureblood thing, I'm not very sure." said Harry, "I thought it was all I had so I didn't exactly go crazy."

"Did you tell the groundskeeper about the way the Dursley's treated you?" asked Jasper.

"His name was Hagrid, he was a half giant, don't ask me how - it gives me shivers just thinking about it myself. While we were there we spoke about Voldemort and how I was famous for surviving the killing curse. It basically sealed my fate, I couldn't tell someone I was abused when I'd survived magic that killed wizards and withes." replied Harry wryly.

"I see," said Jasper, not only had Harry failed to take action they had also failed to realize Harry was abused.

"Anyway I was sent back to the Dursley's who were back home by then, they took my stuff and locked it up. I didn't get a chance to read anything before Hogwarts. I suppose I could have done on the train, but I was just so relived, anxious, happy and exhilarated to be going and getting away from the Dursley's. I was really worried I would be sent back, determined they'd made a mistake and I wasn't a wizard. That I wouldn't get sorted into a house and be sent home." chucked Harry amused by his own naivety. "Then I was worried about making friends, I immediately accepted the first person to befriend me - Ronald Weasley."

Pain, betrayal and agony shot through Jasper radiating from Harry and Jasper knew whatever he could be told about Weasley would not be good by the end.

"He was much like Hagrid, proclaiming Slytherin was full of dark wizards, and Gryffindor's were hero's." said Harry, "So when we finally got to Hogwarts, and the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, claiming it would make me great I protested violently begging it to put me anywhere but there. In the end it put me in Gryffindor, and there I found my place in the world - for good or bad."

"Do you wonder what your life would have been like in Slytherin?" asked Jasper.

"Constantly," said Harry wryly, the thing was, would Severus liked him or still treated him like shit making him hated in his own house? He didn't know, maybe if he'd been sorted Severus would have seen passed James Potter and saw Harry for his own person. Or he maybe would have remained blinded and made Harry wish he wasn't in Hogwarts. He would never know, he couldn't turn back time, ironic really since they could go back.

"I'm not surprised," said Jasper quietly, the what if was human nature, well a vampire one as well if he was picky.

"It didn't last long, for the next seven years I was constantly loved then hated by the entire house." said Harry, "They don't know the meaning of sticking together, at least they didn't in my time there."

Jasper continued to listen, to Harry's tale supporting him. Shocked to the core with what he was hearing, just how was that possible? How could that world let it happen in a bloody school of all places! It was shocking to the core. The bloody teachers had failed him too many times to count.

The Troll, then telling his teacher McGonagall about the stone, Harry at the tender age of eleven facing Voldemort. The house elf, the barrier closing, the Quidditch match, the Basilisk! The school turning on him for being able to talk to snakes. The fear and petrifying, then leaving up to a child to save the school. He was under no illusions that if a twelve year old could figure out what was targeting the school the teachers should and probably could have. Then having the gall to award a child for almost killing themselves! As honourable as Harry's intentions were he should have been given detention for a year! He certainly would have done that. It wasn't up to a twelve year old to save the school. That was a job for its teachers not students.

Each year just got more and more ludicrous as it went on, third year, a mass escapee who had been supposedly after Harry. Yet he managed to get into Hogwarts a supposedly heavily protected school. The Dementors it seemed were needed but had no reason to go so close to Harry. Then the fact they let the students sleep in the dorm that Black had been in even afterwards. Then Harry had to find out who he really was by sneaking around. His godfather! And supposed murder of his parents, if he truly had been a Death Eater Harry would have been killed. Dumbledore making them go back in time was the biggest shocker of all. Thirteen year olds going back in time! When it had driven men mad before them. He was admittedly proud of Harry for accomplishing something most adults couldn't.

He felt Harry's heartbreak over something he couldn't change, the death of a fellow Wizard Cedric Diggory. Yet Harry blew him away by telling him not in so many words that he risked his life to bring back the boy's body to his parents. So the boy could at least have a burial after his life had been cut so short. The first casualty in the up coming war Harry had said.

He did wonder if Harry would have won the tournament if nobody had manipulating it. Harry certainly wouldn't have surprised him if he did. He was extraordinary, beguiling and just the most compassionate person he'd ever met - with the exception of Carlisle.

Then the teachers just got worse, allowing a woman to use such a diabolical device on students. Making them cut their own hands open, too bad he couldn't drain her dry and save the world the mere disgust her presence caused. It was hard to believe not even one student had complained about it, this was a school filled with teenagers…how resigned could they have been not to tell? Were they that used to not being believed or unsurprised by the fact someone was hurting them? Either way didn't sit well with Jasper at all. He was even less happy with the fact Harry had abandoned all logic to save his godfather. Even Harry admitted his friends had told him it was a trap, he'd refused to listen to reason. The hurt he felt emanating from Harry stopped him from lecturing his mate.

The wizarding world had just continued to get darker, not just Harry's feelings as he continued to tell him. Hours passed, neither of the moved as Harry told him his life story. His sixth year, the lessons with Dumbledore, the Horcruxes, hunting for them, what Dumbledore forced Harry into. The death of the man who'd put him through so much…by a man who Harry 'had' hated more than anything else in the world. Jasper did notice Harry's use of the word 'Had' and was curious about it. How could he forgive a man who killed the headmaster? Who had spied on the light side for Voldemort. Another part of him piped in why had he saved Harry over all those years? Yet try to get him expelled so many times? There was more to this than met the eye.

The pain was still there whenever Harry mentioned his friends, had they too died in the war? Harry went on to explain what the Hallows were, before continuing on about his story.

"For the next seven, eight months we slept in tents, trying to blindly hunt down Voldemort's Horcruxes. Along the way getting obsessed with the Deathly hallows, in the end the paths crossed and we figured out where more Horcruxes were. We were captured, the only reason we survived was because of Dobby. By then there was only three Horcruxes to go, after we got the cup we went to Hogwarts. That's when the war truly broke out. I had every student searching for Ravenclaws diadem, Voldemort was in the shack, with Severus. Voldemort thought he was the Elder wands true master, but he was wrong. He had his snake kill him, before leaving, er we went in, and he gave up his memories knowing he was dying."

"Why?" asked Jasper curiously.

"Because he had been Dumbledore's man all along, he killed him on his own orders He had loved my mum, Severus I mean, from the time they were kids. He changed sides, spying for Dumbledore against Voldemort the second he threatened her life. It didn't matter unfortunately, they were dead no matter what after choosing Pettigrew to be their secret keeper." explained Harry.

Jasper nodded having suspected more to the story, this made sense.

"I watched the memories, turns out I had to die in order for the war to truly be over." said Harry, "As you know I was a Horcrux, but when I went down to die all that died was Voldemort's Horcrux. Neville did as I asked him to, killed the snake in front of Voldemort. He was a true Gryffindor." said Harry smiling sadly, there were a few people he missed in his world. Neville was one of them, in his own way he'd taken part in the Prophecy and helped destroy Voldemort.

"You aren't scared of death?" asked Jasper awed.

"Are you kidding me? I was terrified, I was seventeen years old, the only reason It was doing it was for my friends." said Harry swallowing thickly, and some friends they'd turned out to be.

"Would you become a vampire?" asked Jasper, he couldn't believe he'd said it out loud, the question that had been bouncing off his head for a week, not only his but his families thoughts too.

"I can't Jasper." said Harry, he saw a devastated look come over Jasper's face before he was staring at his own apartment - Jasper had fled before he could even explain. Just when he thought Jasper wasn't like the Cullen's he proved him wrong. That was an immature reaction, not one from a mature vampire...he certainly wouldn't have fled. he would have demanded an explanation, find out why then work around it. No that was a purely Cullen move to make.

* * *

Ooo where will Jasper go? will he flee avoiding alices gift so not even the cullens can find him? reverting back to his previous hunting habits? or will he retreat to the cullens and have them protect him from Harry? causing Harry to get angry or will they simply avoid one another for weeks before sorting it out? will the entire Weasely clan have betrayed Harry? (minus Gred and Forge) you all seem to want them in this story so i think ill add them ;) R&R PLEASE!


	19. Chapter 19

**Life After Death And Betrayal **

**Chapter 19 **

**I don't want you waiting too long so I decided to get this chapter out for you all to enjoy tonight! **

**The Truth Comes Out **

* * *

Harry sat there staring at his house wall blankly, where Jasper had been sitting just seconds ago. Hurt blooming in his heart, yet the fury he felt was overriding it. Jasper hadn't even bloody let him finish, and damn it, he had spent too much time with humans or acting the part. Or maybe it was too much time with the Cullen's. The younger ones acted their frozen age, they were immature when things didn't go their way they didn't know how to cope so they lashed out. Harry shook of his thoughts, the question right now was did he go after Jasper or let him go? He was probably better off on his own, safe from being hurt. Yet Harry wanted someone, needed someone, the thought of always being alone physically hurt. He had gotten so used to Jasper in just a short week. This shouldn't surprise anyone, since everyone that knew Harry, also knew he gave his heart too quickly.

No, if Jasper wanted to leave then he would need a different excuse. He wasn't a child anymore, he would do the adult thing. He would go and explain everything, which did mean he would have to tell him absolutely everything. Merlin it would be the hardest thing he'd ever done. He could barely acknowledge what happened to him, and he was at long last going to have to talk about it. Explain everything to a non-magical vampire, who would probably have a hard time understanding it.

Harry got up, his entire body thrumming with determination. He grabbed his mobile phone, just in case Andy got in touch about Teddy. Then he Apparated to the Cullen's house, it seemed as though he was right to come here. He could sense Jasper, and he wasn't alone. The rest of the Cullen's were in, at least the younger ones. He knew this was going to get sticky, they'd no doubt try and stop him. Perhaps he should Apparate right into Jasper's room, but he was too polite for that. Ironic really considering how he'd been brought up.

Harry knocked sharply on the front door, they would hear him even if he didn't knock. Sighing in irritation, he tapped his foot on the platform impatiently. Stopping himself from just Apparating in, nobody should have their privacy violated by magic.

"What do you want?" snapped Edward, glaring at Harry when he opened the door. His amber eyes filled with disgust, directed solely at Harry. Now a normal human would have ran for the hills. Harry though, wasn't scared, he could protect himself with magic. As it was he didn't think Edward had the guts to even think about attacking him, never mind having the confidence to actually do it.

"I'd like to see Jasper." stated Harry calmly, staring back at the vampire not in the slightest intimidated. He'd attacked something a lot scarier than him in his day, and survived.

"He doesn't want to see you," said Emmett joining his 'brother' in guarding the door. As if something like that could stop Harry from getting to Jasper. Harry almost wanted to throw a spell at them to prove that. Yet he refrained, he didn't want to alienate himself from Jasper's family. Whether he liked them or not was irrelevant.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," threatened Harry getting very annoyed now. His hands were twitching as if he wanted to use magic on them. Blast them out of his way, not that it would hurt them just wound them. There was only one spell that would kill them, and if they actually did set out to kill him (unlikely) then he'd use it.

"Haven't you hurt him enough already?" asked Alice shaking her head sadly, unfortunately she couldn't see anything regarding Harry. So she didn't know why he was there, otherwise she may have let him in. As it stood they were just trying to protect Jasper. As any sibling would do, for family.

"That is none of your business," snapped Harry, they had no right interfering, Merlin didn't they know any better.

"He's our brother," said Emmett, his big broad shoulders crossed.

"Let him in," said Rosalie finally interrupting their conversation, they both had to sort this out themselves. They were adults, and at the end of the day avoiding whatever had occurred wasn't the way to go about it. Rosalie was just seeing this from her and Emmett's points of view. She too would be furious if anyone kept Emmett from her. "This is between Jasper and Harry." she said as they stared at her as if she was insane.

Harry nodded at her, his lips quirking slightly, his green eyes filled with respect. It seemed his talk with Rosalie had gotten through. Perhaps he could stop feeling guilty for the way he was with her now. They needed to grow up at some point, it was unavoidable. Carlisle should have ensured it happened, but instead he clung onto them. Perhaps because of their past, or the fact he didn't want to let them go for the fear of being alone. Which couldn't be true, as he did have his wife.

"Fine, hurt him I'll kill you," said Emmett seriously, his amber eyes were darker than normal. Which told Harry he either needed to hunt or he was angry at the situation. Harry would bet it was the situation, Emmett really seemed to care very deeply for Jasper. Perhaps because they were so alike, in many ways as well.

Harry just arched an eyebrow a smirk making itself known on his face. Nodding briefly, his eyes sombre which told Emmett that he understood. Emmett seemed to understand, as he backed off and went back through to the living room. He had a console on, playing some sort of game. Harry had gotten one for Teddy, he didn't play it very often though. He was still too young, but sooner or later he'd probably end up like Emmett. Harry wanted Teddy to have everything he hadn't had. A normal childhood free of emotional complications, where he had everything including a normal life - magical or not. He attended Muggle primary school, same as his mother had done. Something Tonk's father had insisted on, even if she couldn't attend high school. Andy had decided that Teddy deserved the same opportunity. It explained why Nymphadora had nothing against Muggles, and actually seemed to like them. Then again if she had her father wouldn't have been pleased, him being a Muggle as well.

Harry found himself outside Jasper's room, he opened the door and stepped in. He found himself staring at tortured amber eyes, filled with misery, self loathing and defeat and some shame. Shame at what Harry didn't know, but he could guess it was at the fact he'd ran. Harry felt his heart twist just seeing it, at least it wasn't prolonged.

"You did not let me finish explaining," said Harry his voice filled with anger, Jasper could feel and see it, prompting him to look away. However, the solider in him seemed to lurk somewhere under there. He looked back up, straight at Harry and braced himself for what was to come.

"No, I didn't." said Jasper when it came apparent Harry wasn't going to talk. He had bolted right home when Harry had spoken, not allowing himself to feel until he got to the sanctuary of his bedroom. The house had been quiet when he arrived, which meant Edward had already told them. He was grateful they didn't come in. He couldn't have faced their pity, in fact he'd planned on leaving. He didn't want Carlisle's talks or him trying to get him to talk about his feelings. Carlisle tried to treat him like he was nineteen years old, and he hated it. Then he'd sensed Harry getting there, perhaps with a Portkey. He'd felt his hurt, anger and overwhelming sadness. He'd listened to the entire conversation still unsure of why Harry had come back. It was obvious to him that Harry didn't want to remain with him.

"I thought you different from the others, yet knowing my story you still ran." said Harry disappointment flashing over his green eyes.

"What do you want me to say?" asked Jasper, his eyes were black despite the fact he'd fed just yesterday. He already knew he was a failure without Harry pointing it out. His own mate had rejected him, he was a failure as a vampire and lover it seemed.

"Is this what would happen every time things didn't go your way?" asked Harry bitterly.

"You don't want turned, I guess we will never know." said Jasper, despite his words his eyes were filled with a haunted resignation. He knew running hadn't been the best idea, feeling how Harry felt right now it was more than obvious it truly had been the worst thing he could have done.

"Did you even listen to one word of my life story?" asked Harry shaking his head in irritation. Surely Jasper couldn't be that obtuse, he'd told him he'd survived two curses that should have killed him.

"Which part?" asked Jasper, he had listened to every word and didn't like that Harry was implying he hadn't. Even if he hadn't he could repeat word for word exactly what Harry had said. It was all part of being a vampire, whether it was a good thing or not. Humans on the other hand, forget things, over time and emotions dulled with them.

"I told you that I was cursed twice with a spell that should have killed me." said Harry wryly, crossing his arms as he began to feel the need to sit down.

"You also said it was because of the Horcrux," Jasper said pointing out Harry's flaw.

"I lied, or rather omitted a few details," said Harry, "Can we go and talk about this somewhere without your entire family listening in?" he could have used magic, but he wasn't certain it would work with vampires. He hadn't had time to test that theory, silencing spells should work but Harry really didn't want to take the chance.

Jasper felt hope blooming inside him, if Harry wanted to talk to him about it - surely not all was lost? Closing his eyes, he had to try he couldn't go through life wondering. Opening them, he nodded to Harry as he opened his window planning on leaving that way. He crouched down, and turned to face his mate. "Hop on," said Jasper.

Harry smiled softly, before hopping on Jasper's back, and before long he was being leapt through the air. Harry had whooped in glee, not at all frightened by the trip. It was faster than a broom could have taken him. Trees after trees flew by until eventually Jasper stopped. Helping him onto a large branch, the view was absolutely stunning and unbelievable, even to him - who could Apparate anywhere. The calmness of the water, the air and the view helped Harry relax as he sat himself comfortably on the tree branch. Jasper himself just stood there observing the place. Harry observed Jasper, waiting on him speaking. He himself didn't know where the hell to start, but he did know they needed to discuss it.

Jasper could feel the dread wafting from Harry. He was terrified of whatever he was about to tell him. What could he have to tell him that was causing this amount of fear? He almost wanted to tell Harry that it was okay, to say he didn't have to tell him. Yet Jasper knew he had know, otherwise how could he help him? How could he understand why Harry didn't want turned? It never occurred to Jasper that he couldn't not didn't want to be turned.

"Harry?" questioned Jasper as his mate continued to stare though him, it was rather alarming to say the least.

"I guess I should finish my story right?" said Harry his voice dull and emotionless, only Jasper knew otherwise the turmoil that was currently pulsating through Harry at that exact moment.

Once again Jasper bit his lip, wanting so badly to tell him its okay, that he'd wait. It was impossible though, he had to know so they could work through it.

"When I declared the wand mine, that I alone was the Master of the Elder wand, magic coursed through me. Intense and nearly overwhelming. At the same moment, Voldemort's spell suddenly rebound on itself, without it touching me or anything for that matter." said Harry, "I had all three Deathly Hallows within my possession at the time. The resurrection stone, which I put in my pocket after almost dropping it in the Forbidden forest, the wand and of course my invisibility cloak. The magic in the three items were once more together, and imbued through me. I was and am Master of Death, I didn't really understand it at the time. I thought I just had a temporary power boost, you know until I parted with the hallows."

"What happened?" asked Jasper, "To make you realize what you were?" whatever he was. He didn't really understand the whole Master of Death thing.

"Have you ever seen Charmed? The TV series?" asked Harry, figuring that might be the best way to go about it.

"A few, Alice likes them, she finds them amusing." said Jasper. He hadn't actually watched them, but he didn't have to, to remember all words spoken or what happened.

"In a few episodes there's someone in it called the Angel of death, is that familiar to you?" asked Harry warily.

"Actually yes," said Jasper his heart sinking, when he finally understood or thought he did what Harry was getting at. "Is that what the Master of Death is?" transporting peoples souls to the afterlife, it seemed the TV programme wasn't far off in its assumption.

"The true Master of Death yes, I'm not the real one. I only received the benefits of being one, with having the items and power. A long time ago, three brothers used magic to create a bridge. Thus Death wasn't able to claim their souls, you see its part of the grand design. They were supposed to die, yet they cheated death. Death pretended to congratulate them, giving them whatever their hearts desired. He knew sooner or later he'd get them, if they were supposed to die then it was their time nothing could stop it." said Harry, "One brother requested the most powerful wand in the world, Death created it from an Elder tree. The second brother, who'd suffered the death of someone close asked for a resurrection stone. The third was actually the smartest of them all, and realized what was happening. He asked for a cloak of invisibility, and so death handed over the items. Knowing soon their souls would be his."

"What does he look like?" asked Jasper.

Harry shrugged, he honestly didn't know. "The first to go was Antioch Peverell, he bragged about his wand being the most superior, while drinking in a pub. He was killed that night, his throat slit open and the wand had a new Master. The second Cadmus Peverell killed himself, when he realized his love wasn't really herself, and he'd never have her in life. So he elected to join her in death, so he had two of the three souls."

Jasper held on to each word Harry spoke, blown away by the knowledge Harry was sharing. There truly was a grand design, did that mean Carlisle was screwing it up? Did it mean vampires weren't supposed to be? It was a curious question after all.

"The third Ignotus Peverell kept the invisibility cloak on, travelling from village to village. He eventually settled down and passed the cloak onto his son when he was old, only then did he join death. It is said that he went with him as though they were old friends. I think the fact he'd been outsmarted by someone made Death respect Ignotus a great deal." replied Harry.

"Impressive," said Jasper, he wasn't afraid of death, he had went off to war after all, but he could imagine people would want to evade death for as long as humanly possible. To give up was completely overwhelming to Jasper.

"Two out of the three Horcrux's have been handed down through the generations. It remained in the families, as heirlooms. Cadmus Peverell line eventually changed its name to Gaunt then of course the one you will recognize - Riddle. The Ignotus Peverell line took on the name Potter. When Voldemort attacked me I sort of received his powers, which remained even after the Horcrux left. In magic I inherited the stone and cloak and defeated the wands true Master and made myself the Master of Death." stated Harry.

"You keep saying that, but what does it mean?" asked Jasper getting exasperated, Harry was avoiding the issue now, he could sense it. It may have worked with a human, but not him. He saw Harry grimace and knew he'd pegged it right.

"When I realized what I was, I confided in my best friends," said Harry his heart breaking all over again, to his day the agony never ceased crushing him. Jasper gasped when Harry looked up, his eyes were dead, no sparkle in them. He swallowed thickly, the venom rapidly pooling in his mouth. He braced himself as best he could for the words that may pass his mates lips.

"It was the worst mistake I could have made, they for all intents and purposes killed me." said Harry, his hand automatically rubbing at the scar Jasper had asked about. The ragged scar too close to his heart for him to have possibly survived it. "I turned my back, intended on fixing my own wand, and getting rid of the Elder wand. I wanted to be normal, unfortunately I was never going to be. I was stunned, then stabbed through the heart with a knife my best friend Hermione conjured. They said they were sorry but they couldn't allow my to terrorize the world. That everyone who ended up with the hallows were driven that way. That they wouldn't allow me to become the next Dark Lord. Two of the most powerful wizards had turned that way, Grindelwald and Voldemort, with my past it was only a matter of time they insisted as if they could really rationalize what they were doing. To top it off Dumbledore had told them to expect it, and carry out the deed if he was no longer around to do it. It seemed as though he truly expected me to die." to think he'd forgiven the old fool, he felt sick just thinking about it.

Jasper stood there horrified by what he was hearing, no wonder Harry hadn't told him. This wasn't information people wanted to hear after all, the pain almost crippled Jasper and he was a vampire. If he had been a human Empath he'd have been driven to his knees in agony. He made his way over to his mate, comforting him in his time of need. How had Harry survived this? Just how was it possible Master of Death or not. He moved them so he had Harry in his lap, which was no mean feat since Harry was nearly just as tall as him. "I'm so sorry." he couldn't imagine what Harry had gone through. As a soldier he'd relied on his partner, to think of him stabbing him in the back was just not done. They were brother in arms, companions, closer than brothers and inevitably they saved one another's life. He knew that's how Harry had felt for them during the story of his life.

"I did die, but my soul for some reason couldn't or wouldn't move on. It had no choice but to enter my body again. Do you know what its like to wake up, in agony, unable to breathe, knowing your best friends had just killed you? That for some reason I was back and couldn't die?"

"Yes, for most part." said Jasper, Harry was unfortunately preaching to the choir there. He had woke up in agony, not breathing and he was back and couldn't die. It had been a dark place for so many years, until he'd wanted something better.

Harry gave a dry laugh, "Of course you do." what an idiot of course Jasper would understand at least part of it.

"Did you kill them?" asked Jasper, he wouldn't blame Harry if he had. He had a feeling the reply would be no, its just who Harry was. Yet Harry always surprised him so he'd take nothing for granted.

"No, as soon I took the knife out it began healing very rapidly. Then my heart started beating again after the wounds had been completely healed. I went to the Weasley's, I told them what Ron and Hermione had done. They didn't believe me, calling me a liar and an attention seeker. Also that Ginny would be able to stop me. That she would be the best thing that ever happened to me." said Harry.

"What does that mean?" asked Jasper confused.

"Ginny was Ron's little sister, remember the chamber?" when Jasper confirmed that he understood. "She always had a crush on me, they were expecting me to date her I think. Anyway when they didn't believe me, I had no choice but to Obliviate them, Ron and Hermione still remember what they did, they just can't quite remember why. The Weasley's still remember me saying they'd almost killed me, but that's it. I left the wizarding world, I was in an extremely dark place. Alone, friendless, in a world not my own anymore and I took to drinking. Wanting to forget for a while what happened to me. I moved around a lot, to avoid detection, the wizarding world was looking for me still. They didn't know if I was a prisoner by a Death Eater or if I had left on my own. Granger and Weasley never admitted what they did. Then I got a letter from Andy, with a picture of Teddy. It pulled me out, I realized I couldn't do that to Teddy. I couldn't be an absentee godfather, not like mine had been. It took a while for him to warm up to me, he was used to only Andy. eventually he did, without him I know I'd still be in the dark hole I'd been in. Drinking my life away, if that's even possible."

Jasper just listened to Harry getting it all out, keeping a tight hold on his mate. Needing to know he really was here, really was real for that matter. How he'd survived all this he did not know, he was strong, very strong to have survived all that by the age of seventeen. They truly were made for one another.

"I don't know what would happen if I was turned Jasper, or if its even possible. I might wake to realize the three days of turning - of agony had been for nothing. I cannot age, I cannot die, its like I'm also frozen like you are without the need to drink blood." said Harry sadly, "That's why I said I can't."

Jasper closed his eyes, relief flooding through him, he tightened his hold further still on his mate. Harry was immortal, he would never die, never age. In fifty years time he'd still have a warm mate beside him. It was a relief to know, and all the hurt and heartbreak he'd been feeling since Harry said he couldn't melted away. He was finally once more happy and content. "I understand, its okay." said Jasper finally saying the words he'd wanted to say before Harry even began speaking. "It's okay, I wont let anyone hurt you again, I promise." he also vowed never to hurt Harry himself.

Harry closed his eyes in relief, glad it was finally over and there was nothing coming between them. He leaned back into Jasper, his eyes gazing out into the distance at the beauty before him. This was a view one only got to see on an airplane. Without the wind in their face or the twittering of the birds. "Nobody else knows, I didn't even tell Andy."

"You don't have to tell anyone else," vowed Jasper, understanding Harry's fear, his own bloody so called friends had killed him when they found out. Harry was right, people did fear what they didn't understand.

Harry just nodded his head, both of them remaining there enjoying being together once more and the silence. They remained this way for hours, just progressing the information.

"I wish we could just stay here," said Harry. He knew sooner or later something would happen. He was never happy for long before something or someone screwed it up. It was the natural order in his life.

"How so?" asked Jasper, there was more to those words than just passing. He could sense it, Harry truly meant it with every iota of his being.

"Something always happens," said Harry.

"Then we face it, together." said Jasper. "You aren't alone anymore Harry."

No he wasn't thought Harry, and he could get used to it. Who was he kidding? He was already used to it!

* * *

There we go we finally see just what Ronald and Hermione did to Harry in this story that made him who he was! were any of you expecting this? of course I just had to add Dumbledore being evil ;) lol so what did you think of the chapter? will I add Victoria Laurent and James in this one? will they all die? or shall only two of them do so? will the Volturi come after harry in this one? and if yes will they come much sooner? who wants Mpreg? will jasper and harry have a child? R&R PLEASE!


	20. Chapter 20

**Life After Death And Betrayal **

**Chapter 20 **

**Getting To Know...**

* * *

It was Sunday, Jasper hadn't left Harry's side since the confession, wanting so badly to make it up to his mate. The shop was closed, he had elected not to open it on a Sunday. It was a day of rest after all, maybe one day he would have it open then. It also wouldn't hurt him financially closing it either, so all was good. Teddy was already on the mend and driving Andy insane. Teddy wanted to go see Harry, but Andy wasn't having any of it. He'd just had a bout of Wizarding Flu, trying to get at his magical core, she wasn't about to let him go anywhere. Needless to say Teddy was terribly upset, it was the first time he hadn't gone to his godfathers since Harry started having him at the weekend. It was also a good thing, Harry wouldn't have gone after Jasper if he'd had Teddy.

"Would you like to play a game of baseball?" asked Jasper, reading something on his cell phone. There was going to be a thunderstorm, and unfortunately it was the only time they could play.

"You play baseball?" asked Harry his lips twitching into a smile, it was a very Cullen thing to do. They played family more than Harry had ever seen any vampire do.

"Yes," replied Jasper grinning in amusement, it seemed this didn't surprise Harry much. "There's going to be a thunderstorm, it's the only time we can play."

"Well without magic yes," said Harry understanding immediately why they couldn't play baseball without the thunderstorm. When the ball hit's the baseball it probably sounded like a extremely loud gunshot, or actual thunder. It would be like flinging to large boulders together, especially if the vampires actually crashed into one another. "If you ever want to play without a thunderstorm I'd help." Harry could see that Jasper liked playing, it must be an American thing. The silencing spell would do the trick, nobody would hear and become suspicious.

"Would you like to come?" asked Jasper, he wasn't going to go if Harry didn't, as fun as the game would be he just wanted his mate. He had a lot to atone for, Harry had been deeply hurt by his actions. He knew that, and so he was going the extra mile to make sure Harry came first.

"Why not? Sounds like fun." said Harry shrugging his shoulders, he knew Jasper wanted to go. It might help him bond with the Cullen's more if he did, right now his relationship with them all was rather rocky at best. He respected a few of them, and liked some of the others, but that was far from being on the best of terms with them all. He knew he'd made the right decision when Jasper smiled.

"Then lets go!" said Jasper standing up, Harry grinned as he grabbed his jacket before getting into his car. Jasper was actually in it already, as he slid in causing Harry to shake his head in amusement.

"You'll need to point the way," said Harry, he was getting used to Forks, but he didn't know the ins and outs of the small town yet. He was thinking about taking Teddy to Seattle soon, let him experience a weekend at the amusement park. The fact he would be going was just an added bonus, he'd never been near one. Dudley had, unfortunately he'd never been able, having no money did that to someone. Even if he had gone, Harry would have been overwhelmed. He saw nothing other than the Dursley's, Figg's and school. He had been very sheltered in an weird way. Probably because they didn't want anyone finding out how they treated their nephew.

"Take a left here, straight up onto the grass and first opening you come to you'll see the others." said Jasper pointing out where he wanted Harry to go in advance. Harry going faster than he should be, slowed down before making the sharp turn. He may not be able to die, but he didn't want to ruin his car. He slowed down more while he was on the grass, and winced as he bobbed up and down with his car, as they went through the woods. Another left Harry was grateful to be back on even footing. He parked himself next to the large monster truck, and got out the car.

They had to walk for a bit before they got to the field they were using to play baseball. The rain had finally stopped, thankfully - Harry didn't want to have to use dying charms on himself. It would look a little suspicious if anyone came nearby. It was an enormous open field, what Harry didn't know was it was twice the size of normal baseball fields. Carlisle was laying bases, and Emmett and Edward were throwing a ball back and forth, he saw the blur but not the actual ball they were tossing it that hard and fast.

"Doesn't Baseball require an Umpire?" asked Harry unable to say it with a straight face, he had a very peculiar sense of humour.

"Esme doesn't play," said Jasper, she was the one who played the Umpire for them.

"Why?" asked Harry surprised.

"Odd numbers," said explained Jasper as he collected his baseball hat and placed it on his head. His flyway blonde locks disappeared from view. As he tucked his hat on backwards, a cocky grin appearing on his face.

"Not this time," said Harry just as cockily as Jasper, arching a challenging eyebrow in his vampires direction.

"You want to play?" asked Jasper dryly, smirking even more, there was no way Harry would be able to beat him.

Rosalie watched the by play between them, stifling her amusement. They were both stubborn and both very strong. She wasn't sure who she'd put her money on if she was honest. The sexual tension running off them was extremely evident as well. She could see the doubt and shock written across her husbands face. He was underestimating Harry, and suddenly she wanted to be on his team.

"Yes," drawled Harry, crossing his arms saying without words 'try me'.

"Alright," said Jasper, flipping the bat up in the air, and catching it as it fell as gravity always intended. Harry grabbed it also, his hand above Jaspers, as they both grabbed it, until they reached the top, it was Harry's turn which meant he went first.

"Rosalie," smirked Harry, taunting Jasper, who was smirking right back giddy with excitement. He hoped this game was like Rounders, he'd seem people playing 'Rounders' and Baseball and it looked pretty much the same. Rounders was a game he'd seen children play outside in the street growing up. Hitting the ball and trying to get back to home base before they were knocked out.

"Emmett," said Jasper, it seemed they had declared themselves the captains. He'd never felt this kind of excitement before, well not since he'd stopped drinking human blood. There was just something exhilarating about drinking human blood, it turned all vampires on like crazy. He should know he was an Empath for goodness sake.

"Alice," said Harry, she'd be able to see the outcome and could avoid being caught. He had chosen all the girls he realized belatedly, ah well, he couldn't care less. Alice grinned and joined him, curious about how the hell he planned on beating the opposing team.

"Esme," said Jasper, nobody would want to put Esme out, all the vampires there had a soft spot for her.

"Edward," added Harry, sticking his tongue out at Jasper, he didn't know what was coming over him. He felt like he was eleven years old again, playing Quidditch without the nervousness he'd felt during his first time.

"Carlisle," said Jasper after laughing in amusement, his family all stared at him for a few seconds before composing themselves. They couldn't remember a time where they'd heard Jasper laugh that way. He normally only chuckled and every now and again, very seldom actually laughed. Never this way though, he sounded so carefree and happy. Only Esme was the one unsurprised by it, it just made her beam even more at them.

"Game on," said Harry throwing the ball at him, which he caught without any effort whatsoever. There were many surprises Jasper didn't know about him yet, and his entire family were about to know now. When Harry knew he was capable of something he defied everyone's expectations by managing it so quickly. Not just managing it, mastering it really fast.

Emmett just chuckled rubbing his hands gleefully, leaning against Jasper smirking. Harry didn't need to be able, to read someone's mind, to know what he was thinking. He thought his team was going to win easily just because Harry was 'human'. Well Emmett was in for a wonderfully long overdue wake up call.

"It's time," said Alice, spacing out temporarily, before jumping up and down, she was very hyper.

"Shall we?" gestured Carlisle as they got into position.

Both teams took their positions, Harry slyly, allowed Rosalie to go first, knowing they all wanted to know just how the hell he'd be able to keep up with them. Well they would just have to wait, judging by Jasper and Rosalie's identical smirks they knew what he was up to.

Jasper threw the ball just as a crash of thunder could be heard, it masked the sound of the ball smacking off the bat as Rosalie swung it with all her strength. Harry was able to keep his eye on the ball, as she immediately took off. Emmett immediately took off trying to catch it the same time Carlisle did. Both of them missed it as they avoided each other, quicker than lightening Emmett picked it up, passing it to Jasper as Rosalie continued to run. She just touched down before he got to her. She was safe.

"My turn! My turn!" said Alice grinning like a loony. She stepped up to the bat, and then the entire thing happened all over again. She didn't make a home run, choosing instead to stick at the third 'base' they'd marked.

Edward went next, and both of them made it home safe, now was the moment they'd all been waiting for. They were truly curious about how Harry could possibly outrun them, they were faster, stronger and more deadly than him. Harry grinned ferally as he stood up to the bat, he closed his eyes allowing his magic to run through the bat and the centre of his core. Opening his eyes once more he cocked his head to the side. Arching an eyebrow, waiting impatiently for the ball to be thrown. Emmett and Carlisle had moved in, cockily, Esme just remained where she was grinning at them.

"Ready?" asked Jasper.

"Bring it," said Harry his green eyes flashing in true amusement.

Jasper nodded before flinging the ball, not as strongly as he had done with his siblings.

Harry swung but it missed, Esme caught it from where she was crouched behind him. Flinging it back to Jasper, Emmett moved even closer laughing himself silly.

"Ready?" asked Jasper, after glaring at Emmett.

"Go," said Harry, this time he was ready.

They watched as the ball smacked deafeningly off the bat, and lurched off into the distance. Jasper and Emmett stared at each other, half impressed, half completely amazed. What came next was even more amusing. Harry was flying, or rather it looked as though he was flying. His feet weren't touching the ground as he made his way around. Emmett kicked himself into gear, as he bolted for the ball. Jasper watched his mate deeply impressed with him, Merlin how he wanted him even more. Once Emmett flung him the ball, he ran for the home base, trying to catch Harry in time. He failed, Harry had somehow managed to out run him, a vampire.

"You shouldn't have moved in," said Harry smugly, "Otherwise I might not have made it."

"How did you do that?" asked Jasper, his attention no longer on the game as he picked himself off the ground. His idle hands wiping the dirt from his trousers and shirt as best as he could anyway, still holding onto the ball.

"It's a little trick I picked up from Severus Snape," said Harry wryly, and it was true, he was very good at picking things up. It had been so cool despite the fact he had hated him then, being able fly! It showed just how powerful Severus was. Voldemort had been able to do it, although Harry wasn't sure if Voldemort knew Severus could do it or not. Either way he had been able to do it, and he was rather smug about that fact. Even Dumbledore hadn't been able to fly.

"It's a neat trick," said Jasper, staring at Harry in a way that made him wish they were alone. His eyes were filled with desire, need and pure amazement he was awed by him and Harry grinned very smugly.

Emmett faked gagging noises but he suddenly began yelping rubbing at his backside in sudden shock. What the hell was that? He locked eyes on the only possible culprit and pouted "No fair using magic!"

Everyone else laughed in amusement.

"Life isn't fair," replied Harry slyly. It seemed his stinging hex had been very effective.

"My turn," said Emmett picking up the bat determinedly.

"Game on," smirked Edward as he took the ball from Jasper, and Harry's team took to the field.

Emmett nodded and Edward flung the ball as hard as possible, another deafening crack ran through the air. Harry watched the ball, concentrating his magic, summoning it just as Rosalie and Alice tried to run for it. They slammed like boulders into each other, Harry winced as the ball landed in his hand. Harry flung the ball at Edward who bolted towards Emmett.

"OUT!" said Edward smugly.

"Cheat! I was in!" said Emmett getting up, how a guy so big was able to do it was anyone's guess.

"This is why we need an Umpire," said Jasper wryly to Harry, who was once again next to them.

"Out," said Edward.

"In!" snapped Emmett, he was a very sore looser apparently.

"I hit home base before you landed!" said Edward.

"No you didn't!" protested Emmett.

"Stop!" said Alice, Harry looked at her curious, but she wasn't staring at him, she was staring at the opposite side of the field. Edward was staring also, everyone else was staring between Edward and Alice curiously. Edward raced off towards his mate, both of them staring of into the distance.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Harry curiously.

"Alice has seen something," said Esme comfortingly.

"Ah," said Harry well that would explain why she had spaced out, it didn't explain Edward's protective crouch.

"They're coming," said Alice. "They want to play."

"Who?" asked Carlisle his stance becoming different, his stance screamed 'leader' and for the first time Harry felt respect for the elder vampire. He was actually taking control of his own coven. This wasn't the fatherly man he'd met upon occasion, this was the vampire who'd do anything to protect his 'chide's' although Harry wasn't sure if the term was used by non magical covens. Everyone was staring at Carlisle, waiting anxiously on his decision only Emmett seemed unperturbed.

"Three vampires," said Edward staring at Harry, briefly before he looked back up.

"Let's just continue the game," said Carlisle coming to a decision.

By then Harry could see the trio himself. Jasper planted himself fully in front of Harry, immortal or not he could still be hurt. That wasn't something that would be acceptable to him. There was no reason to continue to game as if they didn't know now. Harry felt irritated and suffocated by Jasper's protectiveness. Yet he was also resigned, Jasper was just trying to protect him…what harm was that really? hadn't he always wished when he was younger to have someone to look after him? Yes. Unfortunately Harry wasn't young anymore, he was older, and very experienced at looking after himself.

"Animal mauling my ass," said Harry finally putting the pieces together, he'd read in the newspaper that a local Waylong Fong or something had died that way. Harry as Master of Death knew if he hadn't been attacked by the vampire he would have died a different way. It sucked knowing that it was all part of the grand design. He couldn't really hate them, it was their nature. Just as much as it had been Jaspers for a long time.

Jasper looked back at him and nodded.

"I shouldn't have brought you here," he said angry at himself, well true to his word something had happened - a lot quicker than anticipated.

"Oh shut up Jazz, don't start the pity party now," said Harry rolling his eyes, he hated people who pitted him. Harry watched them, their gait was predatory like, he didn't need to see their eyes to know they hunted humans. They were nothing like the Cullen's and more like the vampires he'd seen in the wizarding world.

"We thought we heard a game," he said, his tone was relaxed despite being confronted with such a large coven. Harry felt respect for them at that, vegetarian or not, the Cullen's could have wiped the floor of them. "I am Laurent, these are Victoria and James."

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Edward and Harry." replied Carlisle formally no hint of warmth in his voice.

Harry was vaguely surprised to have been added, he smiled despite himself but he also knew Carlisle's game. He was avoiding bringing any attention to Harry by not saying his name. He had to hand it to him, he knew what he was doing.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" asked Laurent.

"Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning on staying in the area for long?" asked Carlisle.

"We're heading north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighbourhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time." said Laurent.

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves." replied Carlisle.

"What's your hunting range?" inquired the vampire casually, but Harry knew he was wanting to know if the territory had been claimed. hadn't the vampires noticed their eye colour? Were they ignorant or… well he supposed animal drinkers were uncommon it couldn't be helped.

"The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent resident nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours near the Denali." Carlisle told him much to the visitors surprise.

"Permanent how do you manage that?" the so called leader asked, but Harry could sense that the other male was more dominant than Laurent.

"Permanent? How do you manage that?" Harry could sense it was the first genuine inquiry he'd spoken.

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably?" invited Carlisle "It's a rather long story."

They were very surprised to hear the word 'Home' and Harry felt sorry for them. He'd been lost like them once, wandering from place to place never really settling down.

"That sounds very interesting, and welcome." said Laurent his smile genuine, "We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario. We haven't had the chance to clean up in a while."

Harry saw him eyeing Carlisle and he knew the vampire was partly jealous.

"Please don't take offence, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand," said Carlisle.

Harry snorted, this coming from a man who went way to far to look normal.

"Of course." said Laurent nodding. "We certainly wont encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle, anyway." he laughed.

Just then James sniffed the air, eyeing Harry before realizing what he saw. Jasper growled ferociously, crouching down in defensive position, James did the same thing. The Cullen's surrounded him - keeping Harry out of the line of fire. Esme stood back beside Harry, and then the wizard realized she obviously wasn't a fighter.

"What's this?" cried Laurent shock blooming in his red eyes, Harry laughed in amusement. The Cullen's twitched as if they wanted to look at Harry, not many would laugh in this kind of situation after all.

"He's with us," said Carlisle his voice held warning for them to back off.

"You brought a snack?" he seemed completely sceptical.

"Hey! At least call me dinner if you're going to insult me!" said Harry, making everyone gape at him. He was different, very, very different. Something the Normad's were not used to at all. Normally all they got was the same inane questions, who are you? What do you want? Why are you doing this?

"He's human," said Laurent as if he couldn't comprehend the fact he had survived this long. He couldn't believe his eyes, he was utterly astounded.

"If you want to get technical yes," said Harry cocking his head to the side, regarding James shrewdly. Wondering if he would have a fight on his hands with him, he was the more aggressive ones, he could tell.

"It appears we have a lot to learn about each other." said Laurent.

"Indeed," said Carlisle his voice cold again like it had been in the beginning.

"But we'd like to accept your invitation." said Laurent "And of course we will not harm the human. We wont hunt in your range, as I said."

"Their range is limited to animals, notice the eyes." Harry pointed out wryly.

James growled his eyes still on Harry, and Harry was quite frankly getting pissed off.

"Stand back," said Harry his voice filled with warning, he was talking to the Cullen's, everyone stepped aside, but still within reaching distance. Jasper of course refused to budge, Harry instead stood aside, and suddenly flames flourished around James, trapping him inside. Laurent and Victoria stared at the flames in horror.

"A Wizard," whispered James with reverence, staring at Harry though the flames with a new sense of respect and fear.

As quickly as the flames were there, they were gone. Harry nodded his head in acknowledgements to the whispered words. The three of them were now staring at Harry with a coveted appreciation. James was staring at Harry's hands in awe, noting he had not used a wand.

"You have my word Wizard, we shall not harm you." said James jerkily nodding his head. The attention of the three visitors were not solely focused on Harry, not Carlisle. It was as if being a wizard had someone made him the head of the coven and the most respected.

Harry stared at Edward, when the copper hair vampire realized what he wanted. He nodded that they were being truthful. Not only that but Edward was getting information on what the three knew about Wizards.

"Then we have an accord," said Harry nodding his head in respect, "Tell me who is the wizard or witch you know."

"Grindelwald," said James with reverence, he had been outsmarted by the wizard, it had made him who he was. He did not like to loose, he hunted for the thrill of it, the harder the better. Yet James knew he was out of his depth here. Grindelwald had used a tool to command his magic, this powerful wizard did not. The magical fire had felt scorching, any longer he knew he'd have been reduced to ash. He, even if he wanted to, would have not been able to destroy this wizard. Over the years the fact he'd loss stung less the more he 'won' and a respect bloomed in his heart for wizards.

Harry's eyes shot up at that. That had been the last name he expected to hear. James had set eyes upon one of the Dark Lords and survived? Well he was as impressed with the vampire as he was with him now apparently.

Jasper watched Harry converse with the newcomers, and felt a new rise of admiration for him. He was commanding the attention of three Normad vampires, they were afraid of him because he was a wizard. He knew there and then he would never have to worry about his mate again. He kept himself right next to Harry regardless, his arm wrapped loosely around his midsection. Letting the vampires know that Harry was his.

"Shall we?" said Harry looking up at the sky, realizing it was going to pour of rain soon.

"I'm not leaving the jeep," said Emmett.

"I'm not leaving my car either," snorted Harry, "Why don't the rest of you run we'll catch up with you as soon as possible." said Harry.

"Of course," said Laurent happily, looking forward to getting to know Harry and the Cullen's more. Their diet was of very great interest to him, animal blood? He had never considered it before. He realized though it would be a challenge he'd like to try.

Harry grabbed Emmett and Jasper and they disappeared. Reappearing beside the cars, Emmett gaped in awe before gleefully getting into his monster trunk, unable to wait to tell the others. It had been the most strange sensation of his life, what he imagined a budgie felt getting sucked up a Hoover.

Harry and Jasper followed at a more sedate pace.

* * *

Okay guys what do you think? I know its different and that's why I like writing stories to make them different ;) anyways onwards and upwards will they be able to keep their word? or will harry have to eventually kill them? will Laurent go to the Alaska coven? and Victoria and James going off on their own? or will the trio leave alone anyway? did you like the change in the characters? so how will the volturi get involved? after Harry... the coven for letting him know since he's human...or will I make up an entirely new reason :D and surprise yous? R&R PLEASE!


	21. Chapter 21

**Life After Death And Betrayal **

**Chapter 21 **

**Learning More About The Cullen's **

* * *

"Who is Grindelwald?" inquired Jasper as Harry overtook Emmett, as they blazed on down the dirt road. He had felt Harry's shock when the name was uttered, and he could only imagine how he knew of the fellow wizard. He did not bother putting his seatbelt on. He did ended up getting dirt on Harry's seats, he as well Edward and Emmett were mucky. Jasper's mind flittered to Harry running around the base. His face had been full of glee, and a mischievous glint. It was obvious to him, if Harry could find so much happiness in a baseball game - his life truly had been hard.

"Remember what I told you about the Hallows? And how two of them had been a family heirloom?" said Harry figuring it was best to start at the beginning.

"The stone and cloak, yes." said Jasper, Harry no longer needed directions to his house it seemed. Then again he was just following Emmett, who had taken over them at the bumpier part of the forest. Emmett's truck was made for it, Harry's Ferrari wasn't.

"The wand had no allegiance to the family, the person who becomes the 'Master' had to first defeat its current one. Which can range from disarming them in battle, overpowering them, or as Peverell learned be killed." said Harry, "The wand came to a wand maker, someone who creates, makes, sells and buys wands. All wizards and witch's need them. Anyway, to the story the man was called Gregorovitch, he was German. He stupidly bragged about having the wand, which was promptly stolen by a young wizard. He never saw it again after that, news reached Dumbledore about Grindelwald having a wand of immense power. Not only that but he was trying to take over the wizarding world. This was around the time of Hitler, and the Muggle war as well." explained Harry, smirking when he noticed Jasper paying more attention.

"Inevitably Dumbledore was forced to battle Grindelwald, he defeated him and had him imprisoned in a prison that Grindelwald had created for his own enemies." said Harry. "That is where he stayed until his death, Voldemort killed him when I was seventeen years old. Voldemort had killed Gregorovitch, not before raiding his mind to find out about the Elder wand. Grindelwald though refused to tell Voldemort about the wand, or who had it."

"Why? Dumbledore had him imprisoned." said Jasper confused, it made absolutely no sense to him, why hadn't he got revenge?

"Dumbledore met Grindelwald when they were young, sixteen or seventeen years old. Grindelwald had been expelled from Drumstrang, a German school for wizards and witches. It has a reputation for the Dark Art's, all because of one wizard going bad, its pathetic really. They became lovers, both of them believed the myth behind the Hallows and were determined to prove it. Then something happened that changed Dumbledore, before he could go down that road. Dumbledore had a younger sister, and brother, the girl was named Ariana. Not many knew of her existence, you see she was attacked by three Muggle boys when she was young, eight years old I think. They had seen her using accidental magic, nobody is quite sure what they did. Whatever they did though, left her mentally scarred. She refused to use magic, believing it was evil and wrong. Their father took revenge on the Muggles, killing them. He was sentenced to life in Azkaban, never revealing why he'd done it. The mother, Kendra Dumbledore, moved house and hid Ariana from the world. Ariana killed her own mother, with accidental magic when she was fourteen." explained Harry feeling sorry for the beautiful girl, because she had indeed been gorgeous.

"Why hide her?" asked Jasper unable to grasp the logic behind it.

"They knew Ariana would be put in St. Mungo's, probably for the rest of her life. Presumably they just didn't want her to end up in there. St. Mungo's was the magical worlds hospital, it had a ward for the…mentally instable." said Harry.

"Wouldn't she not have been better of there getting the care she needed?"

"Probably, regardless they kept her a secret, and inevitably it backfired. Ariana's magic was instable, and her magic lashed out. Her mother bore the brunt of it, the brothers Albus and Aberforth told everyone it was a backfiring spell. Aberforth wanted to quit Hogwarts and look after his sister. Yet Albus Dumbledore, told him to go back to school, that he would look after Ariana. It was probably the worst mistake he ever made, listening to his brother." Harry told him. "It was then, at the age of seventeen, Dumbledore met Grindelwald. He neglected her in favour of the hallows, when Aberforth found out, the three of them got into a violent quarrel. Ariana terrified of all the magic tried to intervene and was accidentally killed. It was never known who struck that fatal blow that night. Dumbledore held off facing Gellert Grindelwald afraid that he would find out, it was actually him who killed his own sister."

Jasper felt sorry for Ariana, it seemed as if she had the shit end of the stick when it came to life.

"Aberforth openly blamed Albus for it, going so far as to punch him in the nose during the funeral. He punched it that hard that with even magic, it was never sorted properly. They never did speak again, Aberforth spent the next one hundred and forty years hating him. Of course he tried to tell me, but I thought I knew better." chucked Harry bitterly. "The point is they were lovers, some part of Grindelwald must have remembered that, and had remained loyal. It wouldn't surprise me if Gellert hadn't fought as best he could either."

"I see," said Jasper.

"James must have seen him while he was abroad trying to gather forces to him, sometime before 1948." said Harry.

"I can see why it would shock you," said Jasper wryly.

"Well it was certainly not a name I was expecting, its curious I wonder if non-magical wizards do know of the wizarding world." said Harry. As he turned off his engine and got out of the car.

"Perhaps Carlisle could tell you," said Jasper. When Harry stared at him curiously he explained further. "He stayed with the Volturi, the 'leaders' you may call them of our world. They enforce the law, keeping our world safe from the Muggle world." he had been spending too much time with Harry if he was calling humans -Muggles. Harry's lips quirked in amusement, both of them thinking the same thing.

"Them, they are actually on the magical Ministries radar, they made the mistake of draining a witch. If they end up draining another the Volturi will have the Auror's to deal with." said Harry.

"Just magical beings?" asked Jasper frowning, they were human why weren't they already defending their kind.

"Humans are the lowest of the low on the food chain even by the Ministries standards. Which by the way is saying a lot, since they classed 'creatures' as low." said Harry.

"Meaning us?" asked Jasper unsurprised.

"Vampires, Goblins, Werewolves, anything classed as not human and magical." said Harry, "I on the other hand have never been as prejudice as them, despite their attempts. Remus Lupin as you know was the gentlest man I ever knew, and would never hurt another human if given a choice."

Jasper nodded as they made their way into the living room where everyone was sitting around. They weren't even pretending they hadn't heard the conversation he'd had with Jasper.

"Ministers? You mean there is enough of you to be ruled?" asked Laurent his red eyes were large as they observed the human/wizard. James had told him of the time he'd come across a Wizard. Laurent hadn't really believed him, until now.

"There's more than one, I believe there is a Ministry in nearly every country, governing their own countries." said Harry, watching the vampire with amusement.

"When did you meet Gellert…erm Grindelwald I mean." said Harry sitting down, Emmett and Jasper were still a mess, everyone else other than the Normad's of course were clean. They had obviously changed as soon as they got in.

"1947," said James wryly, as if he'd ever forget.

"Can I ask what occurred?" asked Harry, everyone else was quiet wanting to know as well.

"I made the mistake of thinking he was human, I hunted him when I could, he was very good at disappearing. Exactly what you did back there, thinking back I remember the distinctive sound. It was no wonder he got away from me so many times, when I decided to attack him I was injured." replied James seriously, his red eyes filled with unmistakable awe.

"Why did he let you live? No offence, but he didn't seem like the man who would allow someone to try and kill him and let it go." said Harry, then again he did not know Grindelwald. He only knew that he had been lovers with Dumbledore, that he desired the Hallows and had started a war.

"I fled, I was hurt and I knew I was outmatched," said James. One spell had his entire chest exposed, it wouldn't have taken much to completely incapacitate him then set him on fire.

"You are lucky, he was what we call a Dark Lord, he killed many people in his quest to take over the world." said Harry seriously.

"Was? What happened to him?" asked Victoria from where she was sitting leaning onto James possessively. Harry knew Victoria was deeply attached to James, more so than the other appeared of her. He would guess that Victoria had been changed by James. Or it could be a woman thing, women confounded him even to this day. Its probably why he was gay.

"He duelled with Dumbledore the next year, he lost, he was then imprisoned before being killed by the new Dark Lord six years ago." explained Harry.

"How long have you lived on animal blood?" asked Laurent directing the conversation away, curious to know more. He was speaking directly to Carlisle now.

"Since I was turned, I have never consumed human blood in my immortal life," said Carlisle smiling softly. He wasn't being judgemental, or bragging about it, he was just stating a fact.

"You also?" asked Laurent staring at the rest of the 'family'.

"I started our different from the others, I wasn't turned by Carlisle and introduced to the diet straight away." replied Jasper, "I also find it the most difficult."

"Its to be expected," said Harry quickly butting in, seeing the looks of pity on several of the Cullen's faces. Honestly, they acted as if it was the worst thing in the world to not be strong.

"What is it like?" asked Laurent, speaking to Jasper now, since he would have a better grasp than Carlisle on what its like. After all the leader had stated he had never consumed human blood in his life. Just wait until they found out what the coven leader did for a living.

Jasper stared at Harry as if he didn't want to speak with him there, but Harry just nodded encouragingly. He had a good idea what Jasper's life was like before, he wouldn't judge him for it. He couldn't no more than he could judge the Normad's for surviving the only way they knew how. I mean how many people wakening up a vampire would automatically think 'I need animal blood?' hello they were called vampires for a reason.

"It fills you up, but you are never fully satisfied," replied Jasper, "It also tastes different, not as good as human blood."

Harry magically summoned Jasper's blood pops, catching the packet with his seeker reflexes. "Don't worry I'll get you more," said Harry as he gave the Normad's the sweet. "Now THAT is a snack." there was no mistaken the sarcasm in Harry's voice when he said that.

Jasper just grinned, he had, from the start loved Harry's witty sarcastic nature.

"You say there is another Coven in Alaska living on animal blood?" asked Laurent, he was definitely the most interested in the entire concept. James and Victoria didn't seem as enthusiastic as Laurent.

"Indeed, the Denali Coven," said Carlisle who went on to talk about them in great length and detail.

"If you will excuse me, I think I'm going to head of and have a bath, change and get something to eat." said Harry, his stomach rumbling in agreement with him. The others all looked surprised, Harry knew what they had forgotten that there was a human among them. Jasper of course stood with him, intending on going with him. "It was nice meeting you if we don't see one another again." he told the Normad vampires, he had a feeling though he'd be seeing Laurent again, joining one of the covens.

"You also," replied Laurent who seemed to always seemed to speak for the three of them.

"Hold on a minute, I'm going to grab a few things," said Jasper rushing off up the stairs, Harry of course waved at the vampires before departing to his car. He knew Jasper would know where he was, so he wouldn't worry that he'd left unexpectedly. Then again if anyone should be worried, it was actually Harry since Jasper had run out on him already. He had much to think about, obviously Gellert hadn't been as bad as the world had said he was. Then again he wasn't the 'god' the world painted him to be.

"Are you okay?" asked Jasper feeling Harry's turmoil as he entered the car, he had a bag filled with probably clothes in it. Then again Jasper had stuff lying all over his apartment. He was pretty much staying with Harry all the time, just attending school and hurting with his family.

"Its just been ones of those days," said Harry as he started the car.

"You handled the confrontation very well, you can tell you are used to commanding people." said Jasper smugly.

Harry smiled wryly, "Actually I never really commanded anyone, never gave anyone an order. I was just someone central to the war, kill or be killed I never had a choice like you did."

"I know," replied Jasper, and he did, he knew everything there was to know about Harry Potter.

"Why were you so hesitant back then? Its not as if I don't know how hard it must be for you." said Harry, turning into the main road and putting his foot down.

"It's not that," said Jasper, looking conflicted, then his face smoothed out having reached a decision. "Before I met you I hated humans, I always have. Not for any reason but because I wanted them so badly but couldn't. I never thought my mate would be human, so it was a shock."

"I'll bet," snorted Harry amused, "All I felt was irony, I never thought my soul mate would be a vampire. It does make sense though, because I know I wont have to watch my partner die or have to leave after so long, worse still have to explain to them. Then again I never thought I'd find someone. If you hadn't been a vampire I'd probably have kept you at arms length. Why did you stay with them? I know you wanted a better way of life, that's no reason to actually stay if you found it so hard. No offence but I cant see you taking Carlisle as a leader easily either."

"It was difficult, believe me, not just Carlisle but the entire lifestyle, I only stayed for you." said Jasper.

Harry blinked in confusion, his heart beating rapidly, that was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever said him before. "I'm not sure I understand," said Harry eventually as he parked his car outside his bakery. Both of them got out, Harry staring at Jasper curiously, but neither spoke until they got into Harry's flat.

"Alice, I met her inside an abandoned café, I was just trying to get out of the rain. She walked up to me and spoke to me as if we had been best friends for years." said Jasper wryly, he had been so confused by her appearance and words at the time. "She told me of the Coven that would offer me what I wanted. A better way of life that didn't require taking life to survive. How they lived on animal blood, and if I did it would lead me to my mate."

"She saw me?" asked Harry surprised, from what Jasper said a few days ago - Alice couldn't see him.

"Yes," said Jasper, "Edward did also, even though he wasn't there for the actual vision. I asked Alice if she had known you'd be human. I only wish I hadn't asked."

Harry laughed in amusement, he got what Jasper was saying without the vampire having to explain. "Poor Edward, and he won't have the ability to forget. If she saw me how could she not tell I was human?"

"She only saw one glimpse, both of us together." said Jasper, watching his mate with grace begin cooking some food.

"Ah," said Harry, "Do Vampires not sleep around with people?"

Jasper suddenly found the floor very, very interesting.

"Jasper its not like I think you're a virgin," said Harry bluntly. "I'm not."

"There was only one, she was my creator, for the longest time I thought she loved me. As I got older and more experienced in my Empathic abilities, I realized it was my gift she liked and how I handled the New Born's." explained Jasper, wondering just how many people his mate had slept with. He had no right to be angry or judgemental but he was, Harry was his.

"That why you left?" asked Harry, shaking the pan and stirring its contents.

"That and the fact I was growing more and more attached to the New Born vampires I was supposed to kill. I was either very lonely or I was feeling their fondness and my own combined." Jasper said, he was sitting down at the table, just gazing at Harry in awe. "One of them escaped, I had dropped hints here and there when Maria wasn't around. Yet he didn't leave and I became concerned he wouldn't, he did eventually coming back for his mate and myself. Peter and Charlotte, I wandered with them for a while. They live on human blood, Peter is…shall we say unpredictable much like myself back then and unable to control his thirst very well. I visit them often, its difficult but they respect my…diet." they didn't wave their food in front of him in other words.

"I'd like to meet them one day, perhaps blood pops would help him, think of it like a training tool." said Harry.

"You want to let him know you are a wizard?" asked Jasper.

"He doesn't need to know Jazz, its just a blood pop, sugar and blood mixed together anyone could do it. However, if you trust him tell him, I have no problem with them knowing. He is a vampire, which means he's technically a magical creature - magic or not. The only people that absolutely cannot know, are Muggles. I'm pretty sure you know enough about history to know what would happen." replied Harry plating his food, his stomach still grumbling loudly. He took a seat next to Jasper and leaned into his mate, he truly had come to rely on him a great deal. To think it had only been over a week since he'd trapped him in his kitchen. Hmm thought Harry to himself, all of him had been digging in. Maybe it was time to take it to the next level if Jasper would be able to control himself that was. Harry actually didn't want to see how his arms could reattach themselves. Or any part of his body come that.

"Modern day witch trials," said Jasper bluntly.

Harry nodded as he continued eating. "Basically."

"Carlisle's father hunted vampires, its how he ended up one, he was smart enough to know where they would be." said Jasper. Revealing another Tidbit of information about the Cullen's.

"I am surprised," said Harry it was a miracle he'd turned out to be so compassionate. "I am assuming his creator turned him to teach him a lesson and also to stop him?"

"He didn't know his creator." said Jasper.

"And he didn't go feral?" asked Harry even more impressed.

"In a manner of speaking he did, he tried to starve himself remaining as far away from populated areas as possible. After jumping of cliffs and trying to drown himself. He wasn't very accepting of what he was. He turned feral and attacked the closest thing with blood - which happened to be a passing deer. Then after that he grew to accept what he was a little more."

"Yet he turned others." stated Harry non judgemental just confused.

"Yes, he was there for them, didn't judge them when they slipped up or left." said Jasper.

"Left?" asked Harry curiously finishing his meal.

"Edward, he left for ten years blaming Carlisle for curbing his natural instincts. He wanted to be a real vampire, he wanted to hunt. He had a conscience though, that Carlisle had instilled in him. That wasn't easily left behind, so he chose instead to justify it by killing would be or actual murderers and rapists for ten years. Eventually he realized or rather saw himself as a monster and went back." explained Jasper. "Since then he's never slipped up, he nearly did when we first moved here when he met his singer Isabella Swan."

"Any relation to Chief Swan?" asked Harry, in a town this small he'd bet his entire vault contents it was his daughter.

"His daughter, she moved in two years after we had. He managed to attend biology where he was sitting next to her all year. He has not taken the subject this year, staying well away from her." said Jasper.

"He's strong and stubborn," said Harry impressed, he knew what singers were, they were actually similar to mates. None usually survived meeting the vampire, their blood acted like a siren call.

"He is," agreed Jasper. In fact he'd been rather jealous of how strong Edward was compared to him. "I wished I had even half the strength he does."

"You do Jasper, its more difficult for you because you are an Empath, you don't feel only your hunger but it multiplied four times. Have you had trouble controlling it lately? Spending so much time with me?" asked Harry proving his point.

"No," admitted Jasper, he hadn't thought of it that way before.

"Don't give yourself a hard time over it," said Harry having confidence in Jasper that he (as a vampire) didn't feel. He could feel Harry's conviction obviously as an Empath. Harry magically cleaned and put his plate and cutlery away, too exhausted to clean the normal way. It wasn't as if he had anything to hide.

"I noticed James watching your hands a lot, why?" asked Jasper.

"He noticed the lack of wand," chucked Harry, "I don't use it often, half the time I just forget its there. Unfortunately I don't want to get rid of them so always keep them with me. He knows I'm more powerful than the wizard he went up against. Its why he didn't dare think about attacking." he had both, his original wand and of course the Elder wand. He was determined to be the wands last master.

"I'm going to go for a shower, care you join me?" asked Harry removing his top as he headed for the bedroom, showing Jasper his bare, rippling toned back taunting him with a promise of more. Jasper forgot what he was thinking about, and talking about for that matter as he immediately went to join his mate.

* * *

yes yes yes as i promised some juicy scenes in the next chapter ;) probably be them together in the next chapter then a time jump to next week...would you like to see Teddy doing accidental magic...on JAsper :P if so can you think of anything really funny that could happen? :P what would you like to see Jasper, Harry and Teddy do together as a small family? do you really want Andy to die in this story? so that harry can get Teddy fully time? a lot of you don't want mpreg but a lot more do want it so ill try and figure something out to please everyone ;) and im good at the unexpected :D im glad you all liked the neither good or evil normads :D will Caius make a mistake of going after Teddy for being a child of the moon? it is him that hates werewolves isn't it after nearly being killed by one? hm need to look it up! R&R PLEASE! i'll update tomorrow if you do ;) yes blackmail im no angel :D you've driven me insane ;) lol Joking joking stow the pitchforks! :D


	22. Chapter 22

**Life After Death And Betrayal **

**Chapter 22 **

**MATURE SCENES (if you can call it that) IF YOU ARE NOT OLD ENOUGH PLEASE CLICK THE LITTLE RED SQUARE BUTTON WITH THE X **

**Mating **

* * *

Jasper didn't need to be told twice, he followed Harry into the bathroom. Watching him remove the remainder of his clothes. He was already naked, standing there observing Harry. As he'd often observed he was stunningly gorgeous for a human. Perfect apart from the smattering of scars that could been seen upon Harry's pale creamy flesh. Jasper wondered how he'd lasted so long, as Harry stepped under the warm spray of water. Steam was already beginning to circulate around the tiled room. It was small though, smaller than the rooms in the Cullen house. For a man who owned a Ferrari it would surprise everyone to see his living quarters. Then again Harry was odd for a human, he cared little for money or spending it on himself. Even he'd noticed Harry didn't have much of anything other than books. One could add his computer, but Jasper hadn't seen it used yet. He was paying for an internet access he wasn't using. He had no childhood trinkets, and no pictures of himself or friends and his immediate family, his parents. The only pictures there were ones of Teddy, when he looked normal anyway. He had brown hair in his natural form, but he liked to keep it dark brown almost black like Harry or blonde like him. He also liked having his hair a sandy colour, but he'd never seen anyone with that colour so he could only guess.

"Are you coming?" asked Harry cocking his head to the side, observing Jasper from behind the glass. Hopefully it will still be standing by the time they were finished, then again he wasn't human. He could just repair it, which saved him from having to explain just how the hell a human shaped hole was in it.

"Try and stop me." replied Jasper, as he entered the shower, the warm spray rained down on his cold skin causing even more steam to billow around the air. It didn't take long for his 'cold' skin to heat up so to speak. By then both of them were clean of the mud they'd gotten on themselves playing baseball. Jasper more so than Harry.

"I could you know," smirked Harry, bringing his vampire close, a shiver ran down his spine, despite the water Jasper was really cold. He brushed a heating charm against them both, as he raised his hands over jasper's head, bringing him even further face to face. He could feel Jasper's interest pressed against his own.

"I know," replied Jasper before he crushed his own lips against Harry in a passionate kiss. He'd waited for this for days, and he wasn't about to waste another second speaking. His hands possessively ran down Harry's body, touching him, mapping out his body with his fingers.

Harry's tongue battled with Jaspers for domination of the kiss, neither of them looked likely to back down any time soon. Which just made them even harder than they already were. Merlin it was good to feel like this again, he'd missed it more than he realized. He had eternity to make up for lost time, with this gorgeous guy in front of him. Harry tangled his fingers in Jasper's long blonde locks, tugging at them as a groan of pleasure escaped his lips, when Jasper pressed him against the wall. Trapping him against the wall and his rock hard body.

Jasper tried to reign himself in, not just the feelings but his need to dominate Harry completely. The harder Harry fought with him, the more he wanted to show Harry just who really was in charge. It wasn't pride, it was just his vampire nature, it didn't sit well with him when his human, magical or not, mate tried to lead. Yet Jasper didn't want to hurt him, not even a little bit. So he fought his instincts, trying to keep himself at bay.

Harry drew back breathing deeply, trying to get some oxygen into his very neglected lungs. He could go longer than normal people, probably because his breathing had already stopped once upon a time. A hiss left his lips, as his mind went blank of anything other than those teeth and lips on his neck. His desire unfurled further in his belly. Harry wiggled around, trying to create some friction between their bodies, he truly had gone too long. Yet Jasper just murmured quietly, stopping Harry from moving at all by leaning in further still.

For once Jasper was grateful for his Empathy, he knew he wasn't hurting Harry. Each gasp and groan he forced from his mates mouth was filled with pleasure. He was determined to be the one that Harry would always remember the best. He would ensure the others faded insignificantly in the background. It was petty but when it came to things like this, it was inevitable. So he strove to bring Harry so much pleasure he'd be unable to remember his own name. Given that he himself was able to control his own desires and responses.

Harry gasped his need driven to a whole new level, as Jasper continued to suck and bite at his nipples. Merlin he'd never felt pleasure quite like this before, his previous partners hadn't been ones for much foreplay. Then again he'd never let his guard down enough to thoroughly enjoy the attention his partner was showing. Harry loosed his hold on Jasper's hair, if he'd been human he would have been hurting he mused. He trailed his hand down his perfectly sculptured chest, scraping a nail down his nipple, continuing down until he took Jasper's very large and erect member in his hand. Fondling it, then he froze, holding his breath.

Jasper closed his eyes, it had been so long since someone else touched him so intimately. The fact that it was his mate made it all the more cherished. He didn't think he was going to last much longer. Jasper moaned as pleasure assaulted him completely, so much so that he instinctively bit down on Harry's shoulder. When Harry froze, Jasper horrifically realized what he'd done and froze as well.

Harry frowned, he didn't know a great deal with Vampires and their traditions, but he did know being bitten was supposed to be the most excruciating thing in the world. Yet he felt only the sting of the bite, how very odd, it looked as though he couldn't become a vampire even if he had wanted to try. The bite was already beginning to heal, leaving behind a mark, or rather scar behind.

"Do you know how intoxicating it is to have finally claim you? You are mine, and every vampire knows it." murmured Jasper into Harry's ear, he was rather hoping to get to their previous…activities if it was at all possible. Jasper grinned in amusement when he felt Harry's response to his words. Half indignant and half turned on, both emotions continued to war inside Harry. "Don't think about it, accept it." he said nipping at the tender, sensitive skin at the side of Harry's neck.

"It's not in my nature to back down," groaned Harry as he arched into Jasper his pleasure more potent than before. Although he was tempted to right now, just to feel the desire. What nearly happened had been all but forgotten by both of them, as they concentrated on pleasuring one another.

"It's not about backing down," murmured Jasper, staring Harry straight in the eye. "It's about enjoying the moment, letting your guard down enough to let someone care."

"Shut up," said Harry grabbing at Jasper again, he didn't want to talk, he wanted to feel. Tomorrow he'd be working again and Jasper at school, he wouldn't have the chance to be this close to him for hours if not days, depending on how exhausted he was later at night. One hand blindly shutting off the shower, since it was getting on his nerves now.

Jasper chucked at Harry's words, jumping slightly when they both instantly dried off. Would he ever get used to the magic Harry constantly displayed? He could feel Harry's body was getting exhausted by the constant standing, so he grabbed him and before he could protest had them both spread out on his bed.

Joining their hands together, Jasper pinned Harry to the bed, his mouth attaching to him again. He knew they wouldn't go all the way tonight, obviously Harry had been the aggressor with his previous bed partners. He would need time to get used to being dominated by him. Harry would submit though, Jasper was confident about that. He would just have to warm Harry up to the idea. What better way than to show him pleasure he'd never felt before? He would never have to worry about hurting him again. Vampires were prone to biting, not just during fights but during sex as well. The skin was already healed, and Harry still smelled strongly of him. His venom was under it, it boggled his mind how he hadn't been turned - but didn't dwell on it too much. If anything it made this experience even more poignant for him.

"Mine," growled Jasper, as he sniffed at the sealed wound, pride and smugness rolling off him in waves. Knowing Harry was nearing his end, he put every inch of their bodies together, moulding them as one. As he gently rocked back and forth, only picking up the pace as he too finally let himself go, Harry shuddering and letting his own release overcome him at the same time. Harry was his now, there was no going back. He would never let him go.

"Nobody is arguing with you," said Harry wryly and very breathlessly, ironically enough repeating the first words he'd said to Jasper. Jasper chuckled in amusement, completely composed compared to Harry's laboured breathing. He didn't jump this time when magic was performed on him, or rather them to get rid of their mess. Grabbing the pillows, he placed one under Harry's neck and curled himself around Harry. He never wanted to let him go, in fact if he could he would have had another round. Humans, even if they were magical apparently, need time to recover. Sex actually invigorates them, why else would they be known as sexual creatures?

"Sleep," said Jasper quietly, "I'll wake you." knowing the exact time Harry always got up at. Harry was already half asleep, he had to refrain from helping Harry actually go to sleep. He had promised not to use his gift, and it was a promise he would keep.

Jasper watched him drift off, he looked so innocent and peaceful in sleep. He wasn't the warrior or solider when sleeping, or a powerful wizard either. It was as if his magic was in slumber with him. He just looked like a normal human, the thought was laughable really. Harry was anything but, and Jasper wouldn't have it any other way. Harry hadn't seem to care that he'd hated humans, he had been worried his mate would hate him for something he couldn't help. He kept underestimating him, he was going to have to try not to. The warming charm was still on him, making him feel the same temperature as Harry.

He had missed Teddy, strange as it sounded, he'd been looking forward to seeing him again. He should have been coming through the Floo Network this weekend, he hoped the boy recovered from the Wizarding Flu. Next week, at least he will be there, and he would get to see the Floo Network working. He couldn't see someone coming through the Floo, all he got was an absurd image of Santa clause. Could that be where the legend had come from? Santa coming through the fire? Could a wizard have done such a thing? Giving to children at Christmas? He knew better than most behind all myths and legend was some truth. There was vampires, wizards, Shape-shifters and even Werewolves…so it wasn't impossible to believe. Shaking off his inconsequential thoughts, he gazed down at Harry smugly. Yes, Harry was his and would remain so.

"Mine," whispered Jasper removing a stray lock of hair from Harry's face and putting it behind his ear.

* * *

I know its very short but I did say it would only be their coupling that would be in it...and probably a time jump to next weekend in the next chapter so will Harry submit or will Jasper have his work cut out for him :P will Teddy continue to like JAsper or will he get jealous and try and interfere with them? or will young Teddy realize how happy his godfather is and be happy with that? so you don't want to see Andy die huh...okay then how about her coming to Forks? will Harry move in with the cullens or will jasper and Harry get their own place? (he will give up his flat for his godson and Andy who doesn't have money remember she was disowned by the blacks, all she will be getting is her daughters death benefits dying in the line of duty as she did...and money for Teddy ...Andy lived in a muggle area didn't she? it seemed like it during the chase of seven potters! ill need to look it up before writing about that! what kind of things can a vampire/wizard and Metamorphamagus child go to have fun? will harry charm all the cullens? or will Carlisle ask him not to (better safe than sorry speech from Carlisle)? R&R PLEASE!


	23. Chapter 23

**Life After Death And Betrayal**

**Chapter 23 **

**Teddy's Back**

* * *

The Normad vampires had left, and per Harry's thoughts, Laurent had headed of to Alaska to meet others of his kind, ones though that were like the Cullen's, and lived only on Animal blood. James and Victoria were sad to see him go, but nevertheless they parted friends and promises that if he found it too difficult to find them. That Laurent would always be welcome in the coven, and whether they were a family or not its what three or more vampires called themselves, covens. Harry didn't see that happening any time soon. Jasper had been alerted that Irina had found her mate in the French vampire. He had a feeling that Laurent would succeed in his new diet, if only to keep his mate. The Denali Coven were very compassionate, and did not like taking life needlessly. If they hadn't met the Cullen's they would have found their own way, at least that's what Jasper says. Well they would find out sooner or later what would become of the newly mated couple.

It was Saturday morning, Harry had plans all weekend with Teddy and of course, Harry had asked Jasper if he wanted to come. The vampire had agreed immediately, as if there had been a chance of any doubt. Jasper was currently hunting, since he was going to be surrounded by humans he preferred to make sure no accidents happened. Not that any would have, worst came to the worst he'd stun Jasper and Obliviate everyone there and get them home. Regardless of his thoughts, he didn't dissuade Jasper, it was his life. He had been doing this for a lot longer than Harry had been alive, so he probably did know best. While he was brushing his teeth, his eyes fell upon his reflection, and the bite mark. It had never truly healed, not like the others had, it looked as though it had just been done. He shivered just remembering the pleasure he'd felt last week. Sex had never really been like that for him before, admittedly it may be because he was the one giving the pleasure rather than the other way around.

Harry was brought out of his musings by his phone going, he silently hoped Teddy hadn't gotten ill again. He had missed the little boy more than he'd ever be able to describe. Only Jasper could tell how much Harry had missed Teddy's company. He was getting so big so quickly, and Harry didn't want to miss any of it. He noticed it wasn't Andy on the phone, no it was Jacob. Accepting the call, "Hello Jacob, I thought you were coming?" asked Harry. Had Emily changed her mind? He'd even gone to the magical world and re-stocked his herbs and potions, and acquired an extremely rare ingredient, just to help her. He'd also had to buy Floo powder while he was there. Now that stuff was really expensive! It was no wonder the Weasley's had rarely used it. No he hadn't brewed a potion, he didn't have the space to do so. He would have liked to have a potions lab, but there really wasn't a point to buying more space than he needed.

"Sam's started up, he's guilt tripping her," said Jacob, amid the noise Harry could hear in the background.

"Are you serious?" asked Harry his voice filled with incredulity, he couldn't believe how immature that bloody Shape-shifter was being. He knew Sam was smarter than that, he'd gotten a bloody scholarship for god sake. Then Harry paused at that, then his life had changed, he was bitter at the world. Harry Apparated to the Reservation, they knew he was magical and he had nothing to hide.

"Harry!" yelped Jacob looking completely shocked, dropping his phone which fell onto the sand.

"You!" snarled Sam furiously.

Jacob and Seth immediately got in-between them, not sure if it was to protect Harry or if they were protecting Sam from his stupidity.

"Sam, I can give you what you want, a normal life, I can bind your wolf, you can go to university and have a life. I promise you, no matter how angry you get, you will never phase." said Harry walking towards Sam, his face filled with sympathy. "I don't want to fight with you. I understand what you are going through, and why you are mad. They left you to transform on your own, the Elders should never have done that. Yet you let the others go through the exact same thing. You knew what it was like but you did nothing to help ease the transition from being normal then suddenly changing into a wolf."

Sam looked away his face pained and raw with agony.

"I know what its like to be controlled by a preserved destiny, by something beyond your control. The most ironic thing about all of this is the fact Seth, the youngest of you all, has accepted and understood what he is without the anger that clouds all you. Perhaps its because he's at such an age where he thinks everything is cool who knows. Vampires will still roam the world, long after you are dead, there is nothing that can stop it. They grow in numbers beyond your imagining. You may not understand this but it is all part of the grand design. If the human isn't killed by the vampire, they are killed by something else later. The angel of death never gives up a claim." said Harry still speaking solely to Sam.

Everyone seemed confused by his words, they were unfortunately still young, Harry though as Master of Death had been forced with the information. It wasn't just power he had received, oh no, he had gained knowledge as well.

"You can still use that scholarship, make something of your life, when you are ready, I can unbind your form. I will make sure I always give my number or address to Jacob or one of the shifters. You will always be able to find me." said Harry. "What do you say?"

"You can do that?" asked Emily speaking for the first time, her face filled with hope. If he could bind the wolf then he surely could fix her face. She had always been terrified of Sam's other form, with what happened to her it was no wonder. She had learned to hide it, knowing Sam felt so guilty about what he'd done to her.

"Yes," said Harry simply, opening the palm of his hand, the vial he'd kept handy materialized out of nowhere. Phoenix tears, from the purest light bird in the world. Very fitting that they could save someone just seconds from death. "Come." said Harry urging her forward.

"Will it hurt?" asked Emily, forgetting the others were all there.

"No," said Harry, "You do not feel anything, trust me I know, I've used it before."

Emily nodded, Harry gently took the girls face and moved it until her entire side was facing him. He could tell she was awkward and didn't like it being displayed so fully. Especially so close to him, yet he didn't even blink, it was almost like he'd seen worse in his life. With his words, she could bet her last dollar he probably had seen worse. The white liquid, which she still didn't know the name off, was dropped on top of her scar. True to his word, she didn't feel anything at all. Judging by the looks of awe, she just knew it was working. She couldn't wait to get home and see for herself, it had been so long since she'd seen herself unblemished, unscarred.

Harry nodded his head in satisfaction as he stood back, placing the vial in his pocket. As an afterthought he conjured a mirror letting her see her new face, or rather her old face staring back at her after all these years. She stood there trembling at the sight of herself, tears entering her eyes but refusing to fall. She was a very strong woman, especially to have stayed with Sam after what happened. She was as tough as nails, and Harry respected her for that.

"Thank you," croaked Emily.

Harry nodded, "I'm only going to offer it once, its now or never." said Harry, he wanted to get home, Teddy would be here soon. He stared impassively at Sam, aware that he was putting a lot of Jacobs shoulders. If Sam chose to go, then Jacob would have to assume responsibilities as Alpha.

"Yes," said Sam after staring at Emily, who nodded back, it was obvious they were having some sort of silent conversation with one another. He could give Emily the life she wanted, everything she deserved. He doubted he would be back, but it was nice to know if he chose to, he'd be able to help again.

Harry waved his hand before nodding in satisfaction, "It is done. Good luck Sam." he smiled and also nodded at Seth and Jacob, who had been strangely quiet throughout the entire thing. No doubt the entire tribe would know within the hour. His piece said he left the Tribe to deal with the fall out and aftermath. There was little doubt the pack would be better off without Sam, as harsh as it sounded, Sam did what he wanted, not what the pack wanted, what they all wanted on a whole.

* * *

Harry cast a spell on himself, ridding him of Jacob's overwhelming scent. Or so says Jasper, he had often wondered if it wasn't exaggerated by their hatred of one another. Although admittedly the Shape-shifters had good reason to have vampires, its because of them that they seemed to change these days. He did wonder why magic had made that happen. Yes why magic, it was a sentient being, it changed, adapted overtime. From using staffs, to weapons, now wands it adapted to its time period. Harry was just an exception to all the rules. It was as if Harry had been born with great expectations heaped upon him, not only by the wizarding world but magic as well.

Looking at his watch, he was surprised to see it was nearly time. He immediately went into the kitchen and began cooking his breakfast. The Floo network was up and running, he'd gotten permission so it wouldn't be a problem. They didn't know who he was though, the beauty of being allowed to place 'anonymous' on the papers. Apparently a lot of people did it, keeping their homes a secret. He had a cookie jar full of Teddy's favourite cookies ready for him.

As the food cooked, Harry cut up his freshly baked bread and placed it on a saucer. Putting four slices into the toaster, and let them toast as he plated the eggs and turned over the bacon and sausages.

The phone went, Harry quickly used magic to plate everything and turn off the cooker. "Hi Andy," said Harry, used to the conversations he had with her as Teddy came through the Floo. Just then Jasper made himself known, by blurring into his house like a freight train. He'd known what time Teddy came, and he hadn't wanted to miss it.

"Teddy's coming through," she said quietly.

"Andy are you okay?" asked Harry frowning, she sounded very odd, normally Andy could be compared to her daughter. Bubbly, happy and just the heart and sole of a party. That had dimmed down of course, loosing your husband and daughter would do that to a woman.

"I'm fine Harry, just tired," said Andy.

Just then the Floo network burst into a hail of green flames, as Teddy made his appearance. His hair was as red as a fire should be, with orange streaks in it. His face was filled with glee and happiness at seeing his godfather again. "Harry!" cried Teddy running out of the Floo, not caring about the ash and soot flying everywhere as he hugged him.

"Well I think he's definitely there," chuckled Andy, sounding more like herself. "I'll talk to you on Sunday if nothing goes wrong."

"Will do, bye Andy." said Harry before hanging up.

"I missed you Harry!" said Teddy his amber eyes staring up at him solemnly.

"I missed you too buddy," said Harry smiling at the beautiful boy before him. Not for the first time he was thanking his lucky stars for Andy getting in touch with him.

Teddy began looking around, when he spotted him his entire face lit up. He grinned toothily at Jasper, happy to see him apparently. Jasper smirked wryly, it seemed as if he wasn't the only one to have formed such a close bond apparently. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about Teddy all week. "Jasper!" cried the five year old, hugging at Jasper's cold rock solid knees.

"Hello Teddy, how are you feeling?" asked Jasper, crouching down, observing the little boy, who promptly turned his hair blonde and eyes amber. The vampire was unable to stop the huge grin overtaking his face. He loved magic! It was just so cool.

"All better now," said Teddy nodding his head eagerly, "Granny wouldn't let me come." he pouted at that. Despite his illness he'd wanted to see Harry, the only other person in his life beside his granny.

"Are you hungry Teddy?" asked Harry removing Teddy's backpack, and as always looking inside it. It was much bigger on the inside, than it would appear. Inside he had four changes of clothes, even though he didn't need them all it was just in case. His favourite teddy bear and some homework from school. Then there was the item he'd specifically asked Andy for.

"Cookie?" asked Teddy perking up, looking doe eyed at Harry, knowing by now he could mostly not resist.

"If you eat all your breakfast," conceded Harry, well it had been a week since he'd had any, he told himself. He was weak and he knew it, especially when it came to Teddy. He'd grown up denied the basic rights, and he was probably overcompensating for his godson. Not too much though, because he didn't want to turn into Vernon and Petunia. Teddy respected him and loved him, he had boundaries he refused to cross even for Teddy.

"Yes!" cheered the five year old smiling smugly. Making his way to the kitchen, well used to their routine. He grabbed his plate and ran towards the couch as fast as his legs could carry him. The cartoons were on for him his time! Obviously it wasn't early here like it was back home. Teddy didn't really understand it, but had accepted it like all children could. He dipped his toast into his runny egg, he didn't get breakfast like this at Granny's. He always got cornflakes, and had to rush them to get to school. His granny always packed the best lunches though, he got more than his friends did too.

"I have something for you," said Harry, "I asked Andy to have it made for you." the one in Diagon Alley was better than the trunk maker he'd seen in the Seattle district of the magical world.

Jasper eyed Harry curiously, wondering why he'd get him anything - it wasn't his birthday or Christmas. That was the only times he received gifts, and before the Cullen's he'd never received anything. If there was one thing he loved about staying with the Cullen's, it had to be being able to buy things, especially books. He had so many and he'd read them all at least thirty times. Despite the fact he knew them all by heart. Then Harry took it out of the backpack, and returned it to its natural state. It was a trunk, beautifully crafted, and looked hand made. Jasper couldn't help himself, but run his hand across his name, he was so used to being called Hale or Cullen now of days it was refreshing to see his true name anywhere. Jasper Whitlock.

"It's beautiful," said Jasper reverently.

"It's unbreakable, although that's in Wizarding standards, I'm not sure if it includes Vampires." said Harry wryly, his amusement obvious. He was extremely pleased with himself that Jasper liked his gift.

"It cannot be repaired if its broken?" asked Jasper curiously.

"Yes it can, but it would be just a normal trunk, the magical multi-compartments wouldn't work again. It would be like repairing a broomstick, the wood would join back together but it wouldn't fly again. Things that are created magically are funny like that." replied Harry. "Most people put a lot of safety measures on things like that, so its not easily destroyed or broken. You don't have to worry about that though, if anything happens I can get you a new one."

"Thank you," said Jasper feeling rather overwhelmed, and guilty that he hadn't bought Harry anything.

"This way you can keep your books safe," said Harry, and stop them from going dusty, mouldy and yellow. The trunk stopped water, fire, any kind of insects and even dust from getting in. "It should fit all of them in, come around here and I'll show you how it works."

Harry then proceeded to show Jasper all the magical compartments, instead of 'Key's' like Moody's it was more like small squares that responded to touches. There was seven in total, it was like a mechanical robot, in Jasper's opinion. Which moved deeper and deeper, until all the compartments had been observed. "The space doesn't look big, but you can get more in one compartment, it magically expands to create more room. If you are following all this you really are smart." snorted Harry as he closed the trunk.

"It's the best gift I've ever received." said Jasper and he meant it, better than even the old very rare history book Esme had gotten him last year. He'd been searching for it for years, and there it had been wrapped up as a gift for him. They all bought him books, sometimes Cullen crested jewellery and clothes. This thought meant more than anything else, probably because it wasn't expected and wasn't necessarily needed, most importantly it was from his mate. Jasper stood up, and grabbed Harry in a fierce possessive kiss…but they were interrupted before it got to the really toe curling good part.

"Harry I'm finished can I get a cookie now?" asked Teddy displaying his finished Simpson's plate to prove his claim.

"Yes Teddy, you can." said Harry shaking his head in amusement, sharing a look with Jasper before he headed over to the cookie jar. He opened it and let Teddy pick one, and only one. Shaking his head when he tried to dip his hand in for another.

Teddy pouted but nevertheless listened to Harry and took only one.

"I don't know if it might be better Apparating or driving, it will take at least two hours at the least to get to Seattle." said Harry, and with a kid it seemed better to Apparate - after all they had gifts why not use it? Normal humans certainly would if they discovered they can get from one place to another instantaneously.

"Well if you are staying over you might as well take your car," said Jasper wryly.

"I suppose, or I could shrink it down and Apparate as close as I can then drive the rest of the way." said Harry thoughtfully, "I don't suppose its worth the risk."

"Where are we going?" asked Teddy, remembering to swallow his cookie before asking. His granny always told him off for eating with a full mouth, he didn't like being told off so he always tried his best to do what he was told.

"Seattle, there's an amusement park there," said Harry.

"Really?" asked Teddy perking up, an amusement park? That sounded fun! He wondered what it was like, already imagining a million different things flashing across his mind.

"Yes," said Harry, "Go and pack your trunks and toothbrush and toothpaste."

"Brilliant!" crowed Teddy running towards his room, banging could be heard within Teddy's room as he toddled about getting his stuff. Five minutes later he was back and putting the stuff into his backpack eagerly. "Can we take some cookies?"

Harry laughed in amusement, "Alright you can have three since it's a long journey." replied Harry, well it was for a child. He added a few other bits and pieces he thought Teddy would need before nodding in satisfaction. "Go to the toilet before we go." he didn't want to have to stop in some dingy rest place to use the toilet.

"I think we should continue what we started don't you?" asked Jasper, licking at the bite mark causing Harry to stile a moan.

"No," murmured Harry dryly, his body screamed yes, but he did indeed say no. He didn't want to get carried away, and when it came to Jasper he did get lost in him. He couldn't resist him, the pleasure it brought was intense and Harry was addicted to it. They'd still never gone all the way yet, Harry was still unable to let it happen. Submitting wasn't in his nature, he wanted to, because he knew it would feel so good, but the solider and warrior in him didn't want to let him. Both parts were warring inside of him, and quite frankly it was beginning to bug him. Only time would tell which side of Harry he'd let win over.

"Hmm," said Jasper nibbling the bite before withdrawing altogether, smug in the knowledge Harry hadn't really wanted him to let go. Oh he did indeed love being an Empath now. It seemed Harry was not making Jasper accept himself, accidents and all (he was a vampire at the end of the day) but he'd helped Jasper accept and love his gift. He had been wanted by Maria for it, and had used it to subdue and kill hundreds of newborns. The Cullen's liked having an Empath, as well as a seer and mind reader in the family. Harry made him feel as though he was being accepted - warts and all. Even if Harry didn't want him to use his gift on him. He could understand that, someone messing with your emotions was almost as bad as Edward always reading his mind. It was a violation of privacy at the highest degree. Jasper was brought out of his musing when the toilet flushed.

"All done can we go now?" asked Teddy coming back through looking a tad impatient now.

"Yes, lets go." said Harry, regaining his composure wanting to pout himself being teased as he just had.

* * *

There we go next chapter them being a family...do you know the name of actual fairground attractions a five year old? I know the names of ours but I realize they will be different over there :) I don't want to mess up so any help in names would be greatly appreciated! and of course a small description if its not obvious what it is :P so what did you think of Sam accepting it? will Jacob be able to handle being Alpha? or will he need a few pointers from Harry before he can be confident in his abilities? will Bella make an appearance and start dating Jake? only for Harry to disapprove heavily? after all he has a mate out there, an imprint. sure they cant wait around forever but he is actually thinking of bella when he gives Jake a talking to! do you really want the twins to make an appearance? I cant see an opening for them! although I've tried...nothing seems to work what do you think? how would you like the twins to appear? R&R PLEASE!


	24. Chapter 24

**Life After Death And Betrayal **

**Chapter 24 **

**In advance I apologize if the information isn't accurate, I cannot find a list on all shows erm rides I suppose you call them on google when I tried doing that. All I got was face book lists for the fairs so hopefully I'll not screw up too badly! Our 'fairground' is different we don't have as much in the town I live in…actually ours stopped coming after someone had a really bad accident. Got their head crushed under the waltzer I believe. Not while it was going, how she managed to do that I'll never know. Kinda morbid I'm not going to mention it again lol **

**Pacific County Fairground **

* * *

Harry drove to south bend in Washington; it took nearly three hours with it being the weekend. It seemed everyone was in a rush to get somewhere; either that or it was always this way. He wasn't in the habit of driving a lot, so he couldn't say with any degree of certainty. Teddy had fallen asleep an hour into the long journey, Harry left him sleep knowing he'd probably end up exhausted after being at the fair all day.

"Do you know any hotels nearby?" asked Harry as he parked his car, as near as possible. It was a tight fit, but he succeeded in parking, although he might have a little trouble getting out. He was rather glad he hadn't brought his better car; otherwise someone might have been tempted by it. Most cars he could see were well, ordinary, none really stood out.

"Seattle has many, the best is definitely the Fairmont Olympic," said Jasper, "You might be lucky enough to get a room there."

"Isn't that on the other side of Seattle?" asked Harry rising his eyebrow in doubt, he didn't know Seattle all that well, but he knew of the Fairmont Olympic. He took out his phone and began typing on it, to see for himself. "It would take an hour and a half to get there; I knew I should have just used magic."

"You do not need to use that one, as I've said…there's plenty hotels here." said Jasper wryly, an hour and a half wasn't that long for him compared for five or six hours. He was awake all the time, he got no down time. He honestly couldn't care, because he was getting to spend it with Harry.

"I suppose I could drive home," said Harry, thoughtfully, although he really wished he'd just Apparated.

"You both need to rest, I can drive, it's not like I can fall asleep," smirked Jasper in amusement.

Harry rolled his eyes at the vampire humour, the idea had merits though. "Actually that doesn't sound too bad, as long as you don't mind."

"Alright then, its settled." said Jasper smugly. "Although you might want to put that charm on me before the sun comes out." which it most certainly will, Seattle wasn't covered by a constant cloud bank like Forks.

Harry looked up, he was right; it was shaping up to be a beautiful day. The water was shining beautifully in the distance. With one twitch of his finger, he nodded at Jasper, unable to say anything since two families was passing them by. Talking loudly, the children running around like headless chickens. Jasper nevertheless understood, as he nodded his own head in affirmative.

Harry opened the back door of his car, where Teddy was currently sleeping. "Hey sleepy head, its time to get up!" said Harry, shaking him a little to wake him up. Sleepy amber eyes opened, he looked like his normal self again. Unfortunately he wouldn't be able to change his looks, especially not in such a highly populated area.

"Are we there yet?" asked Teddy sitting up properly, looking around "Look boats!" he said in awe. He'd never actually seen a real one, just pictures or his toys for playing in the bath. He scrambled up and peered out the window in awe, "Can we go see them please?!"

"We have to walk that way to the fair anyway," said Harry, "Come on then let's go." Teddy couldn't have moved faster if he tried, he was tugging at Harry's hand to go before he could shut the door. Laughing in amusement, glad he'd come, it was nice to see Teddy so happy. He closed and locked the doors, before allowing himself to be dragged by his eager godson.

"Look at that one!" squealed Teddy, jumping up and down looking overjoyed by such a simple sight. It was times like this that Harry remembered, kids didn't need big things, grand gestures, it was the simple things they liked the best. "Wow!" exclaimed Teddy, watching one ship's mast going up. "Look at the pretty colours!"

"Up Harry!" demanded Teddy, he wanted to see better, and the fence wasn't letting him.

"Err…Teddy you are too big for my shoulders now." said Harry wide eyed, that was just impossible. Well without making him light, but it would be a strange sight with him able to lift Teddy up with the spell on. "Ask Jasper."

"Jasper up!" said Teddy impatiently. He didn't want to miss the boats. He couldn't help but squeal when Jasper immediately lifted him up and placed him on his shoulders. He held onto Jasper's hair, but didn't tug since he felt quite secure. Jasper had his arms firmly on Teddy's legs, but not enough to cause too much pressure. Aware that it was just a human boy he had on his shoulders. He grinned feeling Teddy's delight mixed with his own at the simple fact, that he was spending time with his mate.

"We are nearly there," said Harry, as he took money out of his pocket, noticing there was a fee to get in.

"Can we see them again later?" asked Teddy pouting slightly, but cheering up immediately when he was met with the sight of the fair. It was so loud, flashing and just fun looking he forgot all about the boats.

"Three please," said Harry, giving him the exact amount of money, he had plenty of coins, hopefully enough to do them. If not he was sure these places had coin exchanges.

"Where to first?" asked Jasper looking around extremely tense.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry concerned, he hoped it wasn't too much for Jasper, since now he was here - he wanted him to stay.

"I'm fine," said Jasper immediately, relaxing slightly, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. It was more emotion wise that was bothering him than the need to feed. He had blood pops in his pocket should he feel the urge. He was full though, so hopefully he'd have the strength to resist. He didn't want to ruin Harry or Teddy's day, he'd agreed to come so he hoped he could see it through.

"Jazz…tell me," said Harry, not moving from his spot.

"It's just the emotions, I'll be fine," said Jasper quietly.

Harry touched Jasper's arm, pushing his magic through him and into his vampire. He knew it was working when he felt Jasper stiffen and gasp. Grinning in satisfaction, he took Jasper's hand in his own and they began walking again.

"How…never mind," said Jasper, he had been about to ask how he'd done it, after all he'd learned he'd still been about to ask such an inane question. When the answer was obvious, magic.

Harry grinned, "I just placed a dampener on you, it should stop you from feeling so much." he had no intentions of keeping it on permanently, he'd remove it after they left. They weren't given gifts to avoid or take them away; they were there to use and to cherish.

"Thank you," said Jasper; staring at his mate in awe and carnal appreciation, he just wanted to show Harry how thankful he was. Too bad they were in the middle of a million people and with Teddy on his shoulders. His mate gulped, evidently realizing Jasper's feelings. Clasping Harry's hand tighter he walked them through the thong of people. "You're welcome." said Harry as they made it to the kid's rides.

"Want to ride on the horses Teddy?" asked Harry, staring up at his godson, curiously.

"Yes! YES!" exclaimed Teddy, eager to get down and hop on the carousal he paid the man and helped Teddy up. He didn't get on with him, instead hopping down and watching him, like a hawk. He didn't have to worry, he had a tracking spell on him, and he'd find him anywhere. If anyone tried anything…well they would have messed with the last person they'd ever see in this world. Harry would simply put wipe the floor of them.

"You worry too much," said Jasper wrapping his arms around Harry, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"I know," laughed Harry, "I doubt that will change. All my life I've worried about one thing or another. How to get the list of impossible chores done, Hogwarts maybe closing down, and then the burden of defeating Voldemort."

"Didn't you move here to stop worrying?" stated Jasper.

"No, I moved here because I'd run out of places to stay in the UK they were getting closer and closer to me each time. So I thought I'd actually move to a different country and that way they'd never manage to find me." said Harry simply. He didn't want to be found, he didn't want to be a hero. He didn't want anyone finding him; he had washed his hands of the wizarding world. After the people he'd loved with all his heart betrayed him, then his remaining family didn't believe him.

Jasper just remained quiet and amused; Harry was nothing if not honest. They waved to Teddy who was going currently going around on the ride. His horse bobbing up and down every few minutes. He waved back his entire face lit up in happiness.

"Again, Harry, again!" said Teddy without getting off the ride once it stopped.

"Okay, just once mind, there are rides you can go on." said Harry, handing the man yet another two dollars for the next ride. Quickly he ran off the platform and back beside Jasper, as the kids all climbed on or had their parents doing it for them. Harry watched a lot of parents taking pictures of their kids, as the ride started up. The Dursley's had always taken pictures of Dudley, he'd never been with them though. He just saw the results hanging on the wall, a huge whale hanging on the wall actually. It seemed normal to take lots of pictures, he'd never bothered. He'd just thought they were overcompensating, maybe they hadn't been. Perhaps it was time to invest in a camera.

"You are extremely pensive, everything okay?" asked Jasper, he himself going to retrieve Teddy. Who was holding his hand, jumping up and down, over the moon.

"I'm fine," said Harry shaking off his thoughts. "Let's go!" he then said cheering himself up.

Teddy went on the swings by himself, but went on the dodgems, and 'dragon ride' as Teddy called it with both of them. They weren't rides he would be able to go on himself, you needed an adult present. He loved them all; he never once got scared of the height or speed they went. He was a mini adrenaline junkie, and most certainly a marauders son. Then they'd gone on a log water slide, which had gotten them drenched in water. Not that anyone was complaining, it was much too hot and their clothes would dry quickly, without even needing a spell.

"Harry I'm hungry!" said Teddy eyeing the candyfloss and dummy stand, he knew his chances of getting them before eating something proper were slim to nothing. His granny and Uncle Harry always made sure he had something real to eat before anything nice. It wasn't fair; sweets were so much more interesting than boring food.

"No chance," said Harry smirking at his godson, "Come on then, let's get a burger and chips, when we leave we will get you some I promise, okay?"

"YES!" cheered Teddy, knowing not to push his luck or he wouldn't get any. His uncle Harry hated whining, well to the extent he was drawing attention. He'd tried it once, in the shops. Harry hadn't given him the sweet he wanted, so he'd brawled on the spot. Harry had warned him to stop or he'd put the sweet back, and he had. He hadn't gotten anything nice that night. He'd said sorry the next day, and they'd gone back to get his sweetie. He'd never pulled that stunt again, knowing that crying like that wouldn't work. Harry knew what giving in could do to children, it had been the hardest thing he'd ever done. He'd done it knowing what would become of teddy if he gave in. His sweet innocent little boy he knew would become another Dudley Dursley's.

"Two burgers and chips please," said Harry, after a five minute wait in the line, it was lunch time and most people were starting to get hungry. That was judging by the line that was forming rapidly behind him.

"Drinks?" asked the man as he flipped the burgers and placed the chips in the carton.

"Teddy what would you like?" asked Harry.

"Orange please," said Teddy, peering at Harry a small smile on his face, he noticed his uncle was going red. The sun was shining, and it was really hot, the log water slide had cooled them down a little though.

"Tango orange please, and a coke." said Harry, calculating the amount and placing in onto the van. Jasper took the drinks as Harry grabbed the food and they quickly made a beeline for a free table. There wasn't one, so they led Teddy down to the water edge, and sat down on the grass. They were near animals; they must have some sort of Zoo here too. Harry was leaning into Jasper, just content to be away from Forks and his usual schedule for a day. He didn't want to admit it, but he'd felt so free and childish riding on those amusement rides. It was like riding on a broomstick, he definitely wanted to go on the Ferris wheel though.

"Do you want some of my chips?" asked Teddy offering Jasper some food; he knew Jasper was different but not what he was.

"No thank you Teddy," smiled Jasper, laughing when he promptly stuck the chip in his mouth as if to say 'your loss'. A toothy grin was Teddy's response to his amusement.

"Where to next do you think?" asked Harry, the day was disappearing so fast. No doubt Teddy would begin tiring soon; he had basically started his day all over again. Since it was eight hours between both times.

"Can I get a teddy?" asked the five year old, his look hopeful he liked the look of some of them. "The sponge bob one? It's really big! Or Bart!" he was addicted to the Simpson's and sponge bob square pants.

"Hmm do you think you'll be able to knock the cans all down?" asked Harry, his green eyes alight with amusement.

"Uh-huh!" said Teddy nodding his head adamantly.

Jasper's lips twitched, he truly was the most wonderful child, and Rosalie would adore him. Then again all children were weak spots of Rosalie's, not that she'd been near any. It was just much too dangerous, but she did look with envy at the parents, and longing whenever she spotted a child. "Rosalie would love him." said Jasper, and spoil him rotten too.

Harry snorted, "Really?" he asked surprised.

"She's always wanted children." said Jasper quietly.

"We always want something we can't have its human nature," said Harry. He was prone to it himself, all his life he'd wished for something he couldn't have.

"True," said Jasper wryly, if it wasn't a child, he was pretty sure Rosalie could work something else she wanted into the equation. Sometimes Harry seemed so much more mature than anyone he'd ever met. "I'd like them to meet him regardless, if you are willing."

"I don't mind, we can go tomorrow if you like?" suggested Harry, that way Esme would be able to meet him properly too. Biting into his burger, it was rather greasy but he liked it nonetheless. He could remember a time, drooling over Dudley eating something like this, wanting it desperately as his stomach grumbled in hunger. He shook of those thoughts; he had no need for them. They were out of his life for good, unfortunately the metal scars they'd left - would last forever.

"I'd like that," said Jasper, weirdly enough he was missing them, who would have thought it? It didn't make his affection for Harry any less. He had been with the Cullen's for a long time, so missing them was and should be expected. He had known it would happen, but not too soon. It made him realize he probably loved them a great deal more than he thought.

"Right then! Let's go win some prizes!" said Harry when he noticed Teddy was finally finished.

Teddy squealed in delight. Harry placed their empty cartons in the bin; he always cleaned up after himself. It was a habit he'd never been able to break himself off, not that he wanted to really. There was nothing wrong with being tidy, at least not to him anyway.

"That one that one!" insisted Teddy, dragging them over to the huge stuffed Bart Simpson that was displayed.

"One shot please," said Harry, hoisting Teddy onto the table so he could throw the tennis balls at the cans. He handed the man the money, Harry then handed Teddy the ball and let him have at them.

"Go on then Teddy," said Harry grinning widely, Teddy threw the ball with all his might but he missed, the ball bouncing uselessly behind the cans. He pouted and grumbled, but accepted the next ball. He threw again, this time it hit, and three of the cans fell, only two completely off the platform. The other one just lay on its side still on. Teddy threw the last one, and knocked another two off. Unfortunately he didn't win; all of them were required to be completely off the platform to win.

"Did I win it?" asked Teddy, staring at Harry expectantly.

"No Teddy, you didn't." said Harry, "Would you like me to try?"

"Yes!" said Teddy nodding, his uncle Harry was big and strong, surely he could get them off and win him his Bart.

Harry passed three dollars over, and in quick succession threw the balls at the cans. One of them resolutely stayed where it was, Harry stared at the man and his suspicions were confirmed. It was glued on, they were cheating, and he had the gall not to look guilty. Smirking he looked over at Jasper, "Would you like a try honey?" he asked with false sweetness, that can wouldn't stay up with a vampire throwing something at it. He couldn't use magic, at least not without the Muggle sensing it - even if he didn't know what it was.

Jasper smirked back feeling Harry's emotions and nodded curtly. Jasper paid the man before Harry could pay once again. He accepted his change, and grabbed the ball, throwing it in the air and catching it with swift reflexes. Still smirking, which by the way was making the worker feel extremely wary.

It changed to shocked incredulity when with one swift movement every single can was brought down under Jaspers' strength. He couldn't believe it; he stared at the cans in apparent shock.

It was a good thing really, because at that very moment Teddy's magic acted up. Harry had to act quickly and cast a Wandless glamour up, before anyone noticed. He unfortunately wasn't able to stop his reaction, he laughed in amusement as Jasper stood there frozen on the spot aware of what had just happened, he had felt it. He dreaded to think what on earth he looked like.

"Bart now!" said Teddy, staring expectantly at the man, who promptly did what the five year old wanted.

"Let's get home." said Harry still laughing; Jasper for all intents and purposes looked as if he'd had a failed tiger spell cast on him. A tiger tail, nose, ears and his skin had even taken on the colour of a tiger. Poor Jasper looked completely shocked and horrified by what he could see and feel. "It's okay, don't worry I'll reverse it I promise." he said getting his merriment under control, realizing Jasper might not be in the mood for laughter right now.

Teddy couldn't have picked a worst time to have an episode of accidental magic.

"But what about a sweet?" asked Teddy pointing towards the van.

Harry looked deeply conflicted, Teddy couldn't be blamed for his accidental magic, yet he shouldn't be rewarded for it either.

"Go on, but be quick." said Jasper still standing there stiffly. He had a tail in a very odd place, and he did not like the feel of it. Staring down at it he gulped, a tiger tail…he had a tiger tail. He knew magic was capable of a lot, but this? He was utterly mortified. He just hoped and prayed Alice did not see this in a vision, he would never live it down. He took a step, and gaped as the tail moved, it actually moved, twitched actually, oh he really didn't like this. It was like suddenly finding yourself with two noses he imagined, not that he'd know.

"Come on, let's find somewhere to go," said Harry, but there was people everywhere. Ducking into a currently unused tent, there was a stage, obviously set up for a singer or band or something. Nobody was around, which was what he'd intended, grabbing a hold of both of them, tightly. He Apparated them away, releasing the glamour as soon as he got them into his apartment. He had to swallow his amusement again, but he lost it when Teddy immediately copied Jasper's look. Right down to the tail and skin colour.

He fell to the floor bursting into peals of laughter he could not contain any longer. Oh how he wished he had a camera, for this moment, he'd never want to forget.

* * *

LOL what did you think of that? :D I hope you are still enjoying the story! so you don't want andy dying...I guess I can either have her give teddy over full time not able to care for him anymore or because teddy wants to go OR andy and teddy moving to forks which would you prefer? also will we have a Volturi afraid of wizards? or a volturi fearful of them or in awe of them? or ignorant? will harry be able to win them over and to leave the cullens alone in peace should they come for them - after all they are just waiting on an excuse...a human spending so much time with jasper is an excuse! or will Harry be forced to show them what he was capable off? he is the master of death...with just one pft he could end life just as quickly as it was granted? will everyone come :P or will jasper and harry for some reason end up in Italy? R&R PLEASE!


	25. Chapter 25

**Life After Death And Betrayal **

**Chapter 25 **

**Conversations & Visiting The Cullen's **

* * *

Harry had taken a picture of them both, with his mobile phone, after belatedly remembering about it. If Harry lived another thousand years, he couldn't imagine the sight not being the best in his life. Teddy was given a few pieces of his candyfloss before having a bath then going to bed. For the first time the child didn't argue, accidental magic did take it out of you. Stretched your magical core, preparing it for when they began learning in earnest usually at the age of eleven. Some people did actually teach their children much sooner. It just depended on their magical core; some needed training early, as Harry should have been. It wasn't normal for children to accidentally Apparate. There was a reason the Ministry waited until they were seventeen and legally adults. Then it took Harry an hour to reverse the magic Teddy had done to Jasper.

"Why did it happen?" asked Jasper, once again relived to be able to sit down, the tail had been extremely uncomfortable. He could imagine how a human would have left, probably ten times worse. He didn't want it happening again that was for certain.

"It's hard to say, magic normally reacts to wizards or witches emotions, when he couldn't get his toy his anger spiked his magic causing it to lash out." said Harry sitting down, beside his now normal lover. He flicked the channels until something half way decent popped up. Not that he watched the TV a lot; in fact he rarely sat down and watched anything at all.

"Why me though?" asked Jasper.

"You were the closest, thank Merlin otherwise I would have had a hell of a mess to clean up." said Harry wryly, "It doesn't mean he doesn't like you Jasper, he's a lot like you, you cannot help but feel everyone's emotions, just like Teddy cannot help but do magic. Spending so much time in the Muggle world isn't helping. He needs to release magic, children get emotional, it's the way they are, but as we grow up we learn to control it along with it our magic."

"I understand, just one last question…why a tiger?" Jasper snorted at the look he'd supported just twenty minutes ago, sure it fit his personality, and at least it was more dignified, than ending up with say wings and an antenna. Looking like a butterfly. Jasper shuddered at the prospect; well it could have been worse.

Harry's lip quivered as if he was once again suppressing his amusement, "That's actually…err…quiet a feat, we don't learn that spell until we are seventeen." sniggered Harry, remembering Victor Krum turning into half man half shark. "I didn't do anything like that, I changed the colour of things, shrank them, Apparated things like that…I didn't manage to transfigure someone into something. Although Apparating falls into the same power category as what Teddy did to you." Merlin he wouldn't like to imagine Vernon's reaction if he'd actually transfigured any of them into animals. Not that it would have required much work. Vernon already looked like a walrus and Petunia did resemble a horse or giraffe…he wasn't even going to mention Dudley. Baby hippopotamus.

"What age were you?" enquired Jasper curiously.

"I must have been around five maybe six years old, I'm not actually one hundred percent certain. I don't like to remember my childhood, it's not something I dwell on." said Harry shrugging his shoulders, and he didn't dwell on it; there was more to life than the past. This was where it should be, in the past. "I know what my punishment was though."

"What did they do?" asked Jasper, his nostrils flaring at the thought of some disgusting human hurting his mate. He might have more respect for humans now, but he wouldn't for those people who'd hurt Harry. He would drain them, and then set fire to their remains while they were still alive and preferably conscious. Oh yes, the solider was still alive in there somewhere, and for once his vampire was in agreement with him.

"Locked me in my cupboard for a fortnight, wasn't allowed out unless it was to use the toilet got scraps to live on, when my Aunt took pity on me and threw it in. Vernon had always been determined to stamp the magic out of me, all he did was make my magic stronger, or at least the appearance of it being stronger." said Harry wryly.

"Appearance?" parroted Jasper not completely sure what Harry meant.

"Well I didn't have a normal childhood, I grew up thinking I was a freak, I tried not to use my magic because of that, not that I knew what it was at the time. I wasn't allowed to experience things others did either, basically when I got to fifteen years of age, all the anger and fear I had experienced my entire life began pouring out. It briefly came out when I was thirteen, I blew my uncles sister up, and she began blowing up like a balloon and floating up into the sky. She had been saying nasty things about my parents, but when I realized I'd done magic the fear overrode my anger." said Harry.

"Blew her up?" said Jasper apprehensively, they could blow people up? Did that include vampires? He made a mental note to never get on Harry's bad side, not that he planned on it.

"Well she didn't exactly blow up; the wizards found her…somehow and returned her to normal. She was regretfully Obliviated; she never remembered what happened to her. Oh how I wish that hadn't happened might have taught her to keep her mouth shut." said Harry smugly; nobody said anything about his mother without consequence. Somewhere in her subconscious she must have remembered though, he had never seen her again. "I believed my parents were drunks, who died in a car crash, nearly killing me in the process for ten years. Then I learned when I entered the wizarding world that they'd died for me. Even thinking what I did as a child makes me cringe but I had no reason to think otherwise. It's probably why when anyone brings up my parents I get so angry."

Jasper clenched his jaw tightly, feeling not only Harry's anger and injustice but also his own. He couldn't believe it, and they were supposed to be family? Families in his time cherished one another, would die for one another. What had become of the world? But then he knew he was being disingenuous. People disowned family members for 'shaming' the family name, if you did anything then you were basically an outcast from society and your family. No, people weren't prefect, families weren't perfect. He just liked to think that family should come first; he had unfortunately spent too much time with the Cullen's. It was a very 'Cullen' outlook to have, and he never thought he'd be like that. What kind of person tells a child that their parents were drunks and almost killed him in a car crash? He'd never met any human more inhumane and so utterly disgusting. He was almost sure he wouldn't touch their blood; they were just too twisted and foul to contemplate. He had seen a lot, he was a vampire, yet he'd never come across such a tale as this. He almost wanted to demand Edward to get a private jet so he, Emmett and Edward could go to England and teach those foul creatures a lesson they'd never forgot, the last lesson they'd ever have.

"I was definitely five or older, it happened while I was at primary school, running away from my cousin and his gang." explained Harry, trying to remember, but as he'd said he didn't remember much of his childhood. He didn't want to; unfortunately a lot of it remained. All good memories he'd had from the age of eleven to seventeen were tarnished, all he felt was betrayal at those memories. Like when Ron, Fred and George picked him up near the end of the summer before second year. Now that had always made him smile, and realize how good friends he had…not anymore. Harry had been determined to forget everything, just live by the day and make some new memories, with Teddy. Now he had Jasper to add to his good memories, hopefully he wouldn't suffer more betrayal.

"Have you ever wanted revenge on them?" asked Jasper, his amber eyes boring into Harry's wondering how he'd grown up so…forgiving and willing to take chances. He hadn't been though half of what Harry had, yet he wasn't exactly the most forgiving soul out there.

"No," said Harry shaking his head, "I've only ever just wanted away from them, ever since I could remember." and it was true, Harry knew there were people a lot worse of then him. To say he was abused, was exaggerating slightly, if social services had gotten involved the Dursley's would have been warned, he wouldn't have been removed. Merlin children died though abuse, by their own parents or their parent's boyfriends. It made him sick to his stomach, yet he was powerless to do anything about it. It's not as if he could help them, he didn't know who was being hurt after all. He may have magic but it didn't mean he could just magically appear at their side and help. Although it would be a whole different thing if he did suspect anyone of it, child abuse got under his skin quicker than anything else did.

Jasper was in silent awe of Harry, he'd never met anyone quite like him, and he wasn't speaking about magic. Just the way he was, thank god he hadn't forgiven his best friends for killing him. That he would never understand, at least Harry had some conviction in there somewhere. Harry wasn't as forgiving as he used to be, evidently, but he did forgive still. He also didn't forget. "Do you want me to go and get the car? I'll be back in a few hours?" he knew Harry was tired and would probably fall asleep soon.

"Would you?" asked Harry stifling a yawn. "Want me to Apparate you there? So you only need to make your way back?" he couldn't Apparate big metal cars, it was impossible.

"No, stay with Teddy," said Jasper, he didn't care if Harry would only be gone a minute, it only took a second for anything to happen. Jasper learned over, and claimed his mates' lips, pouring all his feelings into the passionate, loving kiss he'd been dying to give him all day. "I'll see you later." with that, he grabbed the keys, a blur as he ran around before he left the flat altogether.

"Uncle Harry?" asked a sleepy five years old, rubbing his eyes as he exited his bedroom. His teddy bear, safely clutched in his hands, he didn't go anywhere without it.

"What's wrong bud?" asked Harry, he'd sat there longer than he'd intended. Jasper had left around half an hour ago, he was probably already in Seattle. Vampires were extremely fast, hell he could go all the way to Alaska in probably three or four hours. It was good thing, apparently since Teddy was up for some reason.

"Bad dreams," murmured the tired little boy as he climbed on the couch burrowing into his uncle Harry.

"What about?" asked Harry, automatically carding his hand soothingly through Teddy's hair. The little boy had been named after his grandfather, Theodore, who had been one of the first victims of the Snatchers. Oh how he wished he could kill them, Teddy had deserved a proper family. At least he had Andy, but nothing could replace his mum and dad.

Teddy just shook his head, obviously not remembering or not wanting to talk about it. "Uncle Harry…why can't you be my dad?" asked the child innocently, his amber eyes peeking up at Harry. All the innocence the child had was staring back at Harry, and Harry hoped to god it never left him. It meant the world to him to see one child undamaged by everything that had happened. His heart jerked hearing Teddy's innocent voice asking such a difficult question to answer.

"You already had a dad Ted, nobody else can take his place." said Harry softly, as he stared ahead blankly at the wall. Mentally shuddering, just remembering Remus' dead body. It was rather daunting, just how similar Teddy and his pasts were. Both their parents had died during the war, died to keep their child safe, so they could grow up in a world without fear. The only difference was Teddy had a good life, and he'd kill whoever tried to make it bad.

"But my friend at school has two dads," protested Teddy frowning.

"Does he? Did his mummy remarry?" asked Harry, as he tried to think up something to tell the child.

"I think so, he lives with his second daddy but sees his first daddy at the weekend." said Teddy, "So why can't you be my daddy?"

Harry just sat there silently, just wondering what the hell to say to the five year old. He had never expected these questions, he guessed he should have. All children want parents, whether it was their real ones or not.

"Uncle Harry?" said Teddy his eyes once again boring into Harry's, they were filled with longing and curiosity.

"Why do you feel you need a daddy?" asked Harry, his mind still working overdrive. For the life of him he could not think of what to say, he loved Teddy with all his heart but had never thought of being his father. Not because he didn't love him, but because he'd never do such a disservice to Remus.

"Because I don't have one, I want one." said Teddy simply as if he was describing the colour of a car. Not wanting a father out of the blue.

"Well it's not that simple Ted," said Harry, "Even if I did become your daddy, you would have to stay with your Gran, she'd be lost without you." he'd never take Teddy away from Andy, it was the only thing she had left of her husband and daughter.

"Granny's always sad," said Teddy sadly.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry sitting up paying more attention.

"She cries at night, she misses Granddad," said Teddy, very astute for a five year old.

"Yes, she probably does," said Harry in agreement, damn it, how had he not picked up on it? He had realized she hadn't sounded like herself, but he hadn't said anything…hadn't pushed further. He would need to talk to her, see how she was coping. It was obvious the depression was setting in now. She'd had a baby to look after when it all happened. Now Teddy didn't need looked after so much, she was sinking into depression.

"So will you be my daddy?" asked Teddy, his uncle Harry acted like one anyway, he'd wanted to ask for a long time. He'd asked his granny if Harry would be his daddy but she hadn't answered him.

"We'll see," said Harry, he couldn't promise him one way or another. He would need to speak to Andy, not just about Teddy but her as well. She was obviously having a difficult time. "I'll talk to your Granny."

Teddy grinned his face hidden from view, we'll see from his uncle Harry was always yes. All his friends had mummies and daddies, he wanted one as well. Nobody else in his class lived with their granny's, they just visited them. It was revered with him, he went to see his Uncle Harry and got lots of cookies, and his friends went to their Granny's and had lots of cookies there.

"Come on then bud, bed time." said Harry, throwing the child over his shoulder and standing up, causing Teddy to squeal in protest, and giggle when he was flung onto his bed. His uncle Harry then put him under the covers and lay down beside him.

"I love you Uncle Harry," said Teddy, as he was cuddled in even further.

"I love you to Teddy," said Harry feeling a little emotional, before long both of them ended up falling asleep.

* * *

Harry woke with a start, looking around surprised to find himself in Teddy's room. What had happened last night? Then he remembered, Teddy asking him if he'd be his dad and the conversation about Andy. Teddy wasn't in bed, but he could hear his voice, out in the main room. He was with Jasper obviously, looking at his watch; he realized it was well time for Teddy to be awake. Flicking his wand he did the time spell for both Washington and the UK. He realized he'd been wrong, it wasn't six or eight hours ahead, it was only five hours between both countries. It may be just noon here, but back home; it was seven o'clock in the morning. Home was a relative word, he was home here, and he didn't know why he kept thinking of the UK as 'home'.

Harry hoisted himself off Teddy's junior bed, managing to do it without falling over or slipping. Yawning, he opened the door and was greeted with Teddy and Jasper sitting watching the Simpson's. The Bart Jasper had won at the fair yesterday was sitting beside them. Teddy was eating breakfast; he smiled his thanks to Jasper, as he went through to his own room. He had to have a quick shower, and changed into different clothes.

"Hey guys," murmured Harry, putting his and Teddy's dirty laundry in the washing machine.

"You don't have anything to wash and dry clothes magically?" asked Jasper teasingly.

"Clean yes, just messes people make, but it doesn't clean them properly." grinned Harry, just remembering yesterday. He knew if he was ever in a bad mood, all he would have to do is think of that and he'd feel so much better. A Tiger Jasper, and what a sight he'd made, scowling and looking moody. Oh yes, what a great Tiger he'd made.

"Ah," said Jasper making a noncommittal noise. Seemed silly to him, with everything else magic could do.

"Have you told them we're coming?" asked Harry as he sat down on the arm of the chair next to Jasper.

"Yes, Esme is rather excited, she's heard of him of course but hasn't met him yet." explained Jasper. "Is everything okay?" he'd come back two and half hours later to find Harry sleeping in Teddy's bed. He hadn't disturbed them, instead choosing to get a book from Harry's collection and read.

"Yeah, I'll explain later." whispered Harry; he didn't want Teddy to hear what he was saying.

"Alright," said Jasper, holding Harry to that.

"Enjoying your breakfast Ted?" asked Harry grinning at the mess down Teddy's pyjamas.

"Uh-huh," was all the five year old said, his eyes clued to the TV, laughing in amusement when Homer did something stupid. Children were so easily amused, time and time again. Teddy had seen this episode like a hundred times, yet still laughed at the same scenes.

"Good, we are going to visit Jasper's…family after breakfast." explained Harry, before deciding to make a sandwich for himself, it was quick and easy. He couldn't be bothered cooking, he'd be baking again soon enough. He wondered as he chopped up some cucumber, how the wolves were getting on. Hopefully they wouldn't see Sam's leaving as abandonment. They were better off without someone who hated being what he was; it was affecting the pack on a whole. With Jacob leading the pack, things would be better. He wouldn't have done what he did if he didn't believe that.

Twenty minutes later, they finally packed into the Peugeot Jasper had returned last night. "Well it looked like the car survived." said Harry grinning, showing he was only teasing Jasper.

"I'll have you know I'm a great driver." said Jasper smirking wryly.

"This coming from a man who came from times where you got from one place to the other on horseback?" Harry shot back.

"Least we don't go from place to place through the fire." said Jasper snorting in amusement.

Harry just laughed as he made his way to the Cullen's; he no longer had to ask Jasper the way. He'd finally memorized it; he hoped that Rosalie wouldn't give Teddy the same reception he'd received. He didn't care if they were Jasper's family he'd go nuts. It didn't matter what Jasper said, Rosalie didn't like outsiders, and he understood that, all too well. Yet if she started on Teddy, well he wouldn't be so understanding.

"What are they like?" asked Teddy from his seat in the back, watching the scenery going by.

"They are very nice," said Harry firmly, he crossed his fingers they were anyway.

"Do they have cookies?" asked Teddy.

Harry laughed, "Actually no, they don't. They don't like cookies Teddy."

"They don't?" gaped Teddy looking incredibly shocked, not understanding how someone couldn't like cookies. They were the best things in the world, and he loved cooking them with his uncle Harry.

"No, but they love blood pops," said Harry, as he took the turn that would lead him to the Cullen's residence.

"Eeew!" exclaimed Teddy his little button nose scrunching up in distaste. He didn't like them, they were horrible.

Jasper laughed, he actually really did like the blood pops.

"Can I use magic?" enquired Teddy, he could do it with Jasper…but could he do it in front of the others? His Uncle Harry usually told him whether it was okay or not. He'd said no magic before going to the fair; he'd did it by accident though. He hadn't meant to get angry at the man, but he hadn't given him his Bart. He'd gone from being angry to excited in a nanosecond when Jasper got it for him. Which caused his magic to react; he'd really liked Jasper as a Tiger, so much so he'd had to copy him. He wanted to look like a Tiger again, it was so much fun.

"Yes you can change," said Harry, grinning in amusement, Jasper didn't even need to ask what he was thinking about.

"YES!" crowed Teddy excitedly.

"Only once we get inside," said Harry, as he parked the car and turned off the engine. Jasper was already out, opening Teddy and Harry's door. Teddy was staring at Jasper in awed confusion, not really understanding how he'd moved so fast. He'd seen Jasper doing it a few times, and the confusion hadn't cleared up. He was getting used to it, but he so wanted to be able to move that fast too.

"Let's go then," said Harry as if shoring himself up for an argument.

Jasper rolled his eyes a smirk gracing his features. Harry liked the Cullen's, he just didn't approve of some of the things they did. They hadn't really spoken about it so he didn't know fully why he didn't approve. Although it didn't take a genius to figure it out, it was dangerous letting vampires into a Muggle school. Oh he had been spending too much time immersed in the magical world…he was calling Humans Muggles now. He tried to think as a normal person, a normal parent, and how he'd feel at the thought of vampires attending school where his kid was. Looking at Teddy, the thought of any vampire, not his family near him made his insides cold (figurative speaking of course, since he actually already was cold inside…dead as a matter of fact). He wouldn't have been happy at all. Then there was the fact that both Harry and Carlisle were what you could call 'leader' material, their different ways of approaching situations and doing things…just made them unable to see eye to eye on certain things. He had been a leader, both as a human then as a vampire for Maria, when they'd finally got to the Cullen's he was half glad not to have to make all the decisions. Part of him had been suppressed to survive life with them. Yet Harry had brought it all back out.

"He's here!" Jasper heard Esme exclaiming from where she was now at the widow to get a glimpse of Teddy.

"Well they know we are here," said Harry waving at Esme, as he held onto Teddy, leading him into the vampire den…err house.

Harry laughed "Evidently."

* * *

Don't worry there will be action coming you wont even SEE coming :P lmao ive got a good idea just how to get some real action in this story and I think It will be fun and a little different :) but that's up to you to decide! so will the cullens fall in love with little Teddy? will harry adopt him? will Andy confide in Harry? will Teddy live with Harry (same house) or will Andy still have proper custody of him? and teddy living with her (when) she comes to forks? but be warned she will never be central figure to the story R&R PLEASE!


	26. Chapter 26

**Life After Death And Betrayal **

**Chapter 26 **

**Hot White Anger **

* * *

Teddy held onto Harry's hand as they walked into the Cullen's, feeling a little shy. He didn't normally meet people with Harry, his godfather usually kept to himself, always had. He really liked Jasper, and Harry did too. He was happy, always smiling and laughing with him. Teddy hid behind Harry's legs, peeking out at them, seeing their eyes were all the same like his and Jaspers. They were all smiling and standing looking really pleased to see them. Teddy was proud to be able to count exactly how many. Six, there were six of them standing around.

"Pretending to be shy are we?" asked Harry, his green eyes twinkling as he stared down at his godson. "I hope we aren't intruding…"

"Of course not," said Rosalie immediately, and Harry had noticed she'd not once removed her eyes from Teddy. Her usual permanently irritated or disgusted look seemed nowhere in sight. Well it boded well for the reception he wanted for Teddy so all was good so far.

"I thought I'd introduce you to my godson, Teddy," said Harry smiling at them, "Are you going to say hello?" he then asked Teddy, giving him a little nudge.

"That's understandable," said Carlisle smiling his usual compassionate smile at all of them.

"What is?" asked Harry curiously as Teddy finally moved from behind his legs, looking around curiously. Mostly at Emmett, who was now sitting down continuing to playing a computer game. Other than Rosalie the others all seemed tense, as if they were ready to run. Perhaps it hadn't been a good idea after all; maybe he should just cut the meeting short.

"Having their first meeting where we can keep an eye on things," said Carlisle as if it should have been obvious.

Harry blinked staring at the leader of the coven unable to understand what on earth he was talking about. "Who's first meeting?"

"Teddy and Jasper of course," said Carlisle. "At least with the family around, should anything happen we can react accordingly. Jasper sometimes has trouble with his control, understandable really."

Harry's nostrils flared when he finally understood what Carlisle was saying. So much for this time around being better. Turning to Jasper he saw him staring at the floor, shame written across his face. "Jasper can you take Teddy for a ride on your shoulders outside please?" asked Harry, barely able to contain his emotions.

"Just leave it," said Jasper, shaking his head he was used to it.

"Please," said Harry his green eyes beseeching Jasper's.

"Alright," sighed Jasper, he was only doing it because Harry had asked, he never asked for much. Teddy squealed when the vampire lifted him up without grunting, clutching tightly to Jasper's hair. Before long the werewolf child and vampire walked out the front door. All that could be heard after was Teddy's gleeful shouts and laughter.

Harry stared at Carlisle, his face a stony mask showing nothing of what he was feeling. Esme looked dreadfully torn, Alice was smiling, and she was so glad Jasper finally had someone. Someone who would obviously defend him, Jasper might seem strong and confident, but he wasn't. Something had changed in Jasper since coming here; he hadn't been the man from the diner (the one she had just met) for a very long time. Edward was tense, and Emmett was watching the proceedings with curiosity. Rosalie looked as if she didn't know what to do. If Harry had known them longer, he would have realized that this wasn't normal. The Cullen's always stuck together, through thick and thin.

"How can you call yourself a leader yet reduce those under your care to feeling ashamed of themselves?" hissed Harry his green eyes flashing as he stared at the coven leader. "You could never in a million years understand what Jasper goes through. He doesn't just feel one of you he feels everything. All of your hunger on top of his own! All your resentment and anger, and the feeling of that control snapping whether or not you regain control of it again."

"I understand that, it also doesn't change the fact he sometimes has trouble controlling his thirst. I was in no way undermining him, after his lifestyle it's expected he'd have some problems adjusting." said Carlisle soothingly.

"With you shoving it in his face he will never succeed, you and Edward took a psychology course I believe tell me…if a child believes he will fail what happens? Seven out of ten would fail, they don't try their hardest already feeling as if they were doomed to fail. It's the same with Jasper, only he's sensing your lack of faith in him as well as hearing it." lectured Harry, "I'll have you know that this is the second week he's spent all day and night with Teddy at the weekends. Not once in that entire time, as he had even a slip in composure never mind control. Out of all the people here, I am surprised at you Edward; surely you've picked up his thoughts? Or is it the fact he wasn't turned by Carlisle making him an outsider in this family you have going?"

"I am not in the habit of revealing everyone's thoughts, its bad enough they know I'm hearing them." said Edward, "Everyone knows a way around my gift, so I don't always hear their thoughts or know how they really feel." admitted the copper haired mind reader.

"Regardless you are supposed to be his family, to support and believe in him. Jasper is very strong, especially for someone changing their diet so late into their immortal life. Not just their diet, but entire lifestyle…attending school as well, I've never been more in awe that he's succeeded before in my life. I have seen a lot over the years, but Vampires attending Muggle School is definitely the icing on the cake. I don't approve of it, as well you know, but I don't expect you to change because of that." said Harry suddenly feeling wary. "Jasper told me about you going off for ten years; can you remember how difficult it was to change back? Can you imagine if you'd done it longer? And never consumed animal blood before it? If you can imagine it then that's how it was for Jasper."

"I do know how hard it is for him, I always have." said Edward feeling rather shamefaced.

"Yet you all decide to gibe at him? Make him feel like a failure? I didn't understand why Jasper was always so worried…now I do." said Harry, turning and walking back out exasperated beyond belief. Why did every time he meet them something goes stupidly wrong? He couldn't have stood there and let them continue, it wasn't fair on Jasper. Harry smiled in amusement; Teddy was using Jasper as a horse, only this vampire was going much quicker than a human usually did with a five year old on their back.

"I've never seen Jasper this happy, thank you." said Rosalie. She and Jasper had always been the closest; their beliefs had been the same once upon a time. Their hatred for humans and annoyance at the world in general. It wasn't difficult to believe that Rosalie and Jasper were related. Both looked superior and had a scowl upon their faces, when they were at school anyway. It had bonded them in a way it hadn't the others, then there was the fact both had seen the bad side to life too. Alice couldn't remember her life, Emmett barely remembered his, and Edward had nearly died of Flu. They hadn't seen the true evilness of the world like Rosalie and Jasper. Jasper's turning hadn't been bad per say, but his immortal life afterwards had been. She didn't blame him; he'd known no other life. It was difficult at first, being a vampire you needed someone no matter how morally sound you were as a human.

"Either have I," said Harry simply, and it was true. Jasper didn't care that he was the boy who lived, or Master of Death, he simply liked him for who he was. They were soul mates, and had been destined for one another. He had been the lucky one; he'd not waited as long as Jasper had for his other half. Sometimes though, Harry felt as if he'd lived as long as Jasper, the way his life had been.

"It seems as though we keep putting our mouth in it don't we? Wrong impressions, hopefully that will change. We aren't really that bad you know." said Rosalie in defence for her family.

Harry sighed "I know, unfortunately when it comes to people I love I get very defensive. Heck, you can say what you like to me, or about me, but never them." said Harry sitting down.

"Why's that?" asked Rosalie frowning in confusion. She didn't know about Harry's childhood, none of them did. Jasper wasn't telling them very much; obviously he hadn't told them about actually spending time with Teddy. He'd mentioned seeing the child and about Portkey's and Floo networks nothing more.

"Just the way I am," said Harry simply, he wasn't one to confess everything, especially not about his childhood. The feeling of being inferior had never truly left him, it was imprinted on him. He grew up thinking he was freakish, and had believed it until he was almost a teenager.

"What age is he?" asked Rosalie staring at Teddy with hunger, not the starving for food kind, but one that said 'I want him for myself'.

"Five," said Harry turning back to observe his lover and godson again.

"He's beautiful, he looks a lot like you," said Rosalie.

Harry smirked wryly; obviously Jasper hasn't told them about Teddy's Metamorphmagus abilities. This should be interesting; Harry thought to himself, he loved people's reactions to him changing his looks. Jasper's had been amusing to say the least. "He is," said Harry in agreement, Teddy was the most beautiful boy in the world. He was prejudice though, but couldn't care less.

"You are so lucky, to be able to experience this," said Rosalie, she so badly wanted to be jealous and angry that Harry had a child and she didn't. She couldn't though, Harry was already alienated from the family enough, and she didn't want Jasper leaving. Hell, she'd spent so many years with him in the family, it was no wonder she didn't want him to up and leave. She was envious though, she'd have done anything for this, to have a girl or boy of her own. She smiled slightly seeing Teddy demanding Jasper to do it again. Never in a million years would she have imagined this. Jasper had probably hated humans more than her, yet here he was with a very human mate, who had a godson to boot. She could see what Harry meant, he didn't have that constipated look around him. He looked free, happy, and she was honestly blown away. Had they truly been the one to cause his near slip ups? She had never thought his Empath abilities were that strong. She'd never asked really, and Jasper had never specified about it. Like Edward didn't spill their thoughts, Jasper didn't spill their emotions, but did come and talk to her from time to time when they were at their strongest. Would Jasper thrive better away from the coven? Would it be better for him? It looked like it was a yes. Was she being selfish wanting him to stay? Probably, but she's always been a selfish person.

"I know I am, I take nothing for granted and cherish each time I'm with him." said Harry seriously, he knew as a vampire she'd never contemplated the possibility of having a child. Why would she? She was after all frozen, she'd never age, never advance and never have a child.

* * *

Sorry guys im just too exhausted to update more tonight its been a long day (and just one of those days) anyway enough about that do you want to see Rosalie have a child? her own or will she adopt one? a magical child of course or a child that has magical creature in their blood? how about the others? I think Harry and Jasper will have one but the others I'm not particularly fussed about im fine either way :) would you like to see Teddy turning into a tiger again and innocently outing Jasper to his family? or will it remain between the three of them forever? having the cullens always curious when tigers are mentioned etc... :P R&R PLEASE!


	27. Chapter 27

**Life After Death And Betrayal **

**Chapter 27 **

**Putting Ideas In Rosalie's Head And A Shock **

* * *

"Again Jasper again!" cried Teddy gleefully, he really liked when Jasper played with him. He was so fast and strong; he loved the wind blowing in his hair when Jasper trotted around with him. A squeal tore out of the excited five years old once again; Teddy looked up for Harry and saw him watching with a blonde haired girl. She was very pretty, and was smiling at him too.

"Have you never thought of adopting?" asked Harry seriously.

"Carlisle would never approve of that, nor could we in all good conscience take the risk of harm befalling any child. I have never tasted human blood and it would devastate me if anything happened…Emmett's had a few slip ups." said Rosalie.

"Carlisle doesn't own you Rosalie, all it would take is you adopting a child with creature blood, and formally adopting him or her. A potion would make them biologically yours in every sense, venom wise and even looks. She would be almost like you until she reached seventeen and the creature inheritance will mix with the venom allowing the child to become a fully mature vampire." said Harry.

"Creature inheritance? There are vampire children out there?" asked Rosalie trying to digest what Harry was saying. He was speaking in ways she wasn't familiar with anyone talking. Potions, blood, creatures, inheritances it boggled her mind.

"It would have to be a child with a vampire inheritance, dormant or not, the gene would activate with both you and Emmett's venom in them. Growing up their blood would smell like venom, taste like it as well, a vampire would literally not even think about drinking it." said Harry.

"What is a vampire inheritance?" asked Rosalie, right now she was feeling as dumb as blonde's were made to feel.

"You see Teddy, his father is a werewolf, which means he has the gene, somewhere down the line any child he has could end up gaining a werewolf inheritance." said Harry gesturing to Teddy who was now on his feet running away from Jasper knowing he'd catch him.

"But not him?" asked Rosalie.

"No, he was checked when he was born, the gene is dormant." said Harry immediately.

"So the vampire inheritance? I thought vampires couldn't have children." said Rosalie.

"Correction female vampires can't, male vampires, however are still able to get a woman pregnant." said Harry, "Or rather witches were seduced, having half vampire children, the gene is probably in one of every hundred wizard or witches out there."

"Oh," said Rosalie looking stunned at the amount of information just thrust into her mind. "Is it easy to find children with the gene?" her excitement growing.

"You tell me," said Harry simply, "You could smell that there was something not quite right about Teddy."

"I am a vampire, who in their right mind would allow me to adopt a child?" asked Rosalie her excitement faded completely. When she realized the truth in that statement.

"A simple spell will hide what you are, age you to an appropriate age and I'm pretty sure you can get the necessary credentials to support it am I right?" said Harry wryly.

"Yes," said Rosalie immediately as it began to dawn on her that she truly could have a child. A child that would be safe within her family, a child that would somehow biologically become hers in every way. "How do I do it?" she then asked her desperation showing through, all her dreams were coming true.

"Leave it to me, just do what you have to do on your end." said Harry.

"You'd really do that for me?" asked Rosalie realizing just how unique Harry was.

"You are Jasper's family and I did say I'd protect you all." said Harry immediately.

"Thank you!" said Rosalie and in an uncharacteristic display of emotion she hugged Harry tightly. Suddenly all her anger, hatred and jealous of humans faded, how could she hate them when one was making all her dreams come true?

Harry laughed; helping people was all he'd ever wanted to do, so it was no hardship doing it for Rosalie.

"Harry?" said Teddy tugging at Harry's sweater.

"Yes?" asked Harry crouching down, Teddy's cheeks were flushed with excitement and his chest heaved with exhaustion.

"Up!" demanded the five year old, then Harry began hoisting Teddy onto his hip, smiling at the child.

"Tired?" asked Harry as he walked back into the Cullen's house. Rosalie immediately retrieved one of the throws from her room and a pillow. Giving them to Harry, who placed the exhausted child on the couch beside Emmett.

"Hey wee man!" said Emmett making a funny face at Teddy.

Teddy giggled in amusement, he liked them very much, and they were really funny.

Harry sat on another couch, Jasper followed him and both of them got comfortable. They were all staring at Harry, which made the man realize they'd heard his conversation with Rosalie. Edward of course confirmed it by asking if it was true. He'd never thought of being a father, he hadn't thought it possible. Now he did, the thought of having one, with Alice made him long for it in a way that surprised the hell out of him.

"Yes it's true, I am not in the habit of lying," said Harry wryly.

"Would you do it for us?" asked Alice hyper, keeping quiet so not to wake Teddy who had just nodded off.

"Of course," said Harry. It would take time; he'd have to get in touch with a few people first before he could begin the process. However, given the fact they'd gone so long, a few more months wouldn't harm them any. "It might take a few months, but it will happen. I'll also need to get in touch with a Potions Master I can trust to brew the potions."

"You actually brew Potions?" asked Emmett grinning in amusement; he had sudden visions of old men in robes brewing potions. Which actually wasn't far from the truth in reality.

"Yes," said Harry deadpanned obviously not sharing Emmett's amusement on the subject.

"What if there aren't any children with the gene?" asked Rosalie in deep contemplation.

"As I just said one in every one hundred children have the gene, its more popular than you can imagine." said Harry.

"Can I get you something to eat Harry? Anything Teddy would like when he wakes up?" asked Esme.

"Teddy loves fruit, if you have any. Nothing for me thank you." said Harry smiling at her. She was just so caring, motherly and happy it was hard not to like her.

"We have plenty of fruit! Shall I cut it up into pieces for him?" asked Esme eager for something to do.

"Yes please," said Harry nodding his head.

"Jasper it seems as though I owe you an apology," said Carlisle entering the living room. His face was filled with contrite and chagrin. Nobody had spoken to Carlisle that way before in his immortal life. It was a humbling experience, even more so when he realized the truth in Harry's statement.

"Its fine Carlisle," said Jasper he could sense Carlisle's turbulent emotions. The knowledge he felt guilty was enough for the Empathic vampire. Harry was right though, he hadn't felt the pull for blood being alone with Harry or even with both Teddy and Harry. It was their hunger added to his own that made his control slip.

"I am sorry son, it was never my intention to make you feel badly about yourself." said Carlisle, when he was wrong he admitted he was wrong. Jasper was his son, just as much as Emmett and Edward was, Harry was wrong he didn't exclude Jasper from his family just because he hadn't been the one to turn him.

"I know," reassured Jasper.

"I will support all your decisions from here on out," said Carlisle, they were no longer children and it's about time he realized this. They had been when they'd been turned, and they'd needed stability. It wasn't something they needed now; they needed to have their own lives.

Esme smiled from the kitchen, realizing her family was about to take a new turn. She might even be a grandmother in a few months time. It was the best news she'd heard in a long time, and she was all for the change. She herself would never ask Harry to help her adopt a child; she'd had one and lost him. She could never replace the baby she'd had, not ever, despite who his father had been. She had her children, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were her babies and always would be.

* * *

"Hey wee man! Did you have a good sleep?" asked Emmett who was first to notice Teddy wakening up.

"Yes," said Teddy smiling remembering him making faces. He looked around and relaxed when he saw Jasper and Harry was still there.

"Hello Teddy would you like some fruit?" asked Esme crouching down beside the five year old. The small bowl of fruit in her hand, hopefully he would like what she'd cut up for him.

"Yes please," said Teddy, if he ate the fruit maybe he'd get a cookie too. All for him since they didn't like cookies. It was their loss in his opinion; cookies were the best especially when Harry made them. The store bought cookies were horrible compared to Harry's ones.

"Here you go," she said putting the bowl in his lap, smiling sweetly at him before moving away. "Would you like a drink?" she asked thoughtfully as she did so.

"Yes please," said Teddy kindly.

"Is he allowed fizzy juice?" asked Esme once she opened the fridge door, its all they had at the moment. She'd have to remember to get some fruit juices for Teddy's future visits.

"Just this once," said Harry, Teddy was hyper enough without adding sugary drinks to the pile.

"Okay!" said Esme pouring a cup.

"Is the entire beach on the treaty line?" asked Harry.

"Yes why?" asked Jasper curiously.

"Just wanted to take him to the beach that's all," said Harry, "Unfortunately I'd rather respect the treaty you have going on so it's out of the question. I suppose next weekend we can take him to a beach in Seattle. Maybe even buy him a boat he could sail in the water." speaking low enough that Teddy wouldn't overhear.

"Maybe Jacob would reword it?" suggested Jasper, he didn't particularly like the shifters but Harry did and he tolerated them for him. The shifters worshiped the ground Harry walked on, especially after he funded the repairs on their properties. Not able to get jobs, Harry didn't find it fair that they received nothing but grief for protecting their territory. He'd bought them everything they'd need to do it, wood, sand, cement, the mixers, hammers, nails the whole shebang - aware that they could fix things themselves. Also aware they didn't like strangers on their lands.

"Maybe," said Harry thoughtfully, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask at the very least."

"No it wouldn't." said Jasper.

"How is Jacob doing?" asked Carlisle curiously, he was such a young boy to take on such a big responsibility.

"Thriving, the entire pack is now they are able to input their own ideas and not just be told what to do." said Harry. "Jacob hasn't had to order them to do anything yet; he found the entire process much easier than expected."

"Well going from being their equal to their alpha can be a hard transition." said Esme.

"It is, but it's also in his blood, he was always meant for it. Sam wasn't, what the elders did was inexcusable." said Harry still unhappy about how they'd left Sam to change along. They were bound to have known it would happen. Instead of preparing him, they'd left him alone unaware of his condition. That sort of thing didn't happen where he came from, and it never would.

"What did they do?" asked Emmett curiously.

"They left him to change alone, unaware of what was happening, and it took months for Sam to go looking for answers. In the processes he ended up hurting his imprint because of his lack of information on who and what he was." said Harry. "It turned Sam bitter, and I for one cannot really blame him."

"At least he's happier now," said Jasper.

"Why where is he?" asked Esme.

"Probably attending the university with the scholarship he was given just before his life changed." said Harry, "We haven't heard from him yet, but I suspect he will get in touch with Jacob soon."

"Now that Sam is away does that mean another will take his place?" summarised Rosalie.

"You know I hadn't thought of that," said Harry frowning greatly disturbed at the thought of another boy young as Seth transforming.

"Hopefully not," said Jasper.

"I'm all done can I have a cookie Harry?" asked Teddy interrupting their 'boring grown up conversation'.

"Of course," said Harry handing Teddy his bag he took everywhere with him.

"OH MY GOD!" shrieked Rosalie jumping out of her seat stunned.

"How did he do that?" gaped Alice in shock.

"Amazing," said Edward impressed.

"THAT IS SO COOL!" exclaimed Emmett wide eyed. "Can you do that too?"

Harry grinned not bothering to smother his amusement staring at Jasper who looked slightly chagrin. Teddy had turned into a tiger again, turning to face Emmett he replied. "No, that is Teddy's gift; he received it from his mother who was a Metamorphmagus too."

"Can he turn into animals…like properly?" asked Emmett still awed.

"Teddy what do pigs do?" said Harry,

Teddy immediately sprouted a pig's nose and began snorting, taking great delight in all the attention being on him. The awws and aahhh's and squeals were making him un-doubtfully very smug.

"What do Sheep do?"

"BAAA!" cried Teddy sprouting a sheep's nose.

"What do elephants do?"

A honk surrounded the room; the Cullen's were all clapping now cheering Teddy on.

"What do…ducks do?" asked Harry.

"QUACK QUACK!" said Teddy with a large ducks beak appearing upon his face.

"What do cats do?"

"MEOW!"

"AWWWW SO CUTE!" squealed Alice.

"How about a dog?" suggested Harry.

A dog snout appeared on Teddy's face "WOOF WOOF!"

"How about a wolf?" said Harry.

"AWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Teddy his teeth big, his nose large and wet and his ears huge too. That was what happens when you read little red riding hood to a Metamorphmagus.

"I had no idea he could do that!" said Jasper beyond amazed.

"His mum used to do it," said Harry smiling sadly, "Mostly to amuse people when the war was at its worst. She could brighten up the room within seconds; she was the heart and soul of our side I think. It was a great loss when she died, not just for us but mostly for Teddy. She would be so proud of him, so would his father."

"Can you do a tiger Teddy?" asked Emmett still enthralled with the human child.

"I have a feeling she's watching over him," said Rosalie, no mother could leave behind a child and not still watch over him.

Jasper was surprised by her words; he realized he wasn't the only one changing.

"Yeah, I hope so," said Harry, "As long as he carries her in his heart she's still with him." it's the same thing Sirius had said to him.

"How about….a zebra?" asked Emmett still playing with Teddy, Emmett it looked had a new best friend.

"He wants me to be his father," said Harry, finally admitting what was on his mind.

"Yes, he loves you like one Harry, actually more, I've never felt emotion so strong before he adores you." said Jasper.

"How about a lion?" asked Emmett almost jumping up and down, trying to find something Teddy couldn't do. This wasn't it as a large roar sounded around the Cullen's house.

"What are you going to do about it?" asked Rosalie in sympathy, she understood him, more than anyone else could, other than Jasper.

"I need to speak to Andy, his grandmother," said Harry.

"He's probably already told her," said Rosalie, "He will have mentioned it to her before asking you I think."

"She hasn't said anything," said Harry surprised.

"Probably wouldn't want to pressure you," said Jasper.

"Maybe," said Harry thoughtfully.

"Ok then how about a bear?" said Emmett.

A snout faced Teddy roared angrily before going back to normal clapping gleefully. He'd never played so long before or with so many different animals, he really liked it here.

"Say goodbye Teddy, we are going to go and see Jacob," said Harry.

"YAY!" cried Teddy, he liked them too. "Bye!" he said waving at them as he collected his bag and took the cup and bowl to the kitchen.

"Such a sweetie," said Esme, "Bye Teddy I hope we see you again soon!" she was gazing at Harry as she said this, Harry nodded at her.

"Bye Teddy!" chorused the Cullen's all utterly smitten with the five years old.

"Well I think it got better in the end," said Harry as they walked along the fields, Teddy was walking this time.

"They all adored him," said Jasper smirking wryly. They'd all taken him just the same as he had; it was as if the child was charmed.

"I've yet to see anyone who doesn't," said Harry.

Teddy changed again, going deadly pale, before Apparating ahead of them, giggling at his own accomplishment.

"He can Apparate too?" asked Jasper was their no end to Teddy's abilities.

"Apparently," said Harry worriedly, he'd need to speak to Andy about his advanced magic.

Just then Jasper stiffened running for Teddy growling lowly at the other side of the cliffs. The smell was slightly familiar, but didn't get to smell it long enough to properly identify it. Harry Apparated himself to keep up, just then growls were heard at the other side of the treaty line.

"Another vampire?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Jasper barely able to withhold the growl. He was just as possessive of Teddy as he was of Harry. He'd see neither of them come to harm while he still had his head attached to his body.

"Harry? Everything alright?" asked Jacob coming from behind the trees fully clothed.

"Did you catch the vampire?" asked Harry curiously.

"No, it got away, jumped into the water." said Jacob looking seriously put out.

"Has any of the younger ones transformed?" asked Harry.

"No, why?" asked Jacob.

"It was something Rosalie said, now that Sam's left another might take his place." said Harry.

"Nothing so far, I'll keep my eye out." said Jacob, aware of Harry's feelings for the shifters to go through the change alone.

"Thanks," said Harry smiling, "How's the building going?"

"Brilliant! We've expanded the house my room is twice as big now." said Jacob gleefully, he'd been barely able to stand in it just a few days ago.

"Glad to hear it." said Harry.

Jasper's phone began running, still holding onto Teddy he answered it. It was Edward, they'd just left.

"Hello?" asked Jasper curiously.

"The Volturi are coming, all of them." said Edward his voice pained and deadly serious.

"WHAT? Why?" gaped Jasper.

"An unknown vampire is going to the Volturi claiming we've created an Immortal child." said Edward, "Alice just had a vision. They will be here in a month."

Jasper stared at Teddy almost uncomprehendingly, yes he was pale, but he had a bloody heartbeat and smelt like a wolf.

"Jasper? JASPER?" asked Harry increasingly concerned by his silence, the phone slipped from his fingers as he stared in horror at nothing.

"Hello?" asked Harry picking up the phone.

"Harry?" questioned Edward.

"What did you just say to Jasper?" asked Harry, "Can vampires go into shock?"

"The Volturi are coming, they will be here in a month. They plan on executing us." said Edward his voice still hollow.

"WHY?" gasped Harry what the hell had happened.

"A vampire is going to the Volturi claiming we have created an immortal child." said Edward sounding tired, defeated.

"What's the Volturi?" asked Jacob staring at the stunned couple who didn't seem to be aware of their surroundings.

* * *

Told you that you wouldn't see it coming ;) lmaooo! well what did you think? will Harry give Marcus the news he'd always searched for about who killed his wife? kill Chelsea and break the bonds holding the Volturi together? or will he be able to make them leave in peace just because of who he is? or will he have the fight of his life on his hands to keep both Jasper and Teddy safe? and just who is this unknown vampire? someone from Harry's old life or someone from the Cullen's life? R&R PLEASE!


	28. Chapter 28

**Life After Death And Betrayal **

**Chapter 28 **

**Explanations **

* * *

"The Volturi are what you could compare to the President of the United States or royalty…but to the vampire world. They are the ones that made the rules, and also executed anyone who didn't abide by them. All vampires are made aware of the Volturi, it keeps them from going feral, and ending up killed. It happens occasionally when New Born's are abandoned by their creator. They don't know the rules, therefore do not hunt inconspicuously, its vital that the humans remain unaware, something we all understand and definitely abide by." said Harry, recovering from his shock.

"Alright just one more question, what's an immortal child?" asked Jacob, whatever it was it was something bad. The other shape shifters were all watching everything happening just as curious. Seth was actually looking worried, Jasper still hadn't recovered and he was a vampire. Which told the young Alpha just how bad things could get in one months time.

"The most disgusting thing I've ever heard about in my life," said Harry grimly.

"Jasper are you okay?" asked Rosalie coming into the clearing, worry written across her face, she was followed by the younger generation of Cullen's.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Jacob, it didn't answer his question at all.

"Hey Teddy would you like to show me how to bake some cookies?" asked Rosalie raising her arms, letting the five year old decide. He was still in Jasper's arms, who didn't seem to be any closer to coming around. It looked like Emmett might have to do something.

"Yep!" said Teddy his eyes were shadowed; he knew something was going on but didn't understand what. Rosalie managed to extract him from Jaspers tight hold, and placed him on her hip before she walked away with him.

"Let's go, come on Jasper." said Emmett, pulling Jasper along deeply concerned when he didn't even fight the slightest. They were all worried, it wasn't the first time they'd thought the Volturi was coming for them. Alice had seen them when they first arrived. This was admittedly different; they were coming with everyone, the wives, and the witnesses.

"Hey! What's going on?" demanded Jacob; if there were vampires coming they needed to know.

"If you want answers, come with us," said Edward, hearing their thoughts and knowing they were right. If the Volturi was going to come, they all needed to be prepared for the worst.

"What about the treaty?" asked Paul, not sure whether to glare at them or not. He'd never got on with them; Sam had basically turned every single one of them against vampires. Jacob though seemed to share an understanding, well, at least with the Cullen's and the human wizard. Sharing thoughts had inevitably led them to believing Sam was right. Yet things were different, and Paul felt a little lost. Ironically enough he wasn't as angry as he used to be. There was a harmony within the pack that hadn't existed before. Hell even Leah was happier, or as happy as she could be, that was a sight they thought they wouldn't see.

"Screw the treaty, this is more important." said Jacob, stepping over, and joining the Cullen's but as a human, thankfully they didn't run as fast as they could have done. They were all drawn and haunted, as if they'd had a death sentence handed to them. Jacob had never seen any of them like that before, and truth be told it was worrisome. The Cullen's survived on animal blood, seemed to care about humans. Seth bolted after him, then Leah trying to get Seth to leave well enough alone. The others stayed, after all a vampire had just been on their land. They needed to protect it, and the people within Forks.

By the time Harry had gotten in, Rosalie and Teddy were already in the kitchen preparing ingredients. He was surprised, but he shouldn't have been that they'd have ingredients to bake cookies with.

"So what are immortal children?" asked Seth, staring around at the horrified Cullen's.

"Exactly what it says immortal children." said Harry sitting down; it was hard to believe just half an hour ago he'd been really happy. Now everything was going to hell, he'd placed the Cullen's in danger. More importantly he'd put his godson in danger, and it didn't sit well with him. The anger was quickly mounting, so be it, it would be the last thing the Volturi did.

"You mean vampires actually turned children?" asked Leah looked shocked.

"Toddlers more specifically, children that couldn't learn passed their frozen state. They never learned right from wrong, and did what they wanted, people were drawn to them such as was their beauty and charm." said Harry.

"How do you know about that?" asked Carlisle genuinely surprised. He had said he knew a bit about them, but not their traditions.

"This world isn't the only one that has Vampires, my world has them too." said Harry bluntly. His lips twitched remembering Jasper sparkling in the sun light. It had been the weirdest sight in his life.

"Are they like us?" asked Rosalie.

"No," said Jasper, "They don't sparkle." he looked over at Harry and felt amused remembering Harry's reaction to him.

"Why would they turn babies into vampires? What were they thinking?" asked Leah unable to let the subject go.

"What they were thinking, those ancient ones, I can't begin to understand. They created vampires out of humans who were barely more than infants... They were very beautiful. So endearing, so enchanting, you can't imagine. You had but to be near them to love them; it was an automatic thing. However, they could not be taught. They were frozen at whatever level of development they'd achieved before being bitten. Adorable two-year-olds with dimples and lisps that could destroy half a village in one of their tantrums. If they hungered, they fed, and no words of warning could restrain them... In the end, the practice was completely eliminated. The immortal children became unmentionable, a taboo." said Carlisle his voice enchanting them all with his story. He had a way of speaking that made you want to listen to him.

"Then how come you learn things after being turned?" asked Seth, frowning not really understanding.

"They were frozen in their emotional and physical state Seth, their brain couldn't advance, couldn't retain any more information. Do not try and understand it, because truth be told…you could reach five hundred years old and still not understand." said Harry warily.

"The leader and mother of our sister Coven created one; those that know of the immortal children became devoted to them. Going against the Volturi to protect the child, and in the end entire covens and countless humans were slaughtered in the battle that came to rid the world of the Immortal children." said Carlisle. "Creating one has since become the worst crime in the vampire world, under penalty of death for both the child and its creator, whether the child had broken the law or not." he had come across two such children within Volterra while he was saying, it's how he knew about the law.

"Which is ironic since the Volturi turned two children who were barely above the age limit." said Edward.

"Why do they think you've created one?" asked Leah scowling.

"Leah!" said Seth, nudging his sister for her attitude.

"The vampire you were chasing caught sight of Teddy, they must have assumed he was an immortal child." said Harry scoffing at the absurdity, imagine going to the Volturi on a half cocked excuse.

"When they come they will realise they are wrong and leave," said Jacob as if it solved everything.

"It's not as simple as that," sighed Edward, "The Volturi have always been wary of us, they do not like the fact we survive of animal blood or have so many gifted vampires amongst us. Alice saw the vision before the vampire got there, which indicates they've been waiting a long time for this excuse."

"They won't give us a chance to explain, to see for themselves, they will incapacitate us and go through the farce of a trial." said Alice.

"Incapacitate you how?" asked Seth confused. Just how powerful were they that the Volturi could render all the vampires here useless? It shocked him to the core actually; Vampire had always seemed so…invincible. It took three or four of them, shape shifters to actually kill one of them. Even Harry looked up in curiosity, he knew of the Volturi but not about their members or gifts.

"Alec has the gift of sensory deprivation. Touch, taste, sight, pain, hearing and loss of balance. His gift is the most lethal offensive ability they have in their arsenal, along with his twin sister Jane, who is the opposite of Alec and can cause incapacitate with pain." said Carlisle.

Harry couldn't help but think they sounded remarkably like gifts wizard kind had. "Can you tell me more about them?" asked Harry curiously.

"They were turned around eight hundred A.D, accused of being witches and were being burnt when Aro intervened. He had been watching them since they were toddlers with intentions of turning them when the time came." explained Carlisle.

"It wouldn't surprise me if they had been right, their gifts sound like spells we can perform." said Harry. "I have no way of knowing if my magic would hold them off, their gifts are more geared towards mentally than physically by the sounds of it."

"Would they affect us as well?" asked Jacob tense, finally sensing the same looming doom as they vampires were.

"Yes, their gifts affect humans as well." said Carlisle.

"If they come, more of the tribe will change Jacob, you will need to prepare for that." said Harry, "The Elders are wrong do not listen to them, if you suspect it is happening help them. Believe me, this isn't something they should go through alone."

"I will fight, I can't speak for the rest of the tribe," said Jacob determined to do the right thing.

"We do not want to fight," said Carlisle.

"Its fight or die," said Jasper, he wasn't going to let anything happen to Harry or Teddy.

"You aren't fighting," said Harry, "This is my mess, I'll figure out a way to make it go away." he couldn't drag the Cullen's into this, it wasn't fair and it wasn't right.

"Harry you don't understand, even if you let them see Teddy…they will still try and harm him. Caius hates werewolves; he had a bad encounter with one many years ago and has had them all but exterminated. Teddy smells like one, do you understand?" said Jasper desperately; it's why he was so defeated.

"If he lays one hand on him it will be the last thing he ever does," snarled Harry furiously, his magic reacting to his potent rage. Filling the room with his awesome and fearsome magic.

"You had the Normad's on your side…could you do that with the Volturi?" asked Emmett. It was so odd seeing Emmett so serious, without his grin and cheeky dimples on display.

"Doubtful," said Harry, "If anything they would demand I join their ranks, once they realize I cannot be turned they'd more than likely try and kill me."

"He would know you were immortal," sighed Jasper, "He has the ability to collect every memory from your head with a single touch."

"He's a Legilimens?" asked Harry, his heart sinking.

"What's that?" was asked from both the shifters and vampires.

"What Edward does, only slightly different. The mind is not a book, to be opened at will and examined at leisure. Thoughts are not etched on the inside of skulls, to be perused by any invader. The mind is a complex and many-layered thing... It is true, however, that those who have mastered Legilimency are able, under certain conditions, to delve into the minds of their victims and to interpret their findings correctly." said Harry. Repeating what his Potions Master had told him all those years ago when Severus had been told to teach him to close his mind.

"Yes that's what he can do, but it's slightly more enhanced, he gets your thoughts, feelings and everything as he goes through them. He would know absolutely everything would know what you will do before you do it." said Edward.

"Anything else they can do?" asked Harry beyond exasperated.

"They have a tracker; Renata can stop anyone physically getting near Aro, and diverts them. Chelsea can manipulate emotions, tie people to the Volturi. Corin has the ability to induce contentment." explained Carlisle.

"What did Jasper mean by they would know you are immortal?" asked Esme.

Harry stiffened and closed his eyes tiredly, it had been one hell of a day and it wasn't over yet. "I…my magic…its different from others of my kind. I cannot be killed; or rather I can but don't remain that way. I can't be turned because technically I'm already dead."

"How is that possible?" asked Alice wide eyed.

"It just is can we drop the subject please?" asked Harry his irritation showing, it was bringing up bad memories he didn't want to think about. Especially not now of all times, not when it looked like he had yet another war on his hands.

"Of course," said Alice taken aback by Harry's anger.

"I'm sorry; it's not something I like talking about." Harry said contritely.

"And not the best time," said Alice smiling sadly.

"So what are you going to do? How do we have the best chance of making them at least listen?" asked Seth not willing to give up the fight.

Harry smiled wryly, Seth sounded just like him when he'd been younger. Full of life, the thrill of battle and the refusal to go down without a fight. "Why is the Volturi going to take a month? Are they going to walk here like a human?" he asked sarcastically.

"They are gathering witnesses, to show that the Volturi are upholding the law." said Jasper morosely.

"White hats." said Harry shaking his head in irritation.

"Basically, but that's not what they look like to them. They aren't supposed to be the villains, they are supposed to be the foundation of peace for our civilization." replied Jasper.

"So get your own witnesses, let them see Teddy, they will know right away and the Volturi will realize they can't do anything or risk the world finding out what they are like." said Leah in a rare show of intelligence.

"Would it work?" asked Harry, it would mean having Teddy here, but with a Portkey the Volturi vampires wouldn't get within breathing distance of him. If it went wrong he would be safe within the wizarding world. Andy might not like it through, and refuse to have Teddy anywhere near them and Harry wouldn't blame her. If he at least let the witnesses see him they'd know without Teddy being there. The question remained - would they go against the Volturi?

"It's possible," said Carlisle his mind running a mile a minute, one month they had to get everyone gathered. "It would mean housing them here until the time came…which means there will definitely be an increase of shape shifters."

Harry frowned, he felt as though he was stuck between a rock and hard place. It wasn't right for children to be drawn into this world, especially when they were unaware of it. Seth was so young, all he should be worrying about was school…and to think more would end up in the same situation.

"Do it," said Jacob, "They won't be alone Harry, it will either happen now or when the Volturi come."

"I could go and get Garrett." said Emmett.

"We split up be none of us go alone it might be what they expect." said Carlisle "Esme and myself will go and ask Alistair and then Amun."

"I'll go and look for Peter and Charlotte." said Jasper.

"We will stay here and get in touch with the sisters," said Alice. "Keep your phones on at all times, if I see anything I'll get in touch immediately."

"I need to let Andy know," said Harry, quietly standing up feeling decidedly on edge.

"I'll come, both of us can find Peter and Charlotte quicker," said Jasper, knowing Harry's magic could find them quicker than he could alone. He wasn't about to leave Harry to feel the way he was. It's the way they were all feeling at the moment, only Harry's was worse, his fear for Teddy the most prominent emotion there.

"Alright," agreed Harry, he didn't want to be alone anyway.

"I'll go and let the rest of the pack know." said Jacob.

"Jake…" said Harry, "Thank you…all of you, it means a great deal to me." they were helping him because they wanted to. Not because they had to or because they'd lose if they didn't. They could have chosen to stay out of it, to protect the pack. If the Volturi won, it wouldn't just be them but the shifters too. They had Harry's eternal gratitude and respect for it.

"Teddy come on we are going home," said Harry.

"Can I take my cookies?" asked Teddy, he's showed Rosalie how to bake them just like he and Harry did. He was extremely proud of himself; he so badly wanted to be just like his Uncle Harry.

"Of course," said Rosalie before Harry could comment, she grabbed a plastic box and placed the still warm cookies inside. "I'm going to put them in your bag Teddy okay?"

"Yep!" grinned Teddy, happy he'd gotten his own way.

"Bye!" called Teddy as he was led from the living room, the others all put cheerful faces on and said goodbye as well. Before long the five year old was placed in the car and a tense Jasper and Harry drove back to the flat.

"Can we go see Emmett again?" asked Teddy as they drove.

"Of course," said Harry, he'd be seeing a lot of them in the upcoming weeks unless Andy decided to forbid it.

"YES!" cried Teddy obviously delighted.

Harry smiled half heartedly; even Teddy's happiness wasn't enough to lift his spirits. They had to talk to Andy then get to Charlotte and Peter, he only wished there was someone he could tell and have added Wizards to their collection of witnesses. Unfortunately the wizarding world believed him dead, and he had no one he trusted, not with his life or Teddy's. Chelsea's gift worried him the most; if they got to Teddy he'd be lost to him forever. He'd Apparate to them and willingly to his own death.

* * *

Will andy take teddy and run or will she realize she needs to let it happen to save everyone including teddy from loosing his godfather? I think you are all going to love the ending xD its gonna be sooo cool lol im really looking forward to writing it! its really odd isn't it? this twilightxhp crossover was started the latest and its going to be finished the quickest! lol anyway R&R PLEASE!


	29. Chapter 29

**Life After Death And Betrayal **

**Chapter 29 **

**On Alert **

* * *

Teddy jumped onto the couch, the TV was on and his favourite cartoons were displayed for him. He grinned as he watched Tom and Jerry, they were really funny and he'd not seen them in what felt like weeks. His mind was taken off everyone's weird behaviour, and they were being odd. Thankfully children had short attention spans and he was happy to watch the television.

Harry went through to his room, rummaging in his trunk for what was left of the Floo Powder that he had left. Once he had the couch in his hands, he sighed feeling a little defeated and cheated. Everywhere he settled down and felt happy, it was snatched from him, he'd always known he was magnet for trouble but this just confirms it beyond a doubt. Part of Harry hoped Andromeda took Teddy and ran. Everyone was in danger around him, no, he wasn't going to give up. Damn it, he wasn't cursed, maybe just unlucky. The Volturi wouldn't get near his godson. He would destroy every single one of them before he allowed that to happen. He wasn't a naïve little boy anymore he could do this. It was time to stop feeling sorry for himself and do what must be done. He didn't feel right about causing anyone's demise as he told Jacob they were just surviving by the only means they knew. If they came after him, well they were the ones looking for a fight not him, and it would be their last.

"Harry?" asked Jasper gazing at his mate, he was strong it astounded him. Even now when he felt depressed he continued to push it down and kept strong. He must have been hell of a leader; people no doubt flocked to him in droves. Wanting him to lead them into battle, everyone always needed someone strong, capable and who could keep emotions at bay throughout it all. If the leader panicked the entire 'unit' as it could be called would fall apart. It had always amazed him how one person could affect so many people, but it did he spoke from personal experience.

"Let's get this over with," said Harry.

"You are not alone," said Jasper giving Harry the comfort he craved even if he wasn't showing it. He knew every little cluster of emotion Harry was going through. Harry wrapped his arms around Jasper in turn, this was different. He'd never really had anyone comfort him before; he'd always had to remain the strong one.

"For once," said Harry, "Where were you all those years ago? I could have used you then." his tone was wry filled with dark amusement.

"Wondering where you were," said Jasper right back moving his head so he could look at Harry. They were both the same height, but that's where the similarities ended. They were night and day, dark haired light haired, both had jewelled coloured eyes. Harry had a little colour on him but he was completely pale and white. Leaning forward Jasper captured Harry's soft lips in a breath taking kiss. To him they were soft, but might not have been to other humans. So warm and soft, he would always remain that way, never aging either. Drawing back, his nose inhaled the area where he'd bitten Harry. His scent was still there, mingled with Harry's own. All vampires that came would know Harry was off limits.

"It's time to tell Andy," said Harry breathing deeply, regretfully leaving the cool arms of his lover.

Jasper followed Harry through, sitting on one of the sofa's, he was just so used to acting human for most part he didn't even have to think about it now. It had taken him ages to get into the mindset of acting human. When he'd first joined the Cullen's he was what could be described as half feral. All he'd known was fighting, killing, so every time they'd moved he'd jumped and crouched defensively. Edward had compared him to a newborn vampire; they'd treated him as such. Even to this day they had, but Harry's defence of him had made them see that. He had sensed the rapid change in emotion they had regarding him as soon as he'd walked in.

"Andromeda Tonks, Ted's domain!" yelled Harry into the flames; she had changed it as a way to honour her husband.

"Andy!" called Harry, not yelling, he didn't want to alarm the witch he didn't normally get in touch after all, not via the Floo network anyway. Thankfully it wasn't too early, back in the United Kingdom. Keeping up with Teddy was exhausting, especially making sure he stuck to British time. He had to get up hours earlier than he usually would, and he couldn't sleep when Teddy slept.

"Harry, what on earth is going on?" asked Andy entering her small living room with her nightwear still on her. Now that's where she was different from her sisters, Narcissa would never have been seen dead like that. Bellatrix though was too insane to care about her looks.

"Can you come through?" asked Harry. Andy had lines on her face that hadn't been there the last time he saw her.

"Where's Teddy?" she asked alarmed, stark terror on her face, he was all she had left of her daughter and husband.

"He's fine, honestly I promise you, he's watching cartoons, you know I would never, ever let anything happen to him." said Harry, even through the Floo Harry was a commanding and intense presence.

His words caused Andy to relax and nod "I'll be through in a few minutes, just let me get dressed. Make me a cup of coffee while you are at it."

Harry smiled at her and said with amused sarcasm "Yes your majesty." and he was gone from the frames leaving the fireplace once again vacant and empty. He put on the kettle and watched Teddy pensively. Wondering if this would be the last time he ever saw him. Andy had custody of Teddy, she was his legal guardian and she could stop him if it's what she wanted. His heart lurched just remembering the night before, how Teddy wanted him to be his dad. He suddenly wanted to shout yes from the rooftops, it wouldn't be disrespecting Remus, he was gone and Harry was still here, in Teddy's life, and Teddy deserved a normal unencumbered life. Then again maybe he'd have that without him in his life. Unfortunately Harry couldn't and wouldn't give Teddy up, not even to protect him. He loved the young boy too much to willingly let that happen. He'd just poured two cups when the fire flared to life, spitting out Andromeda.

"Granny!" said Teddy noticing her, jumping from the couch and embracing her.

"Having fun Ted?" asked Andy hugging her beautiful grandson right back, noticing his changed look with amusement.

"Yup!" grinned Teddy, "I baked cookies all by myself!"

"Really?" said Andromeda "Wow that's amazing Ted, I'm very proud of you. Now why don't you go back and watch your cartoons? Gran need's to have a word with Harry."

"Kay," said Teddy smiling at her before he ran and jumped back onto the sofa.

"Okay what's going on?" asked Andy, she noticed the blonde haired vampire immediately and knew this was Jasper. Teddy had regaled her with stories about how fast he was, how cool he was and how happy Harry was.

"Andy, this is Jasper Whitlock, Jazz this is Andromeda Tonks." said Harry introducing them. They both silently nodded at one another before Andy focused on Harry again. Wondering why she was

"Do you know Teddy can Apparate?" said Harry.

Andy paled, "No I had no idea, his magic is so advanced Harry, I've seen nothing like it before in my life." and she'd thought her daughter was a handful being able to change her looks from she was a few weeks old?

"Adding new blood into a wizarding family does it," said Harry wryly, "I think he might one day be as powerful as I am. Knowing magic as he does, he will freely use it without fear, which actually might result in him being more powerful than I."

"I need to bring in a tutor don't I?" sighed Andromeda, she wasn't sure how she could afford it. She would just have to teach Ted herself, which was going to be difficult, she'd need to get approval from the Ministry to do so. She and her husband had lived hand to mouth ever since they married. Putting away everything they could for their daughters Hogwarts tuition. Her husband had worked hard for them, now he was gone and so was her daughter. Since her daughter died in the line of duty she did receive death benefits from them. She had been putting it away for Teddy's education, for Hogwarts, now with tutors she was feeling very strained right now. She refused to touch the money Harry had given them; it was for Ted's future, way in the future.

"There's a way around it, move here and I'll tutor him," said Harry holding his breath.

"What?" asked Andromeda staring in surprise.

"Did you know he wanted me to be his father?" asked Harry changing the subject.

"Yes, yes I did, he's been saying it for a few months now," said Andy not surprised Harry would find out sooner or later. She had a feeling this wasn't why she'd been called, there was something going on. She was unsure of what it was, since he was giving nothing away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Harry.

"Harry I wasn't sure how you'd react to it to be honest," said Andromeda. She had been reluctant to say anything in case it made him feel depressed or upset.

"Yeah," said Harry nodding his head, before bracing himself as he prepared to tell her why she'd been brought here. "We are in a spot of trouble."

"I gathered as much, I knew I hadn't been called here because of Teddy wanting you to be his father." said Andromeda. She stared at both of them curiously, but neither gave anything away. Harry had changed a lot since she first met him when he was seventeen. Every emotion had shown on his face, back then. The same couldn't be said now that's for sure.

"Do you know of the Volturi?" asked Harry.

"Yes, vaguely," said Andromeda her heart sinking, wondering where Harry was going with this.

"They think Teddy is an immortal child." said Jasper.

"That's just ludicrous! The most absurd thing I've ever heard in my life! He has a heartbeat for Merlin's sake! Blood rushing through his veins how can anyone think such a thing?" Andy said her voice sounding slightly strangled and louder than normal.

"The Volturi have been waiting for an excuse to harm my family," said Jasper, his voice filled with regret. If anything happened it would actually be his fault. The Volturi had a massive grudge against the Cullen's. They wanted Edward and Alice, and the couple were un-waveringly loyal to Carlisle.

"There is nothing they can do when they realize he's not an immortal child." said Andromeda, she would have to move here, like Harry suggested. She wasn't going to go back home, not when her grandchild and a boy she loved like a son be harmed.

"It isn't as simple as that Andy, they are white hats." said Harry, "They are coming to take action, once they realize Teddy isn't an immortal child, they will chance tactics and it will be because he is a child of the moon. Whether he turns or not they will use it, one of the main Volturi members has ordered the destruction of werewolves around the globe. In this world they are all but exterminated, but we all know how quickly it turns around."

"So what are you planning?" said Andromeda sitting up straighter staring straight at Harry.

"What? That's it? You aren't running for the hills?" asked Harry taken aback.

"You would never let anyone hurt Ted, Harry I am not stupid. He's probably safest with you than anyone else on this planet." said Andy smiling at him softly. "Ted would be blessed if you were to take on the role of his father."

Harry felt his cheeks heat up at the compliment; a father wasn't something Harry had ever envisioned himself being. Those thoughts had been snuffed out long ago when he realized he preferred men over women. "Would you move here? For good I mean it might do you good to start over."

"Are there any places nearby?" asked Andromeda.

"You can have this place, me and Jasper will get somewhere else," said Harry immediately.

"Only if you are sure," said Andy, she was a proud woman; she would of course pay him back. She took charity from no one, she would simply sell her old home and hopefully it would cover this one. It was nice and small; since she would mostly be herself it made sense. She knew sooner or later her grandson would be living with Harry. It was just matter of when it happened. "Are they coming today?"

"They won't be here for a month Andy, the Volturi are hunting for witnesses - so we are doing the same thing." said Harry. "I would like it if you were there when they do, keep Teddy safe and if things should get worse…you'll Portkey away."

"Of course, the more magic at your disposal the better chance you have," said Andy immediately. She would do whatever it took to keep her grandson safe.

"Yeah," sighed Harry, "It's too damn bad I don't have anyone else to watch my back."

"You do Harry, you just refuse to let them close." said Andy disapprovingly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry blankly.

"Fred, George, Neville and Luna have constantly asked about you, they're still searching for you despite the fact the wizarding world have stopped." said Andromeda.

"Obviously aren't doing a good job," snorted Harry. "I've never heard from them, no letter, no Patronus message, nothing."

"Can you look after Teddy for half an hour? Myself and Harry are going to go find a few of my friends. We are looking for vampires of our own to bear witness to Teddy - see if we can stop the inevitable blood bath." the irony wasn't lost on him, vampires couldn't bleed, hence it wouldn't be a blood bath anyway.

"Of course," said Andromeda, once they were back she'd need to see about getting her property put on the market. Getting her house emptied and moving here, informing everyone, including Teddy's school and teacher. Once he got used to the time change, he'd have to start attending school here. Letting the American Minister know she was here, as was normal for all Wizards and Witches entering the states. She was on alert now, and if anyone crossed Teddy or Harry would find out just how powerful she was. Andy wasn't a Black for nothing, she could be as vicious as the rest if provoked.

"Thank you," said Jasper, standing up, Harry followed suit.

"Teddy? I'm going to go with Jasper for five minutes but we will be right back. I promise, until then your granny is going to look after you alright?" said Harry, the box of cookies he'd made were gone. He'd actually managed to eat them all without him noticing. Well there was no point in making a big dinner for him tonight.

"Kay Harry," said Teddy staring curiously at them until both Jasper and Harry Apparated.

* * *

This is all I can update tonight :) party time lol the cars here so im going to post this and Im off! R&R PLEASE GUYS BYE!


	30. Chapter 30

**Life After Death And Betrayal **

**Chapter 30 **

**Preparing For The Worst **

* * *

"Do you have a map?" asked Harry, an idea coming to mind. He knew how to find Peter and Charlotte quickly, that's if it worked. He couldn't think of a reason it wouldn't, for a normal wizard or witch it wouldn't. Harry had unfortunately, learned to accept he'd never be normal. He couldn't die so yes, he knew he certainly wasn't in any realm called normalcy. Harry didn't have a map, he had no need for one, and he could Apparate wherever he wanted. If he needed to see anything, he used his phone and got what he wanted that way.

Jasper handed over his phone, open at the internet map page within seconds.

Harry grinned, feeling amused, "I do have a phone as well Jazz, I was thinking of the old fashioned type. Magic doesn't work well on Muggle technology and I don't want to screw with my phone." handing Jasper his phone back.

"I think Carlisle has one in his office," said Jasper, it didn't surprise him how things went out of fashion. He'd been around a long time, seen a lot, and watched a lot change. Carts, horseback, coaches, cars, now they were cars that ran on electricity. With everyone having cell phones nobody needed maps. Even Edward didn't have one in his car anymore.

"Hold on," said Harry, before he Apparated them to the house, startling everyone other than Alice who grinned gleefully.

"I'll be right back," said Jasper and he was, with a map in his hands less than a minute later.

"Thanks," said Harry taking it and unfolding it, placing it on the floor, which was the only surface capable of showing it all. Harry looked around the living room, looking for anything small and not stuck down. Grabbing the vase, knowing that it would work best for his transfiguration. Two seconds later, the vase was gone and in place a small thumb nail size crystal was in its place. "Do you have any string?" he didn't want to use too much magic and screw the spell up.

"Here," said Alice, removing the pendant from it and passing over the black necklace. It went well with her current 'Goth' like clothes, and fashion was everything to her. Not even Edward could rein her in; their wardrobe was bigger than their entire room.

"Thanks," repeated Harry, hooking the crystal around it; he whispered the words of the spell. "What are their full names?"

Jasper just raised his eyebrow, he didn't know, he doubted Peter did either.

"Well, come here," said Harry rolling his eyes, his spell wouldn't work now so he had to find an alternative route. Jasper stood next to Harry curiously, feeling not only his own bleeding through but Edward and Alice's as well. They were watching them, not even making an attempt to cover it. Harry took Jasper's hand in his own, closing his eyes as his magic travelled through both of them.

"Think on them, what they look like, how much you wish to be at their side," said Harry almost hypnotic. "Imagine yourself right next to them, will yourself to be within touching distance." finally the magic reacted and Jasper successfully Apparated them to his friends side, using Harry's magic.

Jasper heard the pop followed by the strange urge to be sick. Opening his eyes he was surprised to find himself in a forest of some sorts. The air was different, colder as expected they were further north. Had he done this? How was it possible? "How?" asked Jasper still looking around. He found Peter crouched, and could smell humans further along the beaten path. He didn't want Harry to see this, so he did the only thing he could think of he called for Peter, becoming the vampires focus instead.

Peter's red eyes ripped from his meal when he heard his brother's voice. They might not be biologically related, but together in the Mexican coven they'd become very close. He'd never gotten over the fact he'd killed the newborns, but Charlotte being threatened with the same fate had made him strong enough to seek a new life. He'd told her to run and he'd run with her. They, a few years later came back for Jasper only to find he'd already left. They found him, and together the three had created a coven of their own. One that didn't require fighting, or hurting others. Peter had noticed Jasper's depression was usually stronger after feeding. Of course the elder vampire had in the end confided in him. He could feel his victims fear, hurt, pain and terror as he drained them dry, he'd been unable to cope with the overwhelming emotions. Shouting to Charlotte he greeted Jasper warmly, wrapping his arms around him in a friendly hug. His red eyes linger on Harry, his nose twitching, no doubt smelling Jasper on Harry and feeling confused.

Harry stared back at Peter; his first thought was that they were all the same height and size. They could have really been brothers, although Peter's hair was whiter blonde than the messy blonde Jasper had. Malfoy blonde, but it was impossible Malfoy's always only had one child, enough to keep their 'pureblood' line going. He could hear the backpackers shouting himself in the distance getting closer.

"So who's this Jazz? You finally found your mate?" asked Peter smirking in amusement.

"Yes, Peter this is Harry Potter, Harry, Peter." replied Jasper, an odd note in his voice.

"Nice to meet you," said Peter his hand half out not sure if the human would want to touch him. Oddly enough he didn't feel a pull to drink from him. He'd never experienced that before in his long life. Jasper's mate had the most dazzling green eyes he'd ever seen. There was an aura around him, warning people away from him.

"You too," said Harry shaking his hand, before letting out a yelp causing Peter to jump back and Harry to laugh. Peter was far too tense, he knew the feeling, and he'd been that way for a very long time.

"Not funny human," said Peter relaxing slightly, that he hadn't accidentally hurt Jasper's mate. Jasper himself was smirking sardonically; he was different, very different from anything Peter was used to from Jasper.

"To me it was, I assume you must be charlotte?" asked Harry, to the short petite brunette next Peter.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you," said Charlotte staring at them as if she was trying to figure out a secret.

"What are you both doing here?" asked Peter not shy and asking their motives, not that he'd ever turn Jasper away. He owed his life to the now vegetarian vampire; he would do anything for him. He knew Jasper had convinced Maria to let him live, telling her he was useful and had talents they could use. Right from the get to, they'd been inseparable.

"We need your help," said Jasper, Peter knew him well and knew he wasn't there for a social call.

"What's going down major?" asked Peter seriously.

Harry sorted in amusement; he might have just found a new nickname for Jasper. One that was much better than Jazz at this point. Then again he wouldn't like anyone calling him the chosen one again. It was different; Jasper had worked hard to get his title. He on the other hand, had just been lucky, if you could call it that, after all he lost his parents in the same attack.

"Harry's godson has been mistaken for an immortal child, the Volturi are coming for us." said Jasper bluntly.

"If it was even a mistake and not a flimsy excuse," added Harry, it wouldn't surprise him if it was one of the Volturi themselves. It was the kind of thing he could see them doing, if they were through waiting for something genuine to come their way.

"When?" asked Charlotte in concern.

"A month, they are gathering witnesses as we speak," said Jasper.

"We wont win a fight against the Volturi Jasper, regardless we will do what we have to." said Peter.

"It won't be a fight," said Harry seriously, "If they try anything it will be a duel." one sided at that but he wasn't about to feel pity. They'd picked the wrong person to anger, Teddy meant everything to him.

The two vampires eyed him curiously, wondering what he'd meant by that. Peter had an image of Harry with a sword, but that's stupid, Jasper would have filled Harry in about vampires by now surely. After getting no answer from Harry's grinning face, they turned to Jasper who was just as amused. They'd never seen Jasper like that, so relaxed and sure of himself not for a very long time.

"We will explain back home," said Jasper.

"You are going to make us wait days?" asked Peter looking put out; they would need to hunt before making their way to Washington D.C while they took the plane.

"No, touch my arm and hold on tight," said Harry his arm stretched out, Jasper wrapped his arms around Harry, his chest protecting Harry's back. Jasper nodded once at both of them, telling them they were deadly serious. Peter trusted Jasper with his life, so he curled his hand around Harry's wrist. Charlotte reluctantly did the same, taking hold of his upper arm.

They stood there feeling like idiots, for half a second before they felt as though their insides were being repositioned. They'd kept their eyes open, and saw the forest around them one second, then the scenery changed almost immediately once they 'popped'. They were in the Cullen house, Edward and Alice were there. Peter leaned over, touching the couch as if expecting it to be an illusion. It wasn't, the couch was solid under his fingers, it had been real.

"Harry's a wizard, he's magical." explained Jasper, his reaction hadn't been as quite as priceless as Peters was.

"Wicked." said Peter impressed. Wondering what else Jasper's mate could do.

Harry moved over to the map, putting it away, he'd been planning on using the map to locate them both. Without a full name the spell wouldn't have worked. He returned the vase to its original state and replaced it. Just when everyone turned to look at the door.

"The Denali Coven is here," said Edward, "We will have to be careful how we explain. Even the name instils fear in them, they weren early killed because of their creators actions." he said it so low that Harry had been lucky to hear at all. Their mother had created an immortal child, but Aro seeing their innocence had decided to spare them. He hadn't even killed Kate's sister and had her join, despite her very nifty gift.

"To bad we don't have a pensive," said Harry slumping down on the couch.

"Pensive?" asked Jasper curious sitting down next to his mate. Peter and Charlotte followed their actions staring curiously.

"Mmm, acts sort of like a 3D hologram but you'd be inside it, viewing the memory from a specific source. Like if I put it in the pensive you would see the events from my point of view. Would save a lot of explaining." explained Harry.

"Like viewing an actual memory," said Edward, he'd like to experience it one day. It sounded similar to his gift.

"Yes, all memories displayed inside are true, memories shown above it can be fabricated." said Harry smirking wryly.

"Edward? Alice? What's going on?" asked Tanya, eyeing them all in confusion. "Where are Carlisle and the others?" they'd had the most cryptic phone call ever, and asked to come. They'd left immediately and here they were, still wondering what was happening. They were deeply curious about the human who smelt very strongly of Jasper as well.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you," said Harry standing up, grinning at them charmingly. Holding his hand out, expectantly waiting on them telling him who they were.

"Tanya," said the amber eyed vampire shaking his hand.

"Carmen," grinned the woman doing the same. "This is Eleazar."

"Pleasure to meet you," was all the male said as he stared at him, as if he was trying to dissect Harry. If he'd known about his gift, Harry would have understood Eleazar's reaction better.

"Kate," said the gifted female.

"Irina," said the blonde, who currently stood wrapped up in Laurent's arms. His eyes were amber, indicating he was succeeding in his new diet.

"Hi Laurent, having trouble?" asked Harry none judgementally.

"It is difficult but with Irina's help I am getting there," said Laurent, "What's going on?" he knew how powerful Harry was, he'd experienced it. Whatever it was, it had to be extremely bad for them to call.

"The Volturi is coming, will be here in a months time." said Harry honestly.

"What happened?" asked Tanya, she wasn't looking at Harry but at Edward.

"Someone went to the Volturi claiming we created an immortal child." said Harry deciding to tell it how it was. He had been warned, but still wasn't quite prepared for it. It reminded Harry rather vividly everyone's reaction to Voldemort's name. They flinched as if they'd been struck rather violently for a vampire to do that, must meant the scars ran deeply within their minds.

"Of course we didn't!" said Edward sharply out of the blue, obviously reacting to something someone had said.

"It shouldn't be a problem when they see you haven't." said Laurent.

Harry snorted, "We wouldn't be going through this if we believed that. They aren't coming to uphold the law, they are coming to execute and acquire…isn't that right Eleazar?"

Edward was staring intently at Eleazar as well, obviously having heard him too.

Everyone stared between Edward, Harry and then the stuck in the headlight Eleazar. The room was quiet, tense, wondering what was going on, and what would happen next.

* * *

hm would you like to see harry work their gifts similar to what I did in alternative dawn? make them stronger or more aware of what their gifts can do instead of just simple ones? even if they don't get to use them? ;) mawwhha next chapter will be quite long I think do you want to see andy getting fred George nev and luna involved? let Harry see once and for all he isn't alone as he thought? they wont remain but they will be mentioned from time to time and harry will know hes at least got some allies in the magical world! :P R&R PLEASE!


	31. Chapter 31

**Life After Death And Betrayal **

**Chapter 31 **

**The House Flood's With Vampires And A Surprise In Store **

* * *

"He was with us the entire time," said Carmen defensively, barking up the wrong tree, thinking Harry suspected Eleazar of betraying the Cullen's. She was confused to see the revulsion and shame on her mates face. She trusted him completely, and was rather worried everyone would take the look on his face the wrong way.

"Never said he was," replied Harry wryly, feeling rather impressed with how close nit these Vampires were. He was beginning to see that the way Vampires were portrayed wasn't an accurate picture at all. "As soon as I spoke about the Volturi coming…he thought exactly what we suspect about the Volturi and their real reason for coming."

Edward nodded in confirmation, that Harry was indeed speaking the truth. Just how did the human have the ability to read peoples thoughts when he himself couldn't get into his? "You have the ability to read all our thoughts?" despite the situation he couldn't keep quiet - he just had to know. There was so much he didn't know about Jasper's mate and truth be told it irritated him. It was none of his business but his ability to read everyone's mind had kept them safe. He'd relied on it for so long, to be without it was extremely daunting to say the least.

"Yes, whenever I want to," said Harry wryly. "I can shut it off, I certainly wouldn't want to be you." this caused Harry to frown, when he realized there was a possibility Edward could give everything away. It's exactly what Voldemort would have done, tried to get all information he could get. He'd bet his last dollar that Aro would do the exact same thing.

"Can we get back to the discussion about the Volturi? Eleazar what did you think?" asked Carmen still tense. Tanya, Kate and Irina were huddled together completely terrified, feeling a deep sense of deja vu all over again. Fearing that the Cullen's would all be killed and that they'd dragged them into the mess. They had never gotten over seeing their 'mother' destroyed. It was a miracle they had been spared the last time, it wouldn't happen again.

Eleazar was given a place within the Volturi guard for his ability to sense the special talents of others. His job was to detect if any threatening coven had any members with extra gifts and then pass that knowledge on to Aro. He would also be sent around the world to look for any human or vampire with useful talents to add to the coven. A gentle person by nature, he wasn't entirely happy with their methods, but he felt he was serving the greater good by working with those who would uphold the law. Eleazar eventually met Carmen and instantly became her mate. Because Carmen had no interest in joining the Volturi and vice versa, and was troubled by the violence of Eleazar's everyday life, Eleazar asked for Aro's permission to leave the coven. Aro didn't like the idea but nonetheless gave Eleazar his blessing, believing that he would return to the guard if Aro ever needed him. It was at the height of irony that he would become close to the Cullen Coven. If Aro had known he probably wouldn't have let Eleazar go, Harry reckoned. It was actually a surprise he did; Eleazar had quite a nifty talent. He wondered if Eleazar could sense anything from him. He didn't have a gift per say…but he did have magic.

"When Eleazar heard me say that the entire Volturi coven is coming for us, he began to question their motif, and came to realize that Aro is planning to use the situation as an excuse to acquire Alice and Edward for their powers and possibly Jasper. Remembering that similar situations have occurred in the past, he realizes that the coven he once belonged to were not instrumental in maintaining order, but simply acted on gaining power, which disappoints his view on them." said Harry quietly smiling in sympathy, understanding him all too well. It reminded him of his life, Dumbledore had seemed so light, and would do anything for any child in the magical community. He'd been an idiot to think so, just as Eleazar had been to believe the Volturi. Carmen wasn't as surprised as the others; she'd seen the true side to them. She'd hated the Volturi and the violence Eleazar experienced every day…she'd refused to join and in doing so had given Eleazar the excuse he wanted to leave. It's the one bond they couldn't interfere with, not even Chelsea.

"Look the best of men have been hoodwinked, don't dwell on it, there's just no point. There will come a time in your life you can't believe you spent so long angry over it and didn't just get on with your own life." said Harry.

"And you know how it feels?" asked Eleazar, somewhat sceptically, the human looked to be in his twenties, there was no way he could understand what betrayal feels like. Jasper winced getting a full dose of how Harry still felt about it to this day.

"Yes, I do. You survived I wasn't meant to." said Harry impassively, his green eyes flashing showing his anger to the coven.

"So what do you want from us?" asked Tanya, the so called 'leader' of the coven.

"Witness, if we have enough of our own we are hoping the Volturi won't attack and leave us alone." said Edward pensively.

"You don't believe they will?" asked Irina understanding Edward's moods. Once upon time she had wanted Edward for herself. Who wouldn't? He was absolutely gorgeous but he'd been impervious to their looks - not something many men were.

Edward just smiled blearily he didn't know anything, and that's what scared them the most. With the werewolves planning on being their Alice couldn't see anything, leaving his mate blind too and it was getting to both of them.

"Why are you all worried? With Harry's power you have the upper hand…no matter how many witnesses they have." said Laurent.

"They have many gifts of their own, ones that could incapacitate me as well." said Harry. "Rule number one, never, ever underestimate your opponents and you'll maybe survive to tell the tale."

"You sound just like the major," said Peter amused despite the situation.

Harry threw Peter a smirk.

"Well I can get in touch with Victoria and James, they will be extremely useful…no doubt both are up for a good fight." chuckled Laurent, his fondness for both of them showing through. He didn't like the way they taunted their food, even more so now having been living on animal blood for a while. Yet, he'd spent a lot of time with them and he regarded them with respect.

"Thank you," said Harry nodding his head in respect.

"I'll come with you," said Irina refusing to be parted with her new mate.

"Just watch what you are doing, the Volturi are out collecting witnesses as well." said Harry seriously.

"We will." said Irina determinedly. "We'll be back as soon as possible." with that both vampires ran from the house and in the opposite direction of the tribe.

"Me and Charlotte need to hunt," said Peter.

"Why haven't you tried animal blood?" asked Harry sitting back down staring at the two curiously. Edward and Alice went over to the Denali's and began talking to them.

"Peter thinks it will make you loose your mind," said Charlotte smirking in amusement.

"Animal blood is probably healthier, but in the end it doesn't really matter because you aren't going to die from anything that's in a human's blood anyway." said Harry, "It makes you less feral though, allows you to connect and think rationally…bonds you to your mate and coven further than normal non animal drinkers."

"Do you seriously believe that?" snorted Peter.

"Tell me Peter, who do you think will fight the longest for their mate with a hurt human oozing copious amounts of blood? You or Jasper." asked Harry solely to prove his point. "It allows you to become more humane that's my example."

Peter actually looked thoughtful at that, he'd never really considered it that way. Even if he wanted to live off animal blood he didn't have the self control required to do it. He could barely last his allotted amount of time between hunts as it was.

"If you wish to live that way…there's a potion I can give you to help with your self control. It wont help completely, you'll really need to want to do it." said Harry, "Put it this way, much easier to find an animal than a human."

"I wouldn't bet on that," said Peter petulantly. Jasper's mate was more convincing than the major himself. Jasper was sitting there all too smug for Peter's liking, despite the fondness he felt. Jasper was at last happy. He'd been lucky, he hadn't been alone long before Charlotte came along, Jasper on the other hand…had been alone for a very long time. If anyone deserved it, it was definitely him. New.

"Potion?" asked Alice perking up taking an interest in their conversation when she heard something. Edward looked over curiously as well; it wasn't long before everyone had taken a seat and all staring at the wide eyed wizard who squirmed uncomfortably for a second before he stiffened his resolve.

"Yes." said Harry, thinking back to his first year and a grin appeared on his face. A potion from Latin potio "drink", in turn derived from Greek poton "that which one drinks" is a consumable medicine or poison Potions does both."

"Cool," said Alice his amber eyes twinkling.

"Its subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few who possess the pre-disposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses; I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." said Harry, "It's the words my Potions Master first said in our potions class. He had one of those voices that commanded your attention, that's if he didn't use it to make you feel three feet tall."

"Three feet not just one?" asked a voice suddenly making everyone jump, it was filled with deep amusement, making another choke in amusement.

Harry swallowed thickly, turning around a look of dread on his face. Andy, he could throttle her right now, for putting him in this position. Jasper stood up, feeling Harry's turmoil and comforting him. He didn't stand in front of him though, aware that Harry could defend himself, and that the newcomers were no threat. All he sensed was a deep sated relief and happiness.

"You are one difficult wizard to find." said Fred, "I have a feeling we'd still be looking if Andy hadn't told us you were in trouble."

Harry just blinked at them, unable to believe the four of them were standing in front of him.

"We are sorry about our family Harry," said George.

Harry's fists were turning white as he dug his nails further into his flesh. "You shouldn't be able to remember."

"We had just been at war Harry; we were wearing shield amulets, your spell worked but only for a short time. By that time you were gone, and we've spent the rest of the time trying to track your arse down." said Fred wryly. "So who's everyone? Andy didn't explain?"

Harry felt his lips twitch at Fred's announcement, wryly shaking his head. His heart felt lighter than it had been, in a very long time. "My mate Jasper Whitlock, his friend Peter and Peter's mate charlotte. Alice Cullen and her mate, Edward Cullen. These beautiful ladies are Tanya, Kate and Carmen with her mate Eleazar. A few others have gone to get more witnesses." he didn't fail to notice his…'friend's reactions' to his announcement that Jasper was his mate.

"Guy's the twin without the ear is George and his brother Fred, Neville and of course Luna." said Harry, his green eyes twinkling brightly, his scarred heart was finally beginning to heal properly.

"Don't dis the ear!" said George.

"Or the lack of it," butted in Fred.

Harry laughed lightly, they hadn't changed a bit in all the years since he'd seen them last.

"So Potions huh? Why were you talking about Potions?" asked Fred making himself at home. Much to the shock of Edward and Alice, they certainly didn't know what to make of the newcomers.

"To help Peter, if he wanted to live on animal blood." said Harry having to sit on Jasper's knee to give the others room to sit down. Luna sat on Neville's knee causing Harry to smirk, they were still together then it was nice to know.

"Appetite suppressant." stated George. The twins were brilliant at potions when they weren't blowing their potions up to test what would happen. Luna was good but poor Neville was just down right terrible at them.

"Yup," said Harry.

"Why haven't you told me about it before?" asked Jasper curiously.

Harry's green eyes met Jasper's amber ones. "You don't need it, you are strong enough to go without." his voice was confident and assured. Nobody noticed Edward wincing with shame.

"So how many do you reckon will show up?" asked Neville.

"Depends, we think we might be able to get around twenty witnesses." said Edward. "It just depends if they are willing to go against the Volturi."

"The Volturi? Bloody hell Harry!" said Fred impressed; "You don't do things by half do you?" he seemed to attract trouble from people with impressive power that's for sure.

"Ha ha," said Harry, "Someone saw Teddy and mistook him for an immortal child."

"Why would they do that?" asked Neville.

"He's a Metamorphmagus," explained Harry, "He shifted himself to look like Jasper…whoever it was…obviously wasn't near enough to smell Teddy, or it was the Volturi themselves using any excuse necessary to come." he was getting irritated at having to explain himself over and over again. It wasn't even finished yet, no doubt there'd be more coming soon.

After that they spent the rest of the night impressing the vampires with their magical abilities. Conversing about things related to the magical world, even going so far as to discuss the war. They didn't touch on subjects that made Harry remember, or Ron and Hermione. Just some battles, and how they'd overcome them, the strategic involved. Information even Jasper didn't know and was deeply awed at.

"Wait a minute you have gifts?" asked Fred cutting off Kate while she was talking.

"Yes, four of us do." said Kate not understanding why the young humans looked so shocked by that little fact. After all they all had magic, talents of their own.

* * *

There we go its getting closer and closer to the battle ;) and the much anticipated arrival of the fierce foursome ;) question is will they have families already or will they bond to the many of the vampires passing through the Cullen's home and end up immortals themselves...it will never be showed in the story this is a Jasper/Harry one it would probably just be mentioned in passing or at the end of the story which is rapidly approaching I know booo I don't want it to end either but there's only so much you can do in one story :) unless its mpreg and make it just a little bit longer before the epilogue what do you think? R&R PLEASE!


	32. Chapter 32

**Life After Death And Betrayal **

**Chapter 32 **

**One Month Later - The Volturi's Last March**

* * *

Harry leaned against Jasper, the entire Cullen Coven spread out together, keeping some form of contact with their mates. Teddy was in front of Harry by just a few feet, he had on him a pendant that would hopefully shield him from their gifts. He'd know if they tried anything, and would protect him. Andy was behind the Cullen's, if things got hairy, Teddy knew to Apparate to his Gran and she would get them out of there. As they walked in strict ridged formation, no doubt from years of practice. Slowly, evidently not in a hurry for this upcoming confrontation. Especially with all the newcomers, Aro didn't want to kill anyone that could potentially be useful to him. Thirty two, Harry counted, well they weren't that out numbered should it come to it. Although according to Eleazar and Carlisle the wives wouldn't be involved in the attack. They were being protected, by the other vampires near them their stance gave them away.

"The red coats are coming, the red coats are coming," said Garrett mysteriously to himself, being chuckling. Carlisle, Fred, George, Harry, Neville and Luna also chuckled quietly, being from Britain they understood what he was referring to. Red coat or Redcoat is a historical term used to refer to soliders of the british army because of the red uniforms formerly worn by the majority of regiments. From the late 17th century to the early 20th century, the uniform of most British soldiers, apart from artillery, rifles and light cavalry of course, included a madder red coat or coatee. Even the Auror's wear red in their uniforms; it seemed to be a rather common colour to use.

"They did come," said Vladimir whispering to his companion Stefan.

"The wives," said Stefan hissing back, "The entire guard. All of them together. It's well we didn't try Volterra."

Harry snorted, he'd been well aware of their less than noble intentions but he didn't care. The more they had on their side, the better it was for all concerned. Just then more vampires appeared, it must be the witnesses, he'd forgotten about them. They were surprised, very much so to see them all standing there. Then they became emotionless, so sure in the fact nobody could defeat the Volturi. They had no idea how easy it would be for Harry to reduce them to ash before they could think of fighting.

Then all hell broke loose, Jasper began snarling viciously, and would have gotten over to the still mysterious vampire if not for Edward's quick tackle. She wasn't mysterious long; the vampire was Maria, Jasper's old lover if one could call them that. She'd been watching him, this was a revenge mission. Aro knew and didn't give a fuck; it was just the excuse he'd been waiting for.

"Jasper calm down, I need to keep an eye on them and Teddy not you." said Harry harshly, as everyone began to shuffle in. Harry had a tight grip on Teddy's hand, and Jasper's hoping to stall as long as possible. He didn't want to kill anyone, not unless he had to - only if he was forced. From Aro's thoughts he knew he was going to be forced to. Small part of Harry, the soldier part was actually looking forward to it.

Then Aro grinned as he looked over everyone, lingering a great deal on Alice. He wouldn't let anything happen to the Cullen's, fighting it was.

"Edward?" asked Carlisle, Harry sensed he was anxious.

"They're not sure how to proceed. They're weighing their options, choosing key targets - me, of course, you, Eleazar, Tanya. Marcus is reading the strength of our ties to each other, looking for weak points." said Edward.

"The Romanians presence irritates them. They're worried about the faces they don't know. Zafrina and Senna in particular. The wolves as well, they're outnumbered and don't know how to deal with it." sneered Harry, outnumbered didn't make the match; otherwise he wouldn't have won his own war. The Death Eaters outnumbered the Order nearly three times over.

"Outnumbered?" asked Andy incredulously. "Do they not know how to count?"

"They don't include their witnesses," said Edward in explanation.

"Aro my old friend, it's been centuries." said Carlisle stepping out, unsettling the entire coven, Harry could see they were anxious to see their 'father' step out alone. Then Aro did the same, and the reaction was much the same, not liking their 'Master' stepping forward without protection. No he did have some form of protection, Renata, she must be his shield. Harry had to contain his anger, she had no interest in serving the Volturi, and she had been forcefully bonded to them. It was worse than the imperious curse, and he vowed tonight would be the last time.

"Peace," called Aro.

Harry snorted again followed by most of his wizarding friends, not as restrained as the vampires.

"Fair words Carlisle," he breathed "They seem out of place, considering the army you've assembled to kill me and my dear ones."

"Oh and you've not done the same thing?" said Harry bitterly.

Carlisle faced Harry widening his eyes as if to say 'do you mind?' "You have but to touch my hand to see that was never my intention."

"But how can your intent matter in the light of what you've done?" said Aro, a look of sadness adorning his features. He was actually genuine, in his own twisted way Aro did admire Carlisle.

"Nobody here has committed the crime you accuse us of," said Harry bluntly, "Everyone here can testify to that. Yet that's not the reason you are here is it? You do realize that Edward and Alice will never be yours? No force on this planet will allow it. They aren't little minded individuals you consort with."

"Harry," said Jasper, he was tempted to close his eyes in exasperation, he didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

"We see the boy," snarled Caius, "Do not treat us as fools."

Harry barked in laughter, similar how to Sirius would have laughed, which made Andy's heart lurch. "Yes because he doesn't have a heartbeat." the sarcasm would have made his Potions Master proud.

"Artifice!" snapped Caius "Where is the informer? Let her come forward!"

Maria had been safe beside the wives, but she wasn't considered an ally for long, as one of the huge bodyguards dragged her bodily towards the small group. "Is that the child you saw? The one that's obviously more than human?"

Maria looked between Teddy, the large smirking human at his side, Jasper's mate and then Caius. Perhaps she'd been too hasty in her accusations, she had a feeling this was going to bite her in the arse. "Yes," she said, "I saw him from a distance."

The next second happened to quickly for any of the wizards or witches to comprehend. One minute Maria was explaining herself, the next second she'd been torn apart and her remains set on fire. Not that it was much of a loss, nobody here cared for her. "May I meet the boy?" asked Aro, staring straight at Teddy, Harry scooped him up, letting him rest against his back. A glare so fierce set on his face, only one other person had seen it, and they had not survived the confrontation.

"No you may not," said Harry, "You'll never get your hands on him." he couldn't allow Aro to see the magical world.

"His scent smells strange," said Caius his lips curled in disgust and anger. Things were not going their way today, and their need for witnesses was backfiring big time.

"Yes, he'd been playing with Shape shifters all day," said Harry bluntly, he was lying but thankfully the Volturi didn't have someone in their ranks who could detect his lie. With that the 'shifters' edged in further, protecting Teddy as they all would, well apart from the Romanians. His scent was masked by the presence of the shape shifters, Harry was thankful for small favours.

"Now, now Caius, specious allegations get us nowhere." said Aro.

"You are actually going to continue this charade? And what of your witnesses? Going to hunt them down and kill them if you get through us?" said Harry; it took every ounce of control to stop his magic reacting. They were only going to use it if it came to it. Harry was seriously contemplating it.

Aro was really getting pissed off at the human; did he not know who he was dealing with? Usually everyone was so afraid of them, yet this boy seemed so confident…smug. In an odd way it reminded him of himself when he first took over. His red eyes met green ones; they never once backed down or faltered. "You came here to put down an immortal child, there is none. You have some explaining to do for Maria's death do not try and add all ours to the list." Harry pointed to the shock still displaying on all their witnesses faces. What had been her crime?

Then he felt it someone playing with his emotions, changing them, pouring hatred into it for the Cullen's, a vicious hiss leapt from jasper's lips when he realized what was going on. Then everyone whirled in surprise when Chelsea began screaming as she was consumed by flames that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Almost immediately there was dissonance in the ranks.

Demetri felt his mind clearing, his emotions, and true emotions once more coming forth. He looked over and saw his creator in the crowd. Amun, who was looking at him as well, he stared almost wistfully at them. He'd been forced into liking the Volturi so long; it would be nice to have a normal…true coven once more. He couldn't stay with them; they'd betrayed him and taken him away from his Coven. Demetri ran towards the Egyptian coven, stopping short a few feet begging with his red eyes to be allowed. Amun stepped forward and hugged Demetri, welcoming him back with open arms. Demetri had been turned before Benjamin, but they both had a special place in his heart. The Volturi had taken him away, and he'd kept Benjamin out of view terrified the same thing would happen again. Demetri could see he wasn't the only one, Renata ran in the only direction there was no vampires. She'd never wanted to be reduced to the vampire she had been. Death was preferable to that.

"Heidi!" said Victoria from where she was standing, beside James who was sneering at everything and everyone. His eyes narrowed taking in everything from the trees rustling in the nearly non existent wind to every move the Volturi took. Laurent was beside them, and right next to him was of course his mate and her coven. They had been a coven once upon a time, and then the Volturi came, killing everyone other than Heidi because Aro found her repentant and manipulated her. She hadn't known that at the time, not until the Volturi's gifts were being discussed during the last month.

The blonde didn't need told twice, she ran towards her 'sister' but half way there she fell down screaming in agony.

Fred and George reacted, "Fiendfyre!" Alec screamed and shielded his sister; it failed because one hit her regardless. Fire was extremely lethal to vampires; Fiendfyre was ten times worse and very rapid in its burning. It's like a Muggle using an accelerant. In one swift movement the Volturi's biggest offensive weapons were gone.

"And Marcus, if you want to see who murdered your wife, look to your left then right." said Harry, "They killed her, you were leaving, and that wasn't acceptable to Aro was it? You didn't want him to leave; after all he had a gift you found useful didn't you?"

"She was my sister I'd never do a thing like that," said Aro lying. Maggie and Edward hissed, baring their teeth at the blatant lie.

Suddenly the air around them seemed to swirl around, trapping them in what could only be described as the eye of a tornado or twister. The weird thing was, as some vampires noticed, nothing beyond it seemed to be the slightest bit affected. The trees next to it were just gently swaying around in the breeze.

"Harry calm down!" shouted Fred moving in, his brother, Neville and Luna hot on his heels.

"Take him away!" said Luna to Andromeda, wanting Teddy and Andy away from the line of fire. If anything happened to them, Harry would never forgive himself. Unfortunately he wasn't in control right now. In the commotion no one was sure if she did or not.

"What's going on?" yelled Jasper over the wind whistling sharply in all their ears, it was like being in a vacuum.

"We don't know," yelled Luna right back, "Harry! Harry you have to calm down! Before someone gets hurt!"

"Look!" said Edward from where everyone was crouched on the floor; it was their instinctive defensive pose. He was pointing up, towards the sky not at the Volturi, as the Wizards had thought thinking that they would attack. Their jaws dropped, as a hole was made in the sky, Muggles could call it a black hole, but it was much more complicated than that. A ghostly figure, similar to the effect of Prior Incantatem, began floating through. It stayed open but nothing else came through.

"Harry can't be doing this," said Fred wide eyed.

"If he is he's awesome," said George gaping like an idiot as everyone else around them were glancing around fearfully. Those who knew about Harry's magic and was on their side, was a little more composed than the Volturi. Who were like headless chicken, the guard trying to protect the three men.

Marcus was looking up wandering away from the group, looking as though he was caught in a sirens trap.

"What's going on?" Heidi asked Victoria completely terrified. The Volturi's power was impressive, but it was absolutely nothing compared to this.

"Don't worry, he knows what he's doing." she said, before looking over and saying "I think."

Benjamin tried to influence the wind, but nothing he did seemed to affect it, not even using the earth elemental. He soon gave up, and comforted his mate, who was staring around everywhere as if looking for an exit.

"Didyme," whispered Marcus with reverence. Then they heard nothing, but could clearly see his mouth moving…he was talking to a ghost. They were supernatural beings, but seeing this…blew their mind to smithereens. Aro and Caius backed away, fearfully their own guilt staring them in the face.

Luna pocketed her wand, satisfaction on her face; the least the vampire deserved was privacy.

* * *

don't blame me :D blame my muse! its her fault :P lol I hope you enjoyed it I had to do a lot of background searches on those characters to find out whether they'd willingly joined or not...the ones that left had truly been manipulated and their stories are the real ones :) I searched Twilight Wiki :) so will Marcus kill Aro and Caius? and request to be killed as well to join Didyme? or will he be killed trying to kill Aro and Caius? will the Volturi be no more? will the cullens be given the honour of taking the place as the rulers of the vampire world? will they decline and watch the Romanians take up resident or will it be the Denali coven that does? since its expanded so much :P lmaoo! R&R PLEASE!


End file.
